The Depth of Her Love
by Valese
Summary: COMPLETE & EPILOGUE! A curse has been cast on Kagome that makes her choose between Hojo, Kouga, & Inuyasha. Easy choice, right? Wrong. A twist may make her choose someone other than Inuyasha... Full summary inside. InuKag MirSan NOT AU! Plz r&r!
1. Scroll One: Pain

Konnichiwa!! I'm back with yet another fic!!! I hope you enjoy!! If you read my other fic, Battles of the Heart, I hope you will agree with me that this one is much better. In the end, I wasn't too happy with it...so I hope I've improved my writing skills in this fic.

Full Summary: A curse has been cast upon Kagome...She must choose between Hojo, Kouga, and Inuyasha. Easy choice, right? Wrong. Whomever she chooses, she must assume their race (become human if she chooses Hojo, demon if she chooses Kouga, and hanyou if she chooses Inuyasha) and will fall in love with her choice, and Inuyasha just may not be her choice...

Alright, this is the revised version. There are quite a few changes and I hope that this chapter is better. I also put in a description of Kagome's demon form as I was dumb enough to forget it before... -sweatdrop-

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. My name is Rumiko Takahashi. I am making money off this fic. Yeah right... U.U

Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter to LadySword04 for being such a cool person!! You are soo special!! I'm posting this today just for her!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"SIT!" Inuyasha plunged to the ground.

"Hey, what didja do that for, wench?"

Kagome scowled, "If you don't know I'm not going to tell you!"

But he knew why. _Why do I have to ruin everything?_ They were giving Sango and Shippou a bit more time to sleep. Miroku was bathing in the nearby river. Kagome had asked what Inuyasha planned to do with the Shikon no Tama once they had completed it. He wanted to use it to become a full demon, really he did, but recently, he had been reconsidering. But he could never say anything right; everything came out wrong when he was around her. _Why? I never felt so tongue-tied with Kikyou..._ He said he wanted to become a full fledged-demon. She knew that, but for some reason it angered her to hear him say that. She said he'd kill them all. And he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. But what she said was what was tearing at him. He wanted to become a demon, but the thought of killing them, of killing _her_...it scared him. _Why, though?_ And instead he said he didn't care. His words echoed back at him. _"Feh! I don't care. Miroku's just a lecherous monk and Sango's a tajiya. And I'll be a demon. And Shippou, if he runs fast enough maybe I'll spare him." He grinned wolfishly._

"_What about me?" she had asked, a trace of hurt, betrayal, and was that fear? in her voice._

He just couldn't keep his stupid, big mouth shut, could he? "What about you? You're just my shard detector."

He groaned and put his face in his hands. Suddenly a rage filled him and he punched the Goshinboku. _Why does it hurt to see her look so hurt? Why does it hurt to see her tears? Why does it hurt more when it was me who caused them? WHY?_ Nothing made sense anymore.

Inuyasha was a young boy of about seventeen years, although no one really knew for sure. He had long silver hair that reached to his mid-thighs. Silver bangs covered his forehead and two shorter strands hung down on either side of his head, framing his face. His eyes were golden amber that held a hidden source of deep sorrow and pain, having gone through more than most twice his age have. They also held an amount of warmth, but currently it was absent to be replaced by coldness and anger. Other than that, he was a normal young boy. He was lean and muscular with a strong build. He wore bright red hakamas that filled out and gathered at his ankles and a matching red haori over a white gi. He refused to wear shoes, and hence his feet were completely bare, the only part of the body that was, save for his head and hands. Around his neck was a black beaded rosary with white fangs every five round beads. This held an enchantment over Inuyasha so that whenever Kagome uttered the word 'sit', he would crash face-first into the ground and was rendered momentarily paralyzed. A tattered old sword hung at his side, looking for all the world like a beaten up sword that had been passed down for far too long. Instead, when he opened it, he showed the world that appearances were truly deceiving as it transformed into a six-foot-long fang that he had inherited from his father. Yes, Inuyasha was a normal young boy, with one physical idiosyncrasy: he was a hanyou, a half-human, half-dog-demon. Atop his head, instead of human ears, a pair of furry white dog-ears poked themselves out of his hair, twitching and turning, picking up sounds from all around him. His mouth was closed, but when he opened it wide, small canine fangs could be seen. His hands were normal except for the long claws that adorned his fingers.

Kagome, too, was unusual; her difference, however, was not manifested through her physical appearance. On the outside, she looked like a normal Japanese schoolgirl. She had long flowing black hair that ran down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She looked just a like a normal young girl, with the not-quite-developed body that most fifteen-year-olds sported. Coming straight from school, she still had her green and white uniform on, consisting of a green pleated skirt that reached halfway down her thighs, a white long-sleeved blouse with green cuffs and collar, and a red tie. Her long, white tube socks reached half-way up her calves, leaving an enticing amount of her legs in the open. Finally, her feet were held in brown loafers. Beneath all this, however, she was he reincarnation of a very powerful priestess. She had inherited her powers and her soul, making her a formidable foe once her powers were under control.

Shippou was their young kitsune friend, who had come to view Kagome as a surrogate mother as he had lost his parents at a young age. He looked to be about ten years of age, but it was difficult to tell with demons. He had big, innocent green eyes and pointed ears like an elf's. His hair was a bright red and tied into a high ponytail with a blue bow. He wore navy blue hakamas with a navy bow in the front and a light blue gi with white seeds all over it. Two strips of fox fur came over his shoulders and looped around his armpits. He had human hands, but fox feet, which he kept bare, much like Inuyasha did. Finally, he had a big bushy ball of tan fur that made his tail, which was half the size of his body.

Miroku was a traveling Buddhist monk who had found a place in the family-of-sorts that Inuyasha and Kagome had unintentionally begun. He had black hair that he wore back in a low ponytail. At the moment, his grey-blue eyes were shining with slight pain and dreamy happiness. One gold hoop earring adorned his left ear, while two of the same adorned his right. He wore the traditional, long-sleeved deep plum robes of a monk, reaching his ankles. A lighter purple over robe was on top of the deep plum one, wrapping around his body and over his left shoulder, tying in the front. On his feet, he wore ordinary brown reed-woven sandals that looked like flip-flops. He had a long wooden staff in his right hand with a golden hoop at the top, the end of the staff running through it with a gold plating. On either side of the staff in the center, three golden rings hung around the edge of the hoop. His hands were his quirk. His right hand was cursed with a small black wind tunnel, or kazaana, that sucked in anything and everything in the vicinity. It was easily identifiable as he had covered it in a purple cloth that matched his outer robe and wrapped it in prayer beads to render harmless. When the beads were removed, however, it opened to reveal a dangerous gaping hole. His left hand, although appearing normal, had its own curse-of-sorts. It managed to find its way onto the posterior of every beautiful woman it came across, as it just had.

Sango seethed nearby. She was a beautiful woman, though much more with a smile on her face, which was currently absent. She had a thin muscular body that came from the line of work she was involved in. Sango came from a long line of tajiyas, or demon slayers. She had brown hair to her waist, like Kagome's. Her brown eyes were angry and exasperated, though usually they shone with happiness, hiding the pain in her soul. She wore a white-and-maroon-striped kimono with a green skirt wrapped around it. She wore reed sandals on her feet like Miroku's and a blue and white shawl around her shoulders. Beneath her simple women's clothing, she also wore her tajiya costume. It was a black skin-tight costume that covered her arms to her lower-arm where her arm guards started. They reached down to her wrists, accenting her muscular arms, and covered the back of her hand and some of her palm. It also went down to her ankles, showing off her leg muscles. She had pink elbow guards with a pink ribbon that wrapped around her arm to keep it on. Similar knee guards were held on by pink ribbons around her leg, and pink shoulder guards with pink ribbons looped around her armpit. A large pink guard protected the area from right beneath her bust to her crotch. Finally, her feet were covered in black cloth with yet another pink ribbon wrapped around her foot. A larger pink ribbon was tied around her waist to hold her katana, and on her back, held up by a strap with one hand was a huge boomerang larger than Sango herself, which she would throw as her weapon of choice. When she was in this costume, her hair was, more often than not, held up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. Finally, her eyes were painted with a magenta eyeshadow that would've looked gaudy on most other women, but provided Sango with a feminine elegance that was lost in her tajiya gear.

She also had a neko demon companion, Kirara. She was a cream color, with black paws and black ears. Her eyes were big and red, with long black slits for pupils. A thin elongated diamond was present on her forehead. She had a tuft of fur oh her chest and two bushy tails with one black stripe that seemed to wrap around the end of them. However, when she transformed, her cuteness was lost. She would be engulfed in flames and then they would blow away to reveal that she had grown much larger to the size of a horse. She looked almost exactly the same as her chibi self, with longer fangs that hung down from her top lip and her tuft of fur grew around her neck like a mane. Her strength and speed increased tenfold and she gained the ability to fly.

Kagome sighed, her frustration hardly ebbing away. _Is that all I am to him? A shard detector? Well, maybe I should just stop detecting shards...But then he'd leave...And for some reason, I don't want him to leave._

---Somewhere---

A kitsune demon lay with her back against the trunk of a tree, fast asleep. Her ears twitched as someone approached it, but did not wake. A hanyou picked it up and smiled. "Yes, I believe you will play an important part in the demise of Inuyasha." He spoke the other hanyou's name with a hatred unlike any other.

---Kaede's Village---

SLAP!

Miroku sat up, rubbing his cheek. There was a large, bright red hand mark on his cheek. He looked dazedly around for a moment before regaining his senses.

"Why can't you just keep your hands to yourself, monk?" Inuyasha's voice floated across to him.

"I'll try harder, I promise. My hand has a mind of its own! I find it harder to resist when there's a beautiful woman before me."

Sango blushed, but turned her back to him, partly to hide her blush, and partly to show her disbelief. _Though...I wish he did think of me that way...What am I thinking?_ She shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts.

Miroku, on the other hand, just smirked.

---Naraku's Castle---

A man sat in a dark room in a castle far away. He had long tangled black hair to his waist. His eyes were cold and uncaring, and when he smiled, it was a frightening, malicious smirk. He wore grey hakamas and a light blue gi. On his back, hidden by his clothing, was a spider-shaped burn mark, left to him by his previous form, Onigumo. Onigumo was a bandit who was burned to the brink of death. In order to save himself, as he was selfishly unwilling to die, he gave his body to a horde of demons and hence the hanyou, Naraku, was born.

Naraku picked up a slightly dusty glass sphere. He brushed off the dust and walked quietly over to the still form of the kitsune demon. She was deep in sleep due to the herbs he had placed under her nose moments before. They wouldn't last long, however. He held the sphere in his left hand carefully and placed his hand to the kitsune's forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated. All the kitsune's memories and its free will flowed out of her mind and through his body, ending up in the sphere, binding the kitsune to it. When this was complete, he pulled his hand away from her forehead and sat down in his previous spot, placing the sphere next to him.

---The Next Day---

The ears on top of the kitsune demon's head twitched and she moaned as bright morning sunlight filtered through the open shoji through her closed lids. She snapped them open and stretched before sitting up. _Where am I?_ She had no recollection of who she was, or what had happened. _Oh well. I'll go find out from someone then._ She smiled, two fangs poking their heads out into plain view.

She began to wander out of the room into the dark courtyard. Clouds destroyed any semblance of sunshine, giving off a evil ambience. She blinked and then looked around, searching for anyone nearby. She sniffed the air. Something had been here not too long ago. Its stench was still in the air. _I'll find them and get them to give me some answers._ Her smile broadened.

Naraku walked into the garden outside his room, calmly observing his surroundings, grateful for the darkness. He had always preferred shadow to light. He spotted the kitsune, noting that she had ambled out of the room already. "Kyoko." The kitsune lifted her head in response to the sound of its name. It was the only thing she remembered. He stepped back into his room, back into he shadow, and beckoned her in. Closing the door behind him, Kyoko realized it was actually quite dark. The sliver of sunlight that had wormed its way in was what had woken her. But that sliver was gone, and she felt better. She didn't really like the sunshine either. "Kyoko," the man's voice penetrated her thoughts, "I am Naraku, your master."

"Naraku," she repeated.

He nodded his head to the corner in the back and Kyoko turned to see a young girl step out of the shadows. Her hair was white, as was the rest of her body, including her garments. Two white flowers were slipped in her hair, their stems behind her ears. She held what appeared to be a simple mirror. She was no taller than Kyoko's hip. Her face was complete devoid of expression and she didn't utter a single sound. Her eyes were dead and emotionless. She held up the mirror and it began to swirl in white until an image appeared. It was of a silver-haired dog hanyou with red clothing and a young girl with black hair. "You will turn into the hanyou. His name is Inuyasha. Go to the girl with black hair. Her name is Kagome." He placed a hand on her forehead again, this time giving her all the information she needed. It all came in a rush and she stumbled back, gasping for air. But the transfer was complete. She knew everything she needed to know. Naraku spoke up, "Also, bring me back a strand of Kagome's hair." Her lips twisted into an evil smirk, fangs showing, and was gone.

---That Afternoon---

Kyoko arrived at Kaede's village in time to see Inuyasha storm off. She hid in some bushes and smirked. _Perfect._ With a flick of her tails and a pinch of powder from a pouch on her belt, Kyoko was gone. In her place was Inuyasha. The new Kyoko-turned-Inuyasha stepped out to where Kagome was sulking at the edge of the woods. "Kagome," she called, "I need to talk to you." She glared at her and scowled.

"Fine. You're lucky I was in a good mood today," she replied darkly.

Unfazed, Kyoko led Kagome into a small clearing in the woods, not too far from the village, but far enough so they wouldn't be overheard. "Kagome..." she started. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a clawed hand struck Kagome's cheek. The young girl clutched her bleeding cheek, stumbling backward in a futile attempt to remain balanced. But the shock was too much and she fell down on her butt with a small 'ouch'.

"Inu...yasha...?" she asked tentatively, the fear and confusion evident in her eyes.

Kyoko grinned. "That's my name."

Kagome shivered. His voice was so than normal. Anger was building inside her, but deep down she knew Inuyasha would **never** strike her. "Inuyasha...?" she began again.

Kyoko's grin widened at the fear in her wavering voice. She bent down, her hand aiming for her chest. Kagome's eyes widened. Kyoko ripped the shirt slightly and held the chain around her neck by one claw. She quickly snapped the chain and held Kagome's portion of the jewel in her hand. Kagome was too stunned to speak. "Thank you, Kagome," she said silkily.

Kagome's voice finally returned, but it was barely above a whisper, "Inuyasha...why?"

Kyoko played with the jewel for a moment in silence. "Why?" she repeated, a slight hint of mocking in her voice, "I'll tell you why. I've grown tired of this shard hunting. It's taking too long. So I'm going to do it alone. Are you surprised? I was going to leave you when I got the jewel anyway. It's the same thing, just a little sooner. Don't worry; I know it'll be painful for you if I just left, so I'll make sure I erase that pain before I go. As a...farewell gift." Her smirk widened into an evil grin. Kagome's eyes widened along with it. Kyoko backhanded her into the tree behind her. She rushed forward and slashed her chest, leaving long bloody marks to decorate her collarbone. Another slash across the stomach, and Kagome was struggling to remain standing.

"You were going to...to leave?" The disbelief in her voice was thick.

Kyoko burst out laughing, startling Kagome. "Did you really think I would hang around? No! Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to become a full-fledged demon." She smiled a wicked demon. "You're just a shard detector."

Kagome's eyes widened and began to tear up. She bent her head so her bangs obscured her eyes, but Kyoko saw the tears. "Awww," she mocked, "Did you think I had changed? Poor Kagome, she thought I had changed. Sorry, wench."

"Is that all I am? A shard detector?" Her voice was low and hurt, but Kyoko's dog ears caught every word. She smirked again.

"Yea, just a shard detector. Did you think you were something else? Something more?" She leaned closer, her voice lowering, "Did you think I loved you?" She pulled her face back and laughed. "Awww, sorry Kagome." Kyoko leaned in to the girl's ear. Her breath on Kagome's neck tickled the girl, "You may be her reincarnation, but you never measured up to Kikyou. You'll never be as good as her."

Kagome's eyes widened, her worst fears realized. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Kyoko scowled. Now everyone has heard her. _Stupid girl._ She stepped back, gave her a swift punch to the stomach, and giggled as Kagome doubled over in pain. The girl from the future straightened up again, despite the pain. Kyoko dug her clawed hand into Kagome's stomach, wrenching it and twisting it until there was a gaping, bloody wound. She picked Kagome up by the neck, claws piercing her skin slightly, and threw her against the adjacent tree. Kagome hit it with a dull 'thud' and slid to the floor, gasping in pain, the wind knocked out of her. She coughed up blood. Kyoko didn't stop there, though. The heat of battle raged through her veins like fire and she picked Kagome up again. Once again, the girl was thrown. She stood up again. Kyoko marveled at her body's resistance. Kagome punched the kitsune in the stomach this time. Kyoko stumbled backward for a moment in surprise. "How dare you!" she growled. Suddenly, she snarled and lunged forward, raining deep slashes across Kagome's back, front, and arms. Kagome ducked the last one and turned to run, but Kyoko beat her to it, managing to rip the back of Kagome's shirt and scratch it. Five long, deep, bloody scratches ran down her back. Kagome arched it in pain, crying out. Kyoko turned her around and punched her in he stomach, hard. A satisfied smile escaped her lips as the sound of breaking ribs reached her ears. She sunk her claws deep into her chest. Kagome began to gasp for air, took one last betrayed, painful look at Kyoko, and fainted. Kyoko sunk her claws into her chest, just below her collarbone, over her sternum, and smiled as five pinpricks punctured her skin. Kyoko raked her legs, leaving long bloody lines to run down them. Kagome screamed, even in unconsciousness. The sounds of running footsteps caught her attention. "Damn!" she swore, realizing she had lost track of time. She plucked a strand of hair from the girl's head. Then, she threw Kagome against the tree and her body hit the trunk with a sickening 'thud' and lay there, slumped as if in sleep. A bloody nightmarish sleep. Kyoko disappeared just as Kagome's friends, led by Inuyasha, arrived at the clearing.

---Naraku's Castle---

Kyoko sat down, washing her claws with her tongue, as she waited for Naraku. Finally, he arrived, opening and closing the shoji without a word of greeting. "Is she dead?"

"No," Kyoko replied, unconcernedly.

"Is she convinced it was Inuyasha?"

"Yes. I'd like to do it again. It was fun to see the fear in her eyes."

Naraku smiled, "Yes, perhaps we will. For now, we shall merely observe."

---The Clearing---

Inuyasha stopped dead, causing Miroku and Sango to bump into him and fall down and Shippou to fall off Sango's shoulder. Kirara whined. Sango looked at her in concern. "What is it, Kirara?" She and Miroku stood up and looked at the clearing. "It looks alright to m-KAGOME!" She stopped short at the sight of her friend's mangled body. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou ran out to her. Shippou was crying and Sango looked pretty close. Miroku just stared at Kagome with a solemn, sorrowful expression. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was speechless and motionless. He blinked and shook his head to clear the image, but it remained. It was real. He seemed to come to life and ran to her, pushing Sango and Shippou out of the way. Miroku caught Sango before she hit the ground.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a mixture of grief and anger. He placed his ear on her chest and heard a faint heartbeat. Relief washed over him. "She's alive," he croaked. He sniffed the air. The only scent he could pick up besides Kagome's was...

"Inuyasha's scent." Everyone blinked and looked at Shippou. "I smell Inuyasha's scent. But Inuyasha, you were with us the entire time, weren't you?"

Inuyasha growled at the fox-child, "What, you think I did it?!"

"No," he replied patiently, but his voice choked with tears, "I'm just saying what I smell." Shippou paused and walked up to Inuyasha and sniffed him closely. "But it smells kinda different. It's yours, but it's not." Everyone looked at him, puzzled, and shrugged. At this point, it didn't matter if it smelled like Inuyasha or not.

Sango was the first to awake from her trance. "We need to get Kagome to Kaede, and fast!" Miroku blinked and agreed, as did Shippou. Inuyasha was the only one who didn't respond. "Inuyasha?" Sango began, "Kagome needs to get to Kaede, and you're the only one who can carry her."

Inuyasha blinked, then nodded, as if finally hearing her voice. He picked her up gently and carried her quickly back to Kaede.

Kaede was the ancient priestess who resided in the village. She was the younger sister of the miko that Kagome was the reincarnation of. Her skin was wrinkled, betraying her true age. Her grey hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a white ribbon. She wore red hakamas and a white gi, as was the traditional garb of a priestess. She also wore reed sandals on her feet and a black eyepatch over her left eye as it had been struck by Inuyasha fifty years ago.

Kaede looked up as Inuyasha rushed in, carrying Kagome in his arms. Her eyes widened. "Put her down here, Inuyasha!" she ordered. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou followed suit. "Shippou, child, fetch some water. Miroku, please get me some bandages from Kagome's bag. Sango, fetch me some herbs. I shall need the green plant growing at the edge of the forest. The one with the light green stem and dark green leaves." They nodded and left to perform their duties. Inuyasha refused to leave Kagome's side, but Kaede knew this would be the case and did not argue.

Sango came back with the herbs and crushed them for Kaede. Shippou brought the water, and Miroku, the bandages. Kaede set to work. First, she cleaned out all of Kagome's wounds. There were many gashes across her back, stomach, chest, upper arms, and legs. Minor scratches littered her chest, neck, and face. There was also a gruesome wound in her stomach. A final examination revealed that both her lower legs were broken, as well as three ribs. Kaede's face was grim as she relayed this to saddened faces. After washing the wounds, treating them, and bandaging them, Kaede stood up, dumped the bucket of bloody water outside and summoned Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, ye must watch over Kagome while she rests. I have some things I must attend to." And with that, she left Kagome lying asleep on the mat and Inuyasha watching her, leaning against the doorframe.

Inuyasha was beginning to get bored of watching her and sat down beside the door, never taking his eyes off her, silently willing her to awake. His wish came true as Kagome began to stir. He opened one eye and watched her. She sat up, decided it hurt too much, and lay down again, but not before spotting Inuyasha. _Inuyasha? He has the nerve to look at me?!_ Rage boiled within her as she stared at her attacker. With a great deal of effort, she stood up, grabbed her bow and arrows from the corner, and notched an arrow. Inuyasha opened both eyes at the sound of her movement to find Kagome pointing an arrow directly at him. "K-Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha? What, are you surprised that I'm pointing an arrow at you?" Her voice was icy and it made Inuyasha's blood freeze. What had caused her to take on such a transformation? He considered it was a spell similar to Tsubaki's, but her eyes were alive and fiery. "I may never be as good as Kikyou, you were right, but I'm pretty damn close. Does this seem familiar? Maybe Kikyou and I are more alike than you thought."

Inuyasha was frozen to the spot. _Kikyou? Did I really say you would never be as good as Kikyou?_ He cursed himself under his breath. _Kagome never curses! She's either really really mad, or she's under a spell, and I'm pretty sure she still has her free will..._

Kikyou was the incarnation of Kagome. She had been the love of Inuyasha's life until Naraku had pitted the two against each other. Kikyou died but not before pinning Inuyasha to a tree with a sacred arrow for fifty years. Only Kagome's touch had freed him. Kikyou was also the elder sister of Kaede, the village priestess, who took over the job when she died. The witch Urasue, however, brought Kikyou back to life and she now roamed the world, undead, seeking revenge in the death of Inuyasha, believing her death to be his doing, rather than Naraku's. Inuyasha still loved Kikyou, though, even though she wanted nothing but his demise, and this pained Kagome. Inuyasha didn't help the situation by constantly comparing his old love, Kikyou, with his new one, who just happened to be her reincarnation and aiming an arrow at him.

Kagome scowled at him and let loose her arrow. It thudded into the doorframe, just missing his ear. "Kagome! You'll hurt yourself, your injuries haven't healed yet!"

Kagome sneered, "Oh, and you care because...? You're the one who gave me these injuries. Unless, you've forgotten?"

Inuyasha was absolutely silent. He couldn't utter a word. Finally his voice returned, "M-Me? I didn't! Kagome, I would never do that to you!"

She glared at him, "Oh right, you would never hurt me. And I'm supposed to take your word? No, Inuyasha, you've hurt me too many times, and this was the last straw. Why are you hanging around here, anyway? You have half the jewel now. You said yourself we were moving too slow and it would be faster on your own. You should be long gone now. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can become a full demon!"

Inuyasha's throat constricted with tears the he refused to let fall. _I didn't! I don't have the jewel!_ He cursed. _Damn! Someone must have taken the jewel and changed their appearance to look like me! I would never say any of that Kagome!_

_ Ah, but you already have. Or don't you remember? _A voice interrupted his thoughts, and all the memories of the times he had said similar things came rushing back to him.

He groaned at his own insensitivity and pride. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't said the things I said, she wouldn't be mad at me, then she wouldn't have been alone, and no one would've been able to attack her. And if they did, I would've protected her._ The pain of guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders. She let another arrow fly, and he barely dodged it. It sunk into the wood, slightly below the first. He moved to the side, attempting to get to her, but she notched another arrow and sent it flying at him. It caught a bit of his haori and he ripped it off and continued his attempt to reach her. Kagome, however, obviously didn't want to be reached. She notched one last arrow and sent it towards him. It headed straight for his heart. Suddenly, Inuyasha became aware of the fact that she hadn't put any miko energy into her arrows and quickly snapped it in half in midair before it hit him. Kagome scowled one last time and collapsed from the strain. Inuyasha ran to her and caught her body, placing it gently on the mat. He was very shaken up and stepped out to sit in the Goshinboku.

Kaede returned to the hut to find Kagome on the mat, but Inuyasha gone. Two arrows were sticking out of the doorframe and two in the side wall. _What happened? I'll go ask Inuyasha._ She walked over to the Goshinboku, and sure enough, there he was. "Inuyasha! I need to speak with ye about Kagome." He gave her a long look then silently slipped down and crossed his arms. "What happened? Those arrows looked like Kagome's." She waited expectantly.

"None of your business, hag."

She sighed. "It is my business, Inuyasha, because if she puts too much strain on her body, she will aggravate her body's condition."

"Feh, yeah and why do I care if she aggravates her body's condition?"

She sighed again. "Ye are very stupid, Inuyasha. If she aggravates her body's condition, she won't be able to help collect jewel shards."

He started slightly as he understood the meaning beneath Kaede's words. His eyes widened. "Feh, fine. She thinks I gave her those injuries so when she woke up, she tried to kill me. But she didn't put any miko energy in her arrows so I'm ok. Then she collapsed and fainted and she's sleeping now."

Kaede frowned, "Why would she think you dealt her those injuries? We all know you wouldn't lay a finger on Kagome."

He shrugged, "Her attacker smells like me, and I guess he looked like me too. We're guessing a demon changed its appearance in order to look like me, attacked Kagome, stole her jewel shards, and ran off. Now she thinks I did it."

Kaede's frown only deepened. "But doesn't she suspect anything? She knows you would never do that to her."

Inuyasha looked down, "Apparently he also said some things to her that made her believe it was me." Kaede understood what he meant and nodded.

"You should learn to think before you speak," she advised.

He growled, knowing she was right. "Shut up, you old hag!"

He turned away, eyes hard, when suddenly there was a scream from Kaede's hut. It was such a familiar scream. Inuyasha stiffened and turned and ran full-speed to the hut. His heart clenched at the thought of what could have happened to the girl that had captured and melted his heart. He reached the hut and ran inside to find Kagome staring at her hands in horror. She looked, startled, as she heard him enter. "Inuyasha?" Her voice no longer held the hatred of before. Now it was filled with confusion and fear. Her small voice worried him. "What happened to me? Why am I a demon?"

Inuyasha couldn't speak; her appearance was just as much a surprise to him as it was to her. She generally looked the same as before, with a few noticeable changes.

First of all, her human ears were gone, replaced by black fox ears. They twitched like Inuyasha's picking up all sorts of sounds from around her. She licked her lips across the canines she had recently found had grown in her mouth. Claws adorned her fingers now. Finally, two bushy black fox tails that seemed to resemble Kirara's poked out from under her skirt. They were fairly long and soft. White tipped the ends of her ears and tails, though more on her tails. Her eyes remained their deep chocolate brown, however.

Finally, his voice returned and he took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. "The demon that attacked you must have injected some poison in you and turned you into a demon," he answered, choosing his words carefully.

The events of the day before came rushing back and her voice suddenly became icy. "The demon being you, right?" she sneered.

"Kagome..."

"I don't want to hear it, Inuyasha! Why are you still here? You have my jewel shards, you can go off and get the rest now without having me trail along!"

"Kagome!"

"Then you can become a full-blooded demon just like you always wanted, right? It's faster on your own, right? Why are you wasting time hanging around here?"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha finally managed to interrupt, "I don't have the jewel shards. Check me if you want, I don't have them."

"That's true...Why didja go to so much trouble to hide them from me? Are they hidden in the ground, or in a tree? Maybe down your shirt? Don't lie to me, Inuyasha!"

"If I had hidden them, you would be able to sense them. Can you sense any jewel shards?"

She stopped, concentrated, and her eyes widened. "No...then what did you do with them?"

He sighed, trying to contain his patience. "I never had them. You've got to believe me, Kagome."

"He's telling the truth, Kagome-chan," Sango agreed, stepping into the hut, followed by Shippou and Miroku.

Miroku nodded, "He was with us the entire time and the first on the scene. It couldn't have been him."

"Besides," Shippou's young voice came in, "It smelled like Inuyasha, but a little different. Like your scent when you cover it with that sham-poo and de-ogerant stuff."

"De-oderant," Kagome automatically corrected. "Wait, so if it wasn't Inuyasha, who was it?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Hey Inuyasha," asked Sango, "Did it smell familiar, besides your scent? Like Naraku, for instance?" Inuyasha shook his head. "What about you, Shippou?"

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, "That runt wouldn't know anything."

Sango ignored Inuyasha and repeated her question. "Did you smell anything familiar, Shippou? Shippou?"

Shippou, however, was so deep in thought that he didn't hear her. His brow was furrowed and he seemed to be trying to remember something. He stared at a spot on the wall, not really focusing on it.

Sango gently shook his tiny shoulder, "Shippou?"

He twitched and snapped back to reality, blinking. "What?"

Everyone looked at him curiously as Sango repeated her question a second time. "We were wondering if you recognized the scent. Not Inuyasha's, but the other one. Inuyasha didn't, but we were wondering if you did."

"He won't. If I don't recognize it, he definitely won't," Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha, don't be so mean!" Kagome chided.

"Well, it's true!"

"So?"

"I did recognize it," Shippou said out of nowhere. Kagome and Inuyasha immediately ceased their bickering and Inuyasha looked weirdly at him. "I don't know how to describe it, but it's like I've smelled it before, it's so familiar! But I can't remember what it is, or where it's from!"

Kagome smiled kindly down at him. "Don't worry, Shippou. Give it time, and I'm sure you'll remember where you remember the scent from."

Shippou nodded and jumped into her nap and promptly snuggled against her into a little ball. "I'm so glad you're better, Kagome."

She smiled, "Me too."

"And I'm glad you finally believe Inuyasha."

Kagome froze and then relaxed, smiling gently down at him tiny form. "I feel bad for ever doubting him."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sango and Miroku stepped out of the hut without Kagome and Inuyasha noticing. "Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome smiled at him. _Kami, how I missed her smile._

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Inuyasha. I was just so confused because I never thought you'd ever hurt me like that, and then it seemed like you did, and I just didn't know what to think. Part of me was convinced that I had imagined it, that it wasn't you at all, that you'd never do that to me, and when you said it wasn't you, that same part of me wanted to believe you...so badly. But there was another part of me that thought I had seen you, and everything you said, it was exactly like my nightmares. I was so scared."

Inuyasha was speechless for a moment before he knelt down and caressed her cheek, murmuring softly, "You were right, I would never ever do something like that to you. I wouldn't dream of it. And everything that that demon said to you is a complete lie. If I ever said anything like it, it isn't true." He pulled his hand away and stood up. Even though it was the middle of the day, Kagome yawned and lay down, her eyes closing in sleep. Inuyasha tucked the blanket up to her chin and left after Kagome's eyes had closed in sleep. He smiled at her sleeping form, admiring how peaceful she looked before sitting down next to her to faithfully await her awakening.

The next morning, Kaede stepped into the hut, pushing aside the reed mat in the door to allow the blaring sunlight to come in and effectively wake Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome groaned in response and opened her eyes, blinking in the sudden light. Inuyasha, however, refused to open his eyes. "Put the reed mat back. It's too bright." Kaede let the mat slide from her hands, and as it swung back into its original hanging position and the bright sunlight was blocked, Inuyasha opened his eyes. "What?"

Kaede stared at him intently for a moment. "There are some things we must do, now that the two of ye have had some rest."

Kagome sat up, wincing slightly, "Like what?"

Kaede sighed slightly, "We cannot have ye be as ye are forever, can we? We must look through the files my sister and previous priestesses have written to see if there is a cure for ye."

Kagome nodded. She stared at her claws for a moment before standing up.

Inuaysha immediately leapt up to help steady her as she began to sway. "Take it easy," he reprimanded. He helped her walk over to where all the documents were kept and together the three of them searched through the files.

Sango and Miroku stepped in, Shippou and Kirara following right behind them. "What are you doing?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned and smiled at them. "We're looking through all the files previous priestesses have written to see if there's a cure for my demon form."

Sango smiled. "We'll help." She and Miroku joined them. "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

The young girl smiled at her friend once more, "I'm feeling a lot better. My wounds still hurt a bit, but not even close to how they hurt before."

Miroku smiled, "Glad to hear that."

She smiled at him kindly. Shippou bounced over to her. "Are you well enough to play, Kagome?"

Kagome giggled, "Maybe. But only after we finish this, ok? Then, we'll see how I'm feeling."

Shippou grinned, "Ok! I'll help." But, after finding he was having a bit too much trouble reading the long documents, he settled for lying quietly in Kagome's lap.

They searched and searched, but it appeared no priestess had had a problem quite like this before, or if they had, they hadn't recorded it. Eager faces quickly turned to disheartened and slightly hopeless and smiled quickly faded. There was nothing.

Kagome sighed, "I don't think there's anything here," she commented sadly.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Fear not, Lady Kagome, I'm sure we'll find something."

Shippou nodded excitedly, "He's right! I'm sure we'll find something soon! We're almost finished looking through everything!"

Sango smiled at her, "Yes, don't give up hope yet. We'll cure you!"

Kagome smiled, "Thanks you guys! We have to keep looking! I can't live my life as a demon!"

Inuyasha frowned slightly. _What's so wrong about living your life as a demon?_

Shippou coughed slightly. The dust was beginning to irritate his throat. Kagome smiled down at him. "Why don't you go outside for a bit of fresh air? I think the dust is starting to bother your throat." He smiled and nodded, getting up to leave. Kagome patted his back as he coughed again and walked out into the sunlight.

Miroku picked up the scroll he had just finished reading and set it behind him. He sighed and picked up the next scroll. Opening it, he found another scroll inside, rolled up inside the first. He read the first scroll. Nothing. He opened the rolled up scroll and began to read it. Something fell out and fell on his lap. Ignoring it, he continued to read the scroll. Nothing, again. He picked up the object that had fallen out. It was a scroll that had been folded into a small square. He opened it up. It was ripped at the bottom. The ink was black, and the title was big and bold. It read: How To Cure One Whose Form Has Been Changed From A Human's To A Demon's

Miroku's eyes widened as he read it. When he finished he turned to the rest if the group. "I found something!" he exclaimed excitedly. Everyone crowded around him eagerly. The monk smoothed out the scroll and laid it on the floor.

Kaede took a closer look at it. "My sister did not write this. This scroll is written by an older priestess." Murmurs of understanding floated through the air before falling silent to listen to Miroku read out the formula for the cure. He cleared his throat and began.

"How To Cure One Whose Form Has Been Changed From A Human's To A Demon's

"If the transformation has been caused by a spell or curse, then there are three ways to rid the person of the incantation. The First is to exorcise the curse out with the counter-curse. A skilled exorcist or priestess is needed for this. The Second is -"

Inuyasha interrupted Miroku with a scowl, "Ok ok, we get it. Kagome isn't turning into a demon because Kyoko put a curse on her. We don't need to hear how to exorcise curses. Skip to the next part."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, startled. _He seems really upset. Something's bothering him. I wonder what it is. If he's acting like this, then whatever it is can't be good..._

Inuyasha clenched his fist slightly without realizing what he was doing. Something was definitely bothering him. _Why am I so uptight? Something's not right but I can't tell what it is..._

Miroku nodded. "He's right. I'll read the next paragraph." He cleared his throat again and began once more.

"If the transformation has been caused by a scratch, wound, or bite, then there is only one way to reverse the transformation: the Henkan Suiyaku."

Kaede gasped, "I have heard of such a potion. It's very powerful, but very difficult to make."

Kagome's face fell slightly at this. Her eyes brightened for a moment in understanding, though. "I see. Henkan Suiyaku literally means 'Transformation Potion'."

Kaede nodded. "That's right. I think I may be up to it, though. Let's see how to make it, though."

Miroku continued reading. "The Henkan Suiyaku is a difficult potion to brew, but very powerful and able to reverse almost any transformation. The Ingredients needed are:

Lacewing flies that have been stewed for 21 days

Leeches

Powdered horn of a rhinoceros demon

Knotgrass

Fluxweed picked at new moon

Centipede demon skin

A piece of a human

Sango smiled. "We used to keep some of these in my village. I'll go back and get them. I know we kept the horns of rhinoceros demons and centipede demon skin."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure. Can you get them now?"

Sango nodded. "Kirara! Let's go!" She stepped outside and Kirara was engulfed in flames for a moment before they disappeared to reveal a larger demon cat.

Inuyasha stood up and walked outside, looking slightly worried. Kagome stared after him, a concerned look on her face. He stopped and looked at the sunny sky for a moment before bounding off to revel in his own thoughts.

(This last paragraph is Inuyasha's thoughts but QuickEdit won't let me keep it in italics...Mou!) Who would do something like that to Kagome? This whole thing reeks of Naraku, but who was the demon that attacked her? It smelled like a kitsune demon, and Shippou said he recognized the scent... If only I hadn't said all those things to her. Then she wouldn't have gone off on her own and I would've been there to protect her. She could've died if I hadn't arrived there in time. Wait...I got there pretty quickly, there wasn't enough time for the demon to disappear...That means it left Kagome alive on purpose! Then that means...it never meant to kill Kagome in the first place! This definitely reeks of Naraku. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay! Chapter 1 finished!! I have chapters 2 and 3 lined up and ready to post but I'm not going to until I get some feedback on this one. Also, I'm going away tomorrow (Wed, Aug 12) and I get back Tues, Aug 17. I'll update when I get back and while I'm away I'll try to finish Chapter 4 and start Chapter 5.

Recommendations: If you're looking for some good Inuyasha reading, check out dolphingirl0113. She's AMAZING!! She's working on the 3rd part of a trilogy that is an absolute must-read!


	2. Scroll Two: Kyoko

Konnichiwa, minna! Here's the next chapter. Not much more to say...

Disclaimer: My mom says I should say this every chapter because she thinks people start reading halfway through the story... -sigh- Mothers... Anyway, no I don't own Inuyasha. Come on people, if I was really Rumiko Takahashi, I'd be writing in Japanese and these stories would be episodes or movies...

----------------------------------------------------------------

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shippou suddenly screamed, jerking Inuyasha from his thoughts. What the...? I smell a demon! It smells familiar...But from where? He ran off in the direction of Shippou's voice and the demon's scent. He reached Shippou, standing before a kitsune demon and staring at her intently.

Sango's eyes widened and Kirara stopped in midair as she heard Shippou's cry. The demon cat sniffed the air and growled. "What is it, Kirara?" The giant feline turned around and sped off toward Shippou's voice. They landed to find the same scene that Inuyasha had. Sango dismounted and straightened up to face the newcomer.

"She smells so familiar..." Shippou was saying.

The demon was about Miroku's height. She was thin and muscular, with lightly tanned skin. She wore clothes made of red fox fur. Her top looked like a regular thick-strap tank top that stopped just under her bust, showing off her stomach, with a deep V-neck that showed enough cleavage to be enticing but not enough to be gross. Her skirt started at her hips and reached halfway down her thighs, showing off quite a bit of skin. She also had armbands that went from her wrist to her elbow, and leg bands that reached from her ankles to her knee. Her thick bright red hair reached just above her butt, and two strands hung down in front, framing her face, that reached the bottom of her shirt. Two red fox ears popped out of her hair. Around her neck was a necklace made of a black string with a white fang as its pendant. Her shoes weren't really shoes at all, but instead pieces of cloth that were wrapped around her feet and tied at the ankles with pieces of tan string. Long, sharp claws adorned her hands, and two fangs hung over her bottom lip as she smiled. Two red fox tails tipped with white swished around behind her. Her emerald green eyes flashed dangerously.

"She's the demon that attacked Kagome. I'm sure of it," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome looked at him. She had never heard his voice quite like that before. It was filled with a hatred for the demon that Kagome had never heard before and something else... Was it regret? Guilt?

Inuyasha's voice broke through her thoughts, "What do you want?"

The kitsune demon smiled, a fang poking its head out of her mouth, giving it a strangely malicious look. "My name is Kyoko. I have come to destroy you, Inuyasha." Her voice was mocking and reminded everyone of Kagura's voice, except it held an element of hardness, like a warrior's.

A glint of glowing pink caught Kagome's eye. It was coming from Kyoko's left arm. She felt a pull at her mind. "Inuyasha! She has a jewel shard in her left arm. About halfway down her upper arm."

Inuyasha nodded. "You weren't strong enough to face me on your own, so you got Naraku to give you a jewel shard, huh? Anyone who needs a jewel shard to defeat me won't be much of a challenge. You're going down!"

Kyoko cracked her knuckles and smirked, waiting for Inuyasha to reach her. When he was close enough, Inuyasha swiped at her face. Kyoko lifted her arm up to protect herself. The jewel shard glowed as the attack hit it, and repelled it. Inuyasha jumped back, smirking. "Guess I need to steal that jewel shard first." He ran forward and swiped again. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The attack hit Kyoko head-on. She fell backwards on her butt with the force his attack. There were bloody scratches across her face, chest, and legs. She stared at her leg wounds for a moment in thought before standing up and scowling. She touched her face and pulled her finger back to find it covered in blood.

"You'll pay for that, mutt-face! No one attacks me like this and lives!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Except for me."

Kyoko growled and clenched her left fist. She squeezed it tight and stared at Inuyasha intently. Then she unclenched her fist, revealing that she had cut herself with her nails, and opened it, palm facing the sky, brought it closer to her face, and blew across it, as if blowing a feather off it or something. The drops of blood blew off her palm like seeds of a dandelion and landed in front of Inuyasha. He stared at it expectantly. They began to jiggle and mold until they took the forms of little 6-inch-high creatures. They had tiny green dragon wings, clawed feet and hands, and olive green bodies covered in scales. They had long snouts, black, beady eyes, and elfin ears like Kouga's. A long green lizard's tail swished behind them. Inuyasha snorted. "Am I supposed to be scared of these pathetic lizard things?"

Kyoko only smiled. "Well, yes, but only after you've fought them."

Inuyasha snorted, "Killing those things wouldn't be a fight." Kyoko only smiled wider. One of the dragon-things flapped its wings and flew up so it was at the same level as his face. Inuyasha swiped at it casually with one hand and it fell to the ground in two parts and disappeared into thin air. The others all jumped up and began feebly attacking Inuyasha. He laughed and swiped half of them. They fell to the ground and disappeared. The rest of them jumped back and stood up, one on top of the other, as if performing a human tower for a circus act. They glowed a bright white and morphed into one being. When the glow subsided, the little dragons had disappeared and in their place was a larger version, a little over 3 feet high. It gave a great roar and fire spewed out of its mouth, almost burning Inuyasha. The creature advanced forward, blowing fire out of its mouth. Inuyasha covered his face with his sleeve. The flames bounced off his fire-rat kimono harmlessly. He smirked wider and jumped forward. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The creature stepped backward as the attack slashed its body. Inuyasha slashed it again and the creature was cut to bits.

Kyoko looked surprised. "I guess I underestimated you, Inuyasha." She leapt forward and slashed with her own claws, but Inuyasha jumped back just in time.

"Your creatures were so weak that you have to fight me on your own, huh?"

"Perhaps they were. But I am much stronger than any of my creatures."

"Sure. Show me."

"I will." She leapt up into the air and jump-kicked Inuyasha in the chest. He stumbled backward. She kicked and punched him with lightening fast speed and it was all he could do to block her attacks. She slashed his chest, this time opening it, causing blood to drip down his kimono, staining it an even deeper red.

Inuyasha smirked. "Thanks, wench." He stuck his hand into his wound.

Kyoko stared. "W-What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's smirk widened. "This." He pulled his bloody hand out and flung it forward. "Blades of Blood!" The crimson blades sped toward her, cutting through her skin, causing spurts of blood to erupt all over her. None of the gashes were fatal, but they hurt.

"You bastard!" Kyoko screamed. She clenched both fists this time, and shut her eyes tight again. Blood once again streamed down her arm. She opened both, palms to the sky, and lifted her face to the sky. The blood rose into the air like bubbles. They came together to form a giant bubble of crimson blood. It floated over to where and Inuyasha was standing and landed on the grass in front of him. It jiggled and wiggled as if someone was flailing its arms and struggling inside it. Finally, it popped and inside was a young woman with a white gi and red hakamas: the traditional priestess costume.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. There, in front of him, was Kikyou. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha can't fight Kikyou...he loves her! Kyoko is definitely a puppet of Naraku. Inuyasha blinked, but the priestess remained in front of him. "Kikyou..."

Shippou's voice broke the silence, "Inuyasha, she's just an illusion!"

Kyoko sounded amused, "The kitsune kit can see through my illusion. Good job, young one, but just seeing won't save you, or your friend."

Shippou and Inuyasha growled simultaneously. "Listen, wench, I'm not gonna fall for your stupid tricks! Haaaa!" Inuyasha sprung forward with a great cry, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath in the process. Kyoko stumbled backward as the sword cut into her shoulder. She twisted around; dodging the rest of the attack, leaving her with a cut much shallower than Inuyasha intended to give her.

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga again, this time succeeding in cutting deep into Kyoko's arm. She kicked him, effectively stopping the attack, but not before Inuyasha slashed her face. Inuyasha and Kyoko jumped apart, Inuyasha having been kicked in the chest, and Kyoko with a cut in her arm and claw marks across her face.

Kagome averted her attention from Inuyasha's fight to Shippou who was concentrating very hard next to her. "Shippou?" she questioned.

He appeared not to have heard her when suddenly his head snapped up.

"Kagome! I figured out why she smelled so familiar!"

Kagome looked at him. "Why?"

"I've seen her before and that's why I remember her scent!"

"You've met this demon before, Shippou?" Sango asked.

Shippou nodded. "More than met her."

Miroku looked intensely at Shippou for a moment before turning to look at Kyoko. "Did you meet her before you met Inuyasha and Kagome or after?" he inquired.

"Before. But I haven't seen her since I was very little. The Thunder Brothers kidnapped her, so I don't really remember her."

It finally began to dawn on Sango and Kagome, but Miroku was still left in the dark.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Shippou smiled slightly, "She's my mother, Miroku."

(A/N: I should end it here, but I'm jus too nice...)

All three gasped. Inuyasha and Kyoko's ears swiveled back to catch what Shippou had just said. Inuyasha fully turned in surprise. Kyoko's eyes widened. "W-What?" Inuyasha stuttered.

Images of herself playing with a young kitsune cub, a handsome kitsune demon next to her played before her eyes. Her mind reeled. She was the vixen, and the kitsune next to her must have been her mate, and the cub was her son. It all came back to her. Then the image changed and the memory of her kidnapping by the Thunder Brothers was replayed. She had lost her mate and son forever, it seemed. His name was Shippou. "Shippou..." He looked up into the eyes of his long-lost mother. "What happened to your father?"

Shippou looked away for a moment. "The Thunder Brothers killed him."

Kyoko's fists clenched. "I'll kill them! How dare they!"

Shippou shook his head, "They've already been defeated."

Kyoko's looked back at him in confusion. "By who?"

"Inuyasha."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "You avenged my mate's death?"

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly. "Yea."

"How can I kill you? You avenged my mate's death," Kyoko said to herself.

"Who sent you to kill me?"

Kyoko looked at him confusion again. "Who...sent me?"

"Yea, who told you to come and kill me? And who sent you to hurt Kagome?"

"I...don't remember...all I remember is...a white baboon cloak."

Inuyasha growled. "That's definitely Naraku," Miroku commented.

Kyoko jerked slightly, "Yea, that was his name...he took my memories and my free will...it's in a sphere..." Her voice trailed away and she jerked again, this time more violently. Her pupils dilated and she flexed her claws. "Enough talk, it's time to kill you."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, "Her mind is being controlled by Naraku, just like Kohaku was! Although she managed to break free of his grasp for a few moments, he's obviously recaptured her mind! Don't kill her!"

Inuyasha growled. "How can I not kill her? She'll kill me if I don't!"

Shippou cried out, attempting to convince Inuyasha, "Please Inuyasha! Just knock her out!"

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled, "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered, but he heard her. He smiled slightly.

Shippou smiled in relief. "Thank you, Inuyasha! I owe you one," he murmured.

Inuyasha heard him too. "Like hell you do, kid!" He sped forward around to

Kyoko's unprotected back and punched her in the head. She stumbled forwards, stars decorating her vision. Through the pain, she managed to bring her head up and face Inuyasha again. She charged him, but her run was crooked and that cost her. Inuyasha took advantage of her inability to see straight and struck her with his claws across the chest. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" That sent her flying backwards. She landed and skidded on her butt where she finally came to rest at Miroku's feet. He clouted her head a hard blow with his staff. Kyoko fell backward so her body was stretched out on the ground.

Inuyasha walked over to her unconscious form. "She can't have come from far away. That means Naraku is close."

Miroku nodded. "We should set off right away before it gets dark." Inuyasha nodded in response.

Kagome ran into the hut. "Kaede! We'll be gone for a while, but we'll be back soon! We're leaving right now."

Kaede nodded. "Alright, just be careful, child. Remember that ye are not a human any longer." Kagome nodded sadly. "But fear not, child, I'll do all I can to find a cure."

"Thank you, Kaede. Ok, bye!"

She waved to the old woman as they set off. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, and Shippou, Miroku, and Sango sat on Kirara. They set off at demon speed. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell him. He's not too far. We should get there by nightfall."

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"What if we manage to kill Naraku this time?"

"We won't have to worry about him and his evil plots anymore. It's not a bad thing."

"I know...but then we'll get his part of the jewel and we'll have almost the whole jewel."

"And we'll be able to complete the jewel!"

"Yea..."

"What's the matter?"

"Once we destroy Naraku and finish the jewel, we'll be finished."

"Whadya mean?"

"Sango and Miroku only stick around because they want to kill Naraku and to help us with the jewel. Once Naraku is dead, they'll have no reason to stay. And you won't need me anymore once the jewel is finished."

Inuyasha frowned. That hadn't occurred to him. It never crossed his mind that once everything's finished, no one would need to stick around. He'd be alone again. No! I'll figure out something. I won't be alone again. He would've continued his thoughts had the stench of Naraku not just become much stronger. "We're close..." he muttered.

Kagome nodded, thoughts of the future ebbing away, and a determined glint in her eye.

They reached the castle and the atmosphere tensed immediately. Inuyasha jumped the castle wall easily and Kirara flew over it. They both landed quietly in the courtyard. Inuyasha let Kagome off his back and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou slid off Kirara's back. Everyone stood on guard, backs to eachother in a tight-knit circle. Inuyasha placed Kyoko, whom he had been holding in his arms, down on the ground. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "No one's here."

Kagome nodded to Shippou. Inuyasha pointed to a door to his left. "In there."

Shippou nodded and began walking in the direction of the room. He slid open the door a fractional amount and slipped in. The last they saw of him was his bushy tail, which disappeared around the edge of the door. Inside was dark, so they couldn't see anything. Kagome began to fret after a few minutes. Sango placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Shippou will be fine. If Inuyasha says there's no one here, then he's safe. Besides, if anything happens, we're all here to protect him." Kagome nodded, grateful for the comfort.

Shippou tiptoed around the room, searching for the sphere that Kyoko had briefly mentioned. In the back of the room, he saw a low wooden table, the kind usually used for meals. He tiptoed over cautiously, and there it was: a small sphere, about the size of Kagome's hand. Its smooth surface glistened and shined with the sliver of light that made its way from the crack in the door, across the floor, to the table. The moonlight illuminated it, showing off its glassy exterior. It appeared to have been submerged in grease, for the line of light caused a mass of rainbows to erupt across the surface of the sphere, changing colors and patterns as you rotated the object. It was gorgeous, and yet so simple. Shippou blinked and pulled himself from his trance. He picked the sphere up delicately with his tiny paws and tiptoed out once again. It was a little big for his hands, but he took great care not to drop it. Once out f the room, he slid the door shut with his foot. As it 'click'ed behind him, he scampered toward the circle of friends who stood in the middle of the courtyard, anxiously awaiting his successful return. Kagome looked up as she heard his light footsteps. Her eyes were tearing slightly. "Kagome?" Shippou asked innocently, "What's wrong?"

Kagome smiled in relief and dried her eyes on her sleeve quickly. "Nothing, Shippou, I was just worried that something had happened to you in there..."

Shippou grinned at her, "I'm safe!"

She nodded and smiled back at him. "I know. That's good. Now let's get out of here."

Shippou nodded and handed Sango the sphere, which she accepted carefully. Then, she climbed on Kirara's back, followed by Miroku and Shippou and set off. Inuyasha bent down to allow Kagome to climb on his back, picked Kyoko up in his arms, and then jumped up, catching easily up to the large demon cat. They journeyed back to Kaede's hut, the atmosphere much more relaxed than it had been for the past fifteen minutes.

Inuyasha landed next to Kirara about an hour later, in front of Kaede's hut.

Kaede stepped out, yawning slightly. "Did ye find anything?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, we found the sphere that we were looking for."

Kaede smiled and nodded. "I have not yet found anything of use, but I'll keep looking. The night is waning; ye should get some sleep. I will wake ye if I find anything."

Kagome nodded gratefully and yawned. She walked into the hut and immediately fell asleep on one of the futons. Sango, Miroku, and Shppou followed suit. Inuyasha waited a moment outside, staring at the stars, before following his friends in. He lay Kyoko down on the ground, as far away from Kagome as possible so that should she wake, she would not be close enough to hurt Kagome. Then, he placed himself in between the two girls, closer to Kagome, against the wall. Closing his eyes, he fell into a light sleep.

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to the sound of Sango hitting Miroku with a resounding 'SLAP!' He shook his head. When will he learn? He stood up, stretched a little, and looked around the hut. Sango and Miroku's futons were folded up, a clear sign that they had been up for a while. The events of the day before came rushing back and he immediately looked down to her Kagome had been sleeping. She was sleeping peacefully, to his great relief. He checked his other side to find Kyoko was just stirring. Inuyasha tensed slightly. The cat demon yawned, opened her eyes, and spotted Inuyasha. She visibly tensed and leapt up. "What's going on? What happened?"

Inuyasha relaxed. She wouldn't attack until she knew what was going on. "Come with me."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why? Where are you taking me?"

Inuyasha sighed irritably, "Just outside." He bent down and gently shook Kagome. Shippou was nowhere to be found, meaning he was already awake and outside with Sango and Miroku. "Kagome..." he whispered, "Kagome, it's time to wake up."

Kagome moaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

He smiled kindly at her. "C'mon. We have work to do." He nodded toward the kitsune demon behind him. Her eyes widened in recognition and realization and she nodded. She sat up and he helped her stand up. She smiled at him and they walked out, Kyoko closely following.

Once outside, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked up at them. "Good morning, Inuyasha. Good morning, Lady Kagome. Good morning, Kyoko," greeted Miroku with a sunny smile. Sango paid them the same respects.

Kagome smiled back. "Good morning to you too, Sango, Miroku," she answered, nodding to each in turn. Inuyasha and Kyoko each gave curt nods. Inuyasha held out his hand and opened it to reveal the sphere. Kagome took it from him and turned to look at Kyoko.

Inuyasha grinned slyly, "Just stand still while we do this."

Kyoko began to back away, "No way. What sort of trickery is this?"

Kagome protested, "This isn't a trick. We just want to see something. If this works, you'll feel a lot better, I promise, but if it doesn't work, we'll just look like idiots."

Kyoko considered this for a moment before giving her answer. "No."

Kagome looked helplessly to Inuyasha before facing Kyoko again. "Why not?"

"Because I cannot trust you."

"Why not?"

"You are my enemy."

"So? You're our enemy too! You tried to kill me and you turned me into...this!"

The kitsune demon narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But if you so much as touch me with anything besides that sphere, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Fear flickered across Kagome's eyes, but she nodded all the same. "That's fine with me." Kyoko nodded. Kagome placed the cool surface of the sphere against Kyoko's forehead and waited. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened. She concentrated even harder. Still nothing. Finally, she concentrated so hard, that everything around her disappeared except for herself and Kyoko. It was just them. Fog swirled around the two, blotches of red decorating the black scenery. Lightening flashed and the sphere began to glow. Its power surged into Kyoko, all her memories and free will returning like a giant tidal wave. Kyoko's eyes flew wide open and she froze. Kagome began to gasp. She was having trouble breathing. Her heart pounded and she began to wonder how Kyoko could not hear it. A strange sensation attacked her body. It was as though her energy was being drained, slipping through her body like sand through her fingers. Finally, the sphere stopped glowing and the fog around them cleared. Kagome fell to her knees. Inuyasha easily caught her, as Shippou rushed to catch the sphere. When both were concluded to be safe, Sango and Miroku heaved a sigh. Kyoko, however, was still frozen.

Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes, quickly becoming transfixed. He mentally slapped himself back to reality. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

She nodded and managed to answer him between gasps. "I...don't know...what happened...It's as though...I...like...all my energy's...gone..."

Inuyasha's eyes reflected his worry. "Are you hurt, though?"

She shook her head and winced, "I'm...fine...don't worry." She offered him a weak smile and he smiled back in return. When Kagome had regained her breath, the five companions gathered around Kyoko.

Shippou reaches his little hands up as high as they would go, offering Kagome the sphere. "Here, Kagome." He grinned at her as she accepted it, but although she was safe from falling because Inuyasha held her steady, the sphere was not. It slipped from her finger and smashed on the ground into a hundred tiny pieces of shiny glass. Kyoko blinked into consciousness and mobility as soon as the sphere broke, but Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou did not notice this right away as they were staring dejectedly at the broken shards of what used to be a beautiful shining sphere that housed Kyoko's memories and free will. They jerked back to their surroundings at the cry of Kyoko.

"Shippou!" She spotted her son and swept him up into a great bear hug, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I thought I'd never see you again! Oh my Shippou! My darling son! I've missed you so much! You've grown into a handsome young man!" Shippou beamed and blushed at the compliments, but hugged his long-lost mother all the same. After they had finished their reunion, Kyoko put her son down and wiped her eyes dry. "Where is your father?"

Shippou looked away.

"Shippou?"

"He-He's dead, Mama. The Thunder Brothers killed him." He held no hatred in his voice for them, only a deep sadness. Kagome immediately felt bad for the two of them. Kyoko's eyes widened at the news. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Dead?" She asked in a hollow voice.

Shippou nodded. "Yes."

Her fist clenched and her voice filled with hatred and anger. "I will seek out the Thunder Brothers and kill them! I will avenge my mate!"

Shippou shook his head. I've gone over this already... He sighed mentally. "Mama, Inuyasha has already defeated the Thunder Brothers."

"Inu-Inuyasha?"

Shippou nodded, "Yes. He's the dog demon standing behind me."

Kyoko looked at him and smiled gratefully, "I thank you for avenging my mate's death, Inuyasha. I am forever in your debt."

Inuyasha 'feh'ed and looked away to hide his blush. She smiled slightly.

"Will you introduce me to your friends, Shippou?"

He nodded and pointed to each of his friends in turn, starting with Miroku. "That's Miroku. He's a monk and he's traveling with us. See the prayer beads on his left hand? That's the hand with his kazanaa. It's the curse a demon called Naraku placed on his family. That's why he's traveling with us: so he can help kill Naraku and lift the curse." Kyoko nodded. "That's Sango," he continued, pointing to the tajiya this time, "She's a tajiya, but she's my friend," he assured his mother, seeing her step back when he mentioned her occupation as a tajiya. "Naraku killed her village, so she's traveling with us to help avenge her family and friends. She has a demon cat named Kirara. See her?" Kyoko nodded and smiled. "That," he carried on, pointing to Inuyasha this time, "is Inuyasha. He's the one that defeated the Thunder Brothers. He's really strong. That's his sword, Tetsusaiga. It's really powerful. He's traveling with us because Naraku made his old love, Kikyou, betray him and killed her." Inuyasha's eye twitched dangerously. Shippou hurried up with his explanation, knowing Inuyasha didn't like so much information revealed about him. "And that," he finished, pointing to Kagome, "is Kagome. She shattered the sacred jewel and we're helping her find all the shards. She comes from the future. She passes from this time to her time through a well."

Kyoko nodded slowly. "You travel with a strange group of friends, Shippou, but from the way you speak of them, I'd guess you are very close." Her son nodded happily. "And who is this Naraku demon?"

Shippou's expression clouded slightly and everyone scowled. Kyoko was surprised by their response. "He's a terrible demon. There was once a bandit named Onigumo. He was evil, and did not want to die, although he couldn't move at all because he was completely covered in burns. He sold his soul to a host of demons and a new half-demon was formed: Naraku. He placed a curse on Miroku's family, and Miroku has inherited the kazanaa curse. He sent a horde of demons to destroy Sango's village, and now she is the only survivor left. He set Inuyasha and Kikyou against eachother, and then brought Sango's beloved little brother back and forced Sango to fight him. He has no heart and lives only to destroy the lives of others."

Kyoko nodded. "I see. I will help you destroy this Naraku because you are my son's friends."

Shippou grinned in delight, and Sango and Miroku smiled. Kagome nodded happily, but Inuyasha looked away. Shippou looked up at Inuyasha with big puppy eyes. "Please, Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer. Kagome took his silence as a 'no'. She put a hand on his shoulder and Inuyasha looked up at her, blushing slightly at her touch. "I'm sure it would do Shippou some good if he could be with his mother. Otherwise, he and his mother could go off on his own and we'd probably never see him again..."

"Feh. Fine, she can come," he consented gruffly, "But only because she's not a half-bad fighter and she's Shippou's mom."

Kagome smiled happily, "Thanks you, Inuyasha! You're so great!" He blushed and she giggled.

Shippou jumped up and hugged his neck. "Thank you, Inuyasha! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best. His blush deepened, but he flicked the fox child off with his hand carelessly.

"Now you owe me double, kid." Shippou smiled innocently, and Inuyasha grinned at him.

Kyoko sniffed the air suddenly. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You two are half-demons. I can smell your human blood."

Inuyasha looked away, "Yea, so what if I am?"

Kyoko held her hands up, "Nothing. I'm just saying what I smell."

Kagome protested, "I'm not-" but she stopped as she realized her mistake.

"You're not what?" Kyoko asked.

Kagome blushed and shook her head, "Nothing." She sweatdropped. Right. I AM a half demon.

Kyoko sniffed closer to Kagome, "You smell mostly human, though. Not even half demon." She cocked her head to the side in a questioning gesture.

Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome in a protective move, glaring at her. "I'm sure you don't remember, but Kagome is a human, except that YOU scratched her and turned her into a kitsune demon."

Kyoko stepped back in shock and surprise. "I did?"

Shippou nodded sadly. "Naraku found you and took your memories and put them in this sphere," he indicated the broken sphere, "He sent you to attack Kagome and you almost killed her. Instead, you spared her life and turned her into a demon. Her transformation isn't complete yet, as you can tell, but it's in motion."

Kyoko's eyes widened at this news. "But I don't remember any of this!"

"You were under Naraku's spell. You wouldn't remember anything. It's not really your fault. You weren't in control of your body at the time," Sango said, her bangs covering her eyes.

Kyoko shook her head, "So? I still hurt her! How could any of you forgive me?"

Sango and Miroku looked at her, "We forgive you because we knew had you known what you were doing, you wouldn't have done it. If only because Shippou would have stopped you."

Shippou nodded, "Yea. So we don't blame you. I forgive you, too."

Kagome smiled, "Me too. I also forgive you."

Inuyasha snorted, "I don't." All eyes fell on him. "She may not have been in control of her actions, but she still hurt Kagome. I can't forgive her."

Kagome smiled at him and hugged him slightly, "Please, Inuyasha, for me, please forgive her," she whispered in his ear. He looked at her intently before nodding slowly.

"Feh. Fine, I guess I forgive you. The one who is really responsible is Naraku. I'm going to kill him!"

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she murmured. Inuyasha's ears twitched at her words and he smiled slightly at her. She was the only one who saw it, though.

Everyone filed into Kaede's hut to rest a bit. Shippou sat in his mother's lap, happily observing his surroundings. Kaede stepped forward. "We must continue getting the ingredients for Kagome's cure." Everyone nodded, except Kyoko. Kaede glanced at her look of confusion before continuing. "The wound ye inflicted upon Kagome has caused her to begin a transformation into a kitsune demon such as yeself. We have found a cure, but we don't have all the ingredients yet."

Kyoko's eyes widened slightly in understanding and she nodded, smiling, "I'll help then! I'm the one who caused this to happen in the first place, after all."

Kagome's face brightened, "Thank you, Kyoko!"

Sango stood up. "I was going to get some of the ingredients before you came, Kyoko, so I'll continue that journey now." Everyone nodded.

Miroku stood up beside Sango. "May I accompany you?" Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and he waved his hands before his face in protest. "I mean that innocently! I promise!"

She nodded slowly, "Fine, monk. But if you touch me once..." She left the threat hanging and lifted her Hiraikotsu slightly to emphasize her point.

Miroku nodded vigorously, "Of course!" He grinned weakly under her mistrusting glare.

"Come on, Kirara!" The three stepped outside and the tajiya climbed onto the back of her neko companion, the monk clambering on to sit right behind her. Kirara jumped up and flew off toward the tajiya village.

---------------------------------------------

Alright!! A new chapter up and posted!!

TaintedInuShemeeko – Aww you're too kind!! I doubt it'll be as good as your work, but I'll try.

Inuyasha Kagome Fanatic – Oo motivation! Yay! I love it when reviewers give me a reason to try harder at my writing skills. You're awesome! Hehe I'll try my best!

LadySword04 – Aww you're too kind, hun! Hehe We can feel special together!

Black Dragon – You'll just have to wait and see, ne?

Ahtnamas – Thanks! I feel so special, I love your stories and you've come to r&r my humble creation... Yes, it's InuKag, worry not dearest!!


	3. Scroll Three: Hate For Demons

Konnichiwa, minna! Thank you for all the reviews!! They make me feel so happy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. -sigh- Wish I did though...

Chapter Dedication: Garret Jax and TaintedInuShemeeko. Thank you so much TaintedInuShemeeko! It's so great hearing from you! And Garret Jax!! Haha you just made my day with your review!!! I LOVE constructive criticism and any suggestions as to helping my writing skills improve.

"..." speech (duh!)  
#...# thoughts (cuz QuickEdit won't let italics stay...) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kyoko, and Shippou all stood up in unison. Kaede read out the ingredients they needed. "Ye need to get knotgrass and fluxweed picked at the new moon. I have some lacewing flies and leeches. Knotgrass is common and grows in Inuyasha's Forest. Fluxweed, however, grows in few places. The nearest place that it grows is a village about a week's walk to the east. The new moon is in one week and three days."

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh. I knew that."

Kaede smirked slightly, "But Kagome, Kyoko, and Shippou didn't."

"Feh."

Kyoko looked from Kaede to Inuyasha and back again and then shrugged, realizing that she had missed something, but not bothering to ask. It probably wasn't of any concern anyway. She followed Inuyasha, Kagome, and her son out the door and back into the sunlight. She liked the sunlight, it made her feel warm, but she always preferred the dark. She could see in the dark while many couldn't and it made her feel secure, like she had an advantage over others. It was also calming at night. Things were always so busy during the day. She remembered the days when her family of three would all curl up to sleep, nestled against each other. It gave her a sense of peace like no other. Shippou tugged on her hand, bringing Kyoko back from her thoughts. "Mama?"

She looked down, "Yes?"

"Let's go."

She smiled and nodded, picking her son up and holding him in her arms.

Inuyasha knelt down. Kagome climbed his back and he stood up. Quickly checking to make sure Kyoko was ready to go, he leapt away. Kyoko stared at him for a moment, marveling at his speed and agility before Shippou waved a paw in front of his mother's face. "Mama? We're being left behind."

She started slightly and realized that they were indeed, far behind. She grinned sheepishly at her son before leaping off. It took a while, but she eventually caught up to the pair.

Inuyasha looked behind him to see her fast catching up. "About time. What took you?"

Kyoko smiled sheepishly again, "Sorry. I got distracted."

Inuyasha shrugged as best he could with Kagome on his back and sped up slightly.

Kagome smiled inwardly, knowing he was showing off to Kyoko, proving that he was as strong as any full-blooded demon. Suddenly a thought struck her. #Demon...# "Wait!" she yelled aloud without realizing.

Inuyasha stopped short, Kyoko not far behind, and Kagome was nearly thrown off. "What?!"

Kagome blushed pink, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yea!"

"Oops!" she giggled slightly. "It's just that I just realized...I'm almost half-demon, right?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, "Not quite, but yea. What's your point?"

"You don't need to carry me! I should be almost as fast as you!"

Inuyasha frowned. He hadn't thought of that, and it was clear. "I already thought of that!" he cried suddenly.

Kagome and Shippou sweatdropped, "Sure you did."

"Even if you're almost half-demon, you're not QUITE half-demon yet, and I'm still faster than you, so I should still carry you."

Kagome frowned slightly, "Mou, I was hoping that me turning demon meant I would be as strong as you. Or at least as fast."

"No one is as fast or strong as me," he said confidently.

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"You're lucky I'm on your back, or I'd sit you."

"For what?"

"Being such an arrogant jerk!"

"I'm not being an arrogant jerk!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Mother and son sweatdropped at the sight of the two arguing. Shippou spoke up, "Can you guys cut it out? We're trying to save Kagome here and you're not helping things. We're wasting time!"

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped short and looked at Shippou. "Right," they answered at the same time. They looked at each other, blushed slightly, and turned away. Shippou rolled his eyes and shook his head hopelessly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha leapt off once more, Kyoko right behind him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively, breaking the tense silence. Inuyasha grunted to show he was listening. "I-I'm sorry I called you an arrogant jerk. You weren't really being a jerk at all..." Inuyasha nearly stopped short at her words, but he jerked slightly, and Kagome, being that she was on his back, felt it. "What?"

Inuyasha twisted his head to look at her. "Nothing. It's just that you don't often apologize."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Kagome sighed, "Sorry...again. I'm just really on edge these days... This demon thing is hard to get used to."

Inuyasha nodded. "It's ok."

Kagome smiled and buried her face in his hair, slowly dozing off. Inuyasha felt her face on his back and blushed slightly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Inuyasha jumped down into a group of trees and let Kagome off. Kyoko landed beside him and Shippou hopped out of her arms. "Let's set up camp. I'd say we'll get there in about three or four more days, depending on how fast we move."

Kagome patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We have a week and two days before the full moon. We can take our time getting there." Inuyasha nodded. The schoolgirl yawned and Shippou followed suit, both emphasizing the fact that it was getting late. Kagome let her backpack slide off her back and opened it, pulled out her sleeping bag, and unrolled it. "Oh no!"

Everyone looked at her. Inuyasha asked, "What?"

"I forgot a sleeping bag for Kyoko! I'm so sorry!"

Kyoko frowned slightly, "What's a sleeping bag? A bag that makes you sleep?"

Kagome giggled, "No, it's like a futon. See? This is a sleeping bag." She pointed to her own.

Kyoko glanced at it and laughed, "Oh don't worry! I prefer to sleep on the ground."

Kagome shrugged, used to this sort of reaction since Inuyasha insisted on sleeping in trees.

She slipped into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, promptly falling asleep.

Inuyasha jumped up onto one of the lower branches of the tree Kagome was sleeping under and sat up against the trunks, watching his companion from above.

Kyoko sat down in a position similar to Inuyasha's against the base of the tree. Shippou curled up in her lap and fell asleep. Kyoko soon followed, and after a while, so did Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dawn's first rays of light awoke Inuyasha. He blinked a couple times and jumped down. Kagome's face looked so peaceful in sleep. Besides the ears and the fact that her head was the only thing visible, he thought she looked the same as ever.

Kyoko stirred as the light awoke her too. She opened her eyes and looked around, finding only Inuyasha to be awake. "Good morning, Inuyasha," she whispered. He started slightly and whipped around. She giggled, "Sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Feh."

Kyoko picked Shippou up and placed him gently beside Kagome on the soft, warm futon. Then, she stood up and faced Inuyasha. "I'm going to go take a bath. I smell a stream nearby." Inuyasha nodded, not really listening. She bounded off in the other direction, following her nose.

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Like nothing in the world could ever bother her. She so pretty too... He blushed, realizing his thoughts. What am I thinking? Wait, I just thought she was pretty,

nothing more. He sat down beside her.

Kyoko wandered back into camp, waking everyone up. "Come on, you guys! We need to get to that village."

Kagome and Shippou groaned and blinked in the dim sunlight. "What time is it?" She searched through her backpack until he uncovered her alarm clock. It read: 5:34. "What?! 5:34! Can't I sleep a little bit longer? Please?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure. I'm not the one who woke you up. I was planning to let you sleep a bit longer."

Kagome yawned and rewarded him with a smile. She lay back down and fell asleep again.

Kyoko groaned slightly, "It's bad enough that she won't get up, but my own son woke up and fell right back asleep again!"

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Guess you lost that one. Let them sleep longer. We have time, like Kagome said. We can get there really quickly."

Kyoko sighed and nodded her head finally. "Fine, I guess you have a point."

"I always do," he smirked in triumph.

Kyoko turned away and stuck her nose in the air.

---A Few Hours Later---

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms. She opened her eyes and they immediately searched for her alarm clock. 9:26. She smiled. Finally, I get to sleep in. Inuyasha was sitting on her other side. She figured he'd been sitting there the entire time. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you been sitting there the entire time?"

"Yea, why?"

Her eyebrows lifted, "Nothing, just wondering. But why?"

"Feh. I'm watching out for demons." #More like you.#

"Oh. OK." She sat up and nudged Shippou gently. He didn't wake. She shook him and he blinked awake. "Good morning, Shippou."

Suddenly, he sprang to life. "Good morning, Kagome." His mood, however, was ruined by a large yawn. Kagome giggled.

She began to roll up and put away her sleeping bag. Kyoko watched her, interested. "So it's like a portable futon?"

Kagome looked up and nodded. "Pretty much." She stuffed the last bit in and stood up. "OK! Let's go!" She slung her backpack on her back and climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Kyoko picked up Shippou and they left.

---Around Noon---

"Inuyasha? Let's stop for lunch."

"Sure." He landed down in a small clearing, Kyoko right behind him. Kagome opened her backpack and took out the bags of chips and onigiri she had packed. It wasn't the greatest lunch, but everyone seemed to like it. Kyoko stared at the chips curiously before Kagome explained what they were, and even then she couldn't understand, as potatoes weren't available in Japan in the Sengoku Jidai. She tried one after Shippou insisted that they were good and found she liked them, enjoying their salty taste. Kagome smiled, glad she had packed something they all liked.

After they finished eating, Kagome put everything back in her yellow bag and sat back down. Shippou jumped up and tagged her, crying, "You're It!" in his high-pitched voice. Kyoko gave him a strange look.

Kagome laughed, "It's a game. You tap somebody and say, 'You're It!' and then that person has to chase everyone else around." Kyoko nodded slowly. "But only one person can be It at one time." She nodded again and smiled.

"OK, I think I understand. We used to play a game similar to this when I was a kit. So you're It?"

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha? You playing?"

He shook his head, "I used to play something like this when I was a pup, too. That's all it is: a pup's game."

Kagome's good mood was deflated slightly. "OK, that's alright. You just sit there and watch us."

She blinked in surprise as he plummeted face-first into the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! I wasn't thinking!"

Kyoko looked on, not knowing what just happened, but deciding she didn't really care.

The spell wore off and Inuyasha jumped up. "I'm gonna get you, wench!"

Kagome squealed and ran off, knowing he was just playing. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head when she squealed and ran after her, ears popping out of his hair into plain view once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They spent the afternoon playing tag, and when they decided to take a break, everyone, was exhausted. "You've gotten really fast, Kagome," he complimented.

Kagome stared at him for a minute in surprise. #Did he just ... compliment me?#

She smiled, "Thanks. Must be my demon blood."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next few days were spent in similar ways. Kagome enjoyed how they weren't rushing and rushing like they usually did. Something bothered her, though. #Inuyasha's being so nice... Why? It's nice, but it's also a little scary.# Finally, after going at an incredibly slow, but extremely peaceful pace, they reached the village with two days to spare. Kagome grinned to herself when she saw the tiny village; she couldn't help it. It was nice to see civilization again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They entered the village, receiving frightened stares all around. Some people backed away slightly and mothers ushered their children into their homes. Kagome approached a middle-aged man who did not seem quite as frightened as the rest. "Excuse me, do you know where we can find the headman?"

The man scowled at her and sneered, "Why should I tell you, demon?"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest when she realized. #I **am** a demon. I had forgotten.# She looked down for a moment before lifting her head to meet his eyes again. "Please? It's very important. We come from another village. Our village priestess sent us."

The scowled deeper, "Why should I believe you, demon? Leave this village and don't come back! We are a peaceful village, but we will fight if we need to rid our homes of monsters."

Kagome stepped back in shock, as if she had been slapped in the face, and tears of hurt gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"For a **demon**, you're very sensitive. Sorry, I'm not falling for the tear trick."

Another younger man spoke up, "I didn't know demons could cry."

"Yeah! I thought monsters like you didn't have feelings."

"They don't. It's just trying to convince us it does so we'll lead it to the headman."

The voices circled around Kagome, and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Inuyasha stepped in front of her. "Shut up! Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

Kagome clung to his haori gratefully, and he led them out of the village. Once out of earshot of the villagers, and Kyoko and Shippou, Kagome collapsed, crying, in Inuyasha's arms. He knew what she was going through; he was just so used to it that it didn't bother him anymore. #Damn! I forgot how humans treat us. Kagome's never had to go through this. I wish she didn't have to.# He held her closer until her sobs lessened into hiccups. "Shhh. Don't listen to anything those bastards say. They don't know shit." After cradling her in his arms for a few minutes, he let her go and she stood up. Drying her tears on her sleeve, she looked into his eyes.

"Why do they do that? They never really did that when you went in villages with us..."

"Because Shippou and I were the only demons. They saw that you and Sango and Miroku were all humans so they didn't say anything. Besides, Miroku is a monk, so they don't disrespect his companions because if they did and anything happens to them that requires someone like him, he wouldn't help. We're all at least part demon here, so they don't mind saying things like that."

She nodded and sniffed. "I forgot that I was a demon. I guess I should have expected something like that. I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly in surprise. It wasn't like her to be so submissive and apologetic. "Kagome. Look at me." She didn't lift her head. Inuyasha lifted her chin with his fingers so that her eyes met his. "You didn't know. You've never had to go through something like this. Don't be sorry for their mistakes."

She nodded and her eyes hardened, some of her old self coming back, "Yea, why should I be sorry for what those creeps said about me? I should go back there once I become human again and teach them a lesson! Or better yet, I should do it now!"

Inuyasha smirked in relief, "That's the Kagome I know. But don't hurt them now. If we hurt any of them, the headman won't give us the plant."

Kagome nodded, "Yea, you're right." She sniffed again and together they walked back to where Kyoko and Shippou were waiting patiently, a little outside the village.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shippou spotted them first. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

She nodded and smiled, although her eyes were still a little wet. He jumped into her arms and she hugged him, grateful for the comfort it gave her.

Inuyasha turned to Kyoko, "We're staying out here for the night."

"But-"

"No buts! We're staying out here, got it?"

She nodded and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, eyes telling how grateful she was for everything he was doing for her. #No, I don't mind at all if he's being nice.#

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, they slept peacefully just outside the outskirts of the city. Inuyasha was dozing off and everyone else had fallen asleep when they were all woken by a scream. Inuyasha stiffened. #That's Kagome's scream.#

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was asleep when suddenly, her body was racked by sharp pains. She gasped and gritted her teeth, trying to remain quiet, but they just kept getting worse and worse. Soon they weren't just jolts of pain, they were long moments of terrible pain. Her muscles screamed as they began their change. Kagome was fully awake by now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone looked to Kagome's sleeping bag to find her tossing and turning, crying out in pain. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and landed beside her. "Kagome..." Her face was beaded with sweat and her eyes opened to reveal them to be glassy and wide. He looked to Kyoko and Shippou, "I'll be right back."

He picked Kagome up bridal style and ran into the woods nearby, carrying them far away from camp and deep into the silent forest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyoko lay back down. "Inuyasha will take care of her. Go to sleep, Shippou." Shippou took one last worried look in the direction the pair had gone and fell back onto his mother, quickly falling back into slumber.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha ran and ran until he figured they were far enough away so no one could hear them. Kagome's screams had subsided and her body was merely racked with dry sobs, meaning the pain had gone down. "Kagome." He sat down against a tree and laid her in his lap. "Take deep breaths." She obeyed him and soon was breathing normally again. "What happened?"

"I...don't know. I was sleeping and suddenly I started having these...jolts of sharp pain. They just kept getting worse and worse until they were really long and painful. That's when I started screaming, I think. My muscles hurt like crazy. I don't remember anything, really, just a lot of pain. What's happening to me?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before answering, "You're muscles are changing from human to demon muscles. You're body's making the transition from human to demon. It's going to hurt like this for a while."

Kagome turned fully to look at him in utter dismay. "A while?!"

He nodded solemnly, "Yea."

"Is this what you have to go through when you turn human?"

"No. I'm a hanyou so my blood and body are already half-human and half-demon. It's just a question of my blood taking over when I turn human, or demon. You're body's completely human and it's going completely demon. That's a big change."

She nodded sadly. "Guess you guys won't be getting much sleep for a while, huh?"

He shrugged, "I don't mind. I don't sleep that much anyway. I don't need to."

She smiled. It was nice to see some of his old arrogance come back. He was starting to scare her just a little bit. "I know." And with that, she collapsed from exhaustion in his lap and fell right asleep. Inuyasha didn't move her, merely leaning back against the tree and falling asleep himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dawn awoke them both. Kagome groaned and groggily sat up. The night's events were still fresh in her mind. She turned around and blushed, realizing that she had spent the night in her hanyou's lap. #Wait...**my** hanyou? Inuyasha's not **my** hanyou!# She blushed even harder at the thought.

Inuyasha opened one eye, "What? Why are you blushing?"

She shook her head, "Never mind."

He realized why and turned pink. A rustling behind them caused them to turn around. A small rat demon sprung out, attempting to attack Kagome.

Her eyes widened. It may have been a small rat demon, but it was still up to her waist. She screamed and cowered back. It hissed to her and leapt at her throat. She batted it away out of reflex and it fell back. The demon got to its feet and attacked again. It managed to scratch her arm before she screamed again and slashed down with her claws. The rat demon fell to the ground, twitching slightly, in two pieces. It gave a final twitch and died. Kagome gave a great sigh of relief. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

He smirked. "I didn't do it. Look at your claws."

She look at him in confusion, "You...didn't?" She looked at her claws and sure enough, her right hand was covered in the demon's blood. "EEK!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he shut his eyes. "Wait...then I did it?" He opened one eye, then opened the other and his ears popped into sight again.

"Yeah. It's your demon instincts."

Kagome's eyes brightened. "I did it!" She laughed right out and grinned at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They walked back in comfortable silence. After washing her hands in a stream they passed, Kagome's hands were free of blood and Inuyasha was glad to be rid of its coppery smell. They arrived at the camp by late morning to find Kyoko and Shippou awake and waiting for them. Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and instead of putting it in her bag, left it sitting next to her bag. #No need to keep putting it away and taking it out again. This way, it's out already, but bugs still won't get in.#

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They spent the next two days lounging around and that night sleeping, only being woken once by Kagome's screams. Inuyasha and Kagome escaped into he forest again to give their traveling companions some peace. Finally, it was the new moon night. Inuyasha was extremely edgy, only speaking when spoken to, and even then he only gave one-word answers, if he chose to answer at all. Everyone generally steered clear of him save for Kagome. He was 'sat' a couple times, but besides that the day was uneventful. Finally, the sun went down. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and stood before their group, uneasy about the fact that Kyoko now knew his secret. "I'm going to go get the plant now. It's our only chance."

"I'll come with you!" Kagome immediately said.

"No. I'm the only human here right now."

"But-"

"No, Kagome. I'll be back in a bit."

Kagome huffed and sat down against the tree, vowing to wait until he came back. Shippou curled up in her lap and she absently stroked his soft fur. Kyoko stepped out of their camp to stare at the stars.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha walked with a confident air that began to deflate as he reached the villagers. He hoped they would let him see the headman. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another chapter done! I just saw the new Yu Yu Hakusho DVDs 'Dangerous Games', 'Old Rivals, New Problems', and 'In The Blood'. Yea, I cried when I saw In The Blood. I won't tell you why in case any of you haven't seen it yet...

Recommendations: Sorry I forgot to put one up last chapter so for last time: Check out TaintedInuShemeeko's stories!!! They're really good!

And for today: Check out Garret Jax. He is THE best Inuyasha author I have ever read and one of the best authors EVER. Seriously.

Wow that's so weird...the two recommendations are the two people I dedicated my chapter to...hehe

TaintedInuShemeeko – Aw, thanks! You're so nice!! Hope you liked this one too!

Inuyashaluvr19 – Yay! I've read longer chapters and I thought it was really short...but I'm not that great at writing long chapters... Quantity over quality as I like to say hehe. Thanks! Glad you liked it!

LadySword04 – Aw! You're so sweet! -huggles- I love you sooo much! You made my day with your review!! I love hearing from you! Thanks! You'll just have to wait and see, ne? -winks-

Garret Jax – Wow, you seriously have NO idea how much of an honor it is for you to review my story! Thank you SO much for the help! I'll definitely try making my writing a bit more descriptive...that may be one of my problems. Thanks for the compliments too! -blushes- Though I can't imagine how someone as great as you could consider me to be doing well...I'm a definite rookie when it comes to writing... Hopefully I'll improve though! Thank you so much!!!


	4. Scroll Four: Memories

Konnichiwa, minna!!! I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages...but I have an excuse!! My parents wouldn't let me go on until all my summer homework was done so I had to do it...but I'm done now so I can post this new chapter!! Don't you love me?? -sweatdrop- Guess not...

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-dono.

Claimer: I forgot to do this before: I own Kyoko and the spell cast on Kagome (we find out about the spell in a later chapter.)

And now, on with the show!!! Errr...chapter.

---The Tajiya Village---

Kirara landed in the tajiya village and Sango and Miroku dismounted. They paused at the graves to pay their respects with some flowers Sango had picked up on the way and a prayer each. Then they continued on, headed for the shed where the tajiya supplies were kept. They walked side by side in companionable silence. The peace, however was broken when Miroku's hand inched toward Sango's butt, finally getting a grope. Sango's eyes widened. "Eek!" SLAP! They walked in silence again, except this time Miroku's face was decorated with a bright red handprint and Sango refused to look at him.

They reached the shed and Sango stepped in, pausing for a moment, letting the familiarity wash over her, and continued in. Miroku followed her and stopped beside her. Sango scanned the array of items for the materials they needed. She spotted the rhinoceros demon horns and walked over, Miroku right behind her. She picked up two horns, one big and one small, and stared at them for a moment. It brought back memories.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kohaku threw his kusarigama (A/N: A kusarigama is the chain thingy with the sword at the end that Kohaku uses, the one that he throws.) at a clay pot sitting on a wooden pole again. It hit the mark, smashing the pot but not leaving even a scratch on the pole. His skills were definitely improving. Sango smiled, proud of her younger brother's achievements. The gates opened and their father and a number of tajiya filed in, holding the carcass of a rhinoceros demon. Kohaku's eyes widened. "Wow! It's huge! Do you exterminate demons that big all the time?"

Sango smiled, "Not all the time, but yes, often we do."

Kohaku was quiet for a moment.

"You're not afraid, are you?" she teased.

"No!" he protested, "Not at all!"

Sango sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "You'll make a fine tajiya."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." She gave him a comforting smile.

"Sango-chan! Kohaku-chan! Come help!" their father called.

The two jumped up and ran over to where the group of tired tajiya were skinning the demon. Kohaku's nose wrinkled at the sight of the bloody corpse. "Sango, teach Kohaku how to cut off the horns," her father ordered. She nodded and led her brother to the head of the demon.

"OK," she said, demonstrating on the larger horn, "take the sword and place it right where the horn meets the body. Make sure it's in the right place and just slice down. It's pretty easy. See?" She sliced down and the horn came tumbling off. Kohaku placed his sword on the smaller horn and did the same. It wasn't as clean cut as Sango's, but it was close enough. Sango smiled at her brother. "Good job!" He grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango looked at the bottom of the smaller horn to find that it wasn't really clean cut. "Oh Kohaku..." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and trailed down her cheek. She wiped them away hastily and turned to give them to Miroku. He accepted them with a worried look, but said nothing, merely standing behind her, holding them patiently. Her eyes searched for the other ingredient: centipede demon skin. There weren't too many skins so it was easy to find. She walked over and picked it up, heaving slightly with the effort. It was heavier than she had expected.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango walked slowly, tired from the battle, as she helped heave a centipede demon back to the village. Her shoulders were beginning to ache as she carried the demon above her head. The village was in sight; the gate wasn't too far. She urged her body to continue forward just a little further. Finally, they reached the center of the village and people hurried out to help. She gladly put the demon as did everyone else who was helping her carry it. She spotted her younger brother in the crowd. Her father's voice carried over the din, "Kohaku-chan! Go help your sister!"

He made his way to her side, looking a little uneasy. She laughed, "Kohaku-chan, there's nothing to worry about. We need to help skin it." He balked slightly. "It's not as bad as you think, I promise."

He nodded and followed her to grab a knife. They set to work, cutting into the flesh and pulling off the skin. It was taken off in pieces; they were in charge of the tail along with some other tajiya. She showed him how to cut it. Kohaku turned greener and greener as they cut further and further into the demon. Finally, the skin was off and he took one look at the insides of the demon and ran for the woods. Sango ran after him and found him hunched over a bush, emptying the contents of his stomach. She rubbed his back until he felt a bit better. He stood up straight and looked at her in dismay. "I'm sorry."

Sango smiled, "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about it, though. You'll get used to seeing things like that and soon it won't bother you as much. I felt just like you when I started."

"Really?"

She nodded and smiled at him lovingly. He rewarded her with his own weak smile.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango felt the tears return and she willed them to disappear. Once again, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and stood up straight, walking out the shed without a word.

Miroku watched her with sad eyes. #Coming here must bring back painful memories...Poor Sango.# He walked after her, easily catching up, and glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. She looked alright, but he knew inside she wasn't. "Sango."

She turned, "Yes?"

"Let's take it easy on the way back. Kaede told me the village Inuyasha and Kagome are headed to is a week's walk to the east, and we are about six days' walk to the southeast, which means we could probably meet up with Inuyasha and Kagome at this point."

Sango nodded, "Alright. How long would the journey be?"

Miroku paused for a moment in thought, "I think about three days."

Sango nodded again, "Alright."

Miroku smiled at her and mounted Kirara right behind her.

&&&

They flew on until it began to get slightly dark. They landed near a hot spring and after lighting a warm fire, Sango left to relax in the hot springs. Miroku remained by the fire, stoking it every now and then. He gripped his staff tighter and tighter as the moments wore on. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled himself forward, ignoring the feeble protests of his mind. He reached the bushes that obscured the view of the spring and peeked through its many holes. Sango was currently completely underwater. Her head suddenly broke the peaceful surface of the water, spraying water droplets all around. Her back was to him, but even that much skin was good enough for him. He grinned perversely and drank in her luscious curves and soft skin. #She would make a beautiful wife...# he thought dreamily before catching himself. #Wait! Wife?# He smiled to himself. #Guess I should have seen it coming... I've fallen in love with her. That's why she's the only one I get true pleasure from touching. She's so beautiful.# So lost in his thoughts, he smiled dreamily and didn't notice that Sango had turned around and seen him.

Sango stood up out of the water and closed her eyes, peacefully taking in the quiet around her. It was broken, however, by a slight rustle behind her. She turned around, expecting it to be Miroku, and picked up a rock. She flung it in the direction where the rustle came from and was rewarded with a dull 'Thud'. No one moved, though. She wondered if she knocked him out. #Hmph. It would serve him right for spying on me.# She moved closer and saw through the crack between two bushes that Miroku was staring straight at her with a dreamy, far-off look in his eyes. She doubted he was really seeing her at all, but just in case she screamed and threw another rock, hitting his forehand square on. She dove back in the water before he awoke from his reverie. Too late. He had seen her. He grinned dreamily and fell back, eyes going all swirly.

&&&

The next day, they set off after a good night's sleep. Sango sat in front, refusing to speak to Miroku, while the monk sat quietly behind her with a large bump on his head. He ran his hand over it occasionally, wincing when he rubbed it too hard. They traveled all day, not stopping once, until night began to fall. They landed near a small forest and started a fire as twilight began to dwindle. Miroku sighed audibly and spoke up, shattering the silence between them. "Sango, I'm sorry...about yesterday."

Sango stared at him. "Are you feeling alright, monk?"

Miroku looked hurt. "Of course I am. Is it that weird that I'm apologizing for my actions?"

"Well, yes, it is!"

He sighed again, "I really am sorry, Sango."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a minute before relaxing. "I forgive you. But if you do it again, I promise I won't forgive you."

He sighed in relief. "Why don't we sleep early tonight? That way we can get an early start tomorrow."

Sango nodded. "Alright. Good night, then."

"Good night, Sango."

&&&

The next morning, Miroku blinked awake in the bright sunlight. He sat up and looked around, finding Sango gone. For a moment, he panicked, but she quashed his fears by appearing out of the forest with some water. She poured it over the fire, killing the flames, and straightened up again. Miroku stood up and yawned. "Good morning, Sango."

"Good morning, Houshi-sama." He winced at the formality.

&&&

They mounted Kirara and began the day's journey. It was a windy day, and the warm sun was obscured by dark clouds. They didn't stop, however. It grew darker and darker until the grey sky began to turn black as night fell. They landed and built another fire. The clouds mostly dispersed, leaving them with a clear night, but the chilly wind wouldn't leave. The two huddled up close to the fire. Finally Miroku stated, with a slight shiver, that it was time to sleep.

Sango and Miroku leaned against separate trees, Sango shivering. He hugged her knees to her chest in an attempt to keep warm, but it didn't help that much. As the night wore on, she fell into a light sleep, cuddling close to Kirara. Miroku opened one eye and observed Sango shivering for a moment. He stood up and closed the distance between them, picking Sango up and carrying her over to where he was previously sleeping. He sat down again, leaning against the tree, and set Sango down between his legs. He rested her head against his chest and opened his thicker outer robe. After wrapping it securely around them both, he placed his arms loosely around her waist and closed his eyes. "You'll probably slap me to oblivion when you wake up, but at least you're not cold anymore," he murmured to her slumbering form.

&&&

The early morning rays awakened Sango. She snuggled closer to what was so warm and smiled. #Wait,# she thought, #warm? Wasn't I freezing last night?# She opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in Miroku's outer monk. She smiled to herself. #Thank you, Houshi-sama.# She sat up and looked around, finding herself against the tree Miroku was sleeping at last night. She frowned slightly. How did she get here? Oh, right. Miroku. She smiled wider. Sango stood up and pulled off the robe. She spotted Miroku and walked over. She handed him his robe, saying, "Thank you, Miroku." She blushed pink and smiled at him. He smiled back, his eyes widening as he realized what she had called him. #No, thank YOU Sango.#

After Sango had completely woken up, Miroku stood up and dusted off his robes. The fire had died by this time, leaving only a few glowing red embers that were quickly dimming. "Sango." She looked up at the sound of her name. "We should get going."

She nodded, "You're right, Houshi-sama. Kirara."

The small neko meowed and disappeared in a whirl of flames to be replaced by its larger form.

They mounted her again, Miroku holding on to Sango in order to stay on. She was confused for a while; him holding her like that felt familiar, but she couldn't recall him **ever** holding her like that. She shrugged inwardly, putting the thought away.

&&&

By midday, they had stopped for lunch.

"Houshi-sama?" she asked timidly.

He looked up, "Yes?"

"Last night...how did I end up where you were sleeping with your robe around me?"

"You looked like you were cold so I took off my robe and put it on you," he smiled innocently.

"But how did I end up **where** I was?"

"I picked you up and carried you there."

She narrowed her eyes, "Where did you sleep?"

He smiled and, for once, not a trace of perverseness was visible, "Same place."

She turned a bright pink. "W-What?!" she sputtered.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "It was for body warmth."

Her blush brightened and she looked away to hide it. For some reason, her mind chose that particular moment to remind her of her dream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#She was sitting there, next to Miroku, shivering. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You'll probably slap me to oblivion when you wake up, but at least you're not cold anymore." He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a wonderful feeling of warmth, and brought his lips down to kiss her...# That was when she had woken up.

Sango blushed again. #What if I wasn't dreaming? What if it was real?#

Miroku used his good hand to tilt her face to meet his and turned his cheek. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "You can slap me," he said.

She blinked, "What?"

"I told you, 'You'll probably slap me to oblivion when you wake up, but at least you're not cold anymore.'"

Sango's eyes widened in recognition. "Houshi-sama...what exactly did you do last night?" she asked slowly.

He paused, clearly not expecting **that** to be her answer. "I saw that you were shivering, so I picked you up and carried you over to where I was sleeping-"

"Show me," she interrupted.

He sighed and went over to pick her up, bridal style, just like the night before. "I carried you over to where I was sleeping and sat you down like this." He placed her on the ground and leaned against the tree, legs apart. "I pulled you onto my lap like this, put your head like this, covered you in my robe, and fell asleep. When I woke up, I pulled off my robe, put it back around you, and got up."

All the while, Sango was blushing like crazy. She looked at Miroku in wonder. "Houshi-sama..."

He gave her a weak smile and braced himself for the inevitable 'SLAP!', but it never came. He looked at her in confusion. "Thank you...Miroku..."

The monk grinned in delight. #That's the second time in 2 days.#

Sango got back on Kirara, motioning for Miroku to follow. "We should go." He nodded. As Kirara flew off, she looked ahead, immersed in hopeful thoughts. #Maybe...jut maybe, he likes me. I wish he loved me...#

Miroku was also deep in thought. _Why didn't she slap me? Maybe she likes me after all...as...more than a friend.  
_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_  
_

Yay! All done!! I'll try to update WAAAAAY more often, at least until school starts. I'm TRYING to finish this before school starts (Sept 9) but I'm not sure if I will... And no this won't be a 4-chapter story; this IS the 4th chapter and we haven't even encountered the spell yet... hehe

OK, I know I sound really bratty and greedy right now...but I have to say I was hoping for a bit more feedback on this story...I love everybody who's reviewed already, don't get me wrong, but I was hoping for a bit more...I guess I shouldn't complain too much 'cause this is only the 4th chapter...hehe you all probably think I'm like some sort of brat...blushes I'm not really...at least I don't think I am...

Reccommendation: Definitely take the time to check out sol-li, who has like a million awesome stories up already!!!!

DrewsAngel – Awww, you're too sweet!!! Hope you really really love this chapter too!!

LadySword04 – You're waaaay too kind, you know that? I know, the only way he can touch her is when he carries her, especially since he has to hold on to her legs that coincidentally aren't covered by her short skirt...-winkwink- Thanks! Hope this chapter was good, too. -hugs and waves-

TaintedInuShemeeko – Hehe thanks! It's great to hear from you!! Seriously, don't worry about it!! Take all the time you need!! Besides, in the meantime, you're writing new chapters!!! Yay!!! I prayed and voila! a new chapter came along!! hehe (meaning the new one from A Darkness Inside)

M pilot – Awww thanks!! But you've only read the 1st chapter!!! Hehe

Time's mortal enemy – Awww thanks! That's alright. I'm not sure I see what you mean by jumping you explain and then I'll try and improve it?? I know, I couldn't believe you found it through Garret Jax! God knows how he thinks my story's good...hehe By the way, I love your name, it's so cool!!!

Anonymous – Thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad you found it interesting!!

MoonGirl19 – Thanks! This isn't exactly what happens next...but it IS Miroku and Sango's situation hehe

Inuyashalvr19 – Hahaha wow thanks! I don't really see what's so great about it...but I'm not complaining if you can!!!


	5. Scroll Five: Cursed

Konnichiwa, minna! Another chapter is here for your enjoyment. –sweatdrops as no one is really listening- That's ok. I'll let you go on and read...

Oh and by the way, I know it must be SOOOOO annoying to have some thoughts is italics and some not...it's not something I can help though. Stupid QuickEdit... If anyone knows how to fix this, please tell me!! Thanks!!!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. But I DO own Kyoko.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha walked through the streets, searching for the headman. "Where can I find the headman?" he asked one of the men.

He gave him a curious look before answering, "He lives in the sixth hut on the right."

Inuyasha nodded his thanks and walked quickly down the street. He reached the hut and knocked on the side of the house. "Hello?"

The headman moved aside the flap and nodded to Inuyasha. "Hello. Who might you be?"

"Inuyasha."

He nodded, his grey topknot bouncing. "Come inside." Inuyasha followed him in and stood beside the door, facing him.

Without invitation, he sat down and the headman followed suit. "I need your help. I have a...friend who is in trouble. She was attacked by a demon and is turning into a demon now. My village priestess sent me to you, saying in order to save her I must pick some fluxweed at the new moon."

"What is her name? Your village priestess?"

"Kaede."

"Ah, I know Kaede. Because she is an acquaintance of mine, I shall help you. You need some fluxweed, ne? I'll give you a stalk to take back. It'll be the same as picking it and it'll live longer this way."

Inuyasha nodded, "Thanks." He left the hut with the plant, feeling better than he had in days.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome's pain spurts began to return and she quickly ran into the woods to muffle her cries. They hurt so much worse that night than ever before. She screamed and cried, tears crawling down her cheeks. She clutched herself, trying desperately to ease the pain, but to no avail. It was so intense that she fell forward on her knees, gasping for breath, until finally it consumed her and she collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint.

Inuyasha returned, hearing her cries, and, dropping the plant off in Kyoko's arms, raced away in the direction of Kagome's voice, and that was how he found her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome!" he cried, running instantly to her side. He shook her gently back to consciousness and she opened her eyes, moaning softly. "What happened?" he asked urgently; the worry was evident in his eyes.

"My body started its 'changes' again and I must've fainted from the pain. It hurt worse than ever this time..."

"Feh. Obviously tolerance to pain isn't one of your new demon powers."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort and 'sit' him when she realized something. "Inuyasha...were you worried about me?" she asked, eyes searching his face for answers.

"Yeah," he answered nonchalantly, "So what if I was?" but his eyes softened as he said it.

"Nothing," she said happily, "Just glad you care."

"Feh," he answered, turning his head.

She flashed him a warm smile and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she stood. He turned pink at the touch, but Kagome didn't seem to notice, as she was too busy attempting to stand as well as fight her own rising blush. She finally managed and together they slowly began their journey back to the camp. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped as he got a whiff of something strange.

"Kagome," he realized, his eyes widening, "You're a hanyou."

"What?" she asked.

"Your transformation's halfway done! You're a hanyou, like me!"

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a hanyou!"

"What's wrong with being a hanyou?" he demanded.

"The fact that I'm not half-demon! I can't be demon at all or I won't be able to go home ever again!"

Hurt passed through Inuyasha's eyes for a fleeting moment. "Is being a hanyou that bad?"

Kagome saw the hurt in his eyes and instantly regretted her words. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. Being a hanyou isn't that bad at all." #Besides, it gives me an excuse to stay longer here with Inuyasha.# She smiled and her cheeks stained pink.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed harder, "Nothing."

"Oh, and I got the plant. We can head back when the sun rises."

Kagome nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango and Miroku rode for almost the rest of the day when they came upon a village. "This should be where they are. Let's go ask the villagers if they've seen them." Sango nodded and Kirara descended and landed, transforming back into the small innocent kitten she usually was, after letting off her passengers. They entered the village and approached a young woman.

"Excuse me," Sango asked her quickly, before Miroku could try anything, "Have you seen a hanyou in a red kimono with silver hair and dog ears?"

The woman paused and shuddered slightly, "Yes, I have. They were in here two days ago."

Sango smiled at the woman, "Thank you, miss."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what do you want a pack of demons for?"

"That is our business," the tajiya answered rather sharply. "Come on, Houshi-sama, we have to go."

They left the town and Kirara sat straight up, mewing. "What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked her companion, "Do you smell Inuyasha?"

She mewed again and transformed. The pair climbed on her back and prepared to search for him in the air. After a while, they found him and his group walking down a dirt path. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango called out.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up. Kagome waved, "Hey!"

Kirara brought them down to earth and they continued on foot. The two groups exchanged stories and showed each other the materials they had retrieved. Kagome had placed the plant in a pot to keep it alive.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. "I smell Naraku..."

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. "So **that's** what Naraku smells like. Ew, gross!"

They whirled around, searching for the telltale baboon pelt. And sure enough, they found it, standing near the side of the road.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku smiled as he sat beside the window in his room. Outside, miasma and evil clouds hung above the castle, hiding the sun and darkening the atmosphere. This was how he liked it. He pulled a wooden doll from inside his gi and, pulling a hair from his head, wrapped it around the head. He stood up and thre it out the window. A swarm of his saimyosho, poisonous demon wasps that he had created and held completely under his control, flew to it and caught it. It flew as a small black cloud to a far village. The wasps let the wooden doll drop to the ground. When it hit the ground, it disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a man whose entire body was hidden by a white baboon cloak. It was a golem of the man in the castle, so many miles away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku walked along until he reached a village where a young, but quite powerful, priestess lived. He stepped into her hut and found her sitting peacefully by a fire. She looked up as he entered. "Who are you?"

He smiled evilly under his cloak, "My name is Naraku. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course." She stood up and faced him.

"I need you to cast a curse upon someone. It's quite powerful."

The woman smiled and shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir, but I do not approve of cursing people."

"It is very important that you curse this particular person, though."

"I'm sorry, but it is never just to curse someone. Good day."

Naraku chuckled, "You seem to have misunderstood me. I do not take no as an answer."

"Well, I do. I will not curse this person."

"Then do me one last favor before I leave. Will you please turn around?"

She hesitated and nodded slowly. "Alright," she agreed uncertainly. She complied with his wish. Naraku pulled out a shard of the Shikon jewel and held it up between his thumb and forefinger and moved to put it in her back. Just before he placed it in, it burned a deep blood red. When he finished, she turned back around and her eyes flashed red for a moment. She gasped suddenly. "What...what have you done to me?"

"I have placed a shard of the Shikon jewel in your back. I hope it will help to strengthen your powers."

Her eyes flashed red again and she was now completely under his control. So far, Naraku's golem was doing well.

He explained to her the details of the curse and she nodded silently and began to work. Naraku handed her the strand of Kagome's hair and she set to work.

The young priestess took the hair and placed it on the ground at her feet. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The hair glowed a bright red and rose up from the floor to rest, floating in midair, before the woman's face. It began to pulse with energy, its red glow turning darker and darker until it was a deep red-black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Forty miles away, Naraku's other golem smiled as a red light began to surround Kagome's body. "W-What's happening?"

Inuyasha immediately turned to Naraku, "You bastard! What are you doing to Kagome?"

The golem smiled and spoke from beneath his cloak, "I'm not anything to her; someone else is. A priestess is placing a curse on her. And no, it isn't Kikyou, though the irony of that would be simple delicious." Inuyasha growled, but stopped when a fainter light of the same red hue as Kagome's began to surround him.

All of a sudden, two boys appeared beside him. Kagome turned and looked surprised at the sight of them, especially the second one. She spoke their names, as if in a question, wanting to verify if they were really there, for there before her stood, in a line, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hojo.

They both smiled at her. Inuyasha growled at them. Kouga scowled and the human named Hojo stepped back a bit in fear.

"They're illusions," Naraku explained. Everyone stared at him.

Kouga was a wolf demon. He had slightly tanned skin and a muscular, lean build. He looked like a normal human boy with the exception of his elfin-like ears and his grey-brown wolf tail. He also went barefoot, much like Inuyasha and Shippou, but had silver plates that he placed on the tops of them, like faux shoes. He wore leg bands and an armband on his right arm made of wolf fur, similar to Kyoko's. On his left arm, was an armband that looked like a thick bracelt. It only covered his wrist. He had shoulder guards and a wraparound skirt-of-sorts made of the same grey-brown wolf fur. His chest was covered by a breast plate. The bottom half was black and the top half was black, the two colors separated by a thin stripe of silver. He had a grey-brown band wrapped around his forehead, and his black bangs hung over the top of it. The rest of his ebony hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that fell down to his mid-back. His blue eyes were often card and cold in battle, but could also hold such compassion that women's knees went weak. Finally, as a final touch, he held a sword stuffed into the wolf fur sash tied around his waist.

Hojo, on the other hand, was a simple human. He was from Kagome's era, so her surprise at his appearance was expected. He had a light skin color that contrasted nicely with his ear-length brown hair. He wasn't particularly muscular, and looked slightly out of place next to his demon counterparts. He had big, blue eyes that never seemed to hold even one ounce of anger or bitterness in them. His naïveté was appealing, as was his almost boy-like innocence. He wore a baby blue short-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of fairly baggy light brown pants. His shoes were a shiny dark brown with tan laces. He smiled at Kagome warmly and she hesitantly smiled back. He was a bit slow when it came to Kagome's non-existent affections for him.

Kagome's body began to pulse. "What's happening?" she asked a second time.

"The curse," said Naraku, "You now have a choice, Kagome. Choose, young miko."

"I have to choose between Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hojo?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. If you choose Inuyasha, you will remain a hanyou; if you choose Kouga, you will turn into a full demon; if you choose the human boy, you will turn human. Whomever you choose, you're soul will be tied to them, and eventually, so will your heart."

Kagome looked scared by the time he finished. #Who will I choose?#

Inuyasha's heart sank. #She'll choose Hobo so she can be human again, and then she'll fall in love with him... Wait! I don't care if she falls in love with Hobo! Feh!#

Kagome looked from one to the other, beginning to look panicked. Sango stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Who does your heart choose?" she whispered.

Kagome turned to her, feeling helpless. "I don't know," she whispered back, "It says Inuyasha because I love him, and Hojo because then I can be human again and see my family. It's either Inuyasha or my family... And it says Kouga because then, at least, I'll be able to take care of myself and Inuyasha won't have to keep saving me. And besides, he's been nicer to me now that I'm turning demon."

Sango smiled, "Inuyasha's being nice to you now, while you're a hanyou, and you can take care of yourself this way. Also, you'd be able to visit your family every new moon, when you turned human."

Kagome smiled, "Good idea. Wait..." She turned back to Naraku and raised her voice. "If I chose to be a hanyou or demon, would I maintain my miko powers?"

Naraku smiled, "No, for only humans can be mikos. You lost those powers a while ago." Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that he was right. She couldn't sense his jewel shards.

"I can't...sense the shards anymore," she said softly, confirming the golem's words. Her eyes saddened as she turned to Sango again and lowered her voice, "Now what?" #The only reason Inuyasha sticks around is because I sense the jewel shards. If I lose that power, he'll leave...# The mere thought scared her.

Sango squeezed her shoulder. "Then," she whispered, "it is a decision you must make between your family and Inuyasha. What does your heart say?"

She bit her lip. "Inuyasha. But he doesn't love me back. He loves Kikyou. I choose my family because they at least love me in return." Sango's eyes saddened at her friend's blindness but she said nothing, merely nodding slightly and nodding, stepping away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha could see them talking, but for some reason, he couldn't hear them. #Damn curse. I wonder who she'll choose. Probably Hobo.# His ears dropped at the thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Inuyasha loves Kikyou. I won't waste my heart on him any longer. But the thought of losing him...I can hardly bear it... And yet, I almost feel ready to give up my family for him. I'm ready to give up everything for him...And I'm the only one won who'd be affected. Losing Inuyasha is almost worse than losing my family. Inuyasha... Do you see Kikyou or me when you look my way? I love you, Inuyasha... I can't bear to lose you. I have to be strong._ Kagome turned back to Naraku. There were tears in her eyes. "I choose..." she began half-heartedly. Everyone held their breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alright, that's it for chapter 5 hehe. I have the next chapter written out already. But I'm going to put a bit of time in between...

And this chapter I have a contest!! Hehe

If you can guess who Kagome will choose, I'll give you a cookie!!!

Recommendations: 'Inuyasha and Kagome Are They Meant To Be?' is an awesome awesome fic by Storm-Maker. I def suggest you check it out!!!

TaintedInuShemeeko – Lol. Glad you liked it hehe. Yea, it's fun writing them together hehe. I always love it when you put out a new chapter

LadySword04 – Aww thanks –grins- Yep, there won't be **that** much action with them, since this is primarily an InuKag, but I'll put in a bit. But fear not, there'll be lots of InuKag hehe. I know it was awesome to finally talk to you again hehe. –hugs and grins-

StaryKagome – Aww thanks! Hope so! I'll try! Hehe. Thanks for the review!


	6. Scroll Six: Heartbreak

Konnichiwa, minna! I know, I know, I haven't updated in AGES... I'm so sorry!!! I had a lot of work and other stuff to do and I just haven't found the time...But I finally found a free moment and have posted my new chapter!! Yay!! And te other thing I've noticed is that each chapter is getting shorter and shorter... I feel really bad about that, but I have specific places where I want each chapter to begin and end and frankly there isn't much more I can do about the length. After all, it's quality, not quantity, ne? I'll definitely try to update faster... Part of it was also that I wanted to wait on that awful cliffhanger for a little longer...I'm so evil, aren't I? OK, just a heads up for you all: By say, November-December-ish, updates should hopefully be coming faster because at the moment, all my free time is dedicated to high school applications and things like that. By this time, my applications will be all done, so that should free up some time. Cross your fingers!!!

Alright: as for the contest. Only one person managed to get the right answer!!! Go **orli-enthusiast**!!!! -hands orli-enthusiast a chocolate chip cookie YUM!-

Ok, this is a terribly long author's note, so I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. I'm getting a bit tired of saying this...

Claimer: Yes, I own the priestess and Kyoko.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to two people: **Time's mortal enemy** for the absolutely lovely review, and **orli-enthusiast** for guessing the correct person!!!

----------Last Time On "The Depth of Her Love"-----------

#Inuyasha loves Kikyou. I won't waste my heart on him any longer. But the thought of losing him...I can hardly bear it... And yet, I almost feel ready to give up my family for him. I'm ready to give up everything for him...And I'm the only one won who'd be affected. Losing Inuyasha is almost worse than losing my family. Inuyasha... Do you see Kikyou or me when you look my way? I love you, Inuyasha... I can't bear to lose you. I have to be strong.# Kagome turned back to Naraku. There were tears in her eyes. "I choose..." she began half-heartedly. Everyone held their breath.

-----------Chapter Six----------

"...Hojo," she choked through her tears. As they ran down her cheeks, her body glowed even brighter. It changed, her claws, fangs, tails disappearing, and human ears replacing her human ones. Kagome was once again human. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing, as the glow subsided.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. #I should have guessed she would choose Hobo. Why is she crying, though?#

Sango turned her eyes away from her friend's sobbing form to scowl at Inuyasha. #If he had admitted his love sooner, this wouldn't have happened. I hate you, Inuyasha.# It was uncharacteristic for Sango to hate, but hate she did. #I hate Naraku, too. Damn them both.#

---------------------

Inuyasha refused to speak to or go near Kagome, so Miroku was asked to pick Kagome up and carry her back to Kaede's hut. It was a long walk, and after a while, he was forced to place her gently on Kirara's back. It was eventually decided that they should increase their speed, and so in order to complete the two day walk in the next ten hours, everyone except Inuyasha, Kyoko, and Shippou climbed on Kirara's back. Kyoko held her son, and the three demons raced back to Kaede's village in silence.

---------------------

By dawn, they had reached the outskirts and soon they all piled into the ancient priestess's hut, exhausted. Kagome's body was racked with silent, dry sobs, and Inuyasha refused to talk, so Sango and Miroku were forced to relay the tale to Kaede. As they finished, Kaede nodded gravely, gazing pitifully at the schoolgirl. She was able to figure everything Sango had obviously not mentioned and it pained the old woman to see her friend like this.

---------------------

A few days past, and finally Kaede approached Kagome one morning. "Ye have been through a great ordeal, child, and I think it would do ye good to return to ye own time for a while. Do ye all agree?" With the exception of Inuyasha, who said nothing, everyone voiced their agreement.

Kagome sniffed and nodded. "Alright. That's a good idea. I'll go home for a few days and take a break. I'll see you guys soon." She waved and picked up her backpack and left, leaving them a last fake smile. She walked in silence down to the well and slipped in. A few moments, some pink lights, and 500 years later, Kagome landed in the dry well of her family shrine. She climbed out and walked straight to her room. Her mother saw her face and said nothing, sensing something was wrong. Almost an hour later, she walked up to her daughter's room to find her lying miserably stomach-down on the bed.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Her daughter didn't move when she answered.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her daughter's hair. "What's wrong?"

And with that, Kagome burst into tears. "Mom! There was a curse and I had to choose, and I think I chose wrong, but I don't know, and if I chose right, then why am I so upset?"

"Hold on dear, explain what happened." Kagome relayed the situation and her mother listened patiently. When she finished, she said, "Your heart isn't Hojo's yet, is it? So I think you should find Inuyasha, tell him why you chose Hojo, and admit you love him. You'll feel a lot better."

"If he ever decides to look at me again."

"I'm sure he will. I have faith in you. He may just need a bit of time."

Kagome nodded sadly, "Thanks, mom. I'm going to stay a few days first."

Her mother nodded, "Good idea. I think it'll do you good. You don't have to go back to school tomorrow, either."

Kagome smiled, surprised, "Thanks, mom. Maybe I will, though. It'll take my mind off what happened."

Kagome slept well that night, considering what happened, and decided to go to school the next day.

---------------------

"Bye, Mom!" Kagome called as she ran out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her retreating form. "Bye, Kagome! Have a good day!"

She ran to the train station and just about made it, Souta following behind. They sat down in a pair of seats that a couple had just left and Kagome sighed. "Oneesan?" Souta piped up. She looked at him. "Why were you crying last night?"

Kagome looked away, "It was nothing. Something happened in the feudal era."

"It was Inuyasha, wasn't it?" Souta quietly stated more than asked.

Kagome turned her startled eyes on him, "What makes you think that?"

"He's the only one who can make you cry. And besides, I heard a bit of what you were saying. All I really heard was 'Inuyasha' and 'curse'."

Kagome sighed, "Doesn't mean he made me cry."

"I know it was," he insisted, "What did he do?"

She shook her head. "He didn't do anything. It was my fault." At that moment, they arrived at their stop and Kagome rushed out the door before Souta could say anymore.

She hurried to her first class to find she was a couple minutes early. She leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came rushing over when they spotted her. "Kagome!" they cried all at once.

She looked up, "Hey Yuka! Hey Eri! Hey Ayumi!"

"How's your measles?" Eri asked.

"Yeah? And your spinal bruising?" Yuka added.

"Have you studied for the geometry test yet?" Ayumi asked out of the blue.

Kagome's head shot up. "No! Not at all! I forgot we had one! Oh no!" she moaned.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure," Ayumi reassured her, patting her elbow.

Eri had short black hair, a little past her ears, that puffed out a bit and big brown eyes that shone constantly. She was always bright and perky, smiling and giggling, as she was doing now. She was thin with developing curves.

Yuka had a similar body shape to that of Eri's. Her hair, also black, was straight and barely touched her shoulders. A bit stuck out on the left side, keeping it from looking too perfect. A yellow headband, ever-present, gave a final touch. Her eyes were also brown.

Ayumi was probably the most different of the three. She had very wavy black hair that fell down a couple inches below her shoulders. Her brown eyes were fairly big in comparison to the rest of her face. She looked the most like a young girl out of the three. She was slightly ditzy, but always cheerful. Her grades were also high above those of her three friends. Kagome's used to be on par with hers, but they fell sharply when she began her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai.

The classroom door opened and the class filed in for the first class of the day: English. They all sat down and the teacher glanced at her seat, smirking. "How nice of you to join us today, Kagome."

Some people snickered, but Kagome just smiled, "I'm glad to be back, sir."

The class finished with Kagome yawning and they all walked out to their next class: Geometry. The closer she got to the door, the more she wanted to bolt. Finally, she reached it and opened it, walking through, and sitting down. The teacher handed out the geometry tests, acknowledging Kagome with only a curt nod, and they began. The test was difficult and Kagome didn't know most of the answers. Finally, the test finished and Kagome shuffled out the door with her three friends. They walked down the hall to the gym for P.E.

"I just passed..." Yuka sighed.

"Me too...if I hadn't studied, I would've failed..." Eri agreed.

They turned to Kagome who blushed and groaned, "I passed by a few points." They all sighed in relief.

Ayumi piped up cheerfully, "I got an A!" They sighed even deeper. Ayumi looked from one to the other to the other, trying to figure out what she had said wrong.

They reached the gym and the teacher, who told them to remain in regular uniform. "We're going to take it really easy today. I'll pair you up, boy-girl," he said, smiling. They all smiled back, grateful for the break. "Alright, Kogoro, you go with Ran. Kisa, you go with Keisuke..." Finally, he reached the foursome. "Yuka, you go with Shinichi. Eri, why don't you be with Akeno. Ayumi, I'll pair you with Haru. And lastly, Kagome, you go with Hojo." He stopped short for a moment, her heart beating wildly. #Hojo...# Tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Miss Higurashi? Are you going to stand there all day?"

Kagome blinked again and blushed as she found the whole class's eyes on her. "G-Gomen, sir." She hurried over to Hojo and smiled briefly at him. He smiled back. They picked up a ball and began to throw it back and forth. It was a simple, mindless game that allowed their minds to wander. Hers obviously wandered to Inuyasha. #I wonder what he's doing now...Does he think about me? Or does he think about Kikyou?# She felt so bitter about the last thought that she was completely distracted from the task at hand. The ball whacked her in the chest. She caught it in reflex, but Hojo immediately hurried over to see if she was all right.

"Kagome! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw it that hard!" She reached her and placed a hand on her arm. She welcomed it for some reason.

"Hojo...Why are you so worried?"

He looked slightly startled by the question. "Because...You're my friend."

"A friend?" Her voice implied what she did not say.

"I...I care about you, Kagome. Kagome?" It was his turn to be startled as he spotted tears in her eyes.

"Hojo..." she whispered gratefully, "Thank you for caring." Then she stepped back, turned around, and ran as fast as she could, out the door, and to the train station. She hurled herself through the doors just as they closed and leaned against on of the poles, panting. She drew curious stared from the other passengers, but did not care. Finally, she reached her stop, ran out the doors, and up the steps of her shrine. She flung the door open, ran up to her room, surprising her mother and grandfather, and flung herself on her bed, sobbing her heart out. The tears came and came and just wouldn't stop. #Hojo...He cares about me. Why can't Inuyasha care about me? Even as a friend?#

---------------------

Her mother came upstairs once her sobs had pretty much subsided and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Why don't you stay home for a bit?"

Kagome looked up at her mother and smiled gratefully, "Thanks, mom."

---------------------

Kagome spent the next few days relaxing. She slept, ate, and watched TV. Her mother made sure no one questioned her actions, and for this Kagome was thankful. Two days past and she finally built up the courage to confront Inuyasha. She picked up her backpack and walked downstairs. "Mom, I'm leaving."

Her mother smiled at her encouragingly and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I have faith in you, Kagome. Follow your heart."

---------------------

Alright, not much to say. I said it all in the beginning author's note... -blushes- Gomen, gomen.

TaintedInuShemeeko – Yay! I always love hearing your reviews!!!! I'm glad you could picture everything! That tells me I did a good job!! You're the best!!

f-zelda - Hehe yea, Hojo IS nice, ne? But I'm still an InuKag fan hehe. (Guess that didn't show in this chapter though, huh?) Thanks for the review!!

Sarcasm Girl8 – Two reviews? I'm flattered! Thanks!! Well, I didn't update soon...But I hope you liked the chapter anyway.

PisxiePam - Aww thanks!! -giggles- I'm glad you luv my story!! I know, I didn't update quickly, but I tried my best. I'm so so so sorry! -bows- Please forgive this humble authoress!! Thanks for the review!!

Molly – I'm glad you like it! I hope it's doing ok. If you find anything wrong with it, don't hesitate to tell me!! Hope you liked chapter 6! Thanks for the review!!

Alpha the Inuyasha Guru – Hehe Thanks for the review!! I love the way you talk (or type, w/e) It's awesome!!

Orli-enthusiast – Thanks!! -feels all warm and fuzzy inside- It's ok if you didn't review, but it's wonderful that you did now! I really appreciate it!!! Thanks, I'm glad you like it! But we've only seen half the curse so far!! Hehe I know, I wanted her to pick Inuyasha too, but she didn't. You get a cookie too, though, cuz you had the right idea when you said Kouga!! Thanks for the review!!

LadySword04 – Thanks for the review!!! Haha I was waiting for yours! It's ok, I know I took ages to review your new chapter... -sigh- School is SUCH a pain sometimes... It would be too cliché if she chose Inuyasha...haha Thanks! I actually had it written differently but then it didn't fit with a part later on in the story, so I changed it so she'd 'cooperate' in a different way. I'm glad it worked out. And it's complicated now, but other stuff's gonna happen with it later on hehe

Mol – Thanks for the review!! I hope I'm doing a good job...

Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu – Hehe I'm evil, aren't I? Aww you're so sweet! I'm glad you like it!! And, no...I don't THINK I'm Rumiko-sama...haha wish I was though lol

Kenuyasha – That's good to hear! I'm glad you're feeling better! That's ok, I'm happy that you read the first chapter!! Haha Aww thanks, I doubt it's that good...but thanks for the chocolate-covered peanuts! My favorite!!! YUM!! Lol Thanks so much for reviewing!!

mol – I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!!

Shaine Raizel – Hehe Thanks for reviewing!! Nope, it wasn't Inuyasha, but we all wish it was, right?

Devour Thy Flame – WOW!! 5 reviews?? I'm blown away!! Thank you so much!!!! I'm lad you like it!! The only sad thingis, yes I love long chapters too, but my chapters keep getting shorter...lol It's weird... Yes, Sango are Miroku are soo cute!! And thanks so much for the compliment!! It means so much to me that you think I'm improving! That's the highest compliment I could receive!! I wish it was Inuyasha...oh well; it's an InuKag story, which at least tells us the end will be happy lol

Time's mortal enemy – WOW!! Just like with Devour Thy Flame, I'm blown away! That was a fantastic review! Thank you soo much!! It's ok; don't worry about missing chapters. Thanks so much for the help! I will definitely keep your advice in mind when I'm writing from now on! As for jumping around: 1. I looked back and realized you have a point and I'm trying not to jump around as much...I hope I've at least fixed that problem a little. 2. In the beginning, I had a lot I needed to put out there in order to start off the story, but it's all said and done now, so hopefully I can get it to flow better... Thanks so much for the help with the italics, too! I hope it worked!


	7. Scroll Seven: Cure

Konnichiwa, minna! Yay! I found time to update!! Hehe, aren't you so proud of me? Ok, hope you like this chapter. It's kinda emotional, in my opinion.

My grade is putting on a musical this year and guess what we're doing......... ......-drum roll- GREASE!!!! I'm so excited!! We had the auditions today and I tried out for Rizzo, but I did really really badly...I totally froze...I remembered everything you said, Lisa, but I still got nervous once I got up there. Everyone else said I did well, though, so let's all cross our fingers I get a good part, or if I'm really lucky, Rizzo! -crosses fingers-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-----In The Sengoku Jidai-----

As soon as Kagome had left, Inuyasha ran off into the woods and jumped from tree to tree until he was hidden in the branches of a tree near the well. He watched Kagome slip into the well and his expression darkened. #Bet she's gonna go see her darling Hobo...Feh! I don't care what she does!# He desperately tried to fight his heart, tried to deny that he cared about her decision, but to no avail. A sense of betrayal hung over him.

-------------------

He hopped down onto the ground and walked back to the village. Sango sat against the outside wall of Kaede's hut, staring miserably out at nothing. Miroku walked over to sit beside her and placed his hand over hers. She looked up, surprised, and slightly wary. "Kagome-sama will be back," he reassured her.

She nodded, but her eyes glistened with tears. "I know she will, but I still can't help thinking that..." She choked back a sob, "Nothing's ever going to be the same, will it?" She smiled bitterly, "Every time my life seems to level out, something goes wrong. I had a family, a little brother I loved more than anything, parents, friends, a village to call my home...and it was taken away from me. I thought I'd never find another family, but then you guys came along. And now it's falling apart. Damn Naraku..." She broke down; she couldn't hold back anymore. "And damn Inuyasha. If he would just get over his stupid pride and that witch, Kikyou, this would never have happened. She was going to choose Inuyasha. She was just about to. And you know what made her change her mind? The fact that she thought Inuyasha didn't love her! I hate Inuyasha...I hate him." She cried and cried. Miroku looked through saddened eyes and knelt in front of her, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace, and pulled her close. She clutched his robe and leaned her face into his chest, weeping endlessly. #Sango...I'm here for you. Maybe we **are** falling apart, but I will never fall apart from you. I will always be by your side.#

Inuyasha, having just missed the conversation, walked in on them and his eyebrows lifted as he spotted Sango crying. She rarely cried. Not just crying, but crying into Miroku's robe. He was embracing her, and she wasn't slapping him. And his hands were merely resting on her back. It was just too strange and depressing for him, and he bounded off into the woods again.

#Why was Sango crying?# he wondered. #I should be the one crying. Not her. Nothing happened to her. It all happened to Kagome. She gets to be human and be with her precious Hobo. Wait...so then why was she crying? Everyone's crying when they shouldn't be...and I'm not crying when I should...# It was all too weird for him. He headed back to the village, lost in thought.

Sango's eyes had dried and Miroku had released her by the time Inuyasha arrived. He spotted them sitting side by side. Miroku acknowledged him with a quiet, "Welcome back, Inuyasha," but Sango simply glared at him. He was surprised by her reaction to say the least, but did not show it. Her eyes followed him, a burning anger raging within her brown orbs. It was a quiet evening. Inuyasha kept to himself mostly, but spoke a couple of times. Miroku, Kaede, and Sango conversed quietly. Kaede was the only one who spoke to Inuyasha kindly. Miroku's answers, although not unkind, were brief and sparse, as if he didn't particularly wish to speak to the hanyou. Sango, on the other hand, refused to speak to Inuyasha at all, merely scowling at him. Her eyes pierced his skin like daggers.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "Why have you been staring at me like that all evening? I didn't do nothing to you!"

She said nothing and glared more fiercely.

Miroku spoke up, saying simply but vehemently, "She isn't very happy with your actions, or lack of." With that, he stood up and, taking Sango's hand, helped her up and they walked off, leaving Inuyasha to think about the monk's words.

He 'feh'ed quietly and walked off, not really caring where his feet took him. #Why would she choose Hobo? He's so weak and stupid! Not that I care...but I don't understand what she sees in him. Feh. That wench can go with whoever she wants. Kikyou's better than her anyway. At least I know I know she won't betray...me...# he stopped as he realized the uncharted territory his thoughts were taking him. He physically stopped and looked up to find himself standing before the Goshinboku. He smiled slightly and climbed up onto one of its lower branches and leaned against the truck, one knee drawn up against his chest and the other leg hanging off casually. Suddenly, he stiffened. A scent wafted through his nose. A very familiar scent. #Kagome...#

-------------------

Kagome heaved herself out of the well and straightened up. She reached the Goshinboku in a matter of minutes to find Inuyasha sitting in one of its lower branches. "Inuyasha?" she called up tentatively. He didn't answer. "Inuyasha? Please answer me."

Finally, he turned his head to look at her. "Feh. What?" he gruffly replied.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! Go away!" he all but yelled.

"Inuyasha," she sighed, "I want to explain something to you. That's all." She began to climb the tree until she reached his branch and sat down beside him. He looked mildly surprised. Her shoulder brushed his for a moment and for that instant, her body was engulfed in a burning sensation. She gasped silently and gritted her teeth. Inuyasha sensed her sudden discomfort, but said nothing, willing himself not to care. "I just want to explain why I chose Hojo. I have a good reason, I promise."

"Feh. I don't want to hear it."

"Come on, Inuyasha," she pleaded.

"I don't care."

"But-"

"No. Go away. I already know why you chose Hobo."

"Fine." She jumped off the branch and her arm touched his leg. Her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth as she landed on the ground. The burning sensation had returned for a moment. When it was gone, she continued. "Why then?" she challenged as she walked away.

"Because you love him."

Kagome stopped for a moment before walking off again. "That's not why at all." She kept walking, not really realizing where her feet were taking her. Suddenly, Naraku appeared before her. Kagome stopped in surprise. "What are **you** doing here?" Her voice was filled with hatred.

"I'm sure there's something you'd like to know, ne?"

"Like what?"

"Like why every time you touch Inuyasha, your body feels like it's burning."

"How do you know about that?"

Naraku ignored her question. "You see, the curse tied your soul to the human, but your miko powers and love for Inuyasha helped part of your soul defy the curse. So every time you touch him, your body will burn. The part of your soul that is controlled by the curse knows it's tied to the human, and pulls toward him, and the other part pulls toward Inuyasha, whom it originally was tied to. The result of your soul pulling in two different directions is that it starts to rip. This is the pain you feel. As it rips more and more, you will find that even thinking about Inuyasha will cause it to rip. When your soul finally rips in two, you will die and your soul will be completely extinguished." He began to laugh and faded away, but Kagome didn't notice. #I'm going to die...#

Inuyasha came skidding into the clearing where Kagome stood, lost in thought. "Naraku!" he roared, "Where are you?"

Kagome jumped slightly and looked around. "He's gone, Inuyasha," she said wearily.

Inuyasha frowned at her tone of voice. #If that bastard lay a finger on her...# He walked over to her and faced her. "What did he do to you? I swear, if he lay a finger-"

Kagome shook her head and cut him off. "He didn't touch me, Inuyasha." Her voice was sadly tired. "He only came to tell me something."

Inuyasha's frown deepened. "What did he say?"

"Nothing important."

"Then it doesn't matter if you tell me."

She shook her head again, "It was nothing you need to be concerned about."

She walked slowly back to Kaede's village and found Sango. The effect of the news finally set in and she broke down in tears. Sango put her arms around her friend in a comforting embrace, briefly noticing that she was doing exactly what Miroku had done to her, and sat down. When her sobs subsided, she asked what was wrong and Kagome told her everything Naraku said.

When she finished, Sango fought back her own tears and rubbed Kagome's back gently. "We'll think of something; I promise. We won't let you die." She spoke the last part with a fierce determination.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks, Sango."

Inuyasha stared after her. #What did he tell her?# he wondered. He walked quickly after her, staying a safe distance away, and finally caught up to her, finding her in Sango's arms, crying. #I'll kill that bastard for making Kagome cry. I'm going to find out what he told her...somehow.#

The two who probably found the curse the most frustrating were Kagome and Inuyasha. For Inuyasha, who didn't realize it was **his** touch that caused Kagome pain, it was very tiresome. He couldn't carry Kagome on his back anymore because she would fall off in pain. It never occurred to him that he was causing her pain so in the end he gave up trying to carry her. This ended some of the pain she felt since most of the times he ever touched her was when he was carrying her. Instead, he grew more and more annoyed with her. He believed it wasn't pain that caused her to recoil from him, but a sudden hate of him. #But what caused her to hate me so much all of a sudden that she can't stand to touch me?#

For Kagome, it was frustrating for two reasons. All the times she wanted to touch him, she couldn't. Also, his touch was comforting, and now she couldn't feel it. It was weird riding Kirara rather than Inuyasha, but she was forced to get used to it.

-------------------

One night, in Kaede's village, Kagome was sleeping restlessly. She was tossing and turning, her covers already thrown off.

&&&

Inuyasha stepped forward and took her into a loving embrace. "Inuyasha, what...? She began, but was cut off when he covered her lips with his. After a few moments, he pulled away.

"I love you, Kagome."

She gasped. "Inuyasha...I...I love you too." Inuyasha moved to kiss her again...

&&&

...But Kagome awoke from her dream as the now familiar burning sensation engulfed her body, more painful than ever before. She opened her mouth and let out a loud cry of pain.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "Kagome!" He was by her side in an instant. Her scream ended and the burning sensation was gone. "What happened?"

Kagome was breathing quite deeply at this point, obviously shaken. "I...don't know. I was having this dream and suddenly my body started feeling like it was on fire and I woke up. It hurt like it did when my body was changing from human to demon..."

Inuyasha's brow crinkled. "It's the curse, then. Were you having a nightmare?"

"No. It was...a nice dream." She blushed. Inuyasha wondered what she was dreaming about but didn't ask. "I...I think I'm ok now. Good night, Inuyasha."

"I'll stay here," he said quickly.

"Oh. Alright." Kagome lay back down. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"For what?"

"...For caring." She fell asleep, breathing quietly, and Inuyasha blushed.

-------------------

The next morning, Kagome awoke to find Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kyoko gathered around her. "What?" she blinked.

Sango spoke up, "We heard you scream last night. What happened?"

Kagome turned pink, "Oh that. My body suddenly felt like it was burning up again and I woke up."

Kyoko, who was leaning against the wall, opened one eye. "I saw Inuyasha rush to your side so I'd figure you'd be alright."

Sango smiled, "Yeah. I didn't get up because I saw Inuyasha. I didn't want to interrupt your moment." Kagome turned pinker.

Miroku smirked, "Yes, I did the same. You two didn't get too far though." He sounded slightly disappointed. Sango growled at him and punched him on the head.

Shippou jumped on her lap. "You're feeling okay now, right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yep." She pushed Shippou off her lap gently and stood up. "I'm going to go take a bath in the river if that's alright with you guys."

Sango took the hint and nodded with her. "That's a good idea, I'll come with you."

The two girls walked down to the river, undressed, and slipped in it, shivering as their bodies touched the cold water. After a while, they got used to it and they began to talk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sango asked.

"Last night. I was having a dream about..." she blushed, "Inuyasha said he..."

Sango smiled, "...said he loved you and you said you loved him too."

Kagome blushed harder and nodded. "And then I woke up because I felt like my body was on fire. It's just that, well, remember what Naraku said? That soon even when I think about him I'll feel the pain and my soul will rip. That means my soul has ripped a lot..."

Sango's smile faded and her eyes widened and saddened in realization. "Oh no...Kagome..." she whispered, "You were dreaming about admitting your love for him, right? Does your soul rip when you think about that or just him in general?"

"Uh..." She closed her eyes and imagined Inuyasha's face. Nothing happened. She tried again, this time speaking her previous words in her mind. #Inuyasha, I love you, too.# For that moment, her body was engulfed in pain. She opened her eyes, gasping slightly. "Only when I think about loving him."

Sango smiled a small smile, "That's good news, than, ne?"

Kagome smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

They got out, dried themselves off with the towels Kagome brought from her era, and re-dressed. Together, they walked back to the village in silence.

-------------------

Kagome spent a virtually painless next week, during the days at least, since she mostly avoided Inuyasha's touch and she never really thought about loving Inuyasha anyway. It wasn't too hard as Inuyasha mostly avoided Kagome altogether and still refused to speak to her most of the time. With each time she **did** feel the pain of the curse, however, it hurt more and more and lasted longer and longer. Soon, it was becoming difficult to bear. The days were scattered with her screams, but the nights were filled with them. Subconsciously, loving Inuyasha **all** she thought about. Her dreams were filled with images of her speaking her love, or Inuyasha kissing her. She would wake up constantly, blushing and screaming. She woke up one morning after a particularly painful night and looked around. Everyone else was just awakening. "Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning, Sango."

"Good morning, Kagome-sama."

"Good morning, Miroku."

"Good morning, Kagome!"

"Good morning, Shippou."

"'Morning, Kagome."

"Good morning, Kyoko."

She stood up and stretched, spotting Inuyasha outside. "Good morning, Inuyasha!" she called.

"Feh," he replied irritably.

#What's the matter with him? He's only this grumpy when it's the new moon...Oh! It's the new moon tonight! I forgot!# But as soon as she finished the thought, she felt the burn. "Aaaah!" she screamed. It was worse than the day before. #What?! I was only thinking about Inuyasha...!# but she didn't finish the thought as her body burned again.

Inuyasha was by her side in an instant. "What's the matter?"

"My...body..." she gritted out, "It's burning up again...Sango!" The tajiya looked up and at the sight of Kagome's face, stood up and hurried over to her. "I need to tell you something...alone." She stole a glance at Inuyasha's slightly hurt face and walked off. When they were a safe distance away, Kagome confessed,

"Now, I feel the pain when I'm just thinking about him!"

"Who?" Sango asked without thinking.

"Inuyasha."

"Oh right." But she said no more as Kagome's scream echoed around. There were tears in her eyes now. "Oh, Kagome!" Sango cried out, feeling bad that she had caused the tears, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Kagome assured her through gritted teeth. The tajiya rubbed her friend's back, much like she had before. Finally, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know," her friend admitted.

Inuyasha stiffened at Kagome's scream, but did not move. #What's causing all this? I hate seeing her in pain. And the worst part is that killing Naraku won't stop it...#

-------------------

At first, Kagome managed to not think about Inuyasha very much, but it grew harder by the minute. Not being able to think about him made her think about him more. The more she thought about him, the more she tried to stop thinking about him, and the more she tried to stop thinking about him, the more she thought about him. The circle never seemed to end. Everything around her reminded her of the hanyou and on top of that, he never seemed to leave her side. The pain was present so often now, that she began to grow numb. Her body didn't feel pain as much anymore, but it didn't seem to feel anything else either.

Sango and Miroku grew more and more worried about her by the day. Kyoko seemed worried, but didn't show it very much, and Shippou, they decided, was too young to know what was happening. He was fairly hysterical already, what with the number of Kagome's screams he heard every day, and knowing the truth would only make it worse. Miroku was pretty shocked when he heard the news, so Shippou's reaction would be uncontrollable. They didn't want to worry Shippou too much, anyway. Inuyasha knew nothing either, but he also grew worried. Kagome's bursts of pain were becoming uncharacteristically long, frequent, and painful. He watched anxiously as her body grew numb.

Kagome's thoughts became more and more fearful. #I'm going to die without finishing high school. Without living a real life. Without getting married. I'm going to die without ever telling Inuyasha how I feel.# Her body burned at that. When it subsided, she continued her train of thought. #I can't do that! I can't do anything about not finishing high school, living a real life, or getting married, but I can still tell...my feelings. It'll kill me at this point, though...# She paused, sighing. #I don't want to die!! The only way to save me is to kill the priestess that cast the spell, or...stop loving Inuyasha...# she thought with dismay as she winced in obvious pain. Her body may have numbed, but he pain still hurt. A lot.

She thought about it for a while. Finally, she came to a decision. "Sango."

The tajiya looked up from polishing Hiraikotsu, "Yes, Kagome?"

"I've decided. I'm going to tell Inuyasha how I feel." She grimaced in pain.

"But that'll kill you!"

"I know. I don't want to die without him knowing. I'm going to die soon anyway and I don't want to die quietly."

Sango nodded, tears gracing her eyes, "It's your choice. I love you, Kagome. Youre the sister I never had."

Kagome laughed weakly, "I'm not going to die right now, Sango." She hugged her best friend anyway. They let go and she left to find Miroku.

"Miroku. I'm going to go tell Inuyasha how I feel. It'll probably kill me. I...I just wanted you...to know." She grimaced again.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Kagome..." He stood up and hugged her, keeping his hands in appropriate places. They broke apart and Kagome hugged Kaede, Kyoko, and finally, Shippou, all of whom had been listening with tears in their eyes.

"Kagome," the young kitsune sobbed, "Don't leave me!"

She kissed his forehead, "You have your mother now, Shippou." She turned to everyone else, "I won't die right away, you guys! I'm just telling you so you know." They all nodded and she left to find Inuyasha.

He was sitting in the branches of Goshinboku where she had anticipated he would be. "Inuyasha? Can I talk to you? It's important."

He jumped down, obviously in a better mood, noting the seriousness in her voice, "Yea?"

"Walk with me," she requested. After they had walked a bit, she broke the silence through gritted teeth, "The curse did something to me," she began.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

She waved it away, however, "I'm fine. It's the curse. Anyway, it seized control of part of my soul and tied it to Hojo. However, my miko powers and love for someone other than Hojo helped fight the curse so that it controls only part of my soul. Now, every time I touch or think about this other person, my soul pulls toward them, straining to get free, but the controlled part of my soul pulls to Hojo, and hence it begins to rip."

Inuyasha interrupted her, wide-eyed, "Feh. Then just don't touch or think about that person. Wait, your soul is ripping?!"

She nodded, still speaking through gritted teeth, and smiled sadly, "It's very hard to not think about the one you love, Inuyasha. Once my soul completely rips, I will die and my soul will be extinguished."

Inuyasha looked horrified at this, "So you're going to die?"

She nodded, "Not just die, but my soul will be ripped in two so you will not be able to bring me back to life, like Kikyou was, even with the Shikon jewel. My soul has almost completely gotten to this point. I want to ask you a favor that will most likely complete the rip and kill me. I guess you could call this my dying wish." She laughed bitterly, a wry smile gracing her face.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that my life is so much like a dramatic play. I sound ridiculous."

"Oh. Before you ask, um, who **is** it that you love?"

She smiled secretively, "Someone you know very well."

"Who?"

"That's what I'm going to tell you. I want them to know that I love them before I die."

Inuyasha nodded, "I'll tell them. I promise."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she said softly. "I love..."

-------------------

Sango walked alone, thinking, just like Kagome was.

Unknowingly, her train of thought followed the schoolgirl's. #The only way to save Kagome is to kill the priestess that cursed her, make her stop loving Inuyasha, or curse her again so she can change her choice...Wait!# Her eyes widened and she grinned for the first time in weeks.

Something Kagome said came back to her. #If I could choose differently, I would. What's the point of being able to live a normal life if I'm going to die prematurely anyway? I can't even think about HIM now...#

#Yes! I'll find that priestess and get her to re-curse Kagome!!# She searched all over until she found who she was looking for. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou looked up at his name. "What?"

"Do you know where Myoga is?"

"Feh. How should I know where that cowardly flea is? Go call him yourself. He's probably hanging around here somewhere."

Sango nodded, "Thanks, Inuyasha." He grunted in response. She looked down at her side. "Kirara, do you smell Myoga anywhere?" Kirara sniffed the air and mewed before bounding off back toward Inuyasha. Sango followed and stopped in front of him. "Myoga?" she asked.

Myoga popped his head up, revealing himself to be on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"He just came," Inuyasha explained irritably.

"Could you come with me for a moment, Myoga? Please?"

"Gladly."

They walked away a bit before Sango began. She explained the situation. "So, I had an idea. First of all, how far could she be to cast the curse?"

Myoga put all four of his arms in his haori sleeves. "To cast any sort of spell, curse, or enchantment, the receiver is usually very close by. Unless she was a very powerful priestess, like Kikyou, which I doubt, the furthest she would be is probably the next-door village."

"What if she had a jewel shard?" she questioned.

"At most, then, three villages away."

"How many villages are there in the area?"

"About seven. There's one to the north, one to the south, two to the west, and three to the east."

Sango nodded, "Thanks you, Myoga."

"Anytime, Lady Sango."

She walked back to the village but found only Kaede. "Kaede? Do you know where Miroku is?"

Kaede smiled, "He said he wanted to bathe in the river. He left a while ago, so he should be back very soon."

Sango smiled and thanked her. Her nerves were at their end, though, in excitement, and finally she couldn't sit still and wait anymore. She pulled Hiraikotsu out of the hut, sat down outside, and began to polish it. She had just polished it the day before, so really she didn't need to do it, but it gave her something to do. Just as she was halfway done, which didn't very much time at all, Kagome approached her. She explained what she was going to tell Inuyasha and Sango had to use all her self-control not to break down and cry in front of her friend. She gave her friend a hug and watched her walk away. A lone tear slid down her cheek and she didn't bother to brush it away. She sat back down and polished her weapon some more.

Miroku walked back into the village, feeling very clean and in a good mood. He had just reached Kyoko, Kaede, and Shippou, when Kagome came up to him. She relayed the news to him as well, and his good mood was annihilated. He, too, hugged her. When she turned to walk away, after hugging the other three, wiped his tear-filled eyes. #Kagome-sama is going to die...# The thought was hard to get used to, and he had trouble accepting it. The closer he got to believing it, the worse he felt, and stronger the urge to cry became. He walked back to Kaede's hut in silence to find Sango polishing her weapon, tears straining to be released from her eyes, and a determined expression decorating her face.

#Miroku's pretty good at convincing people to do things...# she thought, trying to convince herself that that was the only reason she wanted him along. She heard footsteps and looked up to find the person she was waiting for. "Miroku?"

He studied her face for a moment before answering, "Yes?"

She turned pink, "Will you come with me to do something?" She explained the plan to him and he smiled and nodded, trademark cheerfulness returning.

"Of course! Are we leaving now?"

Sango nodded. "Kirara!" Her demon companion transformed and they were off.

They flew from village to village, but none of the priestesses seemed to fit. Finally, after four villages, they reached the third village to the east and found a priestess who said she'd been visited by a strange man in a baboon cloak, but didn't remember what she had done while he was there.

Sango grinned for the second time in weeks. "You cast a curse on my friend," she explained, outlining the story. "And now," she finished, "I want you to cast that curse again."

The priestess looked horrified, "No! **I** did that? Oh no! No, I couldn't curse her again!"

Sango's grin faded, "Please! You need to!"

"No! I've cursed her once, and I'm not going to do it again."

"Please! I'm begging you, re-curse her!"

"I said no," she replied, "and that's my final answer." She turned around and walked away.

Sango's eyes teared up. "If you don't, she'll die! Don't you understand?!"

The priestess stopped but didn't turn around, "I'm sorry I cursed your friend, but cursing her again wouldn't feel right. I hate cursing people."

Sango fell down on her hands and knees and began to cry. Miroku knelt down next to her and hugged her gently.

When she stopped crying, Sango stood up and rushed after the priestess, Miroku right behind her. She approached the woman again. "Please reconsider, priestess. My friend is dying and this is the only way to save her unless I kill you, but I refuse to do that."

"And I refuse to curse your friend. It wouldn't feel right to curse her. I don't like cursing people. I'm sorry, but your friend is just going to die."

This was too much for the tajiya. She drew her sword and tried to rush at her, but Miroku held her back. "Sango, stop" he yelled.

"No!" she cried, shaking her head. She trained her hate-filled eyes back on the priestess. "**YOU** don't like cursing people, huh? You'd rather let my friend die, then save her? You'll kill her, but you won't curse her in order to save her? How could you be so heartless? You as good as killed her! She's gonna die now because you're too selfish to bring yourself to save her, you heartless, insensitive, self-centered bitch!" She collapsed into Miroku's arms and all the tears she had held back for so long came out. She cried for Inuyasha, who would lose his true love; she cried for Shippou, who would lose his surroagte mother; she cried for Kagome, who would die so young; she cried for herself because her sister would soon be gone; she cried for Miroku, who also loved her like a sister; she cried for the hopelessness of the situation she had found herself in; and most of all, she cried for the heartlessness of the priestess standing before her. "She's like a sister to me, and she's gonna die! I should kill you right now!" she cried. Miroku held her tight until she finally calmed down. "You're not sorry at all. If you were truly sorry, you would agree to save her. You would **want** to save her. You would at least try to change your mistakes."

The priestess was silent for a moment, but to Sango and Miroku, it seemed like an eternity. "Fine," she said finally, "I will re-curse your friend if you bring her here. I want to hear her say that she wants to be re-cursed from her own lips."

Sango looked up in surprise, tears drying on her face. "Really? You will? Oh, thank you!" She burst into tears of joy this time and hugged the priestess. Then, she ran over to Miroku and hugged him, too. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Kagome's going to live!" they sang. Miroku put her down and grinned at her, pink blushes spreading across each of their cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alright, tell me if you think I rushed the last part a bit too much. You guys got lucky that I had time to update at all, but what I said in the last chapter still stands. I've also been sick for the past few days, so that didn't help.

**Tainted InuShemeeko** – Yea, I think everyone wanted her to pick Inuyasha, but that would be a bit cliché, ne? Thanks so much for reviewing! You're always the first to review my chapters!

**PisxiePam** – Thanks for reviewing! Haha, well, it looks like your worst fears have come true and she has chosen Hojo haha. Thanks so much, I hope I get into a good high school, too!

**Devour Thy Flame** – -grins- I'm so glad you were blown away and wasn't expecting that twist. That's exactly what I was aiming for hehe. I'm glad you're not mad! Yes, it's an InuKag, come on, have I ever let you down in the area of canon couples?? Thanks so much! And I'm glad you understand! Yea, it's a lot of work... It just keeps piling up... Thanks! I consider myself a fairly good writer, but that's about it hehe. I'm always looking to improve. And yep, I'm 13. How old did you think I was? Hehe. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Orli-enthusiast** – Was the cookie good? Hehe. Looks like I made you happy. Yay! Double score for both of us!! Nope, you're right, but now you've found out the full extent of the curse. Yep, I think you'll be surprised by what Kouga does...but he doesn't appear until a little later. He won't be involved in the curse, but he'll have another purpose hehe. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Sarcasm Girl8** – I hope the chapters aren't getting too short...I'm trying to keep them longer, but I'm having a bit of trouble. If they're getting way too short, just like yell at me or something hehe. No, I'm just kidding, but remind me to lengthen them if they're not long enough.

**LadySword04** – Hey! It was awesome to talk to you online for once!! Haha. Glad you liked the chapter. I hope this one wasn't too rushed... You'll find out everything soon, I promise. Thanks so much for reviewing! -hugs, smiles, and waves-

**Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu** – Thanks so much for reviewing! Yea, conflicts are always the best because when they end happily, it's so much better! No, I don't **think** being evil is a bad thing...and if it is, I didn't know!


	8. Scroll Eight: Hanyou

Konnichiwa, minna! I know this chapter is REALLY short. I've had NO time to write recently, so I figured that I would just post a short chapter instead of making you wait another million years. The next chapter may take a while, though. I'll do my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did.

Claimer: I own Kyoko. Don't steal her away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango ran up to Kagome. "Kagome! I found a way to save you!" Inuyasha's peeved face at being interrupted faded into interest.

She looked up at her friend in wonder, "Really? How?"

"Come with me. We'll be right back, Inuyasha," she called over her shoulder as she led Kagome away.

"We'll take you to the priestess and she can re-curse you and you can change your choice!"

Kagome laughed for the first time in what felt like ages. It was a beautiful sound. "Oh! That's a wonderful idea! Why didn't I think of that before?!" She hugged Sango in joy. "Wait." She let go of Sango and frowned, her smile fading, "We don't have a clue where the priestess is, and even if we did find her, she might not want to curse me again."

Sango's grin, however, widened. "I already took care of all that. Miroku and I found her and she agreed to re-curse you!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she hugged her friend again. "Wow, Sango! You're the best! How can I ever repay you?"

"You can come with me so we can get this over with!"

"Let's go!"

She followed Sango to where Miroku, Kirara, and Kyoko and Shippou were standing. Kirara and Kyoko raced to the village, everyone excited. They arrived at the village and Kyoko grinned and laughed; she had won. They all walked to the priestess's hut. Sango walked up to the door and called through the reed mat, "Hello?"

The priestess pushed aside the flap. "Oh hello! You're back already."

Sango nodded and pointed to Kagome, "That's my friend, Kagome."

The priestess nodded and asked, "Do you truly wish to be re-cursed?"

Kagome gave her a strange look, "Isn't that why I'm here? Would I seriously be here otherwise?"

The priestess shook her head, "No, I guess you're right." She led them to an open clearing on the outskirts of the village where they wouldn't be disturbed, "Alright. First, I'll need a piece of your hair, Kagome."

"OK. Here." She handed over the strand and the priestess placed it on the ground. She eyed Kagome. "You know that if you choose the human again, the curse will consume your soul and your soul will be completely tied to the human, hence saving you."

Kagome's eyes widened, "I'll be able to live a normal life and see my family! Wait, but then I'll stop loving Inuyasha, ne?"

The priestess nodded, "You're heart will instead belong to the human."

Kagome quickly shook her head, "I could never stop loving Inuyasha!"

Sango stepped forward, "You know that if you choose Hojo, everything will go back to normal and you'll love Hojo, who, from what I hear, loves you back."

"Inuyasha can love Kikyou all he wants. It hurts me, but I won't say anything. I'll lose my miko powers, which is what bounds me to him, but then I'll follow him wherever he goes. He'll never love me back, but just being near him is good enough for me. I love him and nothing will ever change that."

Following this emotional outbreak, Kagome's body was engulfed in flames of pain, the likes of which she had never experienced before. Tears ran down her face and she dropped to her hands and knees, not being able to stand any longer. Sweat ran down her face in torrents, and her screams echoed around the clearing, sending chills down the spine of everyone close enough to hear her and threatening to break the concentration of the priestess. Her soul was slowly ripping, hanging together by a thread. It was pain beyond anything she had ever felt before. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she was dead to the world, and to herself. All she could think about was the indescribable pain that was currently flowing through her veins like wildfire. She wanted her soul to just hurry up and rip, but it was dragging out the process, as if wanting her to suffer as much as possible before it finally separated.

"Hurry!" Sango cried out.

The priestess nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The hair glowed pink and rose up to float in front of her face. Kagome began to glow the same pink. "You there, kitsune, make illusions of the three men," she ordered quietly, not opening her eyes. Kyoko complied, knowing the woman no longer had the jewel shards so she couldn't do it herself. The kitsune closed her eyes and concentrated, too, opening them a moment later as three frighteningly real images appeared of Inuyasha, Hojo, and Kouga. Shippou looked on enviously. He hoped to be as adept in his magic as his mother someday.

---

The priestess shut her eyes tighter and the hair began to pulse. Kagome's body began to pulse along with the hair and the pink light shone brighter and brighter until it was a brilliant white-pink. "Choose, Kagome," she priestess commanded in the same soft voice.

But Kagome couldn't answer. All she could do was scream and cry out as the pain racked her body mercilessly. A simple, thin thread now tied the two sides of her soul together. She took a deep shuddering breath and attempted to speak. "I..." she began in a small voice. She cleared her throat, which was sore from all her shrieks, and began again. However, she was interrupted again by another scream. "I choose Inuyasha," she said fairly quickly, trying hard to ignore the fire burning within her.

Her body burned as another attack of agony slammed through her. She let out another, louder, longer cry of anguish. It was becoming too much for her to bear. Her soul slowly began to separate, the two parts finally attaining their freedom. The thread pulled taut and began to split in the middle. Her body glowed even brighter and floated into the air. It began to change again. Her human ears disappeared to be replaced by ebony black kitsune ones. She grew small fangs and claws. Behind her, two, bushy, white-tipped, midnight black foxtails grew out, twitching and swishing. Her ears twitched and suddenly she could smell so much better.

But she didn't notice any of this. She had fallen forward on her knees again. The thread holding her soul together had finally snapped and she lay gasping on the ground, sweat flowing down her face in rivulets, mixing in with her tears so that she couldn't tell the difference between the two anymore. She just wanted to die, to just leave this world and finally be rid of the pain.

The pain, to her relief, began to subside slowly, and soon she could think again.

#Is this what it's like to die? she wondered. Does the pain just leave and you're left with a few pain free moments as your soul moves on to the underworld? It's nice...I want to stay like this forever, hovering between life and death.# With her eyes closed and a peaceful smile gracing her face, she looked to all the world like a young girl having a pleasant dream. She could practically feel her soul mending itself together. #What's happening? My soul feels whole again...# Her eyes fluttered open to find the hazy, indistinct figures of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and the priestess hovering over her. "Mmm... What happened?" she murmured, her vision still slightly blurry.

Their faces all broke into identical, ear-to-ear grins. She was flooded with a barrage of questions, all basically asking if she was feeling all right. She blinked and managed to summon enough energy to wave her hand in front of her face. Sango suddenly straightened up and pushed everyone back. "Come on, give her some space to breathe!"

Kagome thanked her with a weak smile and lay her hand back down. A quiet, relieved sigh escaped her lips. #I'm alive. I'm really alive. And the pain is gone. I'm free.# Her thoughts ended there as she welcomed the darkness that was beginning to swim into the corners of her vision, beckoning her into unconsciousness.

-------Three Days Later------

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a small hut, in a futon, on the floor. She sat up, groaning slightly, and looked around. Sunlight was streaming in through the reed mat and laid a soft blanket of semi-dim light across the floor. She brought a hand to her forehead, moaning quietly as she struggled to remember what had just transpired. Finally, like water through a floodgate, it all came back to her. The curse, the priestess, and the pain. She shuddered. She never wanted to feel such pain ever again. Her body burned with the thought. The reed mat was pushed aside and daggers of bright afternoon sun were thrown into Kagome's eyes. She blinked and shielded them with a hand. She made out the shapes of Sango and the priestess standing in the doorway. Sango smiled apologetically and let the mat fall back into place as they stepped inside. "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Much better, thanks. How long have I been out?"

It was the priestess's turn to smile, "Three days."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up into her hair. "Three days?!"

The woman nodded, "Yes. Your body has been through a great ordeal and needed to rest. Here, drink this. It will help give your body its strength back." Kagome accepted the bowl of potion with a nod and brought it to her lips. Immediately, she sputtered and grimaced. The priestess laughed, "Yes, it's quite a repulsive mixture, but it works." Kagome nodded and, pinching her nose, downed the rest. She coughed when she finished and the priestess handed her an onigiri to allay the awful taste. When she had finished, the priestess stood up. "I must be off. I need to tend to some things in the village."

Kagome and Sango nodded. Kagome smiled warmly at the priestess. "Thank you so much for all your help," she said sincerely.

The priestess smiled and nodded, "You're welcome."

After the woman had left, Sango turned to Kagome. "Feeling up to standing yet?"

"Why?"

"Because if you're not, you'll have to be bombarded by everyone else sitting down." The two giggled and Sango walked over to help the schoolgirl stand up. She was a bit shaky at first, but finally she was able to stand on her own. Sango threw her arm across the girl's shoulder just in case and the two stepped outside into the bright sunlight. Kagome blinked and squinted at the group gathered anxiously outside until her eyes became adjusted to the light. As soon as they spotted her, they all rushed over.

Miroku reached her first. "Kagome-sama! How are you feeling?" His concern was short-lived, however, as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm feeling just fine and I'm glad to be alive!" she practically yelled in glee.

Miroku grinned, "Glad to hear it." He embraced her back, again keeping his hands strictly to her lower back, but just above her butt. Kagome pulled back first and grinned at him.

Next, she hugged Shippou, who was jumping up and down in relief. He bounced up into her arms and hugged her fiercely. Kagome smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't die, Kagome!" he cried, "I thought you had left me forever!"

Kagome's eyes softened, "Oh, Shippou, I would never leave you."

"Good," he answered simply.

She released him and he hopped down. She gave Kyoko a quick hug, as the two were not as close. Kyoko rubbed Kagome's new ears gently, "You have nice ears." She giggled and Kagome laughed with her. As if only just having thought of it, she twisted her body around and caught sight of her two tails.

Her eyes widened, "They're so pretty!" she cried. Everyone laughed at her reaction.

Finally, Kagome hugged Sango. "Thank you so much," she whispered in her friend's ear, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Sango sniffed, trying hard to control her own and hugged her back, "You know I would never let you die. Not without a fight. I couldn't. I would miss my sister too much."

Kagome smiled at her and they giggled weakly through their teeth. Kagome kissed Sango's cheek quickly and admitted softly, "I would miss you too, neechan." They giggled some more. Miroku stepped forward and joined their embrace, and Shippou soon followed suit. Finally, Kyoko joined the throng and they all laughed in their group hug. After a while, they broke apart and Sango and Kagome wiped their eyes.

Miroku chuckled, "Inuyasha's probably storming mad at this point. We might want to start heading back."

Kagome's eyes widened, "I completely forgot!" They all laughed at her comical face. Sango led Kagome over to Kirara, who had transformed, and pulled her on, sitting in front of her. Kagome held on to her friend and Miroku climbed on behind her, holding her to stay on as well as to hold her steady. Shippou bounced into Kyoko's arms and they were off.

---

Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the Goshinboku. #Where the hell did they go? How dare they leave me behind! They better be back soon... It's been three whole days!# He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to acknowledge Kagome's scent, nor its change. He began to stalk back to the village, muttering about stupid mikos and stupid curses. Just as he reached the outskirts of the village, Kirara touched ground in front of him. Miroku and Sango hopped down first, helping Kagome down next. Kirara transformed back and Shippou jumped out of Kyoko's arms. They spotted him and Sango waved. Inuyasha nodded to show he saw her and the group began to walk toward him. That's when it hit him. Kagome's scent. It was...different. It was the scent of a hanyou. She was hidden, however, by Sango and Miroku. Having done this on purpose, they continued to walk in the same formation. Finally, they stopped and stepped aside to give Inuyasha a clear view of Kagome. He stopped. His nose had never failed him, for there Kagome stood, as a kitsune hanyou.

Kagome, who didn't know Inuyasha was there, froze when she spotted him.

Sango noticed this and led everyone else away. Kagome stepped closer to him until there were only a few feet between them. "Kagome..."

She searched his face for a moment. "Well?"

"How did you...?"

She smiled. "We went to the priestess who cursed me and asked her to re-curse me so I could change my choice."

"And you chose to be a hanyou? What about Hojo? And your family?"

She shrugged, "I can visit them on new moon nights. As for Hojo, what about him?"

"I thought you loved him."

"Me? I couldn't love Hojo. Besides, if I loved Hojo, my soul wouldn't have been ripping."

"But your soul will still rip, even if you're a hanyou. Or do you think hanyous don't have souls?" he accused angrily.

"No!" Kagome protested, "I think hanyous have souls. And now mine won't rip because the man I love is a hanyou."

Inuyasha frowned. He only knew two hanyous: himself and Naraku, and Kagome couldn't possibly love him. That meant she loved..."Naraku!" he gasped. He stared at her in disgust.

Kagome blinked. "What?! Inuyasha!" Tears gathered at her eyes, "How could you think I love Naraku?"

"He's the only hanyou I could think of," he said indignantly.

"Do you seriously think I love **NARAKU**?!"

"Well...no."

"See?"

Inuyasha thought about their travels for a moment. "Jinenji?" he asked finally.

"No. I don't love Jinenji," she answered crisply.

"Who then? You were gonna tell me before."

Kagome's eyes teared up again. "You're so stupid, Inuyasha," she whispered and walked away.

---

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked later that evening.

"Hm? Yea, I'm alright."

"You seem really distracted."

"Really? Oh."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just that...I don't know. I just wish Inuyasha would look at me once in a

while."

---

Inuyasha, who was sitting in a nearby tree, unseen by the two girls, swiveled his ears in their direction at the sound of his name.

---

"He does. More than you think."

Kagome sighed, "No, he doesn't. He loves Kikyou."

"No, he doesn't. He loves you, Kagome."

"I could never compare to her." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "She died for him."

"So? You've given up everything for him, even your family."

"That's not the same as giving your life."

"You pretty much did. And we all know you would gladly give up your life if it would save his."

"He'd do the same for Kikyou. He loves her more than anything. Every time she's near, he runs back to her. She hates him; her body is alive through her hate for him. She's always trying to kill him and take him to hell with her, and she pinned him to a freakin' tree for 50 years! If he still loves her after all that, nothing will ever cause a change of heart in him. If his love for her survived all that, it can survive anything."

"Think about it. His love for her may have survived all sorts of awful things, but his love for **you** has gone through many happy times, too. His heart knows this, and so, even if he himself doesn't know it, he chose you over her."

"He couldn't love me. I'm just a human."

"So is Kikyou."

"Yes, but she's a powerful human."

"So are you. Some say you're even stronger then her."

"I'm only strong because I'm her reincarnation. She's strong because she **made** herself strong, through years of hard training."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because I don't want to hear him say he loves Kikyou. I already know it, but it'll be too hard for me to hear it out loud."

"Just ask him."

"Fine. I'll ask him later."

---

Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku. He was beginning to live here, it seemed. Sango approached him. "Inuyasha, I need to speak with you about Kagome."

"What about her?"

"Why won't you tell her you love her?"

"Feh. That's none of your business. Besides, I don't."

"Yes, you do, Inuyasha. Why do you stay with Kikyou?"

"Because she gave her life! I'm obliged to go to hell with her!"

"Kagome gave her life for you, too. Maybe she didn't die, but still. She gave up any hopes of leading a normal life. Everything she's ever wanted in life is now gone, all because she didn't want to leave you. Isn't that good enough? Compare them, Inuyasha. Kikyou didn't want you unless you were human, but Kagome accepts you the way you are. You say Kikyou gave up her life, but what was she trying to do as her life ended? She was trying to kill you. She truly wanted you dead. The same thing happened to Kagome and yes, she tried to attack you, but did you notice that none of her arrows were charged with her miko powers? She was confused and angry, and that's understandable, but deep in her heart, she never wanted to hurt you." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You stay with Kikyou because you feel you're obliged to, but you stay with Kagome because you love her."

"I stay with her because she's the only one who can sense jewel shards. I need her."

"And what if I told you that because she's now a hanyou, she's lost her miko powers?"

"What?!"

"There was one reason that stopped her from originally choosing to be a hanyou: because she knew she would lose her miko powers and she thought that you would leave her if that happened. Are you going to make real her fears? Isn't that the only reason you stay?"

"I...uh..." Inuyasha stammered. #She doesn't have her miko powers anymore...?#

"She's given up her home and her dreams for you. Are you obliged to stay with her, too? Or do you only stay with Kikyou because you **think** you love her? You convince yourself that you love her, don't you?"

"Shut up!" he yelled finally.

Sango smirked. He was denying the truth. That meant he knew she was right. "She's pretty upset right now. She can't finish her schooling like she's always wanted. She will never be able to grow up in her own time, she may never be able to see her family again, and she'll never be able to grow up and have a family of her own like she's always dreamed of."

"Why not? The guy she loves could do that, couldn't he?" he asked, somewhat jealously.

Sango shook her head, "No he couldn't, because he obviously doesn't love her back. And the one who **does** love her, who **would** provide her with that, she doesn't love."

"Who? You mean Kouga?"

Just as he said that, a whirlwind came racing toward them, stopping right in front of them. It disappeared to reveal Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. "Speak of the devil," Sango commented dryly.

"Where is Kagome?" the wolf demon demanded.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I was passing by and I smelled her, but her scent had changed so I came to check on her. Iif you've done anything to her, mutt-face..."

"He hasn't, Kouga," she interrupted, "Kagome's over there, in the hut."

"Thank you."

"Why'd you do that?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Because he has every right to see her as you do. Why are you so against him seeing her? You love Kikyou, don't you? If Kagome wants to love Kouga, it's her choice." Inuyasha growled but said nothing. Sango turned around and walked away without another word.

---

"Kagome! What happened to you? You're a hanyou like mutt-face!"

She looked slightly surprised but said nothing about his sudden appearance. "A priestess cast a curse on me and the only way to save me from dying was to change me into a hanyou. Why? Is it a bad thing that I'm a hanyou?"

"No! Not at all!" he said quickly, "It's just a surprise."

"Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to heck up on my woman?" He took her hands in his.

"I'm not your woman, Kouga-kun," she reminded him, but didn't pull her hands away.

Inuyasha, who had followed Sango, arrived at the scene and froze.

"Do you still love that mutt-face?" Kouga was asking.

"No. Besides, he loves Kikyou."

"He does?" Kouga repeated, surprised, "He loves Kikyou? I thought he loved you!"

"Why does everyone think he loves me?"

Kouga shrugged, "'Cuz he acts like he does."

"No he doesn't."

Kouga shrugged again and smiled at Kagome. "Kagome," he began, "Will you be my woman?"

Kagome looked surprised; Inuyasha growled and prepared to leap at the wolf.

"Uh..." Kagome replied smartly, "Can I think about it and give you my answer in a few days?"

Kouga grinned, "Of course. I'll wait forever for you, Kagome! I need to return to my pack, but I'll be back in a few days." And with that he was off.

As soon as he was gone, Inuyasha stalked in, yelling, "What the hell was that?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, "What ever do you mean, Inuyasha?"

He growled, "You're considering his offer?!"

"Yea. Why? Kouga's nice and I feel bad to blow him off every time."

"What happened to the guy you loved?"

"He doesn't love me back, and unless he falls in love with me and tells me so, I'll consider Kouga-kun's offer. You're just against it because Kouga-kun's your rival."

"No! That's not it!"

"Oh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why then?"

"Feh. I just don't like that mangy wolf. And if you become his woman, he'll be here all the time."

"Or I'll leave and you'll lose your jewel shard detector, ne?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Sit boy!"

"What was that for, wench?" Inuyasha yelled angrily after the spell wore off.

"Is that **all** you care about? Your stupid jewel shards?"

"No! Kagome...I didn't mean it that way." His voice softened.

"Then how did you mean it?"

"Yes, I would lose my jewel shard detector, but I'd lose so much more, too. I would lose one of my companions and the best friend I've ever had."

Kagome's eyes misted up, "Inuyasha...that was so sweet. Thank you."

"Feh."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I hope you liked this chapter. By the way, where are all my reviewers? They've all disappeared! (Save for a few.) Oh well. Anyway, tomorrow the parts for our 8th grade musical (which I mentioned last chapter) will be posted. I'm so nervous!! I hope I get the part I want! (I want Rizzo, in case you didn't know.) My high school applications are all done so now hopefully I'll have a bit more time to write. Cross your fingers, guys! KK, until next time! –waves-

Tainted InuShemeeko – Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing! Aww, looks like there was something going around...Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter. I really need to find time to read all your updates...I'm sorry it's taking so long...

Devour Thy Flame – Aww thanks! Nope, I'm not a big fan of non-canon pairings so I always sick with them. And no no no! I'm so sorry if I made you think I was offended! It's just that usually people think I'm a lot younger than I really am! I'm actually flattered that you thought I was older! -giggles- For me, it's a big compliment! I'm glad you liked the twist. I'm glad that only one person managed to get it right hehe. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Kay-san1 (ShinomoriMiyu – Really? Is my humble piece of fantasy THAT good? I'm absolutely flattered!!! I'm so glad you like my fic so much! And who says it's going to end happily??? Just kidding.

Orli-enthusiast – Hey! Thanks for reviewing!! Thanks! I just love Miroku/Sango, don't you? Yes, I try to keep Inu in character. Hehe. I know! So many authors DO forget about 'feh!' and I'm like, that's not Inuyasha, 'cause he's not saying 'feh!' Haha. I know! I swear I hurt while I was writing it!! Nice try. I actually seriously considered having her choose Kouga. I was going to and then I decided that it would be too much choosing the wrong guy hehe. Her soul would still rip if she chose Kouga. But Kouga will be in that role in a different situation later on, fear not. I swear, if Inuyasha didn't exist, I'd so be a Kagome/Kouga fan!!


	9. Scroll Nine: Slain

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm back with a new chapter after like…what, 2 months? Man, I feel soooo bad! I have like two more chapters ready to go and already written after this, if it makes you feel better. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…wish I did… –sighs–

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Getting used to her new change, personally, wasn't too hard; it was getting others to get used to it, which was the problem. The first shock was when she first walked into the village since her attack by Kyoko. Heads turned, eyes widened, and quiet gasps and whispers filled the tense air. Finally, one man spoke up. "Are you really Lady Kagome?"

Yes."

"Don't listen to her!" another voice cried out, "She's just a demon! She trying to deceive us with her tricks!"

"Hush, Kogoro," came a woman's voice, "You don't know what you're talking about. That's Lady Kagome."

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

"Of course it is!"

Kagome, who had been about to protest, breathed a sigh of relief.

"But she's still a demon…" another man's voice said dubiously.

"True…"

Kagome fled to the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest. _What does everyone have against demons? Inuyasha's a hanyou and they don't treat **him** like that._

&&&&&

The next day, Kagome re-entered the village, and received a different reaction from the day before, shocking her a second time. Mothers ushered their children into their huts, casting fearful glances at her, and the men all stood beside their doors, ready to fight. All was silent. "What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Don't you even think about attacking us!"

"Why would I attack you? Who said I was going to attack you?"

"Kogoro said he heard you planning to attack us!"

Kagome looked around in confusion, "I never planned to attack you! I swear!"

"Why should we believe you, demon?"

Kagome turned and walked away.

She avoided the village for the most part, but everyday the stories about her grew worse and worse until one day she heard the villagers talking about her. "She's going to attack our village and eat our children! We have to kill her before she does!"

Kagome turned tail and ran. Literally. Finally, she reached the Goshinboku and sat down against its trunk, hugged her knees to her chest, and began to cry.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, recognizing the scent of Kagome's tears. Kagome! He raced to her sobbing form. "Kagome!"

She looked up, "Oh, hi, Inuyasha." She attempted to dry her eyes, but the tears just kept coming.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Kagome…tell me what's wrong."

"No! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Why don't you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed and sobbed again. "The villagers all think I'm going to attack them and eat their children and now they want to kill me! I didn't do anything to them!"

Inuyasha sighed and knelt down next to her. "How long has this been going on?"

"About two days."

"How come I didn't know about it!"

"I-I didn't want to bother you…"

"Do you know where they got these ideas from?"

"They all said that a man named Kogoro told them."

Inuyasha stood up, "Come on." He grabbed her wrist, pulled her up, and together they walked down to the village. "Where can I find Kogoro?" he asked.

A young man pointed a shaking finger at Kagome, "You're going to eat him, aren't you?"

Kagome shook her head vigourously, "No!"

Inuyasha smirked, "If you show us where Kogoro is, I promise I won't let her eat him."

The man slowly nodded and pointed his shaking finger down the path to their right. "He lives in the last house down there."

"Thanks," Inuyasha nodded.

They walked down to the small hut and found no one there. "Kogoro?" Inuyasha called.

"Over here. Who is it?" he called back.

Inuyasha peeked around the hut to find him a little bit behind it. They approached him and his eyes grew wide with fear. "Get back, demon! Don't touch me with your filthy hands!"

"Was it you who told the villagers that I would attack them and eat their children?" Kagome accused.

"Yes! I couldn't stand to watch my village fall prey to the lies of a filthy demon like you! So who was the filthy traitor? Your father or your mother? I hope they burn in all seven hells!" he sneered.

Inuyasha snarled and his arm shot out, his fingers burying themselves in the fabric of the front of his gi. He lifted the struggling man into the air, "If I **ever** hear another lie about Kagome come out of your mouth, I'll rip your tongue out. For your information, Kagome's not filthy and neither are her parents! She's not a hanyou by birth, stupid, so don't you ever disrespect her again, you bastard!" He let go and the man fell, cowering, to the ground. "Get out of my sight," he ordered, and the man fled.

Inuyasha turned around and twitched slightly as if he had just realized she was there. They both blushed pink. "Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at him, making his heart melt.

&&&&&

Naraku threw the wooden doll across the room and it snapped in two as it hit the frame of the shoji. The hair slid off and curled up on the floor next to the splintered wood. They burst into a puff of smoke and were no more. The hanyou growled in frustration. "How did they manage to break the curse? Kanna!"

The young girl in white shuffled slowly over to him, her tiny feet carefully stepping one in front of the other. Finally, she reached Naraku and bowed slightly. Naraku spoke smoothly and with contempt, "Show me the girl, Kagome."

Kanna murmured her response and her mirror began to swirl in white clouds. "Yes, my lord." An image of Kagome appeared within its depths and Naraku peered closer, smiling maliciously.

Kagome was sleeping in her strange futon, tossing and turning. Her face was scrunched up in pain and fear and beads of sweat raced each other down from her forehead, down her cheeks, and dripped off her chin.

"Sleep well, Kagome, for soon you will no longer be sleeping very much at all." He laughed evilly while Kanna stood emotionless, unflinching and apparently uncaring.

After a few minutes of silence had stretched between them, Naraku stood up and beckoned for Kanna to follow him, turning to leave the room. The shoji slid open and the two walked down the hall. Near the end, by the closed shoji of a small room, Kagura bowed and joined their silent stroll. The three of them continued until they arrived at a small chamber barely large enough to accommodate ten people. The trio fit comfortably, however, and the demon sisters stood before their master is quiet anticipation.

Naraku did not speak, however. He merely stared at them. Kanna gazed emotionlessly back, but Kagura began to grow uneasy. Her cold demeanor did not flinch, though. Cold air seemed to seep in from all sides, merging with the darkness and feebly attempting to fight off the dim light that allowed the demons to just see their master and nothing more. They stood there as such, none of them daring to move, for at least an hour. To Kagura, it seemed like an eternity. She fought the urge to shiver, both from the cold and Naraku's piercing eyes boring into her. She clutched her fan tightly and her eyes began to water from staying open for so long. She blinked. That was her mistake. Naraku found her moment of weakness and swiftly her heart appeared in his hand and he squeezed tightly. Kagura's hand instinctively clutched her breast and she screamed, louder and longer as Naraku's grip tightened. He chuckled. "This is but a taste of what shall ensue if you do not successfully complete your next task. He loosed his grip on the wind sorceress's heart and opened his fingers so the heart could disappear, only to reappear once again in its place in Naraku's room.

Naraku stepped closer to Kagura and lifted her chin with his hand. "I have much greater things in store for the young priestess, but they will not work out if you fail this."

Kagura did her best to nod and gulped slightly. As hard as she tried to hide it, Naraku and his ever-observant eyes noticed it and his eyes crinkled in amusement. "Go and kill Kyoko."

Confusion flickered across Kagura's eyes at the order, but quickly masked it. "If I may ask…?"

Naraku nodded and smirked, "Why I want Kyoko dead? Yes. I'm going to slowly destroy everyone around Kagome. I'll show her pain beyond anything she's ever felt before. I'll start with the ones not so close to her until I reach Inuyasha, and then he will die a slow, painful death right before her eyes." He let out a maniacal laugh that sent shivers running up Kagura's spine. "Now go."

Kagura nodded and left the room. She walked down the hall and stepped outside. For all she knew, it could have been the middle of the day or the middle of the night, and she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Naraku's clouds of miasma always kept the outside world hidden and kept them hidden from the outside world. It also hid the sunlight Naraku hated so much.

Kagura whipped out her white feather and hopped on it. As she knelt, it rose high into the air and flew off away from Naraku and toward Kyoko, Kagura's new victim.

&&&&&

Kyoko sat up from her literal catnap and stretched and yawned, her fangs exposing themselves. She leaned against the tree she was lying under and just looked around, gazing at the farmers cultivating their fields, the women watching the children while casually chatting amongst themselves, and the younger children chasing each other around in some unknown spontaneous game. She closed her eyes and could still picture the scene. When she opened them again, she found her son had joined in the chase. A proud smile graced her lips as Shippou evaded every boy's attempts to catch him, winding his way easily through legs and around outstretched arms. The boys' laughter resounded throughout, music to Kyoko's ears.

She was startled to reality as Kagome made her way up the hill at Kyoko's feet and plunked down next to the kitsune youkai. "It's so nice and quiet here, isn't it?" she commented lightly. "With Inuyasha around, it's really noisy down there." She motioned with her hands toward Kaede's hut. Kyoko nodded absently. Kagome was silent for a moment before attempting to strike up conversation once again. "Where have you been recently? I've hardly seen you."

Kyoko turned her face to Kagome and shrugged, "I don't know, around, I guess. I like the quiet up here. I can watch Shippou too. He's grown so much, I hardly recognize him."

Kagome grinned proudly, "I know! I've known him less than you have, and I've still noticed how fast he's growing! It's like everyday he gets bigger. He's going to be a young man soon." Her voice saddened slightly.

"My little Shippou is growing up," Kyoko realized.

Kagome nodded, "I was thinking the same thing." By the time she realized who she was talking to, it was too late. She clamped a hand to her mouth. "I…I didn't mean…I mean, I know you're his mother…I shouldn't be saying…I'm sorry!"

Kyoko smiled and waved the apology away with her hand. "Don't worry about it. You're like a second mother to him. I'm glad he had someone like you when I wasn't there."

Kagome relaxed, "Ok." Silence lapsed comfortably between them.

&&&&&

Inuyasha leaned against the Goshinboku, one leg bent on the branch he sat on and one hanging listlessly down. His eyes closed, he breathed deeply, savoring the peace that so rarely surrounded him. Leaves rustled about him, foods and fields sent their smells wafting on the wind that played with his hair and teased his nose. He was oblivious to the outside world, and yet remained as alert as ever. Faces flashed through his mind: his mother, himself as a small, innocent child, his brother, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kyoko, and finally, the one that unconsciously brought a smile to his face, Kagome. She laughed and smiled at him. He sighed at her face, wishing he could hold it and…he blinked and opened his eyes, forcing the thought from his mind. _What the hell was that?_ He shook his head ad focused on the peaceful silence once again.

&&&&&

Sango sat on a tree stump outside Kaede's hut and polished her Hiraikotsu until it gleamed. One spot, however, would not come off. It was a drop of dried demon blood, which usually came off fine, but this one was adament. She scrubbed furiously. It began to fade, but not disappear.

Miroku looked up from his own task as Sango's frustrated muttering reached his ears. He smiled. She was always cutest when she was angry. And when she blushed. Both of which she did when he groped her. He didn't do it for those reasons, though. His hand just had a mind of its own. He was a pure-hearted gentleman! An evil thought plagued his mind and his hand twitched, but he fought it off gallantly. It just wasn't the right time. He returned to his work. A pile of long rectangular pieces of paper lay on his left, and a smaller stack sat at his right. The left stack was blank, but the right stack had kanji symbols on them. A brush and bottle of ink lay at his feet. He balanced a blank sheet on his lap and picked up the brush. After dipping its tip in the black ink, he placed it to the paper and began to draw. The figure appeared, one line at a time, until the complete character was visible. He then placed the paper on the slowly growing written-on pile to his right. He then repeated the process over again. By the time he had finished the newest paper, the one he had written barely a minute before had dried. The pile grew steadily until he set the last one down with an air of finality. Miroku stood up and stretched, cracking his back. Then, he bent down and picked up the bottle, its lid, and the brush. He placed the lid on the inkbottle and handed both items to Kaede, who gladly accepted the writing tools with a nod of thanks. Miroku smiled at her and turned back to the now dry stack of paper slips. He picked them up and bent down again to retrieve the box of little sticks Kagome called 'ma-chez' and set off for the Inuyasha forest. When he had reached a quiet, secluded area, he picked up a handful of medium-sized rocks and arranged them in a small circle. He picked up some dry sticks and leaves on the ground, being too lazy to go look for a larger amount, and dumped them unceremoniously in the center of the ring. Miroku opened the box of 'ma-chez' and pulled out a tiny stick. He scraped it swiftly against the rough strip on the side of the box, just as Kagome had demonstrated many times before. A flame flickered into creation, dancing atop the red tip. He threw it on the mass of twigs and it immediately burst into flame. The small fire roared and crackled merrily. Miroku reached into his robes and pulled out a small green drawstring pouch. He opened it and pulled out a pinch of the grey powder inside. He sprinkled the powder over the fire and smoke began to rise in thin silver fumes, almost a dry, smoky, translucent mist. Miroku closed his eyes, raised his arms into the air, and began to chant. The deep, mysterious chant had a steady rhythm that forced the words to resound intensely throughout the small clearing. His eye snapped open and he picked one paper up and passed it through the smoke slowly so that it came out with a fine layer of grey soot and felt warm to the touch. He did this with every slip until they were all smoke-kissed with a thin layer of soot and warm to the touch. It was done. He now had a pile of twenty or so sutras to use on demons. Miroku smiled to himself.

&&&&&

Kagura landed near Kyoko and Kagome silently. She swiftly replaced her feather and whipped out her closed fan. Careful not to make a sound, she stepped cautiously through the undergrowth until she was right behind the two kitsune youkai.

&&&&&

Kagome's ears twitched. She sniffed the air. _What the…?_ "I smell Naraku…" she muttered to Kyoko.

She also sniffed the air, "Yea, me too."

Suddenly, they both whipped their heads around to find Kagura grinning evilly at them. "How are you?"

Kagome and Kyoko leapt up and growled, "Why are you here?"

Kagura smiled, "To kill you." She snapped open her fan.

Kyoko stood protectively in front of Kagome. "Run!" Kyoko muttered, assuming that Kagura was after Kagome. Kagome nodded and took off. She had just made it past Kagura when she realized two things: Kagura wasn't chasing her and Kyoko wasn't following her.

She turned around to find Kagura bringing her fan out to her right. She swept it across her body to her left, sending a wave of energy-charged wind blades hurtling toward Kyoko. "Dance of Blades!"

Kyoko dodged them, concentrating on the wind sorceress. She, in turn, sent another round of wind blades in the kitsune youkai's direction. Kagome opened her mouth and screamed, "Kyoko!" Kagura didn't even blink. Kyoko stopped for breath and glared at Kagome. She mouthed the words, 'I told you to RUN!' Kagome shook her head defiantly, mouthing in response, 'No!' Kagome ran over to Kyoko. "She's not after me, she's after you! I'll hold her off and you run. I'll keep her occupied until you're out of sight and then I'll run too." Kyoko began to protest, but Kagome held up a hand. "I'll be fine. I'll even call Inuyasha. He'll probably come anyway. Who could miss that stench?"

Kyoko nodded reluctantly, "Fine, but if you die, I'll never forgive you." And with that, she sped off before Kagome could reply.

The young miko-turned demon reached behind her for her arrows and realized that she hadn't brought them. _Not that they would have made a difference now that I'm a demon._ "Hey Kagura! What's the matter? Have you forgotten about me?"

Kagura scowled, "No, I haven't. But if you're so eager to die, that's fine by me. Dance of Blades!" Blades whipped out at high speeds. Kagome dodged them all and then hopped up to Kagura to swipe her face with her claws. She missed the wind sorceress's face, but managed to scratch her fan arm pretty badly. She leapt back and Kagura knelt, clutching her upper arm in pain. The sorceress looked up, eyes flashing red, and, wincing in pain, sent one more blade crashing toward Kagome. Hey eyes widened and she froze as the blade sliced through her stomach.

"Ugh," she groaned in pain as she collapsed to her knees, arms tightly wound around her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she stood up, swayed a bit, and dashed to Kagura and slashed across her body, ripping away a bit of her kimono so that the middle of her chest was exposed. The rest of her upper kimono hung in tatters, barely covering her. Blood dripped, staining streaks of red down her kimono. Kagome smirked and sliced her claws across Kagura's stomach. Then, she turned tail and ran, unknowingly, in the direction of Kyoko's escape.

Kagura knelt, panting, for a moment before straightening up and pulling out her white feather. She sat on it, sighing, and it lifted into the air. She searched around from above for Kagome or Kyoko, but could not find either. Finally, she spied a rustling in the brush below. As she descended, she saw it was Kyoko. A smirk slid across her face in celebration. She landed in the clearing that Kyoko was hiding in and faced the kitsune youkai. Kagura brought out her fan and waved it across her body. Kyoko jumped out of the way easily. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura cried. Huge blades sliced through the area to Kyoko, who was hit by one in the leg. That was her greatest mistake. Her speed decreased twofold and suddenly the blades seemed much faster and more dangerous. "Dance of Blades!" Another round of wind blades made their way to Kyoko. One sliced through the tree next to her, barely missing her. One clipped the tip of one of her ears, sending a drop of blood spiraling down into her hair, splattering across multiple strands. Kyoko winced in pain, but did not waver.

Kagura smiled in triumph, though it was laced generously with pain. She knelt once more, clutching her stomach with her arms. As she pulled her hands away, she was horrified to find they were covered in her blood. It dripped down from her wound and dripped in crimson puddles at her feet. The smell empowered her nose and she wrinkled it in disgust.

Kyoko looked at her in slight surprise and then snickered. "Did Kagome do that? Haha! She's the gentlest girl I know; I wonder what you did to get her to hurt you like that. Or maybe your stench just drove her crazy."

Kagura looked up and scowled. With a snarl, she swiped her blade across the air. With rapid speed, a single blade charged at Kyoko. Before the kitsune knew what had hit her, the blade smashed into her head-on. Kyoko fell backward, her eyes wide in disbelief. She lay in pain on the ground, her blood pooling around her from her wound. A long laceration cut from her forehead down to her legs. She drew in ragged breaths, struggling to live just another moment longer, another moment, until each second felt like an eternity. The pain consumed her and she fought to remain conscious, knowing that if she gave herself up to sleep, she'd never wake up again.

&&&&&

Kagome dashed through the forest, blindly cutting her way through the brush. A scent caught her attention, causing her to curse her choice of direction. It was Kyoko's scent. _Shoot! If we're going in the same direction, then it'll be simple for Kagura to find either one of us… _Unfortunately, it wasn't just Kyoko's scent. Kagura's scent wound its way into the scene. _She's found Kyoko! _ Then, when it seemed the situation couldn't get much worse, the last scent reached Kagome's nose: the scent of Kyoko's blood, and a lot of it. Kagome forced any thoughts of what may have happened from her mind continued running, doubling her speed. Her nose desperately searched for Kyoko's scent, and the more she ran, the closer she got to her goal. Finally, a clearing appeared in Kagome's line of sight and as she neared it, she found a scene that filled her with horror.

"Kyoko!" Kagome cried. Kyoko lay on her back on the far right of the clearing in a puddle of her own blood. Kagura knelt on the left side, clutching her arm wound in pain and smirking in triumph as she watched Kyoko's dying body.

Kagome's true self took over. She had fought Kagura before, and her demon instincts propelled her to seriously wound the wind sorceress. However, she was, by nature, gentle and nonviolent, and she found herself unable to make a move. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell to her knees, crying into her hands. Her wails cut the air, their desperation reaching Inuyasha's alarmed ears.

&&&&&

Inuyasha sniffed the air and Kagura's scent jolted him. _What is she doing here?_ He leapt off his branch and sped across to Inuyasha Forest and used his demon speed to sprint through. He followed his nose, realizing two new smells along the way: Kyoko's blood and, the one that caused his blood to boil and chill at the same time, Kagome's blood. _Kagome! If that bitch even touched her, I'll kill her!_ He jumped up a tree and tree-hopped as fast as he could, reaching the clearing shortly. The scene horrified him more than it did Kagome, as there were two bleeding bodies before him. Kyoko lay dying, a long cut slicing down her body, bringing his blood to a boil, and Kagome knelt, blood spilling from a laceration to her stomach, freezing the blood in his veins. He turned and found Kagura also kneeling with a wound to her arm. He glared, "Kagura! Did you do this?"

Kagura smirked, "Who else? I'll do the same to you."

Inuyasha let loose a feral growl, "You bitch!" He drew Tetsusaiga quickly and slashed at Kagura. The sorceress escaped with her life, but a new wound dripped blood from her exposed chest. Inuyasha charged mindlessly, slicing at her stomach, her arms, and her face. She leapt back from each jab, only being hit once across her other arm. Now blood dripped all across her upper body. She collapsed in the dust, her wounds turning black from the dirt. With her last ounce of strength, she grasped her feather, turning it a frightening shade of crimson, and it transformed into its larger form. She rolled onto it and gasped for air as it rose into the air and out of Inuyasha's reach. He turned and ran first to Kagome. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I'll be fine. We should worry about Kyoko." She looked away in guilt.

Inuyasha used one hand to turn her head to him once more, "What's the matter?"

"It's my fault," she choked out through her tears, "I told her to run. I couldn't fend off Kagura. I couldn't fend her off. If I was a little stronger I could have stopped her, but I'm just too weak. It's all my fault…"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No! Don't say that! It isn't your fault. Kyoko will be fine, I'm sure of it." But Kagome didn't believe him.

The two hanyous made their way to the kitsune youkai. She gave a shuddering gasp as she stared up with glazed eyes. Kyoko coughed up blood and it dribbled down the side of her chin, splashing onto the ground. "I…I'm sorry," she rasped, "Tell Shippou I'm sorry."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll understand soon enough…I promise…But for now, I'm sorry." Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Kagome gasped and swooped down to find Kyoko's pulse, but it was silent. She gazed back up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and fought his own tears. He bent down and picked Kyoko up in his arms. "Come on. We need to bring her back to Kaede's hut." They walked back in silence, the air settling around them gloomily.

&&&&&

The hanyous arrived at Kaede's hut. Their mere presence silenced the group sitting there, which deepened as they spotted the tears threatening to spill from Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha's solemn face. The silence was shattered as their eyes finally came to rest on Kyoko's battered and defeated body. "Kagome! What happened?" Sango gasped.

Kagome lowered her eyes. "I…I…"

Inuyasha laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "It wasn't your fault," he whispered. His words were meant for her ears alone, but Miroku and Sango heard and they turned to each other with worried and confused looks crossing their eyes.

Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome inside. "Go on. You need to rest. Trust me, you'll feel better." Kagome nodded without speaking and shuffled inside. The hanyou turned to the two staring at him and shook his head. 'Follow me,' he mouthed. They slipped away from the hut and to a quiet section on the edge of the forest. Inuyasha set Kyoko down on the ground and knelt. Miroku and Sango stood on either side of him. Inuyasha took a deep breath and, fighting back more tears, began to rapidly dig. Like a dog, he scraped the dirt and brought it up flying behind him. Soon enough, a fairly deep hole lay before him. Panting, the hanyou turned around and picked up Kyoko and lay her gently down in the hole. Sango and Miroku stepped forward. Sango knelt before the lip of the hole and bowed her head in a silent prayer that she had learned in her village. When she finished, she quietly stood up and stepped back, her eyes never leaving the deceased kitsune. Miroku stepped up next and pressed his palms together and bowed his head. He quietly chanted a prayer that only barely reached Inuyasha and Sango's ears. After a minute, he finished with a final "Sayonara, Kyoko." He stepped back and allowed Inuyasha forward. The hanyou also bowed his head for a moment in respect and then gently pushed the pile of dirt in front of him into the hole so that it covered Kyoko's body and filled the pit to its brim. He bent down and smoothed the surface over with his hands and stood up again. _Sayonara, Kyoko._

Kagome curled up in the farthest corner of Kaede's hut, trying to immerse herself completely in the shadow that lingered there. Kaede stirred her soup pot silently before speaking. "Would ye like to tell me what happened, child?"

Kagome moaned lightly. "I…Kyoko…gone…all my fault."

Kaede's brow furrowed. Kagome had never acted so strangely before. "Slowly, child."

Kagome lifted her head and her blank eyes stared emotionlessly at the old miko. "I…Kyoko…Kyoko is…Kyoko is…she's dead!" Kagome wailed the last part hopelessly.

Kaede jolted. "Dead?" This was a surpise.

"Yes…"

Kaede lowered her eyes. "How did this come to be?" she asked finally.

Kagome looked away, "I killed her."

Kaede's eyebrow rose, "I do not believe ye killed her, Kagome. Ye are too gentle a maiden to kill anybody, let alone a friend. Tell me what happened and I shall judge for myself who has killed Kyoko."

Kagome sniffed and nodded. She took a deep breath and began shakily. "We were…were sitting on the hill overlooking the village. We were just talking, and then I smelled Naraku."

Kaede's eyebrow rose higher at this but she said nothing.

"We turned around and Kagura was standing right behind us. She and Kyoko started to fight because we thought she was after me. Kyoko told me to run, and I thought she would follow me, so I ran. Kyoko didn't follow me, and neither did Kagura, and I realized that Kagura was after Kyoko, not me."

"Kagura was after Kyoko?" Kaede verified, confused.

Kagome nodded, "Yea. Maybe Naraku wanted Kyoko back because she wasn't under his control anymore."

Kaede nodded, "That is a possibility. This is strange…I wonder why Naraku would want Kyoko over ye."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know." There was a pause until Kaede spoke.

"Continue."

Kagome nodded, "I ran back and told Kyoko to run and that I would hold Kagura off until she was out of sight. Kyoko ran and I fought Kagura."

"On your own?" Kaede interjected in surprise.

Kagome nodded, "Yea. She got me pretty bad but I think I've damaged her fan arm for a while now."

Kaede laughed, "Good job, Kagome! But let me see where ye were hurt."

Kagome waved away her concern with a hand, "I'm fine. I deserve it anyway."

Kaede shook her head, "Nay, child. Ye do not deserve any such thing. Now, please, let me see."

Kagome hugged herself, "I'm fine, really. Anyway, I ran while Kagura was on the ground. I thought I was running in the opposite direction that Kyoko ran, so it would be harder for Kagura to find us, but I accidentally ran in the same direction that Kyoko did. Kagura found Kyoko and they fought. And she…she killed Kyoko!" Kagome began to cry. "I got there in time to see Kyoko on the ground…dying. I just…I just…I froze and I couldn't move. She was dying and we could have saved her, but I was too scared to move. If I wasn't so weak, I could have brought Kyoko back so she could heal, or I could have defeated Kyoko when I fought her so she wouldn't have had enough energy to kill Kyoko!" Kagome began to wail and tears spilled over her cheeks in waterfalls that splashed across the floor.

Kaede reached over and stroked Kagome's back comfortingly, "Shh, it was not your fault, child. It was Kagura's fault and ye know it. Do not beat yeself up over what Kagura has done and what ye could not help."

Kagome shook her head, pushing away Kaede's concern, "It was all my fault! If I wasn't so weak…I thought maybe I'd be stronger now that I'm a hanyou, but it obviously hasn't made a difference."

Kaede leaned back in surprise. She had never known this was going on within Kagome's heart and mind.

&&&&&

Inuyasha stepped back from the wall that he had been listening through. He, too, had never even considered that Kagome could ever have such a conflict going on inside her. _Does she really think she's weak? And does she seriously believe it's her fault that Kyoko's…dead? _The word caused him to choke slightly. He didn't know her that well, but she was still considered a friend…and what scared him more was the thought that Kagome even considered herself capable of…murder… The word itself even scared him. _Kagura is the murderer_, he convinced himself firmly. Inuyasha turned around and lightly ran off on silent feet to Goshinboku. When he reached it, he jumped up to its lowest branch and sat against the trunk. _Poor Kagome… How can I convince her that it isn't her fault?_ He closed his eyes and immediately, her face swam into view. _Oh, Kagome. Someone like you could never commit something as terrible as murder. That's what people like me do… _ His shoulders sagged. For some reason, the thought of his bloodied hands saddened him, as did the thought of Kagome's untouched innocence. _Someone like her could never love someone like me_, he thought hopelessly. His body shot up in a mental awakening, _Why do I care if she would never love me? I don't love her. I don't. I would never love her…Never… _ Futilely, he convinced himself that his heart did not belong to the schoolgirl from the future. _I don't love her…I don't._

On the other side of the wall, Shippou stumbled backward on his butt and began to cry. _Dead? She's dead?_ Kagome rushed out at the noise to find Shippou sobbing.

"Oh, Shippou!" She picked him up and held him close, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Her tears mixed with his and they clung to each other.

Shippou sniffed, "Why are you sorry?"

"I…" she cried, "I let her die. It's all my fault." She knelt, Shippou still in her arms, and cradled him.

"No," he assured her, hugging her neck tightly, "I know it's not your fault. You're too nice. It was Kagura's fault. I love you, Kagome."

She just cried hard and held him tighter. But even as her tears finally subsided, Shippou's continued on.

Kaede held both close when she found them. "It's ok. Shhh. Come inside, you're both shivering." She helped them in and they held each other in a corner as Kaede watched them by the fire.

"Shippou," Kagome spoke quietly, "Kyoko told me to tell you she's sorry."

"For what?" he asked miserably.

"I don't know. She said we'd understand soon enough." She closed her eyes and held Shippou close. Kagome finally fell asleep, but Shippou cried through the night and didn't sleep. Sango and Miroku watched him with sad eyes, sending silent comfort just with their presence. Inuyasha stood by the door, one eye trained outside and one on the two closest to his heart.

---A Couple Months Later---

Kagome sighed. It was time. "Inuyasha?" she ventured cautiously.

He looked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"Uh…I need to…to go back to my era for a bit. My mom still doesn't know about…my change."

Inuyasha frowned, "I guess you would need to go eventually. Better sooner than later."

Kagome was surprised. Since when has Inuyasha been so mature and understanding? _Now for the hard part…_ "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" This time, he didn't look up.

"Uh…I was wondering…well…I don't know how my mom will take this…what I mean to say is…" She took a deep breath, "Will you come with me?"

Inuyasha looked up in surprise, "Wha…?" he answered stupidly.

Kagome turned red, "If you don't want to…that's ok, really…" She trailed off miserably and began to turn away in the direction of the well.

"No, wait!" Inuyasha said quickly, grabbing her wrist, "I'll come with you. I'll always be there for you when you need support." He smiled reassuringly up at her.

Kagome grinned and pulled him up excitedly, "Thank you, Inuyasha!" She grasped his hand and led him to the well.

&&&&&

After passing across 500 years, they reached Kagome's time and clambered nervously out of the well. Inuyasha had an idea suddenly. "Kagome," he stopped her, tugging on her sleeve, "I'll go in first and explain what happened so she doesn't totally freak out when she sees you, ok?"

Kagome stared at him disbelievingly. _What's happened to him? Where's the immature selfish hanyou I'm so used to seeing?_ "S-Sure." She smiled, relieved, "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled, "It's nothing. Come on. We're here. I'll o in first, you wait here." She nodded and he left, releasing her hand with one last reassuring squeeze.

Inuyasha slid open the shoji and stepped inside, his nose searching for Mrs. Higuarshi's scent. It hit him in the face as he reached the kitchen. "Mrs. Higurashi?" he asked, peering into the room.

Said woman looked at the doorway and smiled at the hanyou, "Inuyasha! What a nice surprise! I hope you're not looking for Kagome…she's been in the Sengoku Jidai for a while now."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, Mrs. Higurashi. She hasn't been back for a while for a reason. Something's…uh…happened."

A look of worry and panic crossed the woman's face, "Something bad?"

The hanyou hesitated, "Uh, it depends how you look at it. I don't think Kagome minds too much."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "So she's not dead or injured, right?"

Inuyasha shook his head vehemently, "No! I would never let something like that happen to Kagome!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him in apology, "No, no you wouldn't. I'm sorry; I was just worried. So…what's the problem, then?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Well, like I said, it depends whether you consider it a problem or not. She's gone through some big changes. I'm telling you this now so you won't be alarmed when she comes in."

"She's here?"

"Yeah. Right outside." Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome has become a hanyou."

Mrs. Higurashi nearly fainted, and her face turned a ghostly pale. "Wh-What?" she sputtered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder. The shoji slid open and Kagome stepped through, closing it with a quiet 'snap' behind her.

She walked forward to stand beside Inuyasha, "Hello, mom." Mrs. Higurashi fainted. "Mom!" Kagome cried anxiously. She ran to the sink and grabbed a napkin. After turning on the faucet and waiting until the water was icy cold, she dunked the napkin under the water and rushed back to Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome placed the dripping wet cold paper napkin on her mother's forehead and waited nervously until she came to. "Mom? Are you alright?"

Mrs. Higurashi sat up with a hand to her forehead, holding the napkin to her face. "Am I alright? I'm fine! I'm worried about you!"

Kagome smiled, "I'm fine, Mom. I don't mind being a hanyou. I was so worried about how you'd take it, that I was afraid to come home."

This seemed to upset Mrs. Higurashi more than her daughter's change. "Oh, Kagome, you should never be afraid to come home, no matter what. I'll love you, no matter what you are. As long as you're alright with it, right?"

"I'm fine with it, Mom. It took a little while to get used to it, but now I kind of like having super strong senses and stuff like that."

Mrs. Higurashis' fingers twitched, "May I?"

Kagome grinned, "Sure. Have fun."

Her mother brought her hand to Kagome's ears and rubbed them. As she brought them away, she laughed, "Sorry. I just couldn't resist. And besides, you're much more willing to let me rub your ears than Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grumbled and turned away, "Feh."

Kagome sighed in relief, but her delight was short-lived as a gravely voice cut through the silence, "Two hanyous! What have you done with my granddaughter, demons? Where are my wards?" His hand searched through his robe until he found his sutras. "Ha!" he cried in triumph and two wards stuck to Kagome's face ridiculously.

"Grandpa!" she yelled indignantly, "It's me!"

Grandpa's brow furrowed, "It's a trick…you kitsune youkai are all sly tricksters! I will not fall for your tricks!"

A vein popped in Kagome's forehead, "Grandpa!" Her fists clenched angrily, "**Some** kitsune youkai are tricksters, not all of them! And I'm not one of them! I'm Kagome! I'll prove it to you! Ask me anything!"

Grandpa's face scrunched in disbelief, but he did as she requested. "What did I get you for your fifteenth birthday?"

Kagome sighed, "Some fake demon's claw that I fed to Buyo. Now do you believe me?"

However, Grandpa's face had turned red, "It was not fake! It was real! That demon claw had ancient powers!"

"Suuure, Grandpa."

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and placed a hand on her father's shoulder, "Now do you believe that it is Kagome?"

"You really believe this demon?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Higurashi scoffed, "I'd know my daughter, no matter what form she took."

Grandpa 'hmph'ed and stared at Kagome for a moment, "Fine, I believe you. But how did my lovely Kagome get turned into a filthy hanyou? Was it you?" He pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sputtered furiously but Kagome interrupted him before he could stuff his foot into his mouth, as he tended to do in his anger. "Grandpa! Hanyous aren't filthy! Do you consider me filthy now? Do you consider Inuyasha filthy?"

He looked at his feet for a moment, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't think you're filthy at all."

Kagome nodded and sighed before sitting down in a chair. She indicated the seat next to her and Inuyasha followed her lead and sat down too. Grandpa sat down across from her and Kagome opened her mouth to begin when a shriek filled the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously covered their sensitive ears.

Souta bounded into the room, "Two hanyous? Cool! Inuyasha, is that your girlfriend? Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed profusely, as did Kagome, but the latter was the only one able to speak in their embarrassment. "No, Souta, I'm not Inuyasha's girlfriend. I'm Kagome, you know, your sister?"

He looked disappointed and then brightened with a new question, "Then why are you a hanyou?"

"I was just about to explain before you jumped in. Sit down and I can start."

Souta nodded and sat down, "Wait, so you're not Inuyasha's girlfriend?"

Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation, "No, Souta, I'm not his girlfriend. Didn't I just say that? Anyway, as I was about to say, no, Grandpa, it is not Inuyasha's fault. Naraku, you know that evil demon I've mentioned before?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Yes, the one with the monkey coat."

Inuyasha looked strangely at Kagome, "Monkey coat?"

The two burst into laughter, "Yeah, that one. Except it's a baboon cloak, not a monkey coat. Anyway, he sent a kitsune youkai to kill me. She wounded me pretty badly, but I recovered."

At this, Mrs. Higurashi's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh dear."

"She never meant to kill me, it turned out. There was a poison in her claws that turned me into a kitsune youkai, like her. However, Naraku put a spell on some priestess in a nearby village so she would obey him. He made her put a curse on me."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes brightened in understanding, "She turned you into a hanyou!"

"No."

Her eyes dimmed, "Oh. Continue."

"I had to choose between Hojo, Inuyasha, and Kouga, who is a wolf youkai friend of mine." Inuyasha growled at his rival's name.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened in remembrance, "Yes! I remember, and you told me about the curse! But I thought you chose Hojo…"

Grandpa looked from one to the other, "Why did I not know about this?"

Kagome shrugged, "I guess I didn't want to worry you. Ok, so if I chose Hojo, I would become human again and fall in love with Hojo, if I chose Inuyasha, I would become a kitsune hanyou and fall in love with him, and if I chose Kouga, I would continue turning into a full-fledged kitsune youkai, and fall in love with him."

"So you chose Inuyasha," Grandpa concluded.

"No. I chose Hojo. I came home for a few days, but when I went back, I started feeling a lot of terrible pain. My soul has the strength of a priestess, so the curse could only manage to take over half my soul and tie it to Hojo. The other half continued to fight the curse and as a result, they began to tear apart. That was the pain. My soul and heart were tied to someone else, see? Finally, my soul was hanging together by a thread and I was about to die. If I died, I wouldn't be able to be resurrected. I would be gone forever."

Mrs. Higurashi gulped nervously. "So…you were saved?"

Kagome smiled, "Sango, my tajiya friend had the idea of finding the priestess who originally cursed me and asking her to re-curse me. She went to the priestess and asked her. The priestess kept refusing, but finally Sango convinced her. She cursed me again and I changed my choice and chose Inuyasha so I could become a hanyou. My soul was saved just as it was about to break. I owe my life to Sango." Kagome smiled happily.

Grandpa nodded, "I see…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowingly at Kagome.

Souta grinned, "So you chose Inuyasha because you love him, right?"

The two hanyous turned bright red. "Wh-What?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"I never said that!" Kagome defended herself quickly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Of course you didn't, Kagome…but we all know you meant it! hahaha I'm pleased with this chapter, and I hope you guys were too! I tried my best to make this a longer chapter! Just a heads up: The next chapter, maybe even 2 (I still haven't decided how im gonna divide it up) is gonna be my EXTREMELY late xmas chapter hahahaha with at least one interestingly cute surprise hahahaha (it's a good surprise, I promise!) I'll post it soon…I promise…

Sarcasm Girl8 – Yea, me too! Guess it would be called Kouga lol. Or Kagome. Thanks for reviewing!

Devour Thy Flame – And I'm still patiently waiting for your update! It's your turn now! Haha No, no, for me that's DEF a compliment! Wow, I feel so honored that u thought I was fourteen or fifteen! Well, now im fourteen cuz my bdays past, but thas not the point hehehe Thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you liked this one too! Thanks for reviewing!

dragon – Hehe glad to see u like! Well, I've updated again! And it's not a cliffhanger! –cheers– Hope you liked this one too! Thanks for reviewing!

Tainted InuShemeeko – Thank you! Hehe me too, he's so funny clueless, but it gets annoying sometimes lol Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this one too!

BeccaPatty – Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks! Hehe I know, seriously, he's soooo dense! and you'll have to wait and see if they get together in the end…(haha come on, it's not a good story if they don't…lol) yes, how could he even consider naraku! Well, I didn't update soon…but at least I updated, rite? And ill be updating again soon cuz the nxt chapter(s) are written lol

angelicbrats – Hey! Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

anonmynous – Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter too!

orli–enthusiast – Thanks for the awesome review! Yep lol inuyasha would do something dumb like that…haha –cringes too– ill let u hav the honor of whacking him! Haha thanks! Yea me too! Kouga/kagome is awesome, as long as inuyasha doesn't exist (which isn't gonna happen) or if it ends up inukag in the end lol –hugs kouga– hope he feels better now! Lol me too, –whines– I wanna be a hanyou! Hehe rhymings cool!

purpleangel – Awww thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

PisxiePam – Kewl! I'm on your favs list! Wow I feel so honored and special! –feels honored and special– lol hope you liked this chapter too!

Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu – Thanks! Haha well, you don't know if I'm kidding or not… –attempts to look all mysterious– haha yep! Kouga's proposal was fun to write! Hehe especially inuyasha getting jealous lol Thanks for reviewing!

InuKagluver91 – Hey! Thanks! I'm glad you like! Thanks for reviewing! Ja ne! hehe

Mikkasura – You hav an awesome name! Lol does it mean anything? –waves hands in front of face frantically– I updated! See! Lol

LadySword04 – Hey! Woah long review! Lol! I luv those bestest! Hehe I was jkjk, dnt worry, I kno u ddnt leave hehehe kewl! I surprised u! lol thanks! I tried my best to keep them from being OOC lol yea, seriously, naraku, wat an idiot! Lol we luv him anyways tho…haha nope, she would've still had the soul-tearing experience because she doesn't luv kouga either. Thanks for the idea! ill play around with it!


	10. Scroll Ten: Christmas Eve

Konnichiwa, minna! I know, I know, it's been AGES since I've updated… But here I am, and I've updated! Guess what! I'm going to boarding school next year for high school! Anyways, enough about me… Enjoy my VERY VERY LATE Christmas chapter hehe Or at least the first half of it hehe

* * *

---About A Month Later---

The attitude around Kaede's village had cheered up considerably, especially with Christmas arriving in the near future. Kagome found herself trying to explain the strange customs of her era to her friends from the past. "Well, Christmas is a Christian holiday, but lots of people celebrate anyway, even though they aren't Christian."

Miroku frowned for a moment in though before speaking, "Yes, I believe I have heard of it on my travels. It celebrates the birth of their savior, correct?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, that is the origin of Christmas. However, recently, it has become very commercial and people just celebrate it for the fun of it."

Miroku nodded, "Ok. So you, too, celebrate it?"

Kagome smiled, "You got it! It's lots of fun!"

Sango tapped Kagome's elbow, "What do we do?"

Kagome turned to her best friend, "Well, if you aren't Christian, like us, you celebrate it a little differently from Christians. First of all, we need a Christmas tree."

"A Christmas **tree**?" Inuyasha interrupted, incredulously, "Why a tree?"

Kagome shrugged, "I dunno. It's just always been done that way. It has to be an evergreen, though. It's the only tree that's still green during the winter."

Sango smiled, "That makes sense! We'll find a nice pretty evergreen from the forest."

Kagome nodded and continued, "Then, we decorate it. I have a ton of decorations at my house. I'll bring them later. They have little hooks on them and you hang them on the branches. It's fun! Then, there's always a big dinner. I'll bring some over from my house. Finally, we always exchange presents on Christmas day." _#I won't start on Santa Claus…I think it'll be too much for them. Maybe next year.#  
_

Shippou's eyes shined and he clapped his hands excitedly, "Presents?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah! We're all supposed to give each other presents. You don't have to, but I think it's fun to."

Miroku nodded, "That sounds like fun! When is Christmas again?"

"December 25…uh…a week away."

Sango grinned, "We better start getting ready then!" Kagome nodded.

The Next Day---

The five of them stepped out into the snow and trudged cheerily to Inuyasha Forest to look for an evergreen. They searched and searched, but it seemed everywhere they looked, there were only bare deciduous trees. Finally, Miroku stumbled on a patch of fairly young evergreens. "Hey!" he called, "I found some!" Everyone rushed over.

Kagome clapped her hands, "Yes! Good job, Miroku! Now, which one should we choose?" She poked her head around until she found what she was looking for. "Yes! I found it! This one's perfect!"

The rest of the group trudged over and stared at it in wonder. It wasn't too tall, but not too short, measuring around maybe six or seven feet. It branches seemed were strong, long, and numerous. Its emerald color appeared greener, brighter, and richer than the trees surrounding it. Its bristles were thick and strong, able to hold up heavy ceramic ornaments, though Kagome really had no intention of bringing such delicate and breakable decorations over. She grinned, "Yes! We'll take this one!"

Inuyasha looked strangely at her, "We're moving it?"

She looked at him, "Of course! We're going to cut it down and bring it over to Kaede's hut and stand it outside."

Inuyasha frowned, "If you say so. But what's the point?"

She sighed in exasperation, "If we decorated it here, do you really think anyone will see it? No! Now, I'm going home to get an axe…" She paused and eyed Inuyasha's sword.

"Feh. Why do you need a weak human axe? My Tetsusaiga is strong enough to cut down a puny tree like this!"

Kagome grinned and nodded, "Perfect! You have to cut it near the bottom of its trunk, though. I still need to go back to my era to get the tree stand and the decorations."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm coming with you. I'll help you carry the stuff. Then, we'll set up the stand so when I cut down the tree, I can carry it back to Kaede's hut."

Kagome's eyes shined, "Good idea. Thank you, Inuyasha!"

He shrugged and smiled back at her, "No problem. Come on; let's go now. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, you stay here so we know which tree to cut down. We'll be back in a bit." The three nodded and Kagome and Inuyasha bounded off to the well.

After passing through to Kagome's era, the two hanyous made their way to Kagome's house. "Mom! I'm home!"

Kagome's mom ran downstairs and smiled in delight, "Kagome, you're home! I was afraid that you were going to miss Christmas!"

Kagome shook her head, "I'll be here for half of Christmas, and the other half I'll spend in the past. I'm bringing Christmas to the Sengoku Jidai!" She spread her arms wide for effect and Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"Alright, dear, have fun."

"Thanks, Mom. I need to borrow some of the decorations, is that ok? And can I bring a bit of the Christmas dinner back with me on Christmas?"

Her mother smiled and nodded, "Of course, take whatever you need. We already decorated the tree since we didn't know when you would be back. Is that alright?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. I'll be decorating the tree in the past with everyone there, so I don't mind too much." She looked sheepish for a moment, "Will Santa still come this year?" She knew she was getting too old for Santa Claus and, besides, she was away more than half the year.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Sure. I'm sure he will."

"Yay! I'll be here Christmas Eve, but the second half of Christmas Day, I'll be in the past."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "That's fine. As long as you don't miss Christmas all together."

"I wouldn't miss all of Christmas with you for the world, Mom! I would come back for the whole time, but I would like to spend Christmas with my other friends too."

Her mother nodded understandingly, "Of course, I understand. Now go and find those decorations. They're in the attic."

Kagome nodded and led Inuyasha up to the second floor. She reached up and attempted to reach the string hanging above her. Her fingers barely clasped it, but she wasn't tall enough to grasp it properly. Inuyasha grunted and gently pushed her hand aside and effortlessly reached up and pulled down on the string so that a staircase came tumbling down, filling the air with a fine mist of dust. After it had cleared and the two hanyous could breathe normally once again, Inuyasha stared openmouthed at the path before him. Kagome smiled at his amazement, "It's a collapsible staircase that leads to the attic. It's not that exciting after the first few times." She giggled and led Inuyasha up the stairs to the attic. At once, she fell into a coughing fit, followed by Inuyasha, as the dust swirled about them with every footstep. Behind them, their footsteps were clearly defined in the ancient dust that had lain there for goodness-knows-how-long. They walked through the attic until they reached the back where a pile of cardboard boxes stood against the back wall. Kagome opened four of them labeled 'X-MAS' in large black marker. The first held an assortment of red and green bows, the second a vast array of ornaments for the Christmas tree, the third a mass of tangled paper garlands and wreaths, and the fourth all the miscellaneous Christmas decorations. Kagome pulled out a handful of small red bows and stuffed them in a bag. She pulled out three boxes of plastic ball ornaments: one green, one red, and one gold.

"What are those?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the shiny balls.

"They're Christmas ornaments. You see the hooks on the ends? They hang on the branches of the tree. It looks really pretty when it's done." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome poked through the third box before pulling out what she was looking for. "Aha!" She had found a bunch of silver and gold paper garlands. "These wrap around the tree," she answered to Inuyasha's unasked question. Out of the last box she found almost nothing that she needed. She did, though, decide to bring along the tree stand and a tree skirt with embroidered holly and mistletoe all over it. "The tree goes in this stand so that it stays upright and this goes around the bottom to cover the stand and just kind of as a nice decoration." Inuyasha nodded. Everything she had chosen went into the big bag she had brought upstairs and together, the two lugged the bag down the collapsible stairs to the kitchen. Kagome dropped the bag by the door and the two ran back upstairs. Inuyasha closed the stairs trough Kagome's instructions and the two hurried back downstairs.

"Why the rush?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smile.

"Yeah, no one's dying, you know."

Kagome laughed sheepishly, "Sorry. I'm just excited to decorate the tree! It's one of my favorite parts of Christmas!" She left the house with a last wave to her mother and shouldered the huge bag. Inuyasha walked beside her, watching the bag so that it didn't fall on Kagome and opened the door to the well. The two jumped down the throat of the well and emerged on the other side. They climbed out with some difficulty, as the bag was heavy, and trudged through the snow back to Kaede's hut. Kagome dumped the bag on the floor when they entered Kaede's hut. She pulled the tree stand out of the bag and set it up just outside the hut. Then, the hanyous made their way back to their chosen tree.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand to stop her and pointed to the treetops above them. "Come on, it's faster."

Kagome looked momentarily mortified, "Are you kidding me? No way! I'd fall! I don't know how to jump like you do!"

Inuyasha grinned, "I won't let you fall. You should learn anyway." He jumped up the tree next to them and Kagome attempted to follow him. She only made it halfway up and Inuyasha laughed. "Now jump to me." She concentrated and jumped up to the branch that Inuyasha was standing on. "Good job. It's the same thing, now. Just jump from branch to branch. Like this." He demonstrated my hopping agilely to an upper branch on the tree next to them and on to the next tree. He turned around and beckoned Kagome to follow. She nervously stepped forward and, with closed eyes, took a running leap to the next branch. Her eyes snapped open as she felt her feet hit home and her balance slipped. She propelled her arms in circle, struggling to stay upright, and finally, after a few moments of terror, managed to regain her balance and right her equilibrium. She smiled a weak smile and took a deep breath. "You got it, Kagome!" Inuyasha called. Since when has he been so supportive and…nice? Kagome wondered absently as she focused her energy on another jump. This one was easier and she reached Inuyasha without much trouble. He caught her waist before her balance slipped again and they stood motionless for a heated moment, faces only mere inches apart. The moment snapped like a cord and the two stepped away from each other quickly. Inuyasha released Kagome and they looked away, each hiding a bright blush that spread across their face like wildfire.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," she offered happily.

He turned to her with a grin, "Yeah, you are! Now I won't have to carry you everywhere to go faster than a snail's pace."

Kagome fumed. This is the Inuyasha I know… "I'm not slow! I'm sorry if I couldn't jump through trees as a human! I'm sorry if I was such a burden!"

He immediately felt bad, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Kagome was stunned. She placed a hand against his forehead anxiously, "Are you feeling alright?"

He pushed her hand off, "Yeah, wench, I'm fine!"

"Don't call me a wench!"

"I can call you whatever I want!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so mean all the time? You don't have to carry me anymore, alright? Can we all be happy now?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to be stunned. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Um," he swallowed, "I don't mind carrying you at all, really."

"Huh?" Kagome asked stupidly. She shook her head slightly to clear her head, "I-I-That's ok. But you're right. If I learn to jump like you, then you won't have to carry me and it'll be easier for you."

"No, I don't mind still carrying you. It's ok."

Kagome smiled, "Ok." _#I don't think I mind this new Inuyasha.#_

Inuyasha and Kagome leapot from tree to tree until they reached the patch of evergreens. They hopped down and slowly found Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Shippou looked fine, as he was a demon. Miroku's robes were a little too thin, but he also didn't seem to mind the cold. Sango was shivering slightly, but her kimono was warm enough that she wasn't in any danger. Kagome rubbed her arms for warmth. Her demon blood allowed her to withstand much colder temperatures than her human body, but it was still a cold day and she was wearing only a thin long-sleeved shirt. "You're back!" Shippou beamed. "Can we decorate the tree now? Can we? Can we?"

Kagome nodded with a laugh, "Yes, yes. Calm down, Shippou. We have to cut down the tree first, though."

Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled out Tetsusaiga. The rusty blade transformed into a long fang and the hanyou swung it at the base of the trunk. The sword slid through easily and the tree began to fall. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and, with lightening speed that could only come with his demon blood, wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree and lifted it into the arm. He staggered backward with the height, but managed to remain upright. "Where do I need to put this?" he yelled from behind the mass of pine.

"Forward," Kagome called, "Just keep going forward until I say stop."

Inuyasha leapt up and bounded forward, covering three times as much ground as he would walking. Kagome struggled to keep up and the rest were left far behind. They reached the tree stand and Kagome helped Inuyasha place the trunk in so that it stood upright unassisted. Kagome walked inside Kaede's hut and lugged out the bag. Thankful for its waterproof covering, she reached in and pulled out the boxes of ornaments. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came out of the forest huffing and puffing. They stopped to catch their breath and imeediately Shippou began hopping about excitedly, clapping his hands, "We're decorating the tree!" he sang.

Kagome pulled the paper garlands from the bag and held them up. "These are paper garlands. You wrap them around the tree for decoration." She wound a gold one around the lower branches. "Like that. Now, we're going to do that over the whole tree." She and Sango wrapped a silver garland around the next few branches. She and Sango wrapped the next gold garland. Two garlands remained and Kagome stood on tiptoe and placed the next silver garland. Miroku, who was taller than Kagome, reached up and helped adjust where it was not secure, as she could not reach comfortably. Kagome held up the last gold garland and attempted to wind it around the top branches of the tree, but was having difficulty. Inuyasha plucked the garland from her hands and easily wound it around the branches. He smirked down at her when he finished.

"It looks very nice, Kagome," Sango smiled.

"Thank you. Alright, now for the last part." Kagome pulled a red ornament out of one of the boxes and held it out for all to see. "See the hook on the top?" she asked, holding up the said hook. Everybody nodded and Kagome proceeded through her demonstration. "Alright, now, you hang this hook on a branch like this. Make sure it's not on the very end so that it slips off. Just hang it near the middle. See? And you have an ornament." She bent down and pulled out a handful more of ornaments and handed them out. Shippou struggled to hang his ornament due to his sufficient lack of height and his kitsune paws. Kagome held his paws and helped him hang it on a lower branch.

Shippou grinned, "Thanks, Kagome!"

Finally, when all three boxes were empty, the group stepped back to see a tree covered in colored balls and silver and gold garlands wrapped behind the color. "Wow," Sango breathed, "It's so pretty and colorful!"

Miroku nodded, "It was fun, too. I like this Ca-rist-mis."

Kagome laughed, "Isn't it? And it's Christmas."

Kilala reached up and batted a ball with her paws, enjoying the way it swung above her without falling.

The five of them and Kilala returned to Kaede's hut where a crackling fire and hot soup welcomed them. They gathered around the flames, seeking its warmth and collectively sighed contentedly.

"Kagome?" Sango asked after a moment, "What would you like for Christ-mis?"

"Christmas. Hmmm…I don't know. Surprise me. Honestly, being able to spend Christmas with both you guys and my family is good enough for me."

"Both?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah. I'm going home the night before Christmas and spending that morning with my family and that afternoon and I'll come back here and we'll have our own Christmas here."

The Next Day---

Sango stepped out into the frigid air, her blanket wrapped tightly around her. She snuck down to the village and looked around the stalls that were just opening. There was almost nobody there, and many stalls were vacant. The snow gleamed cheerily around her in the bright morning sun. Nothing interested her and she began to become discouraged. She finished walking down the aisle and was about to head back home when something caught her eye. It was a necklace. Kagome doesn't really wear jewelry, she reminded herself. Still, the image burned in her mind as she turned away. I have to get it! She returned to the stall and pointed to the piece of clothing. "How much for this necklace?" she asked the man standing by it.

"Fourteen pieces of gold."

Sango's face fell. "Oh, alright." She began to turn away when the man's voice cut the air around her.

"Wait. How about twelve pieces?"

Sango looked a him sadly, "No, sorry. Eight?"

"Ten."

Sango fingered through her purse before sighing, "Ok… What about nine?"

"Ten," the man said firmly.

Sango pleaded, "Nine, please?"

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Fine. I'll find something else for nine."

The man waved his arms is desperation, "No, no! Nine it is! Here you go, miss."

Sango bowed. "Thank you, good sir," she said politely.

The man grumbled under his breath, but Sango pretended not to hear. She picked up all her other gifts, none of them catching her eye quite the same way the necklace did. She walked home, satisfied with her finds. After stashing her purchases inside her futon, she turned to find her friends had recently woken up and were eating breakfast.

"Sango, where were you?" Miroku asked.

"Buying Chriss-miss gifts in the village."

Kagome giggled sleepily, "Christmas."

"Yea, Christmas," Sango corrected herself.

"What did you buy for me?" Shippou asked innocently.

"If she tells you, it won't be a surprise, will it?" Kagome patted his head kindly. Shippou nodded and didn't ask anymore.

Everyone was silent for a bit before Shippou spoke up again. "Kagome, tell us a story!"

"A story?" Kagome looked puzzled.

"Yea!" he chirped, "About your era!"

Miroku smiled, "Yes, I find the customs of your time fascinating."

Sango nodded, "Tell a romantic story!" She sighed, "Romance is your era is so much more…free. People don't have arranged marriages, and they can woo each other for years before deciding to become engaged."

Kagome grinned, "Yea, we're pretty lucky. But on the other hand, it means a lot of people don't settle down for a long time."

"Speaking of marriage," Miroku interjected, "I think that's a good story topic."

"Marriage?" Kagome questioned.

"Or, rather, engagement."

Kagome nodded, "Alright, if that's what you want to hear."

Inuyasha's voice broke through the group, "Who wants to hear about marriage?"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all responded, annoyed, "I do!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Marriage is a stupid human idea."

Sango shook her head and fired back, "And mating isn't stupid?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before answering firmly, "Just as stupid as marriage. Who wants to get stuck with someone for their whole life?"

The words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she fought them back. "Some of us would like to."

Sango nodded, "I'm sure you wouldn't have minded marrying Kikyou, especially the way you're always chasing after her!"

"I can think of a couple people you wouldn't mind marrying," Shippou exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up, brat!" Inuyasha yelled, whopping the kitsune on the head with a fist.

"Owww!" he cried, tenderly touching the bump forming on his head.

"If you don't want to listen to us talk about marriage, then go somewhere else where you can't hear us," Kagome retorted.

"Keh." He sat down cross-legged next to her and looked away. Kagome, however, looked happy at this and her smile did not go unnoticed by the inu hanyou.

She turned back to the rest of the group and began. "Well, traditionally, the guy will go out and buy a diamond ring, though these days they buy all kinds of rings and sometimes even the girl buys it. He takes the girl out to a fancy restaurant or her favorite place, or something like that, and bends down on one knee in front of her and opens the box to show the ring and asks, 'Will you marry me?' It's rare that the girl refuses. Most of the time, it's what the girl's been waiting for."

Sango smiled, "Oh, that's so romantic! I'd love for my future husband to do that for me! But, that's not going to happen… They should do it here!"

Kagome nodded, "Yea! It's a western custom, though, so it won't be coming over for a while."

Sango stood up, "Kagome, let's go bathe." Her words were dripping with hidden meaning, silently beckoning for a secret girl talk.

Kagome nodded, "Good idea."

The two girls stepped into the hut and grabbed their towels. Sango started toward the river and Kagome began to follow when Miroku stopped her. "Kagome, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" The two girls exchanged puzzled looks, but Kagome nodded.

"Sango, you go on ahead, I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes." Sango nodded and left. Kagome turned back to Miroku. "Yes?"

Miroku was silent for a moment before walking forward and motioning for Kagome to follow. "When you told your story of engagement customs in your era, I started thinking. Christmas is a special festival, right?"

"Yes. Oh, I think I know what you're thinking."

"Well, I thought it would be a good day to present a ring to Sango, both as her Christmas present, and as my token for the engagement ceremony."

"You want to get engaged?"

"I love Sango, Kagome. I have realized that there is no longer any point in denying it. I only recently realized it. I know she doesn't love me, but I would try to begin to woo her. Perhaps I can sway her, and by the time we decide to marry, she will have fallen in love with me. In this era, marriage is really all that's important, not love. We can be engaged for as long as it takes for her to fall in love me and if it does not work out, we can call it off."

Kagome was momentarily stunned into silence. "Wow, Miroku, I never knew… I mean, I knew you loved her, but I never knew that, well, you knew. And I never though you would have such…um…pure intentions." Her face flushed. "I'm sorry, Miroku. That's so mean."

Miroku held a hand up and solemnly replied, "No, you have every right to think that way. I am going to make an effort to be clean-minded, however. I will do anything for Sango, and I want her to know that. So, is it a good idea?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course! It's a wonderful idea!"

"And, um, Kagome, please don't mention anything to Sango, or anybody, for that matter. I want it to be a surprise on Christmas Day."

Kagome nodded sincerely, "Of course. My lips are sealed." She dragged a finger across her lips to show they were zipped. Miroku didn't understand the motion and she hastily brought her hand back to her side, "Never mind."

"I won't ask," he chuckled. "Thank you, Kagome. This means a lot to me. Does it matter that it isn't a diamond? It's not that easy to get rings around here, let alone diamond ones."

"Nope, doesn't matter. Actually, you can get anything, but rings are more traditional."

"No, I want to get a ring. Gold or silver?"

"Gold."

"Alright, I will do my best. Thank you."

"You already said that," she grinned.

Miroku shrugged, "I am very thankful." He smiled, "Go have your bath. I solemnly swear I shall not peek."

"After the help I just gave you, you better not," Kagome warned good-humoredly.

Kagome almost skipped over to the river. _#Finally, they're going to clear things up! I can't wait! Wish Inuyasha would do that…but he loves Kikyou and there's nothing I can do about it. I just hope he doesn't leave me…At least anytime soon…#_ She arrived at the river with her thoughts already in turmoil and so was caught off guard by Sango's question. "What did Miroku want to talk to you about?"

Kagome was too busy thinking on her way to the river to even consider thinking of an excuse about what she and Miroku spoke about. "Uhhh…what?"

"What did Miroku want to speak to you about?"

"Oh, right!" Kagome giggled nervously, "He wanted to ask me if I could bring back some of my grandfather's sutras for him to study the development of the sutra. He has this idea that they'll be much stronger than his. I told him they were useless." #_Smooth, Kagome…_# she thought sarcastically. #_Grandpa's sutras? Where did that come from?#_

Sango nodded, not quite believing her friend. "So, what are you going to get Inuyasha for Christmas?"

Kagome shrugged and slipped into the cold river. She shivered violently for a few minutes before she got used to the change in temperature. "Probably ramen. I kind of wanted to get him something nicer, but I can't think of what he might like."

Sango nodded, "I'm just going to get him food."

"What are you going to get Miroku?"

Sango sighed, "I'm having the same problem you're having with Inuyasha. He doesn't seem to need anything, except maybe more access to my butt." She scowled as Kagome laughed. "I got him a new gold hoop earring. It's real gold and cost me quite a bit." Kagome snickered quietly for a moment. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you spent the most on Miroku." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sango immediately went defensive. "No! It just happened to be the most expensive gift! That's all!"

Kagome smiled and nodded, clearly not believing a word of Sango's excuse. "Whatever you say, Sango. What are you getting Shippou? I have no idea what to get him…"

Sango nodded in understanding, "He's like a son to you, isn't he?"

Kagome turned a light shade of pink. "Yea…I guess he is. What would he like?"

Sango grinned, "I'm surprised you haven't thought of it already! He loves candy! Get him a big bag of candy!"

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Of course! I'll get him a huge bag of candy!"

"I got Shippou a new bow for his hair."

Kagome smiled, "He'll love it. I'm sure of it."

The sun peeked its head over the horizon, patiently waiting for the stars to fade away behind its brilliant rays. Miroku stood up, yawned, and stretched. Silently, unknowingly following Sango's routine but a few days before, he slipped out of Kaede's hut and made his way to the village where the stalls were just opening for the day. His first stop was the ring stall. The elderly man there looked fairly bored: not many had the money or occasion to buy a ring. For this reason, the man was surprised when Miroku approached him. "Do you have any solid gold rings?"

The man smiled, "Why, yes, I do. Is this ring for a lady?"

Miroku hesitated, "Uh…yes, it is."

The shopkeeper's eyes crinkled in a smile, "I think I have the perfect ring. Is she your wife…?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, unfortunately. I wish to present it as an engagement token."

The old man chuckled, "Good for you! I shall find a ring suitable for such an occasion." He rummaged around before standing up in triumph. "Found it!" He held up a solid gold band with a small bright turquoise set in the center. Simple yet elegant.

Like Sango, Miroku thought happily. "How much is it?"

"Twelve yen," the man answered.

"Twelve? How about nine?"

The shopkeeper shook his head, "Twelve."

"Ten?" Miroku offered helpfully.

"Eleven."

"Ten."

"Eleven. That's final."

"Ten. That's my last offer."

The shopkeeper sighed, looked around, and stroked his chin in thought. "Fine. Ten it is."

Miroku smiled victoriously, "Thank you, good sir." He handed over ten small gold coins and picked up the ring. He spent the next hour or so probing about until all his gifts had been bought. As he left the market area, he rattled his purse sadly. "I'm out of money…"

Kagome stood up, causing the rest of the group's eyes to turn to her. "Uhh…I'm leaving for my time to get some supplies and to buy your Christmas presents. Inuyasha, do you mind coming? There's something I need you to do. You don't have to come if you don't want to, though."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose, but he nodded his head, stood up, and followed her to the well. "Well…? What do you need me to do?"

Kagome smiled nervously, "Nothing. I just wanted some company."

Inuyasha fell over anime style. "That's it? You wanted some company on your way to the well?"

Kagome sweatdropped, "No. I wanted some in my time."

"Oh. Why?"

She smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. I just like your company."

Inuyasha, surprised, let a small smile slip. Kagome grabbed his hand and the two jumped in. Still slightly dazed, Inuyasha didn't let go of her hand until they stepped out of the well house and the bright sunlight had brought him back to his senses. He snatched back his hand, his cheeks pink, and the pair walked into the house. "Mom! I'm home!" Kagome called. No one answered. Figuring everyone had gone out, she quickly scribbled a note saying she was home for a bit and had gone shopping. Kagome walked up to her room, changed into a long skirt to hide her foxtails, and grabbed two baseball caps. "Here," she said, stuffing a hat on Inuyasha's head, and another on her own, effectively masking their ears. She snatched her purse and they were off on a walk to the mall.

Upon reaching the doors to the mall, Kagome yelped suddenly, "Oh no!"

"What?" Inuyasha stiffened, his hand on his sword.

"I forgot! I need to buy Kouga, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi Christmas presents!"

Inuyasha nearly fell over, "That's it? You made me think there was a demon around or something, wench!"

"Don't call me wench!"

"Feh."

Kagome's mouth paused, midway through forming a response. She blinked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat irritably.

Kagome shook her head back to reality. "Nothing." She smiled and led the way to the first store. Inuyasha, thoroughly spooked and confused, followed without a word.

They reached a photograph store and Kagome hesitated in front of the window. An idea formed in her head and she strode inside without any explanation. There were photo booths, and attendants running around. In a corner was a set of shelves with different picture frames. There were fat ones and thin ones, black ones and white ones, but none caught her eye. Finally, one the second shelf sat quietly a small light brown frame. It was a faded mahogany color with faded streaks of white, giving the impression that it had a permanent film of soft dust on it. Kagome ran her finger across it, but the streaks stayed fast. She smiled and picked up the frame. It was perfect. She carried it over to the register and paid for it.

"What's that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see. It's one of my presents." She led him over to a jewelry store, and as she walked in, something on the counter caught her eyes. It was a small gold locket. Stemming from her idea in the photo store, she thought of gifts for her three best friends from her era: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. "How many of these lockets do you have?" she asked the lady at the counter.

The young lady smiled, her glasses glinting in the sunlight streaming through the mall skylights and into the store. "We got a full stock about two months ago and they've been going real fast." She blew a large pink bubble with her gum and popped it. "You got lucky. We have…mmm…seven left. Yeah, seven."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks. Can I have three of them, please?"

The lady nodded, "Sure, hun." She opened the glass cabinet behind her and pulled out three identical gold heart-shaped lockets on thin gold chains. Kagome took them with a smile and a nod. The lady handed her a bag and she placed them gently inside, pocketing the bag and turning to the lady once more. "Do you have any gold polish?"

"Gold polish?" she repeated.

"Yes. Polish to re-shine gold jewelry. I know the machines are better, but I need it for something that's…difficult to bring here for the machine."

The lady nodded, "Yeah, sure, hun. I know watcha mean. Here ya go." She popped her gum. "It's a pretty big bottle 'cuz I'm assuming it's a big thing, right?"

"Well…"

"Well, it'll last ya a while, anyway."

"Yea. Thanks." She accepted the fairly large bottle and also pocketed it in the same bag as the gold lockets. Then, she turned to Inuyasha, "My work here is done. C'mon."

The two made a few more stops before leaving the mall, including the perfumery of a makeup store, the candy store, and the grocery store. After all her shopping was finished, the two walked home.

When they reached Kagome's house, she opened the door and carried the bags to her room, except for two: the grocery bags, one with their food and snacks, and one with their medical supplies. Her family wasn't home yet, so Kagome stuffed her digital camera in one of the bags, picked it up, and left. Inuyasha picked up the other and closed the door behind them. They jumped down the well and climbed out the other side. "Inuyasha," she said cautiously, "I need to do something…I'll meet you at Kaede's later, alright?"

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously. It was rare she hid things from him.

"Uh…nowhere important," she answered vaguely, averting her eyes from Inuyasha's scrutinizing gaze.

"Then it doesn't matter if you tell me."

"No. And it doesn't matter if I don't."

"Kagome! Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because. I don't want to tell you. I'll be back later today. If you just let me go, I'll tell you tonight, ok? I promise."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Fine. But if you get into any trouble, I'm not gonna come save you."

Kagome smiled, "Alright. I'll be careful." She walked by his side until they reached Kaede's hut. She placed her bag down inside and Inuyasha followed suit, putting his down next to hers. "Sango?" Kagome tried get Sango's attention. "Can I borrow Kirara for the afternoon?"

Sango looked up curiously, "Sure. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just need to do something. Thanks!" She called the last word over her shoulder as she ran outside. Kirara followed her and changed into her larger self. Kagome climbed on her back. "Wait! I need to get something!" She jumped off, ran back inside, and reached into one of the grocery bags. "Not here…" she muttered. After fishing about in the second bag for a moment, she pulled out her hand triumphantly, holding her digital camera in the air. "Found it!" she declared to nobody in particular. She ran back outside, clambered back onto Kirara with some difficulty, and sat up straight. She bent her head down to her ear and whispered, "We need to go find Kouga-kun. I need to ask him something."

Kirara growled somewhat disapprovingly, but flew off anyway. She carried Kagome far over Inuyasha Forest, past a series of hillocks, and over a wide plain. Finally, the flat grassy ground began to grow rocky and the vegetation lessened, becoming layers of dark moss and an occasional creeper. The rocks piled up, and soon they had reached the base of a mountain. A bit further up, past more moss and creepers hanging over crumbling rocks balanced precariously, Kagome spotted a large opening to a cave, resembling a demon's yawning mouth. A curtain of creepers and vines hung over the entrance, not quite sealing it, but hiding it from prying eyes. Kirara swooped down and landed gently on the slab of rock just outside. Kagome smiled and patted the neko youkai's neck before jumping down lightly and walking forward.

Immediately, an alert sounded off. The sentries had spotted her, and talk of a hanyou's scent surrounded her. Wolf eyes peered through the curtain and guards hopped down to stand before her. "What do you want, half-breed?" one wolf youkai snarled.

Kagome frowned indignantly and Kirara growled softly in the background. "Don't call me that! Now, move. I'm here to talk to Kouga."

Immediately they stiffened. "What do you want with our leader?"

"I need to talk to him. I need to ask him something. Oh!" Kagome remembered suddenly, "I need to tell him something, too! I completely forgot! Now, c'mon, move!"

The wolves packed closer together, advancing on her menacingly, "Who are you?"

Kagome sighed impatiently, "My name's…"

* * *

Kouga sat in the back of his den on a pile of animal skins, chewing on a piece of meat. He swallowed and threw the rest of the bone to the pack sitting hungrily next to him. He smiled and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head with a contented sigh. "Now I'm full," he muttered happily.

Suddenly, a young wolf youkai ran up to him. "Kouga! There's some kitsune hanyou outside who wants to talk to you! She's getting pretty annoyed with the guards. Should we let her in or drive her out?"

Kouga's brow furrowed. "A kitsune hanyou? I don't know any kitsune hanyou…" He sniffed the air and stiffened, then jumped up in excitement. "It's Kagome!" He ran out, leaving his pack staring confusedly after him. He pushed through the vine curtain, and shoved aside the guards. "Kagome!"

Kagome smiled widely, "Kouga-kun!" The guards looked both stunned and bewildered.

"Whatcha doin' out here?"

Kagome grinned, "Sorry. Your guards were trying to stop me from coming inside. Guess they thought I was gonna kill you or something…"

Kouga glared at his men. One stepped forward with an explanation, the same that had originally questioned Kagome at her arrival. "We didn't know who she was, boss. We thought she was gonna attack you."

"Idiots," Kouga accused. They bowed their heads in shame and Kagome smiled, "Give them a break, Kouga-kun, they didn't know." She turned to them with her own glare, "But you didn't have to insult me, you know."

Kouga's glare intensified, "What did they say to you, Kagome?"

Kagome waved a hand nonchalantly, "What you'd expect, just 'half-breed' pretty much."

Kouga smiled apologetically at Kagome and then resumed his angry glare. "I apologize for my men's rude stupidity. I don't want to hear any of you call Kagome names again, got it?" They all nodded, mumbling apologies. Kouga nodded, satisfied, and took Kagome's hand. "Let's go somewhere quieter." Kagome nodded in response and together they hopped up the rocks, further up the mountain, Kirara following close behind. Finally, they reached a stable slab of rock with nobody nearby.

Kagome took back her hand and smiled. "I came for two reasons. The first is that I wanted you to do something for me." She took out her digital camera, turned it on, and placed it on a ledge facing them. "That's a camera. I'm not going to get into details, but basically it's an instant painting-maker. In my time, I celebrate a holiday where you exchange gifts. This holiday is in about four days. Would you mind stopping by? I'd like to celebrate it with you."

Kouga's face lit up, "Sure! I'll definitely be there!"

Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm. "Alright, now I want to take a picture of us. The camera is going to flash, but don't be freaked out or anything. I promise it isn't a demon and it doesn't steal your soul." She laughed at the last part: the former was Inuyasha's first reaction, and the latter was Miroku's.

Kouga smiled. "Alright, so what do I do?"

Kagome faced him to the camera and slung her arm across his shoulders. Kouga, surprised by this bold action, didn't move for a moment. He blinked and was brought back to his senses and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now what?"

Kagome started slightly, "Oops! I forgot to turn it on!" She pulled her arm back and ran forward. She pressed the timer and hurried back, resuming her original position. "I'll count down from three, and it'll flash. I want you to smile, ok?"

Kouga nodded, "Got it. Mutt-face would throw a fit if he saw this."

Kagome laughed, "Yea, he would! I can just see his face."

The two burst out laughing and Kagome forgot to count down. The camera flashed and both froze, blinking stupidly, seeing spots. Together, they were brought back to their senses and pointed at each other, laughing at their bewildered faces. Kagome took a deep breath, sobering herself, and walked over to the camera. She picked it up and pressed a few buttons and the screen on the back came to life in a burst of color. There, on the screen, was a bright picture of Kagome with her arm around Kouga's shoulders and his arm around her waist. Both faces were laughing, their eyes shining, and altogether they looked so natural and carefree, Kagome had to bite her lip to calm herself. It was a glimpse of what could be…

She shook her head. She had to believe Inuyasha would come through for her. For now, she would settle for being good friends. She hoped Kouga could settle for that, too.

A smile split her face and Kouga walked over to stand behind her. "How'd you do that?" he asked, a hint of disbelief sliding into his voice.

"It's too weird to explain. But this is what it looks like. Like it?"

Kouga's face widened into a similar grin. "It's awesome!"

Kagome giggled, "Glad you like it!"

"What else did you want to talk to me about?"

Kagome's smile fell slightly, "Well, remember when you asked me to be your woman? I'm sorry I haven't told you my answer sooner."

Kouga waved away her concern with a hand. "Don't worry about it. You weren't there, and your tajiya friend told me to just wait for you to come to me with your answer."

Kagome smiled. #_Thank you, Sango.#_ "Sorry for making you wait so long."

He shrugged, "I'd wait forever for you, Kagome!"

She smiled wearily, "I know. Ok. I gave a lot of thought to this, and I've decided…no. I'm sorry, Kouga. It's easier for me to stay nearby the well, and I get to stay with Sango and Miroku, who have become very close friends of mine."

Kirara mewed behind her and Kagome added, smiling, "Oh, and Kirara, too. And I can also be with Shippou."

Kouga nodded sadly. "And Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome looked away briefly before replying, "I guess so. I promised him I would help him find the Shikon jewel shards. It's my duty, my obligation, especially because I broke the Shikon jewel."

"But you don't have your miko powers anymore," Kouga pointed out.

Kagome looked at her feet, "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I broke the jewel. I need to gather the shards, whether for Inuyasha or not, and I already promised him."

"But you promised him that you'd help him with your miko powers, and you don't have them anymore. So you're promise is obsolete."

Kagome sighed, "Even if it was obsolete, I still have other reasons to stay. Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is."

Kouga nodded and took Kagome's hands in his own. "I respect your decision, Kagome, but know that there will always be a place for you in the pack, by my side, and in my heart."

Kagome smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Kouga. I will remember that."

The two pulled away from each other and, as Kagome turned around to return to Kirara, Kouga stopped her. "Wait." She slowly turned around, a question in her eyes, and the wolf youkai impulsively leaned over and kissed her lightly and quickly on the cheek. Before the hanyou could say anything, he bounded off down the mountain. Kagome, blushing furiously, placed a hand on her cheek and smiled faintly.

Kagoe hopped down from Kirara's back, clutching her camera, a pink blush warming her cheeks. She stood in silent recollection, a hand resting gently on her cheek. So lost in thought was she that she failed to notice Miroku and Sango's arrival. "Kagome-sama?" She didn't hear Miroku's attempt to get her attention. "She looks love-struck," he commented amusedly, "Or struck by something."

Sango giggled, "Kagome? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of her friend's face, but the young hanyou took no notice.

Inuyasha strode into sight. "Oh, you're back," he noticed. When she gave no response, he frowned. "Kagome?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

She blinked back to reality. "Huh?" she answered smartly.

"Wassamatta? You look dazed," he inquired.

"Or love-struck," Miroku added.

Sango smiled, "Where did you go, Kagome?"

"Uh…nowhere."

Inuyasha brought his face close to hers and sniffed, annoyed by what he smelled. "You were with that mangy wolf, Kouga, weren't you? You reek of his stench!"

Kagome glared at him, "So what if I was? I had a couple things I needed to tell him."

Sango asked, "What did you need to tell him?"

Kagome shrugged, "Stuff. Oh, and I invited him to Christmas."

"You WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled in angry disbelief.

"I invited him to Christmas. Why? Is that a problem?" she answered calmly.

"Yes, it is! Why the hell should that mangy wolf be at Christmas?"

"Because," Kagome explained, trying hard to contain her temper, "Christmas is a time you share with you friends and family, and Kouga is my friend. That's why. If he bothers you so much, I can celebrate half with you and half with him."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No way! Why don't we just celebrate without him?"

"Why don't we just celebrate without you, Inuyasha? Why can't you and Kouga get along? I want to celebrate Christmas with both of you, and Kouga is willing to put up with you for my sake. Why can't you do that?"

Inuyasha turned around and crossed his arms. "Feh," he huffed.

Kagome growled and stormed off into Kaede's hut. "Oh, Kirara," she said kindly, "Thank you for taking me to Kouga. And, Inuyasha? Sit, boy." She did not turn around as the clearing echoed with the thud of Inuyasha's body against the ground

* * *

Shippou ran to the village to an old woman in a hut near the outskirts. The woman turned around and smiled kindly, "Shippou, right?"

Shippou nodded, "Yep!"

The woman's smile widened. "You're right on time. Kogoro's really excited! Thank you so much for helping us out. How much money do you need?"

Shippou frowned in thought and slowly answered, "I don't know. I need enough to buy three beaded bracelets."

The old woman smiled, "I can do that much. You'll need about three yen."

Shippou grinned, "Perfect!"

She chuckled, "You're welcome, little one. Come, the party's behind the house."

Shippou followed her around the hut to where a group of maybe seven or eight boys, many of whom were his friends, were sitting impatiently in a half-crescent.

"Hi Shippou!" a few boys called out happily.

"Hi you guys!" he beamed. "Happy Birthday, Kogoro!"

"Thanks, Shippou!" the black-haired boy named Kogoro replied with a smile.

Shippou stood before the boys and brought his hands in front of him. A ball of green fire burst into being within his cupped hands. The young kitsune threw the ball on the ground next to him, melting away the snow, and out of the flames a little brown dog appeared, yapping excitedly. The boys clapped in appreciation and the dog scampered over to Kogoro, licking the birthday boy's face. Kogoro laughed and petted it. Shippou then brought forth another ball of fire. He dropped it beside him and the grass caught fire. Out rose a tall radish, towering over the children, with arms and legs. Suddenly, it began to dance wildly. The boys erupted in screams of laughter. Shippou grinned and threw down another fireball. This time, a dancing fish jumped up. Together the fish and the radish completed their crazy dance of randomly flinging limbs. The food and the dog disappeared with a 'pop' and a puff of smoke. A groan of disappointment rippled through Shippou's audience and he threw about a few more fireballs, and eight yellow birds chirped happily, one perching on each boy's shoulder. They nuzzled their perch softly. Then, they all took flight circling above in a yellow ring. More fireballs filled the air and a smaller ring of green birds circled in the opposite direction inside the yellow ring. A new ring of blue birds circled the other way inside the green ring. Inside that ring, facing the opposite direction, appeared a ring of red birds. Finally, a single purple bird hovered inside the smallest red ring. This rainbow of rings of birds circled above the boys, who were all craning their necks back to get a better look. They all tweeted and chirped in a cacophony of birdcalls. Finally, they disappeared. All the boys turned their heads back to Shippou and began to clap wildly. Shippou smiled and bowed. The boys stood up and Shippou waved goodbye. He made his way out front where the old woman handed him his due: three yen. Shippou grasped it excitedly.

"Who are the bracelets for, Shippou?" the old woman asked kindly.

"Kagome!" he chirped.

Most of the rumors about Kagome had been distilled, but the woman's smile turned wary. "I'm sure she'll love them. Thank you so much, Shippou. I'm glad Kogoro could have a nice birthday party this year."

"It was fun!" He laughed and scampered off to the market.

He approached the bracelet seller and stretched up to his full height, which just about reached the counter. "Excuse me," he stated importantly.

The man leaned forward and peered over the edge of his counter. "Yes?"

"I'd like to buy that green bracelet, that pink one, and that blue one." He pointed each out and the man nodded and picked the up.

"Here you go. That will be two yen."

Shippou smiled and reached up, placing two gold coins on the counter. The man dangled the bracelets from his fingers over the counter. Shippou took and held them in one hand. He stood up on tiptoes and looked over the counter. His eyes surveyed the good quickly before he pointed to a simple necklace. "Could I have that necklace, too, please?"

The man smiled and handed it over to the young boy. Shippou reached up and placed his last coin on the counter. He carried his goods back to Kaede's hut and dumped them in a corner. He went over and tapped Kaede on the back. "Kaede? Do you have any spare cloth I can use?"

The elderly miko looked up, "I do, but why?"

"It's for Miroku's Christmas present."

Kaede smiled, "Alright. Wait here." She hobbled off into a back room and picked up one of her old robes. "Here ye go. Is white a good color?"

Shippou nodded, "Thank you, Kaede."

The kitsune sat down in his corner and carefully began to gnaw the strings that held together the bracelets.

* * *

After Kagome left with Kirara to who-knows-where, Inuyasha leapt off to the village to begin his Christmas shopping. He walked through, looking for what he wanted. He saw a clothing stall and walked over. He smiled; two of his gifts were here, waiting for him. Pointing to a set of purple robes, he looked around. There were a lot of options, robes, fancy kimonos, simple kimonos, and work kimonos for men in all colors. His eyes searched the articles and he grinned when he found his choice. It was an elegant, detailed kimono that stood out against the rest. He pointed it out to the stall-keeper. "I don't have any money, though," he confessed.

The shopkeeper looked annoyed for a moment, but, after a moment of thought, came up with a reasonable solution, "You can have them both if you work for me for the next few days."

"Work for you?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes, work for me. You're a strong boy. You can do jobs like chop wood for the next…how about three days?"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed for a minute. Christmas is in…four days…so I'd be done the day before Christmas. Just in time. "Ok," he nodded, "But can we start today? I can stay later today."

The man pursed his lips, but nodded without verbal complaint. Inuyasha took the kimono and the robes back to Kaede's hut and stashed them carefully in a back room. He walked out and spotted Shippou and his stretch of cloth. "Can I use that?" he asked, pointing to the white robe.

Shippou clutched it protectively to his body, "No, it's mine!"

"I need half."

Shippou relented, "I don't need all of it. Here." He held it out to Inuyasha, and the hanyou took with a grunt of thanks, holding it out in front of him. He whipped out a claw and sliced it down the middle of the robe, creating two clean halves. "Here," he said, offering one half to the boy.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Y'welcome." He stuffed his half in the back with his other two gifts and bounded off for the village once more.

Kaede cocked an eyebrow. Her old robes were fast becoming very popular.

"Hey, old man. You want me to chop wood f'you?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

The man looked up, "I'm not old, boy. And yes, I need you to chop wood for me."

"Whatever." He picked up the ax and set to work.

Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his brow and surveyed his work proudly. Two piles, taller than him, stood before him, made up of carefully stacked chopped wood.

The man stepped out of his hut, "Done al…ready…?" He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. "Kami! Did…did you do all of this?"

Inuyasha nodded with a smirk.

"Wow. Thank you. This will last me a long time. Just for doing all this, I will give you those robes. I need to think of a job for you to do for me tomorrow for the kimono. You can go home now, boy."

"Thanks, old man." The man huffed in annoyance, but said nothing.

The next morning, Inuyasha returned to the man. "Waddya need today, old man?"

"For you to stop calling 'old'," he said grumpily.

"Wassamatta with you?"

"My mother's sick and I need to get her to Kaede, but I can't pick her up."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'll take her." He pushed past the man, lifted the flap to the hut, and stepped inside. The old woman's eyes inside grew wide with fear. She began to move backward and mumble prayers. "I'm not gonna eat you. I'm here to take you to Kaede's." He stepped closer.

"Come nay closer, demon!" she cried.

The man rushed in. "Mother! He's going to take you to Kaede. Don't be afraid. He's helping us."

The woman quieted and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style. The two men walked quickly to Kaede's hut and upon reaching it, Inuyasha set the woman down inside. "Kaede," he called, "This old woman needs some medicine."

Kaede looked up, "Oh. Ok. What is the matter?"

The woman coughed, "I know not what ails me, but it has caused me great pain in the throat and in the stomach."

Kaede smiled, "Not a problem." She quickly whipped together a green potion of various herbs. She poured it into a cup with some hot water and swirled it around. "Here, drink this. It will soothe both your throat and your stomach."

The woman accepted it with a grateful smile and downed it in a gulp. "Thank you, Kaede-sama."

"Ye are welcome."

Inuyasha picked up the woman again and carried her back to her hut. The man bowed in front of his hut. "Thank you, boy. If you bring half that pile of wood in here and put it by the fire, I'll give you the kimono."

Inuyasha nodded and picked up the top half of the closest pile. He lugged it inside and dumped it unceremoniously by their small fire. He threw a few logs in and brushed off his hands. "Done, old man," he called, returning back outside.

"Thanks, boy. Hope your girl likes the kimono." He gave a roguish wink and walked back into his hut. Inuyasha's cheeks turned a light pink and he stalked off.

The next day was a flurry of activity. It was the day before Christmas and excitement crackled through the air. Everybody was adding last-minute finishing touches to gifts. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede mysteriously disappeared: Kagome to her time, Inuyasha to Totosai's, and Kaede hidden in her hut.

Kagome hopped down the well to her time and ran inside her house. "Mama!" she called, "I'm home!"

Mrs. Higurashi hurried out from the kitchen with oven mitts on. "Kagome!" She hugged her daughter tightly. "How long are you here for this time?"

"The rest of today and half of tomorrow."

Her mother beamed, "Ooh, I'm so glad you won't be missing Christmas this year."

"Me too."

She followed her mother into the kitchen, "Need some help?"

Her mother didn't turn around as she bent over the oven. "I just finished the gingerbread cookies. Sorry, sweetie, we couldn't wait."

"It's ok, Mom."

"But could you start making the chocolate cake?"

Kagome grinned mischievously, "Sure, Mom. Can I lick the bowl when it's done?"

"Aren't you a bit old to be licking bowls?" Mrs. Higurashi teased, her hands on her hips.

"Nope. You're never too old to lick bowls!" Kagome laughed.

That evening, after most of the dinner preparations were complete, Kagome retired to her room to finish wrapping her gifts. Once that was done, she changed into her pajamas, took a hot bath, and went to bed.

* * *

Christmas is TOMORROW! In the story anyway… I'm gonna hav soo much fun with this! Haha Kk, I promise to update a little sooner this time… I hav the first half of the day written, but the second half is gonna take a little longer… and it'll be time to exchange gifts! Yay!

Personal Responses:

Tainted InuShemeeko -- Thanks so much! I so glad you liked it!

whoknoez -- OMG! Haha sry im jus soo excited that you reviewed my story! I soooo glad u liked it too! Thanks for the review!

BeccaPatty -- Thanks! Yea, poor Shippou… Stupid old dude –growls at old dude- hehe and stupid Kagura –growls harder at kagura-

LadySword04 -- Thanks! You're the best! I know, Naraku really is underappreciated, even though he's a bad bad person…hehe I luv souta hehe Glad you liked the chapter!

Mikkasura -- Woah! Long review! But that's a good thing! Haha really? Random typing, huh? Hehe. I hate Naraku too, but without him, the Inu-gumi would not be! Awww you lost precious sleep over my little story? I'm honored! Thanks! I glad you like my story so much! Really, I do it better? Thanks! Yea, I'd seen the whole Kagome-into-a-hanyou thing so many times that I wanted to try my own!

biawutnow -- I glad you like it! Thanks for the review!


	11. Scroll Eleven: Christmas

Konnichiwa, minna! I know, I took _forever_ to update, but it's a nice long chapter, ne? I had fun writing this! School's out now, so I'll have more time to write. It was so sad because I'm never going to see the people in my school again…most of them anyway. Back to the story before I start crying! This chapter has a little bit of a surprise. Oh, and good news. I was going to end the story here without the surprise, but then I had inspiration (thanks to my muse!) and so this story will now go on quite a bit longer. –surveys happy fans– Alright, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Wish I could have got it as a graduation present… Oo! Guess what! As my graduation present/going away present, my parents are getting me this really cool digital camera! It's got video and everything! It's the new model that comes out next month! I'll be able to take lots of pics and send them home! I'm soooo excited!

Claimer: I own Kyoko. Isn't she cool? I think she is. Well, of course, I made her, so I guess I should think she's cool, but, you know, sometimes authors make uncool characters for their stories because they want to. Maybe I've done that before, but not this time because I think Kyoko is soooo cool. Or was. –tear– I'm on a sugar high… Have fun!

* * *

The next morning, Kagome awoke to bright rays of winter sunshine. She blinked hazily for a moment before remembering what day it was. "It's Christmas Day!" She jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs. Souta arrived only seconds after her. The area around their Christmas tree was covered in presents, and their stockings hanging on the fireplace were bulging. "Merry Christmas, Souta," Kagome grinned. 

Her brother grinned back at her, "Merry Christmas, Kagome."

Souta was the first to rush to his stocking. With cries of delight, both siblings tore down their stockings. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather stumbled sleepily downstairs and smiled at the children's excitement.

Kagome and Souta sat down on the ground and pulled their goodies out from their stockings. Both received an assortment of small candies, clementines, and little gifts like makeup and a hat.

Kagome placed her gifts carefully back in her stocking and stood up. She hugged her mother and grandfather and bounded back to her room to change, Souta right behind her. "Merry Christmas, Mom! Merry Christmas, Grandpa!" she called.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome! Merry Christmas, Souta!"

After she had put on a pair of green pants and a tight red turtleneck, she grabbed her bag of presents and rushed downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to go back to the Feudal Era. I'll come back at lunchtime to bring them all some Christmas dinner and then I'll be back again for dinner."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, beaming, "Alright, Kagome. Merry Christmas, sweetie. Here you go."

"Merry Christmas, Mama." She hugged her mother tightly and, shouldering her bag and picking up the bag of food, made her way to the well.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently. "Where is she? She's taking forever! She said she'd be back by morning!" 

Shippou sighed, "Be patient, Inuyasha. I'm sure she's busy and besides, she said she'd be back by late morning and it's only mid-morning."

Inuyasha growled and stalked in a circle. He sniffed the air suddenly and a grin broke his face. Shippou lifted his nose and smiled, too. "Kagome's back!" he cried excitedly.

Kagome hung from the rim of the well and pulled herself up slowly and laboriously. It was hard work, but her arm muscles had benefited from the workout. She got one arm over the edge and kicked her legs wildly. Finally, the other arm made it over and she panted slightly for a moment before resuming her climb. She kicked her legs again and as they slid against the wall futiley, friction began to form and she managed to walk herself up further. Finally, she was half out of the well and gave one last pull before tumbling out onto the grass. The bag sat tiredly beside her and she stood up with a groan and brushed herself off before catching sight of Inuyasha and Shippou. "Merry Christmas, Inuyasha! Merry Christmas, Shippou!"

Shippou bounced eagerly into Kagome's arms, "Merry Christmas, Kagome! Didja get me any presents?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, Shippou, I did. But we're not going to open them until after lunch."

He sighed and nodded, "Ok. I can wait."

Inuyasha stepped forward, "Come on, let's get back. Everyone's waiting for you." She smiled and nodded and together they made their way back to Kaede's hut.

"Merry Christmas, Sango! Merry Christmas, Miroku! Merry Christmas, Kaede!"

The three looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice.

Sango waved, "Merry Christmas, Kagome!"

Miroku nodded, "Yes, a Merry Christmas to you too, Lady Kagome."

Kaede's wrinkled face broke into a smile, "Merry Christmas to ye."

"What now, Kagome?" Shippou piped up.

"Let's just hang out until lunch and then I'll go back and get some of the Christmas dinner, ok?"

"Then we can open presents?"

"Yes, Shippou, then we can open presents." Kagome giggled.

* * *

Two hours later, Kagome stood up. "Alright, you guys, I'm going back! It's lunchtime! Gimme an hour or so, k? There's gonna be a lot of food!" She grinned and made her way back to the well. She hopped in and leapt out on the other side. She stood stupidly for a moment outside the wellhouse. "I forgot I could do that…" she muttered to herself amusedly. Oh well, it was a good workout. She shrugged and walked in the back door. "Mom, I'm home!" she called out to the kitchen. 

Mrs. Higurashi hurried out. "Kagome!" she beamed, hugging her daughter carefully. "Come help in the kitchen, it's a mess!" she laughed, waving her oven-mitted hands about. Kagome giggled and followed her mother to the kitchen, where it truly was a mess. There were bowls and spoons everywhere, batter splattered across the countertops and the sink was full of dirty dishes. The stove and the oven were both full with cooking food. Flour powdered her mother's clothes and some of the table. Delicious smells wafted through the air and the oven and stove gave off a warm heat. It was really Christmas. Kagome began to wipe the countertops. "Don't do that," her mother warned, "It's just going to get messy again. Come help me with some of the food." A timer 'ding'ed shrilly. "The cornbread's done. Could you pull it out of the oven for me?"

Kagome put on some mitts and opened the oven door and carefully pulled out the hot pan of cornbread. The smell overwhelmed her and she smiled. She placed it on the counter to let it cool.

"Mom, the pot's boiling!" she called.

Her mother hurried over and turned down the heat. Kagome ran over to the pan of frying potatoes and stirred them quickly before turning off the power and reaching over to the cupboard to take out a dish. When that was done, she pulled the pan off the stove and piled it on top of the other dishes in the sink.

The kettle began to whistle and Kagome quickly turned it off, poured its contents into a mug, and dropped a teabag in. She dripped some milk in, stirred in a spoonful of sugar, and handed it to her mother, who accepted it with a tired smile and sipped it quietly. "Thanks, honey. We're almost done. We just have to do the turkey and then we're done."

Kagome nodded, "How long will that take?"

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged lightly, "Maybe another hour. Most of it's done, we just need to finish roasting it."

Kagome smiled, "Perfect. I'm going to start getting the food together now. I'm sure everybody's getting hungry."

Her mother started to warm up some of the food and put it in plastic tins. "I'll help you."

Kagome shot a thankful glance at her mother and moved to help her with the just-cooked food.

An hour later, all the necessary food had been packed and the smell of the finished turkey teased Kagome's nose. She breathed in the scent deeply before placing all the plastic tins in a bag. "Alright, mom, I'll see later for dinner! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, dear."

* * *

Kagome lugged her bag with her to the well and hopped in. She leapt out with her bag, enjoying the ease with which she can jump heights. "Inuyasha!" she called. 

Inuyasha appeared beside her in an instant, "Food!" he cried, sniffing her bag.

"Were you waiting for me?" she inquired coyly.

"No," he answered quickly. Too quickly.

She smiled, "Sure. Let's go. Help me carry the bag."

He grunted and picked up one of handles. The two trudged through the snow with the bag held between them.

* * *

Once they reached the village, Shippou and Kirara had bounded out, enticed by the smell of the food. 

"Kagome!" he exclaimed excitedly, "You're back! Is it time for lunch?"

She laughed, "Yes, Shippou, it's lunchtime. Want to help me set up?"

"Sure!" He jumped up and down beside Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha placed the bags beside the door inside the hut.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome!" a familiar voice greeted.

Kagome squealed and turned around with a smile. "Kouga!"

Inuyasha growled, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I invited him to Christmas, remember?"

"Oh yea…wonderful," he muttered sarcastically.

Kagome, having heard him, gave him a warning look and smiled back at Kouga. "Merry Christmas, Kouga!"

Shippou tugged on her skirt, "Can we eat now?" he asked with a cutely pouting face. "I'm hungry."

"Sorry, Shippou. Let's start setting up now." Kagome started to take out the food. "Here, Shippou, why don't you open the food tins." She finally took out plates, chopsticks, and cups and set them around in a circle.

Shippou, meanwhile was, with some difficulty, pulling the lids off of the tins. He wrapped his little fox paws around them and yanked with all his might. Finally, panting he sat down to the last open tin. "Done!"

Kagome giggled at his exhaustion, "Thanks, Shippou." She put all the tins in the middle of the tablecloth. "Would you help me call everybody?"

Shippou nodded. The two made their way outside Kaede's hut and called the rest of the Inu-gumi inside for lunch.

* * *

The fire crackled merrily as everybody hungrily heaped piles of riceballs, roasted potatoes, stuffing, turkey, and fish onto their plates, downing their lunch with multiple glasses of sparkling cider and, in Miroku and Inuyasha's case, sake. 

Inuyasha managed through his full mouth, "Hey, dish turkey shtuff ish good!" He swallowed, "Are there any in Japan?"

Kagome shook her head with a smile, "Sorry, Inuyasha, it's a Wetsern bird that was brought over a little later. But we have lots in my time. I'll remember to bring you some more next time we have it."

Sango took a tentative sip of the sparkling cider and immediately retreated from the glass with a look of surprise plastered across her face. "It's…bubbling! It's all tingly!"

Kagome laughed outright. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you. Yea, that's the big thing in my time: soft drinks."

"Soft drinks?" she repeated slowly, "They're not very soft though…"

"I know, but that's what they're called. What do you think?"

"I like it. It's just very strange. I've never tasted anything like it."

"I'm sure you haven't," Kagome laughed again.

After all the food had been eaten and all the drinks finished, Kagome laboriously started to put away the tins. "I'm so full, I can barely move," she complained.

Sango and Miroku helped, but they were having difficulty figuring how to replace the lids. As Kagome reached for another plastic container, Inuyasha placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'll do it," he muttered gruffly, avoiding her eyes.

A blush spread across both their cheeks and Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

After watching Inuyasha deftly place close all the tubs, Kagome stood up for attention. "Alright, everybody. Time for presents!"

Shippou giggled and clapped his hands in delight. "Yay!"

Kagome smiled. "How should we do this? We could go around and one at a time one person gives all their presents. Or we could go around and everybody gives their present to that person. Or we could just do whatever, but that might be a little chaotic."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I like the second option best."

Sango nodded. "Me too."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't care either way."

Kagome smiled. "The second option it is. I'll go get my presents. One sec."

Sango nodded. "Me too. I'll be right back."

Miroku got up and followed her. "I shall accompany you, my lady," he smiled gallantly. Sango rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Shippou and Inuyasha sat on the ground silently. "Where are your presents, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked innocently.

"I'll get 'em, don't worry. Where are yours?"

"I'll get them, too."

Inuyasha turned to Kouga with a sneer, "Where are _your_ presents?"

Kouga's forehead crinkled in confusion. "I was supposed to bring presents?"

Kagome, having just arrived, smiled at Kouga. "Don't worry about it. You didn't have to. Christmas isn't just about presents; it's about spending time with friends and family!"

Once everyone had returned with their armful of presents, they settled themselves into a circle. "Who wants to go first?" Kagome asked.

Shippou bounced up and down eagerly. "Me!"

The rest laughed. "Who wants to go first?" Kagome asked again.

Sango smiled, "I will."

"Wait!" Kagome interrupted. She jumped up and ran outside Kaede's hut. "Kaede!" she called.

The old miko turned around. "Yes?"

"We're giving out our presents! Come on!"

"Presents?" Kaede asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Ah, ye holiday, Christmas. Am I correct?"

"Yep. Now, come on!"

"Why do ye need me, Kagome?"

"Because we have presents for you, too!"

"But I have nothing for all of ye!"

"That's ok!" she assured her impatiently.

Kouga called out, "I didn't bring anything either! Don't worry about it!"

"Kouga's right! Now come on!"

"I'm coming, Kagome," Kaede huffed as she lumbered down the hill to the hut. She sat down between Sango and Inuyasha.

Kagome sat down and nodded to Sango. She smiled and reached behind her. She pulled out a beautiful silk dark turquoise bow. "I thought it would go well with your hair color."

Shippou's eyes lit up. "It's really pretty! Can I wear it now?"

"Of course. Here, let me tie it for you."

Shippou turned around and Sango untied his blue bow and replaced it with the new turquoise one. "Wonderful. You look very handsome, Shippou," Kagome complimented.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Kagome went next. She reached into the paper grocery bag next to her and pulled out a large bag filled to the top with all sorts of different candies. Shippou's eyes lit up like a pair of lightbulbs. "Candy!" he cried.

Kagome laughed, "And it's all just for you."

Shippou's grin covered his entire face. He took the bag and gave Kagome a huge hug. "You're the best, Kagome!"

She giggled and hugged him back. "I'm glad you like it." Shippou retreated back to his spot and began digging into the bag. "Shippou! You just finished lunch!"

Shippou grinned sheepishly and reluctantly closed the bag.

Then came Miroku. The monk held out what looked like a black stick. "Watch this," he commanded, smiling. He flipped it open, revealing that it was a fan. It was white with a large red dot at the top of each fold. The bottom was painted a light yellow. He held it further out. "Tap it."

Shippou tapped one of the folds with a paw and his eyes widened. "It's so hard!"

Miroku smiled. "Yes. It is a shield fan. They are used by the Fujiki tribe in the south. The Fujiki tribe is a powerful tribe that tends to keep to itself. The women, however, are fierce warriors. They look like gentle ladies and all of their weapons look like everyday items. The men stay home and cook, but they also know how to fight when the need arises. I managed to find one of these. You can use it to protect yourself in your next duel or to protect Kagome."

Shippou puffed his chest out cutely. "Thank you, Miroku, I'm sure it will prove useful in our next battle." The group laughed.

They all turned to Inuyasha. "What did you get Shippou?" Miroku asked curiously.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Shippou, I promise not to hurt you for the next week."

Shippou smiled. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

Kagome was impressed. "Wow, Inuyasha, that's so sweet of you."

"And if I do hit you," Inuyasha continued, "I'll start the whole week over again."

Shippou grinned and hugged Inuyasha. The hanyou hesitantly hugged him back.

* * *

Kagome beamed. "Alright, who's next?" When no one raised his hand, Kagome looked at Kaede. "Would you like to go next, Kaede?" 

Kaede shrugged. "That would be fine."

Shippou raised his hand, "Can I go first?"

Sango smiled, "Sure."

Shippou handed her a small beaded bracelet with alternating pink, blue, and green beads. "Oh, Shippou! 'Tis beautiful! Where did ye find this?"

"I made it," he said proudly.

"Really? 'Tis lovely. Thank ye, child. I shall wear it now." Kaede slipped the beads onto her left wrist. Shippou beamed.

Miroku went next. He gave a similar looking beaded bracelet. The beads were slightly larger and of a brown-ish color. "These prayer beads should keep you from harm's way."

Kaede smiled and slipped them onto her right wrist. "Thank ye, Miroku, I'm sure they shall keep me safe."

Then, Kagome reached into her paper grocery bag again. "Here, Kaede. It's perfume from my era."

Kaede took it and sniffed it. "It smells of spring lilies!" she realized happily.

Kagome beamed and nodded. "I thought you would like this scent. It's much fresher than most of the newer ones these days."

Kaede hugged Kagome gently. "Thank ye, Kagome. I shall treasure this."

Inuyasha decided to follow Kagome. He pulled out an elliptical piece of black cloth with a thin piece of fabric sewn to each side. "It's an eyepatch."

Kaede smiled. "Did you make it yeself?"

Inuyasha grunted in the affirmative and tossed it to the elderly miko. She caught it deftly and examined it briefly. "'Tis well made. Thank ye, Inuyasha. I shall be sure to use when this one wears out, which it shall fairly soon."

Sango went last. She smiled secretively and turned to Kaede. "Do you know where your bow is?"

Kaede thought for a moment. "It should be in here."

"Do you mind getting it for me, please?"

Kaede nodded with a shrug. She clambered to her feet and made her way slowly to the back of the hut. Her bow was not leaning against the wall as it normally was. Her eyes swept the area briefly, but she could not find it. _Where is my bow? I never put it anywhere but against this wall…_ Her brow furrowed in concern. "Sango, I cannot find my bow," she apologized.

Sango, however, smiled. "Of course, you can't." She was holding something behind her back. Kagome tried to look to see what it was. Sango pulled out Kaede's bow. It was shiny and the wood somehow looked newer and stronger. The string was no longer frayed, but stiff and strong. Kaede took it and ran her hands over it gently.

"Kami, Sango. What did you do?"

Sango chuckled, "I polished the wood and replaced the string with some hairs from a demon horse that I twisted together and dipped in the paste we use to stick broken pots together in our village. It shouldn't fray so easily anymore."

Kaede was speechless for a moment. "Th-Thank ye, Sango. I needed a new bow, but was unwilling to give this one up. I have had it for over twenty-five years now."

* * *

Everybody began to chatter again and Sango spoke up so the group could all hear her. "How about Kiara goes next?" 

Kagome smiled, "That's a wonderful idea! I'll go first."

"Can I go second?" Shippou asked.

"Alright," Kagome nodded. "Here, Kirara," she offered the neko youkai, "It's catfood from my time. Buyo loves it. That's why he's so fat." They all laughed. She took hold of the tab and pulled back the cover. "Here you go," she said, placing the tin on the ground in front of Kirara.

Kirara scampered over to it and took a tentative taste. She 'mew'ed and smiled before she dug in happily.

Kagome laughed, "I'm glad she likes it."

Kirara lifted her face from the tin and nuzzled Kagome's ankle.

"You're welcome, Kirara."

Kagome turned to where Shippou was sitting not a minute before, but he wasn't there. "Where'd Shippou go?"

Sango shrugged, "I didn't see. I was too busy watching Kirara."

"Me too," others chorused.

Kagome looked around her. "Where could he have gone?"

Suddenly, Shippou came scampering through the door behind them. "Kirara!" he cried. When he reached the neko youkai, he dropped an armful of catnip before her. The group waited for him to catch his breath. "I was keeping them warm so they wouldn't die. I had to get them from next to the fire."

Kirara 'mew'ed happily again and nuzzled Shippou.

"You're welcome, Kirara," Shippou smiled.

Inuyasha went next. He pulled a strange thing from inside his robes. It was a round ball with a string attached to it. He dangled it from his claws and Kirara turned away from her food to jump at it. She batted it back and forth between her pas, trying to grab it and pull it down. Inuyasha laughed and swung it further from her grasp. The neko youkai followed it avidly. She suddenly gave a loud 'meow' and leapt after it, effectively catching the toy in her claws. Inuyasha dropped it obediently and Kirara pushed around with her nose. The group chuckled.

Miroku reached into his own robes and pulled out a beautifully crafted black wooden comb. Its teeth were finely made and the entire thing was shiny and smooth. He gently combed Kirara's fur and she arched her back in pleasure before rolling onto her back. Miroku then started to comb her stomach and she closed her eyes in satisfaction. "Sango, you can use this for Kirara. She seems to like it."

"Thank you, Miroku. She loves it!"

Sango took the comb and laid it down next to Kagome's tin of catfood. Shen then turned around and picked up something slightly bigger and bulkier. Then, she turned around and dropped it in front of her. It was a fuzzy blanket. "This is for you, Kirara. I sewed it myself. Merry Christmas." She unfolded it and draped it around the neko. Kirara 'mew'ed one last time and then fell into a quiet doze beside her presents.

* * *

Sango turned to Miroku with a smile. "Why don't you go next, Miroku?" 

Miroku shrugged, "I don't mind."

Inuyasha surprised the group by offering to go first. "Here, Miroku." He handed the monk a set of brand new monk's robes.

Miroku was stunned, "Wow, what a coincidence!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see. Thanks, Inuyasha. Mine aren't faring much better than yours. They will definitely come in handy very soon."

Kagome went next. She handed Miroku a large gold bottle. He could hear some sort of liquid sloshing inside. A string hung around the neck of the bottle and it threaded through a hole in the corner of a piece of strange material. "It's gold polish," Kagome explained, "You use it to make gold items retain their shine. I thought it would come in handy for your staff."

Miroku's eyes widened in understanding, "I see. Well, thank you, Kagome! I will use this as soon as we are finished exchanging gifts. Kami knows my staff needs some cleaning." He gave Kagome a short hug.

Shippou followed Kagome with a strange object that looked vaguely like a beginner's attempt at a self-made purse. Two pieces of U-shaped cloth were sewed crudely together at the sides. The tops were folded down and sewn into place. A piece of thick string ran through the loops formed at the top, creating a weak pouch. Seeing Miroku's face, Shippou hurriedly explained what it was. "It's a pouch to hold your sutras in!"

Miroku nodded with a smile. "Ah, I see. Thank you, Shippou! I will use this to carry my sutras around. My pouch is already full, so I can put some into this one. It's lovely. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yep!" Shippou chirped proudly.

"I could tell," Miroku praised dryly.

Finally, it was Sango's turn. She held out a single gold hoop earring for the monk. "It's made of real gold," Sango helped.

"Wow, Sango! How did you afford something like this?"

"Well, I had some money left and just used it up."

"Thank you so much! It so well made! I can't believe you found something this nice around here."

Sango shrugged with a blush, "I guess I just got lucky, huh?"

"Thank you." He hugged the tajiya gratefully.

* * *

Miroku grinned suddenly after he had let Sango go. "Why don't you go next, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure."

Miroku nodded, "I'll go first this time." He pulled out a similarly bulky folded something as Sango's blanket. Miroku handed it to Inuyasha, who unfolded it. It was a white robe. "A new robe?"

Miroku nodded. "Yours always gets dirty in battles, and because I could not get a fire-rat coat, I got you a new inner gi."

"Thank you, Miroku," Inuyasha said sincerely. He placed it gently beside him. "I'll definitely be able to use this."

Sango went next. She handed Inuyasha a large clear vial about the height of his palm filled to the brim with a thin dark gold liquid. The stopper was a bright azure. A folded green cloth was wrapped around the vial. "It's weapon polish. It should help make Tetsusaiga look a little more presentable. It will even work on its enlarged form."

Inuyasha smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Sango. I'm sure this will help keep it in good condition."

Shippou hopped forward with his gift in paw. "Here, Inuyasha, I made it just for you. It's a protective charm. I put some of my foxfire in it. It'll only work once, though. It's 'cuz you always get hurt trying to protect us." Inuyasha's face softened. The kitsune hugged his father figure tightly, and the hanyou returned it gently.

The charm was carved from a piece of wood. It was in the shape of a crude fox's head. There was a hole in the top of each ear, and a thin leather string was threaded through the holes to make a necklace. As Inuyasha took it, it glowed very faintly a light turquoise, the same color as Shippou's foxfire. "Thank you, Shippou. I'm sure it will keep me safe."

Kagome went last. She reached into her bag with a slightly guilty face.

"Kagome?" Sango asked concernedly.

Kagome lifted out a large cardboard box and, with a grunt, placed it at Inuyasha's feet. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, it isn't much, but I couldn't really think of anything really special that you'd like."

Inuyash was surprised, to say the least, at Kagome's words. "I-It's fine. Really." He opened the box and his eyes widened happily. "Ramen!"

The box was stacked with bowls of instant ramen in four different flavors in two layers.

Kagome smiled in relief at his face. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks, Kagome."

The schoolgirl smiled at his use of her real name for once.

* * *

Inuyasha closed the lid to the box and turned to Sango. "Why don't you go next, Sango?" 

Miroku quickly cut in, "No, why don't you, Kagome?"

"Sango first!" Inuyasha argued.

"Kagome first!" Miroku vied.

"Sango!"

"Kagome!"

"SANGO!"

"KAGOME!"

"SANGO!"

"KAGOME!"

"GUYS!" Kagome called out. "Calm down! I'm happy to go first."

"No!" Inuyasha interrupted, "Sango should go first!"

"Kagome should!" Miroku argued back.

Sango put a hand on Miroku's arm. "I'm happy to go first."

"No!" Miroku almost yelled.

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances. Kagome put her hand up for silence. "Why doesn't Kouga go next?"

Everybody turned to the wolf youkai prince, who blushed slightly. "A-Alright. That's fine with me."

"It's settled," Kagome nodded.

Suddenly everyone, save for Inuyasha, turned away sheepishly. "What's the matter?" she asked, surprised.

"Uh, well," Sango began.

"We didn't get Kouga any gifts," Miroku finished.

Kagome blushed and looked at Kouga, "Well, I _did_ invite you sorta last minute."

Kouga smiled and shrugged, "I don't mind at all! It's really fine. I don't care."

There was a poorly hidden collective sigh of relief. "Well then," Kagome said cheerfully, "I guess I'll just give my gift." She reached into her bag and rummaged around for a moment before finding what she was looking for. "Aha!" She handed the object to Kouga.

He took it and smiled. "Thank you, Kagome. So this is what you were talking about. I didn't quite understand. I see what you mean; it's a very good painter."

Kagome laughed, "Yes. Yes, it is." She hugged Kouga briefly, ignoring Inuyasha's poorly suppressed growls.

The frame looked even better in the firelight than it did in the store. The white streaks stood out against the mahogany stain. Inside, Kagome had placed the picture she had taken at Kouga's den. Kouga had his arm around Kagome's waist and she had her arm slung around his shoulder. They were both laughing, their eyes creased in mirth and grins splitting their faces. Both were in the process of doubling over in laughter and so their faces were almost level with the camera. It was a beautiful picture; one of those special few that one gets every once in a while, but remembers for all of time. Inuyasha's growl increased.

Kagome turned around irritably. "What's the matter with you, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

She didn't argue, but just turned back to admire the photo.

"Thank you, Kagome. I will treasure this forever."

Kagome smiled, "You're welcome. I wanted you to have something nice to remember me by." The two exchanged sad glances, but did not touch the topic again.

Inuyasha did not miss their brief looks and they gave him some semblance of hope, though he could not figure out why.

* * *

"OK, Sango why don't you go next?" Inuyasha said. 

"No, Kagome can go next," Miroku offered.

"Sango."

"Kagome."

Both girls waved their hands and soothed in unison, "It's fine, I can go first. I don't mind." They stopped and stared at each other for a silent moment before bursting out in loud laughter.

Miroku looked at Kagome hard, sending her a silent message. _Oh!_ Kagome suddenly realized, _Miroku's going to propose to Sango today!_ She nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "I'll go first. I promise there's a good reason for Sango to go last," she murmured.

Inuyasha gave an annoyed grunt, signaling that he accepted her cryptic explanation.

"I'll go first this time," Miroku said. He got up and walked over to Kagome and handed her her gift. It was a large folded piece of fabric. "Thank you, Kagome," Miroku whispered.

"You're welcome," she smiled just as quietly. Kagome opened the thing up and gasped. It was a navy blue kimono with a flock of silver cranes flying across it, their wings outstretched. The collar was silver and the obi matched the color. "Wow, Miroku! How-How did you ever find this? It's beautiful!"

Miroku smiled, "I owe you so much. I hoped you would like it."

"I love it! Thank you so much!" She stood up and hugged Miroku tightly.

Inuyasha barely held in his growl. _What am I doing? They're just friends. I don't even like Kagome. Not that way._

Shippou went next. "Kagome! Look what I made for you!" He held out a beaded necklace with the same pattern of pink, blue, and green as Kaede's necklace. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, Shippou! It's beautiful! Would you put it on for me?" She bent down in front of the young kitsune. Shippou took the necklace from her hands and tied it around her necklace.

"Done!" he chirped when he finished tying it.

"Thank you, Shippou," she beamed with a hug.

Sango went next. She smiled at her sister-of-sorts before handing her her gift. Kagome accepted it and held it up to see it better. "It's beautiful, Sango!" she smiled in surprise. It was another beaded necklace, but this one was obviously bought. The beads were sea pearls and the pendant was a silver heart with the kanji for 'friendship' carved into it. "Would you put it on for me too?"

Sango nodded and clasped it in the back of Kagome's neck. "There you go," she said when she finished.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled. "I love it. Thank you, Sango. I'll keep it forever," she promised.

Finally, Inuyasha went last. He got up and walked to the back of the room. The hanyou came back with something in his hands. It shimmered in the crackling firelight. Kagome took it from him with a smile. She stood up, opened it up, and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen by far that evening, and even ever. It was a cream kimono with a turquoise collar and a matching obi. There were birch tree trunks stretching halfway up the kimono made of silver thread all the way around the bottom. Starting from the left, there were light green leaves on the trees. They slowly turned a brighter green with light pink and white sakura blossoms. These changed into flaming reds and oranges with spots of yellow, which finally died away into nothing, leaving the final branches bare. "They're the four seasons!" Kagome realized. At the top, it was completely black that faded into the cream of the rest of the kimono. Small pearls studded the blackness here and there to symbolize stars. Kagome was close to tears.

Inuyasha and Kouga, smelling them, were immediately at her side. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "I-I've never seen anything like it." She stopped to wipe away the tears from her eyes before they spilled. "It's just that…I could never accept anything like this. And now I feel so awful. I didn't get you anything even close to as wonderful as this."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. He placed his hand on her elbow comfortingly. "You gotta stop worrying and just take the kimono. I want you to have it. Besides, I liked your present. Ramen's my favorite food. It's the best present I got."

"Really?" Kagome asked, her tears fading.

"Yea. But don't let it get to your head," he warned good-naturedly.

Kagome smiled weakly and hugged Inuyasha tightly. She held on for a few moments before letting go, her tears all dried up.

"Better?" he asked gruffly.

Kagome smiled again, "Much. Thank you, Inuyasha. It's a beautiful kimono and I love it. I can't wait to show it to Mama!"

Kouga looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and patted his shoulder, "You know I don't mind."

* * *

Finally, it was Sango's turn. Shippou wanted to go first, and no one argued. He ran into the back of the hut and came back with a bouquet of assorted dried flowers tied together with a ribbon. Sango smiled kindly when she saw them. "They're very nice, Shippou." 

"Smell them!" he prompted.

Sango sniffed them tentatively and smiled again. "They smell lovely."

"They'll keep your stuff smelling nice."

Sango hugged him gently. "Thank you, Shippou, I love them."

Inuyasha grinned mischievously as he asked to go next. "Sango, where's your sword?" he asked suddenly.

Sango frowned in confusion, but looked over at the wall where her Hiraikotsu leaned. The sword was not there. "My sword!" she panicked. "It's gone!"

Inuyasha grinned and pulled out her sword. "Calm down, I have it."

Sango shot him a strange look. _Why would Inuyasha have my sword?_ She took it from him and instinctively checked the sheath and the sword for any damage. What she saw surprised her. The sword had been cleaned up and shined until it gleamed. "What happened to it?"

"Well, you could say it's the same thing you did to Kaede's bow. I took it to Totosai."

Sango grinned back, "Thanks, Inuyasha! That was very kind of you! It did need some work."

"I know," Inuyasha remarked dryly.

"Be quiet," she warned good-naturedly.

Kagome glanced at Miroku before saying, "I'll go next." She reached into the bottom of her paper grocery bag, which was now almost completely empty and pulled out a bottle similar to the one she had given to Kaede. This one, however, was a green glass bottle cut in the shape of a diamond. The top was also glass, but translucently white. A label was painted onto one side with a picture of a large jasmine. "It's perfume," Kagome offered helpfully when she placed it carefully in Sango's hands.

Sango opened it and took a deep whiff. "It's jasmine! It smells heavenly!"

Kagome beamed, "So you like it? I hoped you would."

"I love it! Thank you, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled happily and shot a look at Miroku. He nodded subtly.

Miroku walked to the back of the hut and rustled around for a few minutes. Members of the group began to stand up out of curiosity. Finally, after everyone had stood up and begun to try to peek at his doings, Miroku returned to the circle with something small gripped tightly in his fist. He made his way into the center of the circle and turned to Sango with a nervous smile. He bent down on one knee and took a deep breath. "Sango, will you marry me?" He opened his fist to reveal a solid gold ring with a small bright turquoise in the center. The turquoise gleamed and the firelight danced off the band's smooth surface.

Sango was completely and utterly speechless. "Uh…" she murmured intelligently.

Miroku began to sweat slightly. _This was a bad idea… She'll never say yes to me!_

Sango, however, was having a different argument with herself. _I want to say yes…but how can I trust him? How can I trust him not to look at other women?_

Kagome sensed her friend's struggle and bent over to whisper in her ear, "Just trust your heart. Don't make my mistake."

Sango smiled at her friend and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her heart was in favor of saying 'yes', but her common sense was holding her back. _'Don't make my mistake…'_ Kagome's words echoed through Sango's head. She opened her mouth and licked her lips to wet them slightly as they had dried in all her deep thought. _Forget your common sense. Follow your heart._ "Yes!" Sango cried. "Yes, I will marry you!" She jumped forward and hugged Miroku tight. He returned the embrace before leaning back and kissing her deeply.

After a moment, both pulled back, breathless. Sango's face was flushed and Miroku's was pulled into a giant grin. "I love you, Sango," he grinned.

Sango's face also split into a grin. "I love you, too, Miroku." She suddenly remembered her surroundings and released Miroku very quickly as her face turned a bright cherry red.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed in the background.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kagome stood up again. "I need to go home. I had a wonderful Christmas with all of you! I'm so glad I got to spend it with you guys!" 

Shippou ran over and hugged her leg. "When will you be back?" he asked worriedly.

She laughed, "Tomorrow, Shippou, don't worry."

"Oh," he smiled in relief.

Kagome went and hugged each of her friends in turn and wished them each a Merry Christmas. "Thank you for spending Christmas with me," she said gratefully when she got to Kouga.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could spend it with you. I'm sorry I didn't bring you a gift."

"I don't mind, really," she promised.

Kagome left the hut and trudged through the snow until she reached the well and jumped down it.

* * *

When she reached her house, her mother spotted her immediately. "Hurry, Kagome! Come inside before you freeze!" 

"I won't freeze," she assured her mother quickly before stepping inside, "I'm a hanyou now, remember?"

"Oh yes," Mrs. Higurashi giggled sheepishly, "I forgot. Sorry, dear."

"It's alright. Has dinner started? Have the guests arrived?"

Mrs. Higurashi reassured her daughter, "Dinner isn't finished yet, and no, the guests have not arrived. I didn't invite any this year. I figured we didn't need any fuss over you being a hanyou so I told everybody our whole family had come down with a really bad case of the flu, which, as we both know, is very contagious." She smiled mischievously.

Kagome grinned back. "Nice one, Mom."

The two stepped inside. Kagome shed her coat and brushed the snow out of her hair. "After dinner, I need to go do something."

Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter, "Oh, dinner won't be done for a little bit. You can do whatever it is now."

"Ok, thanks, Mom."

Kagome went over to the phone, picked it up, and dialed a number. After making three calls, she called back to her mother, "I'm going to give Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi their Christmas presents."

"Don't take too long," her mother called.

"I won't!" Kagome called back. She ran up to her room and grabbed the small plastic bag on her desk and went back downstairs. She put her coat back on, pocketed the bag, donned a pair of warm gloves and a hat and opened the front door. Grandpa and Souta had apparently already shoveled the walkway, so it was easy for Kagome to just walk down the shrine steps onto the street. She strolled down the street until she reached the train station. Kagome caught a train and sat quietly beside the door. When the train finally reached her stop, she stepped out and walked the short distance to the WacDonalds down the road from her school. Kagome pushed open the double doors and briefly scanned the restaurant. She quickly spotted her friends, who were waving noticeably at her, and went over to sit down next to them. "Hey! Merry Christmas!" she greeted.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused in return.

Kagome faked a cough and smiled weakly, "I'm not going to stay for long because I don't want to get anyone sick. I just wanted to give you your Christmas presents."

The three girls looked delighted, "We have your presents, too!"

Kagome smiled, "Thanks, you guys. I want to go first, though." She reached into her coat and pulled out the plastic bag. She pulled out three small boxes and handed one to each of the three girls.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi each opened their respective boxes and squealed in delight. Each identical box had an identical gold locket and chain inside. "Open them," Kagome urged. They did and squealed again. The kanji for friendship had been carved into each.

"Oh my God!" they cried with meaningful looks at each other. Kagome was slightly confused, but said nothing about them. "Thank you, Kagome," they cried happily and each hugged her briefly.

Kagome smiled, "You're welcome. I know I haven't been at school much this year and I've missed you guys, so I wanted to do something special."

"They're beautiful!" Yuka beamed.

"I love it!" Eri shrieked.

"Me too!" Ayumi agreed. "Now it's time for your present!" They giggled and Eri handed her a wrapped box of some sort.

Kagome took it and tore open the paper to find a large book inside. She opened it and gasped. It was full of an assortment of pictures from the past ten years they had attended school together.

"We put this together for you for the same reason," they giggled together. "We didn't want you to forget us with all your sicknesses. We were worried you'd like catch amnesia or something."

Kagome laughed, "You can't catch amnesia. But thanks anyway. You guys are the best friends in the world!" She hugged them each in turn. "So that was what was so funny," she realized with a giggle of her own.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi smiled, "Yep, that's what it was."

Kagome stood up with another fake hacking cough. "I better go before I get you guys sick. Thanks so much! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Kagome! Thank you!" they chorused as a farewell.

After waving herself out of the restaurant, Kagome hurried back to the train station for the ride home.

* * *

The shoji of the dark room slowly slid open and Kagura the Wind Sorceress could feel the air turn icy as her master entered. "Naraku," she stated by way of greeting. 

"Kagura," he nodded back, "I have another mission for you."

The young woman stood up expectantly. "Yes?"

"You did well on your first mission. Now that Kyoko is dead, we must move on. Your next victim shall be Kaede."

"The old priestess who houses Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Yes, that is the one. Kill her."

Kagura grinned evilly, "I shall." She picked up her fan from the floor and followed Naraku out. Once they reached the main corridor, Naraku turned left to his chambers while Kagura turned right and walked out of the mansion. She pulled her feather from her hair, and waved it into its larger form. Kagura climbed onto it and flew off into the distance.

* * *

It was night, and Kaede was tossing and turning. She could not sleep. Something was coming; she could feel it. Finally, the old priestess stood up and stepped out of her hut to feel the crisp cold night air blowing on her face. It was cold enough to wake her up. Kaede walked back inside and grabbed her winter cloak before walking back outside again. She began to stroll through the path Inuyasha had cleared for them all. Kaede sighed happily as she took in the dark silhouettes of the forest. The moon in the background cast a strange almost unearthly light over the tops of the trees. _How pretty._ Suddenly, another silhouette dropped down from the sky before her. "Who's there?" Kaede called out, being careful not to let her nerves show in her voice. All of a sudden, the feeling of foreboding increased tenfold. Kaede tensed visibly. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into a spot of moonlight. "Kagura!" Kaede gasped. 

"Hello, Kaede," she greeted sadistically.

"What do you want?" Kaede responded guardedly, fearfully realizing she had not brought her bow with her.

"Your life, Kaede. And I shall have it tonight." Kagura opened up her fan and held it up so it hid her face. "Goodbye, Kaede." Kagura slashed her fan down and a great wind blew Kaede back a few feet. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura cried.

Kaede fought to remain standing, but could feel herself being pushed backward.

_I must survive this. Inuyasha will come for me. They need me. I must stay alive._ She pushed forward with new determination, but the wind held her in place. Her energy was failing already.

The wind stopped without warning and Kaede had to catch her balance before she fell flat on her face. Kagura grinned at Kaede's struggle. The sorceress flicked her fan shut and then waved it open swiftly. A sharp breeze blew quickly past Kaede, cutting its way through her skin. Kaede dropped to her knees, clutching the gashes on her arms. She silently willed the smell of her blood to find her hanyou friend. Her blood dripped down her arms in rivulets. Kagura took a step forward and Kaede fought the urge to tremble.

Kagura waved her fan across her body and a great wind swept past Kaede again. The priestess's blood flowed more strongly once the wind had passed. Kaede had been pushed onto her back, and there was blood falling from her arms and her legs. Kaede struggled to her feet.

Kagura laughed quietly and swung her fan again, "Dance of Blades!" Kaede, now weaker, was pushed against a tree with the great force of the wind. Once it stopped, Kaede slid down the tree, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. It was getting harder to breathe now. Her chest heaved up and down.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up suddenly, stiffly poised with his nose in the air. 

"Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed in surprise. He jumped up and dashed out of the hut, following his nose fervently. Another smell reached his nose and he gasped. "Kaede's blood!"

* * *

Kagura swung her blade once more, crying, "Dance of Blades!" Kaede was forced back against the tree behind her for the second time. Her back met the tree trunk with much more force than the first time, and her weakened state did not help the pain. The miko slid to the base and did not get up again. Her breathing was extremely laboured, and it took all her energy just to inhale and exhale. She could not even move. Her body screamed in agony, but still her faith in her hanyou friend refused to waver.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed himself to run faster. _It's not a lot of blood, but something tells me that isn't the problem._

Seconds later, he stumbled upon the scene that had beckoned his nose. Kaede lay against a small tree. She looked dead to the hanyou, but his nose and ears told him she was just hanging on to life. "Kaede!"

Kaede stirred very slightly, her eyes squinting open.

"Who did this to you?" Inuyasha demanded. "Was it Naraku? I can smell his stench all over this place."

Kaede opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Inuyasha leaned his ear closer to Kaede's mouth. "K-Ka…gu…ra," Kaede managed to whisper.

Inuyasha moved to pick up the old woman and carry her to the hut, but all of a sudden something happened that left him confused long enough to make him forget his previous thought. Kaede's body flickered for a split second, disappearing and appearing in the blink of an eye. It was as if Kami had chosen not to let Inuyasha blink that exact moment, for if he had, he would have missed it. The event occurred so quickly that by the time Inuyasha had even realized it had happened, the occurrence had long passed. Inuyasha blinked and rubbed his eyes. _I'm going crazy, but I can't worry about that now; I need to carry Kaede back home…_ Sensing the miko's slight movement, Inuyasha turned his attention back to his friend. The old miko then gave one last shuddering breath and her chest moved no more. Inuyasha's finger raced to find her pulse, but it had disappeared. Kaede had died.

_She's dead_, Inuyasha thought solemnly. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and punched the ground angrily. "Dammnit! I'm going to kill Naraku," he growled menacingly. _I need to bring her back anyway._

The sun was beginning to peek its head over the horizon. The scene was fitting for the event that had just passed. The sun was a light yellow. It shed dark rays of maroon and deep crimson that faded into navy and finally into deep black. Dark grey clouds gathered about the rising sun, giving the usually beautiful picture a dark tone.

* * *

Sango woke up to the sound of something, but she couldn't remember what it was. The hut was silent. She looked around. Miroku and Shippou were fast asleep, but Kagome and Inuyasha were gone, as was Kaede. _Kagome's at home_, she told herself. Her instinct still told her something was wrong. It was rare for two of their group to be gone in the middle of the night all at once, especially Kaede. The tajiya poked Miroku out of his slumber. "Miroku," she whispered. "Wake up!" 

"Wassamatta?" he slurred.

"Inuyasha and Kaede are gone."

"So? Maybe they went to the bathroom."

"Together in the middle of the night? I think something's wrong."

Miroku rubbed his eyes and sleepily tried to coax Sango back to sleep. "I'm sure they're fine. They can all take care of themselves. Go back to sleep."

"I'm worried, though!" Sango hissed.

Miroku sighed and sat up, yawning. "Why don't we go check, then?"

"Ok." Both stood up and started toward the door but stopped as two figures appeared at the door. Sango stiffened, but Miroku placed a hand on her arm.

"It's just Kagome and Inuyasha." However, one of the figures was carrying the other. As soon as they realized this, both the tajiya and the monk were on alert.

The pair stepped inside, and the atmosphere immediately turned colder at their solemnity. Inuyasha spoke first, his voice belaying the tears she was attempting to hold back. "Kaede is dead." His tone was bland and mechanical, as if he had rehearsed those three words all the way to the hut.

Sango gasped and Miroku's eyes widened. "No!" Sango cried. Both realized the person Inuyasha was carrying was Kaede.

"It's true," Inuyasha sighed sadly.

"How?" Miroku inquired hesitantly.

Inuyasha began to explain. "Kagura came and attacked Kaede while she was out and killed her."

"Kagura killed Kaede?" the small, confused voice of Shippou came.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Kaede is dead, Shippou."

The kitsune began to cry. He jumped into Sango's arms and she held him close, trying to hold in her own tears.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I…I don't know. Kaede had nothing to do with Naraku…" Inuyasha wondered sadly.

Slowly, Sango began to sob until the only one not crying was Inuyasha. The inu hanyou beckoned the group outside to Kaede's lifeless body. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the shrine and up its steps until he reached Kikyou's grave. Inuyasha placed Kaede on the ground, bent down, and began to dig. He dug and dug and dug until there was a deep pit before his feet. Inuyasha set Kaede's body down inside the hole and covered her up. Miroku stepped forward and bent his head in prayer, pressing his hands together. After murmuring a quiet chant, he stepped back. Each member of the Inu-gumi stepped up in turn to pay their silent respects to their deceased friend. When they were all finished, Miroku placed one of his prayer beads onto the grave in place of a gravestone. "She will forever rest in peace beside her beloved sister," Miroku whispered.

They all walked back to Kaede's hut. "What a thing for Kagome to come back to," Sango remarked through her tears.

Miroku nodded and took Sango's hand, squeezing it for comfort. Shippou snuggled closer in Sango's other arm.

Inuyasha stared hard at the ground, concentrating on appearing strong, but inside, he was crying just like everyone else. They reached the hut and all sat down, the air settling about them heavily

Hours of silence had passed by when Inuyasha and Shippou suddenly sat up straight. "What's the matter?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Kagome's back!" they cried happily. It was the first good thing about the day.

Sango stood up and took Inuyasha's arm as he moved to leave. "Don't tell her until she's back here," she warned.

Inuyasha nodded and leapt away.

* * *

The youkai pair reached the well just as Kagome was leaping out. "Hey, Inuyasha! Hey, Shippou!" 

Both had bittersweet looks on their faces. "Kagome, we need to tell you something," Inuyasha began seriously. "We want to tell you back at the hut though. Come on."

Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and the two hanyous walked back to the hut.

As soon as Kagome walked into the hut, she knew something was terribly wrong. "Hi, Kagome," Sango and Miroku greeted.

"Hey, you guys. What's up?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha began somberly, "Kaede died last night."

"What!" Kagome cried.

"Kagura came and murdered her last night as she was walking. We found her in her last moments, but Kagura was long gone by then."

Kagome sat down hard. "No way."

"It's true," Sango sniffed, hugging her friend.

Sango's fresh tears brought on Kagome's and soon the hut was filled with sobs once more. Even Inuyasha was having trouble keeping his composure.

"Where is she now?" Kagome inquired.

"We've buried her next to Kikyou," Miroku replied.

Kagome stood up and walked out to the shrine. She knelt before Kaede's grave and prayed to her before standing up again. The kitsune hanyou wiped her tears and turned around to find Inuyasha watching her. "Will you be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I just wish…more than anything, that I had killed Kagura last time. Then, this never would have happened."

"Naraku would have just sent another minion," Inuyasha responded heavily. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Kagome ran into her hanyou's arms, crying into his chest.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Inuyasha embraced her back, holding her tightly. "Shh," he soothed, "She lived a long life."

Kagome nodded into his chest.

After a bit, the two separated and started to walk back to the hut.

* * *

–tear– I know, it's so sad… I'm sure many of you aren't too happy with me right now, but you have to stick with me, ok? I assure you, it WILL be a happy ending. I will never write an angsty ending. Take comfort in that. 

I have a little request. After my graduation, after most of my tears had subsided, I was hit with some small inspiration in the form of poetry and I wanted to know what y'all think of it.

Goodbyes are strange things...

You begin to miss those least expected.

Memories of times long past come rushing back

And suddenly they mean more than they ever did back then,

And in that solemn weeping moment,

All grudges are forgotten

Until you walk away.

And those you don't forget,

Haunt you as you leave

And you wish you had bid them farewell after all.

Goodbyes are strange things indeed.

Tell me what you think!

Personal reviews:

TaintedInuShemeeko – Aww thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Honestly, though, I think I outdid myself in this one, if I do say so myself. It was a lot of work! 20 pages! Hope you liked it!

BeccaPatty – Sorry I took so long to update… Will you forgive me anyway? Hehe yea, I was wondering what Shippou could do to get gifts… I'm glad you liked my idea! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Selene-Capri Jordan – Glad you liked it! I didn't add in everything…but that's because I haven't had time. Once I finish the story and you've finished editing it, I'll go back and make the changes. Yes! R&Rers make me HAPPY! Guess what! I've decided to make this story longer! I'm so excited to keep writing it! Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Scroll Twelve: Mourning

Konnichiwa, minna! I know, I know, it's been a while. I was away for the whole of July, and that's my excuse. I think it's fair enough. Anyway, I have the next fw chapters planned out, and they will be longer, no worries. I figured rather than think of random things to fill up pages and take another month, I would update now with what I have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's late, it's boring, too bad. -winks-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shippou had fallen asleep in Sango's arms, who was sitting quietly in a corner. She had passed the stage of hysterics, and her moment of oblivious depression was long over. Now, she was just sitting. The reality of Kaede's death was finally starting to truly sink in, and she was only now beginning to accept it. It really just made her feel sad. It was strange. She never realized how much a part of her life Kaede had been. And now that she'd realized, she expected to be sadder. Again, it was strange. Sango sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

Miroku looked up at the sound. He was sitting cross-legged on the other side of the room, looking equally melancholy and puzzled. "Sango?" he questioned.

"Just thinking," she replied softly.

"About what?"

Sango hesitated before deciding to answer him truthfully. "Well," she began, "I never realized how much Kaede meant to me. All I can think about it how different things are without her around. But, if she actually meant so much to me, why don't I feel sadder? I mean, I'm sad, but it's more like…" She paused to think of the words to describe her feeling, but Miroku filled the space in for her.

"You've watched someone leave for another village forever and there was nothing you could do about, so you watch them in sad silence, and accept that they'll be too far to visit anymore."

Sango watched him for a moment before answering in slight wonderment, "That's just it."

Miroku let a small smile loose. "I know just how you feel. I feel the same way. I never even had that much to do with her, but her presence was just so…"

"Normal," Sango finished. She smiled back.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, normal."

Sango looked away, her smile vanishing. "All the same, she was a friend, and her…loss…is hard to bear." She looked back again as she heard the rustling of Miroku's robes.

The monk stood up and wordlessly walked over to Sango. He sat down next to her and drew his knees up, while draping a friendly arm around her waist. "We're all going through the same thing, and we're all here for each other. Nobody is alone." He didn't look at her as he said this, but when he finished, he flashed a wide comforting smile.

Sango stiffened at his initial touch, but relaxed as she decided his hand was in a safe position. As he began to speak, her attention snapped to him, and her eyes grew happily. This was the Miroku she stood by. This was the Miroku that kept her loyally watching over him. This was the Miroku that…that… Sango couldn't bring herself to think of it. What nonsense am I thinking? She leaned into his touch and summoned up a smile in return. Her eyes began to close and, without her notice, she began to fall into slumber like the kitsune in her arms, leaning her head comfortably onto her monk's shoulder.

Miroku's eyes softened as he looked upon the girl sleeping beside him.

&&&&&&&&&&

The next two days passed by much the same way. The group stuck together quietly in Kaede's hut, each thinking his or her own thoughts of the past events, engaging in mild conversation only at mealtimes when Kagome would whip up something simple before retreating back into silence.

Finally, Sango spoke up during the third day, startling the rest of the inu-gumi to attention. "Listen. What are we doing? We're all just sitting around. It's such a waste. We're not getting anything done, and, even if you don't want to admit it, sitting around like this only akes the situation seem even worse. Would Kaede want us to waste our lives moping around? No! I say continue our shard hunting. It will keep our mind off her…" Sango resisted the urge to gulp down the word, "…death."

Miroku, in an attempt to stir support among his friends, repeated Sango's logic. "Sango's right. All of you know that. We need to go and get our mind off all of this. Kaede would prefer us to continue on with our lives and remember her fondly."

Inuyasha nodded, "They're right. Let's go."

Kagome nodded as well, though much more reluctantly. "I suppose you're right. She wouldn't want this." Pasting a strong look on her face, she followed as Sango stood up and stepped outside into the sunshine. It was bright, but it only took a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to it. The warm light felt good on their shade-cooled skin.

Sango turned to the group. She looked slightly uncomfortable. "So…where do you wanna go?" She greeted the silence with a sheepish smile.

Inuyasha grunted, "West."

"West?" Kagome repeated.

"I just have a feeling we might find something there. We might as well try it, right?"

Sango nodded, "He's right. What have we got to lose from looking? Let's leave now, otherwise, we may never go."

Miroku agreed, "She's right. Come on."

"Kirara," Sango commanded. The neko youkai transformed into her larger, more menacing form and purred gently. Sango and Miroku got on, while Kagome held onto Inuyasha. Shippou hopped into Sango's arms and they were off.

The inu-gumi encountered nothingbut peaceful farmland for the rest of the day. They took it as both a blessing and a disappointment. Inuyasha suggested camping out at the edge of a small forest overlooking a tiny village. They bought a small amount of food to last them for that evening and the next morning and, after dinner, went to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku leaned his head against the wall, much as Sango had done not long before. He had one knee bent and drawn up against his chest, while the other lay flat out on the cold wooden floor. The hanyou stared out the window, lost in thought. His plan was beginning to take form.

**(flashback)**

"Why do you want to hurt Kagome like this? Isn't Inuyasha the threat here?"

Naraku sighed and chuckled slightly. "Kagura, Kagura." His eyes suddenly flashed dangerously, "You shouldn't question my motives."

Kagura quickly bowed low, "I apologize. I won't ask again." She turned to hurry out of the room, but Naraku's next words caused her to stay.

"I'm in a good mood, so I shall tell you why. You are taking part in it, after all."

Kagura looked surprised, but said nothing and stood patiently.

Naraku motioned for her to sit down. She obeyed and he began. "Inuyasha is not the true threat. Kagome possesses a power even greater than that of Kikyou, which she does not now realize she has. I want to harnass that power. If I had both her power and that of the Shikon jewel, I would be unstoppable! She is not able to use her power, except in moments of extreme emotion. That will not occur until she is broken. The only way to break her is to kill off all her friends. The grief will build until its bursting point when Inuyasha dies."

Kagura nodded, "I see. Now it's beginning to make sense. But we haven't been able to kill Inuyasha before. How is this time any different?"

"I plan to cross that bridge when I come to it, but I believe I may have an idea how to go about it."

Kagura understood that she was to ask no more and bowed out of the room. Finally, he has a plan that might actually work.

**(end flashback)**

Naraku smirked. Next up was the monk. This one would not be difficult. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He would need to wait for the right moment, though. Timing was everything in these situations. The right timing could intensify the effect of the deed tenfold. Naraku's smirk widened. And intensify tenfold it would.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wadja think? I know, it wasn't very exciting, but the next chapter will be more fun, don't worry. I have most of the story planned out, though I must admit, not quite the ending… Oh well, as Naraku said, 'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.' I have an idea, just not the details.


	13. Scroll Thirteen: New Year's

Konnichiwa, minna! I didn't take so long this time, did I? It's gonna be another long one this time! All I want to say is, I ONLY write happy endings! Please trust me that things will work out one way or another. I promise. You can hold me to that if you like. You'll see. On to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Me don't own. You don't sue. Thank you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The inu-gumi flew onward for the next three days. The third day, Kagome looked up sharply at lunch. "How many days has it been since we left?"

Sango answered first, "Three days."

Kagome frowned in thought for a moment and jumped up, startling the rest of the group. "I need to get home!"

Inuyasha frowned at her, "Why?"

"It's New Year's Day in two days!" she nearly yelled. "What will my family think? They'll think I forgot about it!"

Sango stood up and put a comforting hand on her hyperventilating friend's waving elbow. "Deep breath, Kagome. Why do you need to go home?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "It's New Year's Day in two days. It's a tradition for my family to spend it together, and every year I make sure I'm home. We stay up all night and eat snacks."

Sango nodded, "Alright. That's fine. Tomorrow, you can take Kirara back with you."

Inuyasha stood up in defiance, "No way. We have work to do. You can't go home!"

"I have to, Inuyasha. Besides, I want to go home for a bit."

Inuyasha clenched his fists. "So you choose having fun with your family over avenging your friend's death?"

Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's quick fury. She took a step back in fear. "Inuyasha, I…I didn't mean it that way! It's just I have to be back for my family! Not only is it a family tradition, but I can't leave Souta alone! He's just a kid! He's had too many holidays without a complete family! What happens if I lose touch with them too? It's hard enough for me to go home like this as it is! If I were still a human I wouldn't have this problem!" Tears graced her eyes, though these were not the now-familiar tears of grief, but tears of anger and hurt.

Inuyasha stepped down. He hadn't realized the nerve he had hit. Or rather, he hadn't really meant to hit it. "Fine, go."

Kagome blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to give in so fast. "Oh, ok." She wiped her tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and sat down quietly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The one thing he hated more than anything was the sight, or smell, of Kagome's tears.

Lunch finished quietly, a hint of tension still left in the air.

Afterwards, while Kagome was washing the dishes in the stream, Inuyasha walked away from the campfire on his own. Sango jogged after him until she caught. Inuyasha looked curiously to his right. "Sango?"

She smiled, "You know, you were really good back there."

"Huh?"

"I know you're frustrated about…you know…but Kagome's in no less a situation. She's also got a family to worry about. If she didn't go back, they would worry. Problems arise with their anxiety. You did well in letting her go."

"Feh."

Sango's smile broadened a tiny bit. "She's still a little hurt by your comment."

At this, Inuyasha dropped his guard slightly. "She…she is?"

"But you know what you can do to make her feel better?"

"What?" He cleared his throat, "Not that I really care or anything."

Sango nodded, unconvinced. "Ask if you could go with her. To celebrate with her family."

"How will that help?"

"She would love to have you with her, and if you asked first, she would be really happy."

"I promise you, she would like it."

Inuyasha smirked, "Thanks for the idea, but I'm not gonna go around asking to follow her everywhere. She can go on her own."

Sango smiled and nodded. Which of course means he'll do it.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked over to the streamside. He watched Kagome hum to herself as she worked for a moment in silence. Remembering what he was there for, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

Kagome stopped humming. Inuyasha was a little disappointed. She was a good hummer. The girl turned around. "Inuyasha?" Her expression at first was pure curiosity. Then, the hurt crept in and the memory of her tears stabbed his heart.

"Uh…I…well, about you going home."

Kagome's face dropped instantly. "Yeah?" He's gonna say I can't go.

Inuyasha frowned slightly. What's the matter with her? "I just wanted to know if…if I could, uh, go with you." He said the last part as fast as he could. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away.

Kagome's face lit up. "I'd love it if you would come with me! You really wanna go?"

Inuyasha was surprised to say the least. "Yeah, I do." He said slowly. A smile crept onto his face, too. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, Inuyasha's face bright with embarrassment, and Kagome's bright with happiness.

The next morning, Inuyasha roused Kagome and they climbed onto Kirara, waving to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou as they flew off. It took a couple hours to reach the well. Once they had hopped off, Kagome turned to Kirara. "Thank you, Kirara. Do you mind coming to pick us up tomorrow night?"

"Mew," Kirara answered happily.

Kagome patted her neck before jumping into the well. Inuyasha was right behind.

They reached Kagome's house and, opening the door, called cheerily into the house. Mrs. Higurashi greeted them. "Kagome! Inuyasha! How are you?"

Kagome hugged her mother, "I'm great, how are you? I hope you don't mind that I brought Inuyasha for New Year's."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head with a knowing smile. "Not at all. Luckily, we celebrate New Year's privately. Hopefully, though, you'll be a legal part of the family." She winked at him.

Kagome groaned and blushed, "Mom!"

Inuyasha didn't know what 'legal' meant, but he got the gist of her joke and blushed as well.

Kagome took Inuyasha back up to the attic again and opened the 'magic stairs'. They climbed up together, and Kagome pulled the chain on the old light bulb. "Let's see," she muttered. "Christmas, more Christmas, White Day, even more Christmas, found it!" She lugged out a big box that was labeled in black permanent marker 'New Year's Day'. Inuyasha grunted and gently pushed Kagome aside, lifting up the box effortlessly. He did just so they could get down faster, but he didn't mind the open look of admiration on Kagome's face. With a smirk, he climbed down the 'magic stairs', Kagome in tow and proceeded to carry it down to the sitting room as Kagome put the stairs up again.

In the sitting room, Mrs. Higurashi, Inuyasha, and Kagome gathered about the box. Inside were mostly fake wreaths of pine with bright colored streams wrapped around them. There were also three door-length bamboo curtains and two knee-height fake plum trees, complete with plastic plums. Kagome pulled out the pine wreaths and together, she and Inuyasha hung them about the outside of the house, also hanging two inside around the stair banisters. Then, they got out the bamboo curtains. Mrs. Higurashi took a stool and hung one up in the kitchen doorway. Inuyasha hung another in the front doorway. Kagome took the last one and grabbed a stool to put it in the back doorway. It was a wider doorway than the other two, and she had trouble hanging it. As soon as she hung one side up, she had to jump off the stool, rush to the other side, and quickly try and pin it up before the first side fell down. She never made it in time. Inuyasha, who had finished putting his up, watched her amusedly for ten minutes before going up to her and pulling the end from her hands. Right on cue, the first side fell down. He nodded toward the side that had just fallen down and Kagome climbed up to put it up. Inuyasha then tacked the other side up. "Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha smiled at her kindly, "No problem. I could see you were having a bitof trouble."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him, "Sorry if I'm not as tall as you."

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's what makes me so cool." He posed for a moment, causing Kagome to laugh. The sound brought another smile to Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Lunchtime!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him toward the kitchen. "I'm so glad you came with me, Inuyasha." He blushed slightly, but squeezed her hand in return.

They spent the rest of the day tidying the house. When Souta came home, he helped out. Grandpa came back much later from a shrine convention, but Kagome and Inuyasha had already gone to bed. He helped Mrs. Higurashi finish it all up. The house and the shrine were spotless. Exhausted, Kagome and Inuyasha went to bed.

The next morning, Kagome woke up early to find Inuyasha dozing off in a sitting position, leaning against the foot of her bed. I have got to find him something more comfortable to sleep on when he comes around. Filing away this note in her fairly large mental to-do cabinet, Kagome crept out of bed and changed into jeans and a tight lime green ribbed turtleneck. That down, she started to brush her hair. Inuyasha had not woken up when she finished, nor after she had done brushing her teeth. He must be exhausted. I'm sure he gets a really good break coming here. Deciding to let him sleep, Kagome went downstairs to help her mother with breakfast.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Good morning, Kagome. You'reup early!"

Kagome smiled sleepily, "Yeah. I just sort of woke up. Maybe it's the excitement?"

"Is Inuyasha up yet?"

"No, he's still sleeping. I figured I'd let him sleep in. He rarely gets to do that."

"That's good of you." Mrs. Higurashi stopped as Kagome interrupted her with a loud yawn.

She blushed, "Sorry."

Her mother shook her head. "It's fine. Though, I think that means you should get a little more sleep. It's still early, and you won't be sleeping tonight. Go on, I'll wake you in a couple hours."

Kagome sighed, "That's actually probably a good idea. I'm not that tired, though. I guess I could get in a catnap, though." She stifled a giggle. "Wake me up at…" she looked at the clock, "Ten?"

Her mother nodded. "Ten it is. See you then."

"G'night, Mom. Er…G'morning…whatever." She stifled another yawn and climbed back up the stairs. Once inside her room, she plopped down next to Inuyasha and smiled into the air. "I'm not really tired, you know?" she spoke to herself. "It's just that feeling when you're still tired when you first get up. But, for Mom, I'll try and get a little more rest. Maybe it'll do me good, and then I'll definitely be able to stay up longer." She leaned her head against the bed and smiled at Inuyasha. "Poor you. You never get to sleep in like this. You know, you look really peaceful when you're really asleep. I think I prefer you like that, than when you're all stressed and alert." She closed her eyes and let herself drift off.

Four hours later, Inuyasha woke up, yawning widely. The first thing he noticed was a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Kagome's head leaning against him. She was dressed in her clothes, but fast asleep. Wonder what happened. He suppressed the urge to jump up because he knew that would earn him a 'sit'ing. He relaxed after a moment and just sat there comfortably. Unfortunately, his moment was ruined by the sound of Mrs. Higurashi knocking on the door lightly.

"Kagome? Time to get up, honey." She started to open the door, but Inuyasha spoke up, stopping her.

"It's all right, I'll get her up."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha listened for the 'click' of the door closing before he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Wake up, Kagome."

A mixture of the sound of his voice and the feeling of his warm breath so close to her stirred the young girl. His proximity registered immediately and she froze for a moment before relaxing as she realized it was only Inuyasha. "Mmm," she moaned quietly. "What time is it?"

"Ten," he answered, his face still next to hers.

She nodded, "Ok. Wait, when did you get up?"

"Just now. Your mom woke me. She asked me to wake you up too."

Kagome nodded again, "Alright. I'm getting up." She noticed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry," she muttered, her cheeks pink.

Inuyasha smiled, "Why were you sleeping on the floor? In your clothes?"

Kagome blinked, "Oh. Well, I got up earlier at like six and decided to let you sleep because…" She stopped and blushed, "Just because. Anyway, my mom said I should probably try and get a few more hours of sleep. I sat down next to you and was just sort of…" She stopped and blushed again, "Just sitting next to you, and I guess I must've fallen asleep. I didn't really mean to."

Inuyasha smirked, "I see. What are you blushing about?"

"N-Nothing," she squeaked.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Inuyasha's face suddenly split into an evil grin. He reached his arms over to her and began tickling her sides. Kagome immediately erupted into screams of laughter. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, but he didn't cease his torture. Kagome squirmed and wriggled, desperately trying to escape his fingers. Inuyasha laughed, "Spit it out, or I won't stop!"

Kagome managed to gasp out between giggles, "Never! I will not bow to you!"

Inuyasha increased his tickling. "You asked for it!"

Kagome laughed harder. Finally, she bit out between her laughs, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" Inuyasha stopped. Kagome jumped up and ran for the door, still laughing. Inuyasha grinned and got to the door before her. He blocked it with a smirk.

"You know, that was not a good move." His hands moved to her sides again. Kagome dodged them, looking for a hole in his barrier. She couldn't find one in time and Inuyasha caught her sides, bringing her to the floor in shrieks.

"I'll tell you for real this time! I swear! Just…stop!"

Inuyasha's grin widened, "And why should I trust you? You tried to run off last time."

"I won't this time! I swear! Stop! Stop it!" she laughed, curling up.

Inuyasha stopped, leaning over her happily. "Tell me, or I'll tickle you again."

Kagome ceased her laughter and took a deep breath. Her face was flushed pink. She looks so beautiful like that… This time, Inuyasha was in too good a mood to reprimand himself for such an uncharacteristic thought.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Why were you blushing? You were just about to tell me why you let me sleep in."

Kagome's face turned pinker from her blush. "It's just that…you look so peaceful when you sleep. Like you have no care in the world. You never look like that when you're awake. You looked like…like you knew you were safe."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in silence for moments after. "And is that a good thing?"

Kagome smiled, "A wonderful thing." Her hand twitched and moved toward his face slightly before flopping to the floor again. She sat up, still smiling at Inuyasha. "Come on, let's go to breakfast. I'm awake now." They stood up and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He tensed before squeezing it back. Together, they walked down to breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent inside, watching TV and talking. Outside, they could sometimes spot small groups of people visiting the shrine, as was traditional for New Year's. Evening drew closer and the tension and excitement built. As night fell, Kagome and her mom pulled the snacks and sodas out from the cupboards and he refrigerator. They poured potato chips and candies into bowls to eat later. For dinner, both women laid out hot platters of mixed sushi, rice, ozoni soup, and cups of sake and juice for Souta. They brought them into the sitting room with chopsticks and they all sat in front of the TV, watching the pop stars of the year perform in concerts. Inuyasha didn't care too much for the modern-era music, but Kagome seemed to really like it, swaying and singing along to some of the songs.

Grandpa came home halfway through dinner. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "The buses were packed and there was an incredible amount of traffic. He stopped. "Kagome! You're home!" He had got over Kagome's transformation. "Inuyasha?" In an effort for Kagome, he treated the hanyou politely for the rest of the evening. The night went on and on. Soon, the clock struck ten. Mrs. Higurashi got up and grabbed the many bowls of potatao chips and various candies. She also brought out cans of Coca-Cola. The family snacked on the caffeinated and sugary snacks to keep awake as the night wore on. The clock soon struck eleven. The concert was entering its final part. Kagome looked up. The clock read 11:30. Souta was yawning, but determined to remain awake. Grandpa was periodically dozing off and waking up again. Soon it was 11:45. The concert finished and a news reporter came on.

"The dawn of the New Year is approaching, and we are all awaiting its arrival with baited breath. The Nihon Recordo Taisho has just finished. It was truly a spectacular performance, one of the best yet. What did you think, Kazuma?"

The man sitting next to the woman nodded with a smile, "It was definitely an extraordinary show. They just keep getting better every year, don't they?"

The woman nodded, "If the pattern continues, then I can't wait for next year's. But the Nihon Recordo Taisho isn't all families will be watching tonight. The traditional ringing of the shrine bells will commence in just five minutes. Here's Miyoko at the Meiji Shrine in Tokyo. Miyoko?"

"It is five to twelve here in Tokyo. I'm standing right in front of the Meiji Shrine where over a million people are gathered inside. As you can see, it's completely packed, and people have been waiting all night outside as well as inside. It's a frosty night, but many are dedicated to the tradition of watching the ringing of the bells. Luckily for many more, we will be broadcasting it on national television." Miyoko glanced at her watch. "The bells should be due to toll in just two minutes. It is now 11:58. This year, the shrine has put up more lights so visibility is easier for the public. Two new spotlights have been positioned to focus solely on the actual bells. As you can see," the camera swung up to the bells, "they are much easier to see than they were last year." It focused again on the reporter. She looked at her watch again. "It is 11:59. The crowd has gone silent as they await the bells. Everyone has stopped moving. The monks should be in the tower now. It's almost time." The reporter fell silent, too, and turned sideways to watch the bells. The camera swung up again to train on the bells. At the bottom of the screen, a digital clock began counting down from twenty. The Higurashi family began chanting with it loudly. By fifteen, Inuyasha had joined in.

"Eleven! Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! THREE! TWO! ONE!" The bells rung out, killing all sound with their clear tolls. No one bothered counting. Two minutes and 108 rings later, they stopped and the family jumped up, cheering and hugging each other. The house filled with cries of 'Akemashite omedeto gozaimasu!' Kagome hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her quickly back before she released him to hug Grandpa and Souta. Finally, the noise subsided and Souta let loose a loud yawn.

"Time for bed!" his mom noted.

Souta nodded sleepily and tramped upstairs. Grandpa bid everyone goodnight and also went up. Kagome helped her mom clear up and sat down on the couch with a smile. "This was a good New Year's."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "It was. I'm going to bed. Could you put the bowls in the sink as well? Turn off the lights when you go. Goodnight."

"Sure, Mom. Goodnight." She watched her mother climb up the stairs and got up to put the bowls away.

Inuyasha pushed her back down. "I'll do it," he offered gruffly. He balanced all the bowls on top of each other dumped them gently in the sink. When he came back, he found Kagome asleep on the couch. "Silly girl," he muttered fondly. After a moment of hesitation, he picked her up bridal style. She instinctively curled inward and her hand grabbed the front of his haori. A smile lit her face and she snuggled into his warm frame. Inuyasha blushed pink, but continued carrying her up to her room. He pushed open the door with his back and pulled her covers back before laying her gently on her bed. Her hands, however, wouldn't let go of his haori. He tried to pry them off. Damn! She's got strong hands! Despite this small issue, he smiled. Inuyasha stood there for a moment in thought before slipping out of his haori. It fell onto her bed and she clutched it closer to her, pulling it into her embrace. Inuyasha pulled the covers over her body and sat against the foot of her bed, quickly falling asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&

That night on the other side of the well, life was not so peaceful.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou spent the day resting and building up the energy that would be needed when Kagome and Inuyasha returned. It was a cold night, and after much innocent persuasion on Miroku's part, the four of them cuddled up together by the fire and fell asleep. The fire burned brightly, sending out strong waves of heat. The snow around the pit had conveniently been melted, and although it was still slightly damp, it was much more comfortable to sleep on. Kirara and Shippou huddled together, curling into the crook of Sango's arm. The tajiya was facing Miroku, keeping her two younger companions in between for protection, both from the outside and Miroku. Once she was asleep, though, Miroku dared to drape his arm over her. Their heat was contained within their circle, and all fell soundly asleep not long after retiring.

&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku turned to Kagura, the room pitch black, save for a few sparsely placed candles that cast numerous shadows flying across the room in all directions. "It is time."

Kagura's voice bounced off the walls in hooded whispers, though she had only lowered her voice a little, "Isn't it a bit early? Shouldn't we wait longer?"

Naraku answered confidently, "No. It is good timing. If we wait too long in between, the effect will not be as great. In order for her to break, we must throw everything upon in at once." Kagura nodded and walked out. She flung her confusion aside and focused on her mission, her blood racing. The only thing that excited her in life anymore was killing, especially those that annoyed her. And that monk was certainly in that category.

&&&&&&&&

Later that night, Miroku awoke to a strange sound. It was like someone was rustling their robes right near his ear mixed with the distant cry of a distressed bird. It registered eventually through his sleepy mind that someone had disturbed the birds from their nesting perch. What would do that? It was rare that they were scared so easily. Probably just a demon. It took a few minutes for him to remember that there were no demons in the area. Not native ones, anyway. The village priestess had driven them all off. Any demons would be newcomers. That was what Miroku classified as 'Trouble'. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, sitting up. It was still very dark. Minutes later, his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he stood up. He prayed that no one had noticed the removal of his arm, but one particularly light sleeper had. As Miroku turned and walked away, Shippou's eyes cracked open. All they found was Kirara and Sango. Shippou immediately awoke himself. He could just catch Miroku's robes entering the forest. Shippou jumped up and followed the monk. Something told him not to call out his name, for the noise would attract whatever had roused the monk.

The two walked for a few silent minutes, Miroku oblivious to the kitsune's presence, before they could make out a vague dark shape. Miroku remained calm, but Shippou had to struggle to keep from panicking. He faithfully followed Miroku, no more than four or five feet behind.

The shape grew and grew until they realized it was a person. Miroku slowed down when he realized this, cautiously stepping closer. Soon they could see that the person was turned away from them. Both let out almost silent sighs of relief. Five feet closer, and they saw it was a woman. Three feet closer and they could see make out her outline. Her hair was piled on her head with a feather sticking out, and she was wearing a long kimono. This information struck the two sharply and they froze in fear. It was clear who it was. The woman didn't move, and Miroku slowly began stepping backward. He had moved back six feet, and was moving faster now. Suddenly, the quiet 'crack' of a delicate twig being stepped on filled the clearing. Miroku froze and Shippou's breath caught in his throat. It was all over. Kagura turned around with a smirk in place. It widened when she realized who it was that had made the sound. "Good evening, Miroku."

Miroku's voice held a slight tremor that, try as he might, he could not hide. "Wh-what do you want, Kagura?"

"Your head," she answered lazily, as if discussing the weather. "May I?" She opened her fan and swept it across her body with great speed. Before Miroku could react, he had been flung back by a huge gust of wind. Shippou was also sent flying, but his wail was eaten up by the rushing of the wind. He landed on his back and rolled head over heels a few times before coming to a rest on his bottom. He jumped up and scrambled to hide behind a bush.

Miroku caught his balance and stood firm as the wind died. "Not this time," he yelled. He ripped the beads off of his arm and huge sucking void opened up in the palm of his right hand. "Die, Kagura!" The wind sorceress was immediately pulled forward with a force ten times as strong as the wind emitted from her fan. She dug her heels in, but it only slowed her down. Miroku's ferocious desire to defeat her had strengthened the wind tunnel; something neither Naraku nor Kagura had counted on. The woman's hand fumbled in her kimono, desperately searching for something. Anything that could save her. Her body drew closer to the hole. Her scream echoed throughout the glade, but was quickly swallowed up before it could reach the others. Her clothes pulled away from her body and pointed into the hole. Kagura's hand moved faster. Where was it? Finally, she grabbed hold of it. She pulled out a brown spherical object with diagonal ridges running all along it. As she stood on the brink of her doom, the wind sorceress thrust the object into Miroku's hand. It held for a tentative moment, caught by the rim of the void, before being sucked in. Immediately, everything stopped. The wind ended and Kagura fell over forward, still poised in her position to resist the pull. Miroku's hand shot skyward and he fell to his knees, clutching his wrists, his cries bouncing off the trees in every direction. They were blood-chilling and haunting. The hackles on Shippou's neck stood rigid. Tears of pain ran down Miroku's face. He rarely cried, but the agony was consuming him. Now I know how Kagome felt, he realized bitterly. His eminent death didn't even conern him anymore. He welcomed it with open arms. The pain was too great to survive for. Life was too terrible to live any longer. The houshi pleaded for his death. It just couldn't come fast enough. His arm was burning and searing and twisting; his flesh was falling off and his fingers were being pulled apart. The veins and arteries in his hand were being sliced to strips. It was agony beyond anything he could have imagined to be burdened upon anything. Miroku, in a hungry desire for death, slowly began to turn his hand toward himself. Suddenly, he felt himself pulse and the image of a young woman with brown hair and a tajiya outfit filled his mind. She spoke words no one could hear. He wasn't even sure if she had spoken at all, but he understood her message all the same. Goodbye, Sango. I love you. Miroku turned his hand to the sky again. It took forever this time. His life energy had almost completely fled. His breathing became laboured. One great shuddering breath later, Miroku's eyes closed and the power in his hand shut down. He became just another dead monk.

Kagura smirked and pulled her feather out of her hair, hopping onto it and flying off. Her laughter carried away until she was nowhere to be seen.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sango sat up abruptly at the sound of cry that chilled her blood. "Miroku!" she cried. She looked around. Miroku was gone. Kirara was awake, too. Sango flung her blankets off and ran into the woods. It registered in her anxious mind as she was running that Shippou was also gone. Oh no! What's going on? She pushed herself to her limits, brushing aside all vegetation. Branches and thorns cut at her, but she took no notice. What will I do if you're gone, Miroku? She ran and ran, her breathing becoming harder and harder. Minutes later, she stumbled onto her worst nightmare.

&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku was kneeling with his back on the ground. His arm lay across the ground, the beads pulled off, but the void was not doing anything. Sango had to look away. The hole as gaping and fearsome as ever, but there were great rips running out of it and his hand was a sickening purplish-green color. The color spread up past his wrist, and his fingers were coal black and swollen. His face was white and his mouth stretched into a grimace, though his eyes were peacefully closed, as though he had been in the process of accepting his death. Sango bent down, crying and touched his cheek. She could feel his cold body and his still-wet tears. Nothing could penetrate her sorrow, and she knelt there obliviously, wishing that he were only ill. A sound made her turn around. "Wha…?" she whispered to herself. A small black shadow tumbled out of the bushes. As it came into the moonlight, she realized it was Shippou. He was oving very slowly and his eyes were wide and unfocused. Sango jumped up and ran to him, burying his face into her cest. "Oh, Shippou. Shippou…" she murmured. Kirara nuzzled his cheek. Sango pulled him away and realized he still had not noticed her. "Shippou?" she asked. He remained unresponsive. Kirara licked his face, but did nothing either. Sango began to get scared for her kitsune friend. He was definitely alive, but she could not figure out what ailed him. Finally, she carried down to the stream and dunked him halfway into the stream face-first. He came up coughing. "Shippou?"

"San…go…?" he asked slowly.

"What's the matter? What happened? Are you ok?" Her questions flooded out in relief.

She could see that he was struggling to keep up, and this worried her. "I'm…ok. And…and…I…" Words failed him and he burst into tears. Not his usuall loud childish wails, but a river of silent grieving tears. Sango hugged him close.

"It's ok, it's ok," she soothed. "Get some sleep and you can tell me in the morning. Come on." She brought him back to the firepit and lay down, hugging Shippou close. The young youkai fell asleep immediately, though he twitched in nightmares for the rest of the night. Sango could not fall asleep. Images and memories of a certain monk would not let her drift off.

The next morning, Sango woke up at sunrise. She never fell asleep and the bright sun rising roused her fully. She was just warming some water in Kagome's 'pot' when Shippou screamed. "Shippou!" she cried. Sango ran to where he was asleep to find him sitting up, clutching his head.

"No! No! NO! Stop! Don't!" he wailed.

Sango stroked his head. "Shh. It's all right. It was only a dream."

Shippou's eyes finally came into focus and he blinked. "Sango?"

"Good morning," she smiled bitterly. Shippou buried his head in the crook of her arm. She was surprised to feel tears in her elbow. "Shippou?" He didn't speak at first. "Why don't you eat some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

"You really should. It would do you some good. Come on; eat this. I need to go do something. Stay right here with Kirara." She handed him a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks, set him down by the fire, and set off into the forest. His sniffles followed her until she was further in. A few minutes of walking later, Sango came upon the body of a man she knew very well. "Oh, Miroku," she whispered to him. "Why did you have to…to die?" The last word was something she had been unwilling to admit before. But the truth was hard to ignore. Sango knelt beside him and laid her head on his chest, crying. "Come back. Please, come back. I need you, Miroku." His body was still cold. He would never come back. Sango stayed her for at least half an hour, though it seemed like ten minutes to her. Finally, she decided she had to get back to Shippou, who needed her more. Sango sat up and slid her arms under his body. Heaving, she lifted him until he was almost sitting upright. She pulled him over her shoulder and stood up unsteadily. After a couple steps, she found her balanc and slowly made her way back to the campfire. It took longer coming back, but eventually she did. The sun was much higher in the sky by now. She leaned Miroku's body against a tree where Shippou would not see it and walked out to see him. "Feeling better?"

Shippou nodded, eyes downcast.

"Feel like telling me what happened?"

He did not say anything, but shook his head very slightly.

"Alright. I won't press you."

The day pushed forward. Noon came all too soon, and lunchtime went by just as gloomily. Afterwards, when the dishes had been washed, Sango tried again. "Are you ready now?"

Shippou gave the same silent response.

Sango nodded, "Take your time. This is hard for all of us." Shippou did not respond.

The sun began to sink and dusk was approaching. Sango stood up from her set by the river. She checked her reflection in the river. Luckily, all the tearstains were gone and her eyes were no longer so red and puffy. She went over to Shippou and sat down next to him. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. Sango placed a bowl of rice and a fried fish in front of him anyway. He picked at it slowly, not noticing whatever it was he was eating. Sango had finished her seconds by the time Shippou was done. Sango stood up to clean the dishes. Without an invitation, Shippou began to speak.

"Sango. I…I…saw…it was…I didn't…" He burst into tears and could speak no more. Sango had frozen at his words, but at his tears, she dropped the dishes and picked hi up, hugging him close. Her own tears fell and fell and, together, they cried in each other's embraces. Sango dropped to her knees and curled into a fetal position, Shippou still crying into her chest. Kiara licked her face and curles up with the. The three lay in silence, allowing their tears to wash over them. Night fell and they fell asleep from grievous exhaustion.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Inuyasha left the house feeling full from dinner and content from a nice holiday break. The sky was dark, but the moon lit the path to the wellhouse. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and pointed up. "Look at the stars now. When we get to the other side, I want you to look up again, ok?"

Inuyasha nodded, confused, but made sure to get a good eyeful of the dark sky.

They were much more comfortable in each other's presence now, more than they had been as friends. The atmosphere of the modern era kept either from thinking about it. They came out of the well on the other side, oblivious to what had just transpired in that time. "Look up," Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha obeyed and shrugged. "What?"

"The stars," Kagome answered simply.

Inuyasha nodded, "Oh. I see. There are so many more stars here than in your time."

Kagome smiled. "I love watching the night sky here. There are so many stars! It's beautiful. I wish Tokyo was like this… The sky is one of the reasons I don't mind sleeping outside every night."

Inuyasha shrugged again. "I guess I don't notice it because I'm so used to it. Now that I think about it, there are almost no stars in your time. But I'm used to the sky being like this."

Kagome nodded. "Same here. I was so used to there being only that many stars. Then, when I came here, I was amazed. There were so many stars! I couldn't get enough of it. I prefer it like this, than empty like in Tokyo."

"Me too," Inuyasha agreed.

"We should get going."

"Alright." Both looked around and sniffed the air, but Kirara was nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think she is?"

"No idea. Maybe she's just late. Or she forgot."

"She wouldn't forget. What if something happened to them?" Kagome began to get worried.

"Don't worry, Sango and Miroku can handle themselves. I'm sure they're fine."

"But what if they're not? If she doesn't come in five minutes, then I'm going by myself."

"Fair enough." Five minutes passed by slowly and still no Kirara. Near the end, Kagome was fidgeting like crazy. "Come on," Inuyasha said, helping her up. "You wanted to go, right?"

"Yea," she answered quickly. She made to jump into the trees, but Inuyasha took her elbow.

"I'll carry you if you want."

Kagome laughed, "It's fine."

Inuyasha frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Just that you used to ask before, but then you'd say you were only offering because us 'wimpy humans' were so weak that we had to be carried."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing," she giggled, tweaking one of his ears. "But I'm gonna run with you. Now that I'm a hanyou, I need to act like one." Before Inuyasha could respond, she had jumped up into the trees. He shook his head and followed her, catching up easily.

It was dawn and they had not quite arrived yet. Kagome paused on a tree. "Could we stop for a bit?" she asked, panting.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked in response worriedly.

"I'm just so…" she yawned, "…sleepy. Do you mind if I stop and catch a few hours of sleep?"

Inuyasha looked torn between answers, but finally gave in and nodded. "Ok. We can sleep up here." He looked down, but Kagome was already fast asleep. He smiled and jumped up a branch to catch his own few winks.

Inuyasha woke up a few hours later and shook Kagome awake, too. "We need to get going."

Kagome yawned and nodded. "Ok. Thanks for letting me sleep, Inuyasha." She stretched and smiled. "Ready!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but did not comment on her sudden cheeriness. They set off and reached the camp about an hour later. "We were closer than I thought. I guess we could have just come here and slept."

Inuyasha agreed. "I misjudged the distance. Oh well. Hopefully, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are awake."

"And Kirara."

"Yea, but if Sango's awake, then Kirara's awake."

"Oh. Right." They nodded at each other as they reached the top of the hill. Kagome and Inuyasha both fell silent and stared at Sango. She looked miserable and faint traces of tearstains could be seen on her face, not to mention its overwhelming smell. "Sango!" Kagome inquired anxiously.

The girl looked up. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" She hastily wiped her eyes and sniffed. "How was New Year's?"

"Great," Kagome answered absent-mindedly. "Nice to be home. Now, what happened?"

She looked about and sighed. "I…I mean we were just sleeping here…and then I woke up. And he was gone! They were both gone! And I went looking for him! And I found him, but…but he wasn't…he was…but I found Shippou! But he won't talk and I don't know what happened and now he's gone and…and…" She spoke faster and faster until her words were drowned out in yet another fresh wave of tears.

"Sango," Kagome soothed, hugging her friend. "Say it again slower."

Sango took a deep shuddering breath and began again. "We were all sleeping here to keep warm. Then, when I woke up in the morning, they were gone."

"Who were gone?" Kagome interrupted.

"Miroku and Shippou. I got worried and then I heard a scream."

"Whose?" Inuyasha demanded.

"M-Miroku's. It was the most awful sound I had ever heard. I ran into the woods. He was really far in. When I got to him, he was…was…"

"Oh god no," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's voice lowered, "He…he wasn't dead, was he?"

Sango nodded. "It was awful. His hand was all green and purple and black and swollen and his face was all pale. And his wind tunnel was open, but it wasn't sucking anything in!" She buried her face in Kagome's neck.

"Then what?" Inuyasha asked roughly.

"I found Shippou in the bushes. He was just sitting there, staring into space. He wouldn't respond to anything. I had to dunk him in the stream to wake him up. Even then, he didn't respond to much. He's said barely anything. The only time he spoke was when he thought he was ready to tell me what happened. He could barely start the story. He started crying and wouldn't stop." Kagome stroked her best friend's back. "He hasn't spoken again since. He still isn't ready to say anything."

Inuyasha looked worried. "What's the matter with him, then?"

Kagome looked up at him. "He's in shock. Obviously seeing Miroku…die…had a much more disturbing effect on him than I would have thought."

"Why? Both his parents have died and Kaede. Why is Miroku so different?"

"Because he never actually saw his parents, or Kaede, die. Only the Thunder Brothers saw his father die, only I saw Kyoko die," she swallowed, "and no one saw Kaede die."

Inuyasha nodded. "I see. Will he be ok?"

"Eventually. He's young, though. It may take some time. We'll have to be careful with him. He'll be very fragile right now." She turned back to Sango. "Can we…can we see him?"

Sango nodded and stood up, wiping her eyes again. "He's over…here." She led them to a tree just inside the forest and pointed to his body leaning against a trunk. "I didn't want Shippou to see him," she explained.

Kagome nodded, "Good call." It was hard for her to see her friend like this, but the news hadn't quite sunk in yet, so she could bear it for the moment. Kagoe bent down and opened the cloth over his hand. The wind tunnel was indeed there, but as Sango had said, it was just a hole. The sickening greenish-purple was still there, spreading out to his swollen blackened fingers. His face was white with death. Tears came to Miroku's eyes and she could look no more. She stood up and ran off. Inuyasha took one last look at his friend and ran after her.

Inuyasha found her crying in a tree nearby. "Kagome?"

He heard her sniff. "Mm?"

He didn't say anything so Kagome sniffed again and looked down. "Inuyasha?"

"Mm?"

She giggled softly. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he smiled.

Kagome hopped down. "I just can't believe it."

"Me neither. Why Miroku of all people? He's not even that much of a threat."

"Neither was Kyoko or Kaede."

"The only people he really has to worry about is…"

"…you, Inuyasha." She looked away. "So why pick on everyone else? Will I be next? Will Shippou? Or Sango?"

Inuyasha's heart clenched and his gut turned to ice at such a thought. He took a deep breath and calmed his racing pulse. "I don't know." He suddenly looked off into the distance. "Come on. I want to check something." They walked and walked until they came upon what Inuyasha was looking for. Kagome immediately clutched her nose. "Ugh! It's that god-awful stench of Naraku! I'd know it anywhere!"

"So would I," Inuyasha replied, his jaw clenched.

"So this means that-"

"Naraku did it. It's all that bastard's fault! The places where Kaede and Kyoko died also reeked of Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "I remember. We need to tell Sango. She has a right to know." Kagome looked toward the firepit sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"They were engaged, remember?"

"Oh yea. I see what you mean. I remember."

"Sango and Miroku were going to get married!" Kagome broke down crying again.

"Kagome?"

"Why couldn't they see it sooner? Now it's too late! They're so dumb…so dumb," she wept, hugging herself.

Inuyasha bent down and hesitated, wondering how to comfort her. However, Kagome did the job for him. She breathed in deep and stood up straighter. "I must be strong. If Sango can, then I certainly can. Besides, I'm a hanyou." She breathed through her nose and wiped her face dry. "We should be getting back for lunch."

Inuyasha did not move as he was too busy marveling at Kagome's back. She's so strong. Where does she find it? He hurried to follow her. Inside, he wept the tears that Kagome was now holding back.

That night, the only one who slept was Shippou, and even he was tossing and turning all night long, occasionally crying out to an invisible Miroku or Kagura. Sango and Kagome lay on the ground, hugging themselves. Inuyasha sat in his tree. He was wide awake. Dammnit! He thought, punching the trunk. I'm gonna kill Naraku! Kyoko and Kaede were bad enough, but Miroku is going too far! Nobody kills MY family! His train of thought stopped. My…family? It was a strange idea. He hadn't had a real family in 60 years. He smiled. That wasn't true. This was his family now. It was his own family. His very own family. His smile widened. He had a family. And nobody hurts my family and gets away with it! His smile turned vicious. The hanyou fell asleep to dreams of Naraku's dead body, courtesy of said inu hanyou.

The next morning came all too soon. Sango was the first to speak. "I want to bury Miroku's body next to his father's. I know where his shrine is."

Inuyasha nodded, "So do I. It would be a good place to bury him. We'll do it today."

Kagome picked Shippou up. "Why don't we go now?"

They all agreed and set off moments later. Inuyasha led the way with Kagome holding Shippou right behind him. Next to her flew Kirara with Sango and Miroku's body. It took them the rest of the day to reach Miroku's shrine as it was out of the way. Nobody minded, though. The inu-gumi landed in front of the building. The sound brought Hachi and Mushin outside. "Inuyasha!" Hachi called. "What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"Miroku's dead," Sango replied bluntly with no emotion.

"WHAT!" Mushin and Hachi both cried out.

"You heard her," Kagome answered tiredly. "I'm afraid it's true."

"H-How?" Hachi stuttered.

"Who did it?" Mushin asked dangerously.

Kagome stepped back so that Sango could answer. She felt Sango should do it. "We don't know how, but his hand is all messed up and the wind tunnel has stopped working. As for who, who else? Naraku." She said all this expressionlessly, as if by rote. Kagome took pity on her.

"We're here to bury him next to his father and grandfather."

Mushin nodded, "I see. Thank you. Their graves are both here. But, before, uh, may we see him one last time?" Tears stood in the corners of the old man's eyes. Kagome and Sango nodded and turned to Kiara and pulled down his body. They lay him at Mushin's feet. "Miroku," Mushin murmured, touching the man's face. "My boy, my son." He cried silent tears. "Goodbye. I will miss you. You were so much like your father. He was a good man, as were you."

Hachi began bawling at the sight of his master's body. "Master Miroku! How can you leeeeave meeeee? Who will I serve now?" Both knelt before the man's body. Tears splashed across his monk's robes.

Kagome and Sango picked him up again and began to carry him to the back of the shrine. Neither spoke as they searched for the gravestones. They were not hard to miss and the girls set him down gently as Kagome began to dig. She did it slowly and deliberately, both out of respect and sadness. The hole grew until it was four feet deep. Kagome turned back to Sango and her tears fell. The two embraced over Miroku's body. "I'm going to miss him. He was like an older brother to me."

Sango nodded, her eyes closed. "He was like…like…he was everything to me. What will I do without him?"

Kagome smiled bitterly. "Your words are the only good thing that has come out of this. But it's too late now. How ironic." She shut her eyes tight. "Life is so cruel. Why can't it give you a break? I wish life would punish me, not you."

Sango shook her head, "No, Kagome. Do not wish such a thing upon yourself. You are my sister. We will bear this together."

Kagome hugged her friend tighter, "Remember, even though Miroku is gone, I will always stand beside you."

"Me too."

They remained like that until their sobs had stopped and they were only shaking, clutching each other. The others came up behind them. "Come on," Inuyasha sighed reluctantly. Kagome and Sango pulled apart, rubbing their eyes, and faced the group and Miroku. Sango and Mushin picked Miroku's body up and lay him softly in the hole. Everybody helped to smooth the dirt over his body.

Mushin stepped forward first and, his head bowed, eyes closed, and hands pressed together, murmured a prayer for Miroku's soul. "You were like my own son, Miroku. I love you. You were so much like your father. I'm proud of you. Goodbye, my son."

He stood back and it was Hachi's turn. The raccoon demon bowed his head. "Goodbye, Master Miroku. You were the best master a demon could ever hope to have." His uncharacteristic display of seriousness brought tears springing back to the girls' eyes.

Sango went next. "Goodbye, Miroku. I'll never forget you. You've done more for me than anybody. You've made a permanent mark on my life and my heart. I hope you rest in peace."

Then went Kagome. "Thank, Miroku, for everything. You were my big brother. I knew I could always count on you and usually look up to you for advice and as an example. Your letchery kept our spirits up, no matter what Sango may have said. I'll miss you. Goodbye."

Turning away, she looked at Sango, who was still crying. Inuyasha brushed her hand with his. "Goodbye, my friend. I'll miss you. You were my first friend ever, and I thank you for that." Although his words were short, they were filled with as much meaning as the others'.

Shippou and Kirara stepped up last. Kirara bowed her tiny head and 'mew'ed at the grave. Shippou bowed his head, too. "Bye, Miroku. You were like my uncle. I knew I could count on you for anything. You watched out for me when the others were away. I'll miss you." He sniffed loudly and rubbed one of his eyes, but held firm.

As they all walked away, Kagome commented sadly, "What a way to begin the new year. I hope this isn't a sign of more to come." They set off again, hearts heavy, praying it had all ended.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know, I know. Don't kill me. It will all work out in the end. I promise. Just trust me, ok? Please?

The tickling scene was inspired by my own recent experience. My older cousin had grabbed me from behind and started tickling me until I was practically crying. He's such a mean cousin! Just kidding. Of course, I added some InuKag just for fun.

I just finished seeing Hotel Rwanda. Wow. That's all I can say. It was very well done, though not accurate in depicting what actually occurred. Too horrific for a Hollywood movie. I'm going to have nightmares for a week, I swear. Even what they showed was horrible. If you're like me, I would probably not recommend watching it. (I had nightmares from watching Signs.) Otherwise, or if you want to take a chance, I would suggest watching it. I believe it is an event that we all need to know about. It's scary, though, I warn you.

Personal Reviews for Chap 12 (because I forgot…):

Mikkasura – I know, I know. Remember, we're still in the tunnel, but there is definitely a light at the end. Sorry if it moved too fast, though. Whenever I get a chance to go back, I'll definitely try to go back and fix that! I'm glad you liked my poem! Thanks for reviewing!

TaintedInuShemeeko – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I know it was sad, but it'll all work out. I'm glad you liked my poem, too! Thanks for reviewing!

BeccaPatty – Glad you liked my gifty ideas! I wonder what that flicker was… Maybe we'll find out soon! You ARE suspicious, huh? Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous (evilneved69) -- I know it's sad. Sorry. Please keep reading, though. It'll work out. Thank you, though. Hmm, I thought I had included Shippou's reaction to Kyoko's death. I'll have to look back at that! That wouldn't be good if I missed it, rite? Thank you for pointing that out and for reviewing!

sheenachi – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my story. Yea, it's sad, I know. Please stick with me, though! You'll like the ending! I hope… I'm glad you liked my poem, too.

Personal Reviews for Chapter 13:

Imperial Angel – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my fic! Does this classify as soon?

BeccaPatty – I'm glad you like it so much! Will you still like it now? Even though I've promised a happy ending? Cute idea, but I don't know if it will work with my storyline. Rest assured, you'll like the ending…I hope…hehe Thanks for reviewing!

LadySword04 – Woah! Long review! Doncha love those? Thanks! Hehe. I had so much fun writing that chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Mrs. H is amazing! Sometimes I wish my mum was like that, though usually I love her the way she is haha.

TaintedInuShemeeko – Yep, his plan is wicked. And we don't even know all of it yet. It's like a valley. For now, it's still going downhill, but it'll go up again. I promise. Hehe like my metaphor? Thanks for reviewing!


	14. Scroll Fourteen: Dead Love

Konnichiwa, minna! I tried to get an update out soon. I count this as very quick updating. –looks proud- Look closely at the past chapters and maybe you'll find something good in the recent events. If anybody finds it, I'll dedicate the chapter that reveals it to them. I wonder if anyone will get it.

Ok, I had a question from one of my readers and thought I would clear it up here, just in case anybody shared the same confusion. Kagome is a kitsune hanyou and not an inu hanyou, even though she chose Inuyasha, because she already had kitsune youkai blood in her. Had she chosen Kouga, she would have become a kitsune youkai, not a wolf youkai. Normally, you would assume the for of the person you choose, but because Kagome already the blood of a youkai within her, this does not apply. I hope this clears some stuff up. Sorry for the confusion.

Also, another reader pointed out to me that I had not written in Shippou's reaction to Kyoko's death. I thought I had, but looking back, I realize I haven't. I apologize for this. Sometimes, I'm a little stupid. –looks sheepish- I have corrected this, so now there is an extra two (I think) paragraphs in chapter 9. If you would like to read them, they're about two-thirds down, right before ---A Couple Months Later---. Sorry about that. Thanks for pointing it out, anonymous (evilneved69)!

Also, I've noticed that I've been writing that Kagome is a neko hanyou. I don't know why I've been making this mistake…but if you see it, remember, it's just me being stupid. I haven't like changed her or anything. I've corrected some of these mistakes, but haven't time to do them all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly. But I do have an Inuyasha calendar! Does that count?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Before they knew it, a month had passed, and so had some of the pain. It hadn't left any of them, by any means, but a numbness in that area had come to settle upon them all. Life began to return to normality, and the inu-gumi were slowly getting used to the empty space that was once filled by a certain lecherous monk. Kagome hadn't returned home since that day, and it was this issue that brought Sango to take her friend's arm.

"Kagome," she began. "Don't you think it's time you went home? I'm sure your family's worried about you. You can go visit for a day or so."

Kagome replied, surprised, "O-Ok. I guess I should. What with everything, my mom's getting a little antsy about me coming here. I probably should go and assure her I'm still in one piece. I'll go tomorrow morning."

Sango smiled. She was much quieter these days. "But leave me for too long."

"Don't worry, I won't."

&&&

The next morning, after a weak argument with Inuyasha, she went home, alone for the first time in months. Kagome hopped into the well and arrived at her back door. "Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi cried in delighted surprise as she spotted her only daughter making her way into the house. "What a lovely surprise!" The two women hugged briefly. "How are you? No Inuyasha?"

"I'm great, how are you? And, no, no Inuyasha. I decided to come on my own this time. I haven't been here by myself in a while."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "I understand. I must admit, it will be nice to see you alone for a bit." She led her into the living room, which Souta was just walking out of.

"Kagome!" he cried in joy at seeing her. "You're home!" He ran over and hugged his sister briefly before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Koro's house. I'm sleeping over. I'll be back early tomorrow morning, though! See you, then!"

Kagome nodded, "Bye!" She heard the door close and turned back to her mother.

"How long will you be staying this time?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Not long, I'm afraid. I can't leave everybody alone these days… I'll only stay a day or two."

"Ok. What do you mean 'these days'? I hope nothing bad has happened."

Kagome turned away sadly. "It's been awful."

"Oh dear!"

Kagome sat down on the living room couch. "Like six months ago, Kyoko died. Do you remember her?"

Her mother nodded, "Oh dear! She was little Shippou's mother, right?"

"Yea. She was murdered by Kagura, Naraku's right-hand man…er…woman."

"Right. And Naraku is the one with the monkey coat, right? But how do you know?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Yea…except it's a baboon coat, Mom. I…I saw her do it."

"Oh sweetie! You poor thing." Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to her daughter and pulled her close.

"Anyway, I came back from Christmas to find that Kaede had died."

"Oh no! She was the elderly woman, right? You didn't see that, too, did you?" She looked worried.

"Yea…" Kagome sniffed. "And no…but I could smell Kagura's stench all over. And I came back from New Year's to find that…that…Miroku had…died."

"Oh Kami! How?"

"Kagura did something to him. We don't know what. The only person who saw was Shippou, but he's been shocked into silence. I don't blame him… He's so young." Kagome wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, smudging her tears into her cheeks.

Kagome's mother embraced her tightly. "Oh my Kagome," she murmured into her hair and she rocked her child. "I wish you didn't have to see such things." Kagome wept silently into her mother's neck. The tears didn't come for long, but they came hard for as long as they could force theselves out. Finally, Kagome leaned back, sniffed, and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Mama. I needed that."

"I can understand. Now, on to happier things."

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I didn't come here to cry. I came to come home for a bit." She stood up and stretched. Walking into the kitchen, Kagome looked around, taking in the life she used to lead before she had discovered the well. She missed it, but she would never want it back. She loved her friends too much. Kagome's eyes wandered over to the refrigerator and she exclaimed, "Oh my god! It's Valentine's Day tomorrow! I totally forgot!"

Mrs. Higurashi came up behind her. "It is. I suppose that means you need to go shopping?"

Kagome nodded frantically, "I'll run to the store right now! I'll be right back!" She grabbed her coat, hat, and purse and ran out the door. Her mother watched her until she was out of sight.

&&&

Kagome sped to the nearest commercial card shop and opened the door. The saleswoman looked up as the bell on the door jingled. "Good morning," she greeted.

"G'morning," Kagome nodded back. She walked down the aisle, past all the cards, until she reached the chocolates. There were boxes and boxes of them. They lined the shelves all around her. Kagome smiled. Jackpot. "Ok, I need four boxes." Her eyes sifted through the choices until she had found the ones she wanted. There was a small red box tied with a red ribbon filled with chocolates filled with assorted nuts. There was another small purple box with a white silk ribbon filled with chocolates of assorted fillings, such as caramel and mint. The third box was white in a red ribbon with flavored chocolates, such as raspberry and orange. The final box, which Kagome used to balance the other three on top of, was much bigger and more expensive. It was red with a white ribbon and it was full of homemade chocolates. A quarter was plain chocolate, a quarter was filled with toffee bits, a quarter was fudge truffles, and the last quarter was filled with assorted nuts. Kagome dumped them unceremoniously on the counter. The woman raised her eyebrows. "You have quite a few important men in your life, don't you?"

Kagome blushed, "Yea, I guess."

The woman smiled and continued conversationally, "And would these lucky men be?"

Kagome shrugged with a smile of her own and began ticking off her fingers, "There's my Grandpa, my little brother, my…friend…" she trailed off suggestively. The cashier smiled knowingly. "…And my good…friend…" Kagome's eyes flew open as she realized her mistake. "Oh my god." _I bought one for…Miroku… _ Kagome's eyes filled with tears. It was as if she couldn't stop crying. _How could I forget?_

The cashier looked worriedly at her customer, "Miss? Are you ok? What happened?"

Kagome wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming. "I'm sorry…it's nothing."

"You can tell me, Miss. Better in than out."

Kagome didn't know why she told the woman, but she felt better afterwards, and that was all that mattered. "One of the boxes was for my very good friend, but a month ago he died…and I hadn't realized my mistake until just now…" Her sobs continued. "How can I be so stupid? I didn't mean to dishonor him by forgetting that he had…"

The cashier came out from behind the counter and put her arm around the girl. "It's ok," she soothed, "You haven't dishonored him. You've shown him how big a part of your life he's become. So much so that you still sometimes forget he isn't actually gone. That just shows how strong his presence still is. He's lucky to have such a caring friend like you." The woman's genuine words of kindness cheered Kagome up and she wiped her eyes, smiling.

"Thank you. I needed that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. I'm glad you're feeling better. You're much cuter with that smile on, you know." She winked and returned to her machine. She rung up the four boxes and stopped. "Do you still want all four boxes?"

Kagome nodded, "I do. I'll just give one to my other friend. He'd like that."

"Wow, more boys! How old is this one? Your age?"

"No," Kagome smiled, "He's only twelve. He's an orphan and I took him in when his father died. I've been taking care of him ever since. He's like a son to me. He would love a box of chocolates."

The woman looked surprised. "Wow. That's wonderful! It's rare to find people as kind as you! You truly are a generous woman, aren't you?"

Kagome blushed under her compliments, "Thank you. I just want to keep people happy."

"And you'll do that just fine with that smile on." She handed Kagome the bag of boxes. "Here you go. Happy Valentine's Day! Have a nice day."

"Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" She waved herself out of the store and began walking home, her spirit much lighter. Maybe what she needed all along was to let her tears out to someone separate from everything that had recently transpired. She reached the house feeling better than she had in weeks.

&&&

The next morning, Kagome woke up at nine and immediately got ready to leave. She put on a long-sleeved V-neck bright red shirt and a pair of pink cordouroys. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail. She felt refreshed from her long night of sleep. Her smile was bright as ever when she came down for breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi placed a plate of pancakes in front of her daughter. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie," she said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mom," she greeted back.

After finishing her pancakes, Kagome went to go sit in the living room. It was a Saturday, so Souta was home. "Happy Valentine's Day, Souta!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome!"

Grandpa walked in and smiled.

Kagome pulled two boxes out from behind her. "This one is for you, Grandpa. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Her grandfather took the box, "Thank you, Kagome. Happy Valentine's Day." He kissed her forehead and she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

She then handed the other one to Souta. "Here you go. Happy Valentine's Day, Souta."

"Thanks, Kagome! Happy Valentine's Day." He tore off the white ribbon and pulled off the lid of the purple box. Inside were the chocolates with assorted fillings.

Grandpa gently untied the red ribbon and opened up the white box to find twenty bite-size chocolates in different fruity flavors. He grinned and picked up a raspberry one, popping it eagerly into his mouth.

Following his example, Souta picked one of his chocolates and ate it quickly. He reached for another. Mrs. Higurashi took his hand by the third. "That's enough for now, dear. You can have some more after lunch." He frowned, but closed the box. Grandpa snuck in one more and did the same.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome exchanged exasperated smiles and giggled. Kagome stood up. "I should probably get going. I'll come back and visit soon. I need to get back. Things are a little tense right now. When things settle down, I'll come for longer," she promised. She hugged each of her family members goodbye and waved before running to the wellhouse. She clutched the plastic bag and hopped in.

On the other side, she jumped out and ran to Kaede's hut. It was strangely empty. Where once there had been eight inhabitants, now only three could be found, excluding Kagome herself. It saddened the kitsune hanyou to find so few of her 'family' left. "Hey!" she called.

Sango looked up, "Hi, Kagome!"

Inuyasha noted, "You're back."

Kagome nodded, "Yep. I told you I wouldn't stay long."

"Thanks," Sango said quietly.

Kagome sat down next to her best friend. "Anything happen?" She was almost expecting some bad news, so it was a relief to hear the tajiya's 'no'. "That's good."

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You're much quieter today. Is something wrong?"

Kagome frowned and her eyes opened as she realized what her friend meant. "Oh. Uh, nothing. It's nothing."

"What?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. Really, it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Tell me," Sango pressed.

"There's nothing to tell," Kagome insisted.

"Yes, there is. Kagome, you're not hurt, are you?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. Nothing like that."

"Then what?" Inuyasha asked. Even he was getting curious now.

Kagome broke under their gazes. "It's just that…" she glanced back at her bag and two pairs of eyes followed. "Today's Valentine's Day."

Sango didn't understand for a moment and then her mouth formed a silent 'o'. "Oh."

"I didn't want to tell you…" Kagome sighed.

Sango shook her head, "No, it's fine. Really."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. I brought some stuff." She pulled out her bag and lifted out the first box. She handed it to Shippou. "This is for you, Shippou! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Shippou smiled, "Thanks, Kagome!" He hugged her and ripped off the red ribbon. Shippou had recovered enough to be almost back to normal, but when any mention of the night of Miroku's death came up, he lost his voice, so the subject was generally avoided, for everybody's sake. Shippou set the red box on the ground and lifted off the top, tossing it gently to his left. His eyes gleamed at the sight of the chocolates. They were filled with all sorts of nuts, half of them he had never even heard of. "Wow."

Kagome laughed, "Try one."

Shippou bit into an almond cluster and his face lit up. "Mmm!" After swallowing, he said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome."

&&&

Kagome got up and carried her bag over to the stream and sat down by it, watching small ice chunks float down lazily. She fingered the handles of the bag. _Should I give it to him? What will he think of me?_ She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice said hanyou's presence behind her.

"Kagome?"

She whipped around and sighed in relief. "Inuyasha, it's just you. What are you doing here?"

"Are you ok? You sort of just…left."

Kagome shrugged, "Yea. Sorry. I wanted to sit here."

Inuyasha nodded. "Not that I cared or anything…" He was encouraged by her smile and sat down next to her. She seemed surprised, but happy. "How was your visit?"

"Interesting," she answered vaguely. "I bought a box of chocolates for Miroku and afterwards realized," she swallowed, "that I didn't need it. So I gave it to Shippou. I'm glad he's happy."

Inuyasha nodded, "I see. Well, at least the runt's happy. Otherwise?"

"Nice to go home," she nodded back. "I miss my family."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so he just nodded again.

Kagome stared at him in thought for a moment before he grunted, "What?"

"Nothing…" She sat her bag on her lap and pulled out the box before setting the empty bag down again. "Here, Inuyasha. Happy Valentine's Day."

Inuyasha blinked and took the box. "Thanks." He noticed with a jump of his heart that it was considerably larger than the one she had intended for Miroku.

Kagome indicated for him to open it, so he pulled off the red ribbon and opened up the white box to find those brown things in Shippou's box, except there were three times as many.

"They're chocolate. Remember? I've brought them before."

"Yea, I remember." He picked one up and sniffed it before tossing it into his mouth. "Mmm, they're good!" he announced happily.

Kagome grinned, "They're all for you. Enjoy."

"Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day," he said shyly.

As Inuyasha leaned back on his hands, Kagome took a risk and lightly draped her hand over his. He looked down at it, but did nothing to stop her. They looked at each other and looked immediately away, blushing. Neither moved or destroyed the silent moment.

&&&

Two days passed by lazily, and the inu-gumi remained in Kaede's village, resting for the time being. On the third day, Inuyasha suddenly slapped his neck. He brought down his hand and there lay a flattened flea demon. "Myouga?"

Sango, Shippou, and Kagome gathered around. "Hello," he greeted. "I have heard the terrible news. I was passing in the area and thought I would pay my regards. I'm very sorry."

Sango and Kagome nodded sadly. "Thank you," the tajiya said.

"May I stay for lunch?" he asked.

"You can stay as long as you want," Kagome assured him. "Why don't you rest for a few days with us? We're leaving soon anyway."

"Thank you, Kagome."

&&&

The day passed just as lazily. Although the layer was much thinner, the ground was still covered in snow, so everybody sat around the fire in Kaede's hut. Kagome and Sango both carried blankets, and these were passed around to contain the heat. Shippou fell asleep after dinner and Kagome watched over him lovingly. She really was a son to her in a way that only a teenage girl could feel for a young boy close to her heart. Sango bid the goodnight curled up to sleep with her head on Kagome's lap. Myouga fall gone to sleep somewhere, so Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones left awake. She smiled sleepily at him. "I think I'll get to sleep, too. Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome." She fell asleep next to Sango, keeping Shippou in between them protectively. Inuyasha sat by the door and kept watch. He was responsible for them now. It was his job to protect them. He was the only man left to watch these innocent women and their kitsune child. He smiled. Having a family was a feeling he had missed for years.

&&&

The next day was no different. Myouga chatted with the girls and Shippou amiably as Inuyasha snoozed by the door. Their agreement was that he would watch over them at night and sleep by day if he got the chance. Myouga sat down cross-legged on Kagome's hand. "I'll leave tomorrow night. That will give about two more days."

Sango looked at the sky, "One and a half, really. It's almost noon."

They all looked up. "Time does fly," Kagome commented.

They looked back down at Shippou's growling stomach. He blushed. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little hungry. Can we have lunch now?"

They all chuckled and Kagome nodded, "Of course. I'll start it now. Sango, do you mind going to the river and getting me some water? I'll just make some ramen. Inuyasha will like that." She smiled sweetly over at Inuyasha.

Sango felt both a sad pang in her heart and a knowing smile at the steadily emerging romance that she knew had been hidden for so long in both of them. She took Kagome's 'pot' and walked carefully down to the river. Th ground was very wet and slushy these days, and she didn't want her kimono to get dirty. Sango reached the river and knelt down in a thankfully dry spot. She dipped the pot in the water, letting the water rush in slowly. It filled up and she lifted the dripping pot up. _I'm hungry myself. Maybe I should help Kagome and cook something else, too._ With this idea in her mind, she made her way back to the hut. Inside, Kagome and Kirara had started a crackling fire. Kagome gratefully took the pot from Sango's hands and placed it on the metal grill she had brought back from home. It took longer for the water to boil than on a stove, so Kagome didn't bother doing anything else.

Sango picked up Kagome's bag and looked through it until she had found what she was looking for. Tea bags. "Kagome, why don't we have some tea after?"

Kagome smiled, "Good idea! I had forgotten I even had those. Once the water's boiling, I'll cook the ramen and then we'll use what's left for the tea. I should have mugs in my bag, too." Sango looked through and shook her head when she found nothing.

Kagome thought for a moment and stood up. "That's right, I left all the food stuff here." She bent into a corner and picked up four mugs and four pair of chopsticks. Eventually the water boiled and Kagome pulled the ladle from her backpack. She spooned hot water into each of the four ramen cups and stirred them, gently adding the seasoning. Soon, all were ready. She left them to cool slightly as she dropped the tea bags in. There was just enough water left for one cup of tea each. As the water was still boiling, it didn't take long for it to boil. Kagome just poured it evenly into the four mugs and set one down beside each ramen cup. "Lunchtime!" she announced.

Sango took one and Shippou sat down in front of one as he couldn't yet handle picking them up.

Kagome picked one ramen cup and chopsticks up and slowly walked over to Inuyasha. She set the down and shook him slightly. "Inuyasha," she called. He didn't respond. "It's lunchtime. I have raaaameeen," she sang.

That woke him up. "Ramen?" he repeated, wide awake now.

"You bet," she smiled and indicated the cup.

"Thanks." He picked up his chopsticks and immediately began digging in.

Kagome laughed to herself as she brought the mug over. "And here's some tea."

"Thanks," he said a little more sincerely this time.

Kagome sat down next to Sango and started on her own meal. It was good to have a nice hot meal, and once it was finished, everybody was feeling much more comfortable.

They lazed around for the remainder of the afternoon and into evening.

&&&&&&&&&&

Night fell, though the hanyou did not notice. He turned around and faced his right hand woman. "Kagura," he began, "Tomorrow, you have another job."

"And who is the vicim this time?"

"The little kitsune child, Shippou."

"Ok. I will leave tomorrow evening, so-"

"No," Naraku interrupted. "You will leave tomorrow morning."

"But then I will be there by mid-afternoon," she protested.

"Exactly."

"You want me to do this is broad daylight?"

"Yes. It will be better this way. The child will die right under her nose. I think this one will crack her substantially."

"If I may ask," Kagura inquired, "she poses no threat to you, so why go to all this trouble to break her? What do you gain?"

Naraku's smirk widened, "Something great and fearsome that is crucial to my final ascension to absolute power."

Kagura looked confused, but his air of finality and enigma forced her to shut her mouth before she could voice her list of questions. "I see," she answered, though she clearly didn't.

Naraku smiled cruelly, "Don't worry, Kagura, you will understand in time. For now, continue with the missions I assign you."

Kagura nodded and bowed out of the room, still feeling in the dark about Naraku's 'big plan'.

&&&

The sun awoke at dawn to find a woman on a feather flying across the lands at a high speed. She was clearly searching for something, but had not yet found it. The sun yawned and turned its bright eye on others, paying no more heed to the strange woman.

&&&&&&&&&&

The inu-gumi woke later than normal that day, everybody feeling refreshed and energetic…and hungry. Kagome scurried to find her pot and matches so she could start a fire to get breakfast going. "Sango, do you mind filling the pot again? Thanks," she asked distractedly as she attempted to light the fire a third time.

Sango chuckled, "Sure. But, Kagome, calm down. No one's going to die if you don't hurry up with breakfast." She laid her hand on her friend's shoulder before getting up to walk to the river.

Kagome took a deep breath and struck the match deliberately against the side of the box and the stick burst into flame. She smiled and threw the match onto the small pile of sticks. It slowly caught fire so that by the time Sango came back, it was hot enough to begin heating up the water. Kagome set the pot on the grill and sat back with a sigh. "Now to wait."

Shippou snuggled in her arms, still half-asleep. "What's for breakfast, Kagome?"

"Rice, vegetables, and beef."

"We're having beef?"

"I brought some back from home." The water finally began to boil, so Kagome feel silent and reached over to pull the small bag of rice from her bag. She poured a little in and let it sit and cook.

"Can I help?" Shippou asked innocently.

"Not now. Sorry, Shippou. I'm not sure if you'll be able to reach and I don't want you getting burnt. If I need something else, though, I'll tell you, ok?"

He nodded, disappointed, and closed his eyes again.

Kagome smiled at him and leaned back on her arms so that he was curled up on her lap. After a while, she pulled out the vegetables from their plastic bags. Luckily, she had just gone home so they could eat something nice for a change. She had cut them at home and just placed them on the grill now. There were peppers, broccoli, and carrots. "Shippou," he sat up suddenly, "would you mind going into the back and bringing me some of Kaede's spices? I need the white one, the black one, and the brown one."

"On my way!" He ran down and came back seconds later. "These ones?"

"Thanks, Shippou."

He smiled and sat down in her lap.

Kagome poured a little bit of each on the vegetables and couple pinches in the rice. She stired the rice with a spoon then flipped over the vegetables with the same spoon. They were burnt at the edges and cooked well in the middle. Kagome sprinkled some more spices on the other side of the vegetables. Minutes later, she flipped the over one last time. The spices had been grilled into the vegetable slices.

Sango complimented, "Mm, those smell really good!"

"Thanks. I hope they taste just as good." She plucked the vegetables from the grill and laid them on a plate. "Don't touch," she warned Shippou. Then, she took the pot off the fire and mixed it some more before putting some more spices in. The rice began to turn a little brown. She dumped the vegetables in, mixed it again, and reached into her bag one last time. "Tada!" she announced as she pulled out a dark brown bottle. "Soy sauce!" She poured some in generously and stirred the rice again. Breakfast was ready.

Sango peered in, "That's quite a lot of food."

Kagome nodded, "It's going to be lunch, too." She distributed some in every bowl and handed one to everybody with a pair of chopsticks. Myouga stole from Kagome, as he didn't dare take any from his master. Compliments were passed to Kagome throughout the meal. She beamed and finished her food quickly. "Tea, anybody?" They all nodded, so the kitsune got up to fill the pot with more water. It was cold outside. She shivered slightly, but she wasn't half as cold as she should be. _Being a hanyou definitely has it advantages._ She stopped as Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me do it," he offered gruffly, averting his eyes.

She smiled, "Thanks, Inuyasha."

He gave her a small smile and took the pot. Kagome watched him for a minute before returning inside.

"Where's your pot?" Myouga asked.

"Inuyasha took it. He offered to fill it for me."

"Oo!" the flea cooed, "I think he likes you."

Kagome blushed, "No. He just wanted to help. Everybody else has. Except you." She put her hands on her hips.

Myouga coughed, "I'm too small."

At that moment, Inuyasha returned and set the pot on the grill. Kagome put in the tea bags and let it boil. The fire slowly began to die down. "Shippou, do mind going out and getting more firewood?"

Shippou shook his head, "Nope! Be right back!" He ran out of the hut to collect some.

Kagome smiled at his back, "I don't know where he finds his energy. Even Souta isn't this hyper."

Sango laughed, "I don't know either."

&&&

Ten minutes passed and Shippou wasn't back yet. "Where is he?" Kagome wondered.

Sango shrugged, "I don't know. His arms are small, I'm sure he's just having a little trouble." Kagome nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&

Shippou was having some trouble, but not with the firewood.

He was walking along the edge of the woods, picking up fallen branches. A pile was steadily growing in his arms, though beginning to totter slightly. He clutched them tigher. As the pile reached his nose, he heard something behind him. It was the rustle of a twig being stepped on. "Who's there?" he called out, turning around. Nobody was there. Shippou shrugged and continued on. "Oh well." He took a couple steps and bent down to pick up a branch, but as he moved to stand up again, he saw a pair of feet. His eyes followed them up to find the face of none other than… "Kagura!" he cried, stumbling back. "What do you want?"

"Everybody asks me that," she commented lazily. "And I give everybody the same answer, more or less."

Shippou nervously crept backward, preparing himself to scream. He glanced back and could see the hut, but doubted its inhabitants could see him.

"What have you got there?" Kagura asked almost kindly.

"F-firew-wood," he stuttered. He continued stepping backward.

Kagura's smile flashed into a smirk, "Lovely. I hope they don't need it too badly. Goodbye, little kitsune." She flipped open her fan and waved it. The simple wind was enough to blow him off his feet. She was careful to wave it away from the hut; else her scent might reach them. She buffeted the poor child around for a minute before assuming a cruel look on her face, "Ok, playtime's over." She held her fan up and whipped toward the ground. A powerful wind coursing with energy ricocheted off the ground and headed for Shippou. He dropped his sticks and turned and ran. The wind was faster, though, and pushed up against him. There was a blinding flash of light and it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Shippou felt himself flying through the air. He hit the ground with a moan. His eyes closed and he felt himself being carried off into the air. He sighed and did not move.

When her eyes had adjusted, Kagura found Shippou lying on his stomach, a little way ahead. A dribble of blood ran down his chin. She walked over and kicked him onto his back. His eyes were wide and frightened, but his breath was gone. _That went too quickly. How boring._ She flew off on her feather before the inu-gumi could find her.

&&&

Everybody looked up at the flash of light. Kagome sniffed the air and gasped. "Kagura!"

Inuyasha jumped up.

Sango exclaimed, "Who does she want this time?"

Kagome cried out frantically, "Shippou!" She dashed out of the hut and reached Shippou, who was lying on his back. "Shippou!" She shook him, gave him mouth-to-mouth, and listened for his pulse. Nothing worked. He was dead.

Inuyasha came up first, "What happened?"

"He's dead!" she wailed.

"No!" Sango cried.

"He's dead!" she lamented, flinging her body over his tiny form. "Wake up! Please wake up, Shippou! Wake up!" She shook his urgently.

Sango knelt beside her and took her in her arms. "He's gone, Kagome."

Kagome fell against her, sobbing. "No!"

Inuyasha's face was grim. "Kagura," he growled.

At the sound of her name, Kagome rose up. "Kagura," she growled louder. "I'll kill her!"

Sango was surprised to see her friend so angry. "Kagome?"

"I'll kill her!" Her voice rose. "I'll kill that stupid bitch! She murdered my Shippou!" Looking down, the sight of Shippou's lifeless body brought something out in her. "Shippou!" she roared. Her body began shaking violently. She clutched herself. Her claws extended and sharpened so dripulets of blood rolled down her arms. Her teeth lengthened so they were poking out of her mouth. She lifted her face and they could see her eyes were a frightening red with dark brown slit-like pupils. There were two light green stripes arross her cheeks and two more on her forehead going into her hair. Everybody stepped back in surprise and terror as she gave a fearsome snarl. She swiped wildly at the air. "Kagura! I'm going to kill you!"

Sango was frozen. "What's happening to her?" she whispered fearfully.

Myouga hopped to her shoulder. "She's a hanyou, remember? So she can change to a youkai in extreme situations, as can Master Inuyasha. Shippou was like a son to her. She and Shippou have formed a mother-son bond, and now that he's dead, the motherly instinct in her demon blood is enraged enough to take over her human blood."

"So she's set on revenge?"

"Yes. The only way to stop her is if she finds and kills Kagura or is knocked unconscious."

"Isn't her human blood fighting it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her human blood is probably just as angry, so it doesn't bother."

Inuyasha took a step forward and Kagome spun around menacingly.

"Kagome," he began. She gave a feral growl in response.

Myouga called to his master. "Master Inuyasha! She will kill you! Please step away! She's dangerous!"

"No!" He kept his eyes focused on her form. "Kagome," he called softly.

Her ears trained onto him and his voice.

"Kagome," he repeated.

Kagome stopped and slowly transformed back to her hanyou state. Her knees buckled, but Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome?" he asked in concern.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe he's dead."

Inuyasha glanced at Myouga. "She's doesn't remember," he explained.

Inuyasha nodded, picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to the hut, where he lay her down on some straw by the fire to sleep.

&&&

Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha gathered around Myouga. "Her body's drained from the strain of her first transformation. We should let her sleep. You were lucky," he directed at Inuyasha, "This time, she recognized your voice and that brought her back. Next time, you may not be so lucky. Make sure she is not put under such strain again. Shippou was close to her. Don't bring him up for the next few days. She can come tomorrow when you bury him, but that's it. I want you to avoid the topic. I'm not sure how much her blood, or her body, can handle. Besides the fact that should she trnsform again, you may not be able to save her so easily."

Inuyasha nodded and calmed his racing heart. _She'll be fine. I'll protect her. But, what will happen next time?_ He sat down next to Kagome and watched over her for the rest of the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How was it? Good? Bad? You'll hear more about Kagome's transformations in the next few chapters. This story is not over yet, but there will probably be only about five or so more chapters because of the way I divide things into chapters. Don't worry, though they'll be at least as long as this chapter was. We still have some more things to get through, so fear not faithful reviewers! Hehe.

Personal Reviews:

TaintedInuShemeeko – Thank you. I'm glad you liked my chapter. If that one made you cry, I wonder what this one will do. Thanks for reviewing!

BeccaPatty – Nope, the family will have to be just Inuyasha and Kagome. Things will lighten up, though. Soon… I'm so bad, aren't I? Did you like the Kagome twist? Thanks for reviewing!

mysisterthinksimasquijum – I'm glad you love my story! Weird, huh? I hope that's a good thing! That's great that you've been writing! Thanks for reviewing!


	15. Scroll Fifteen: Heaven

Konnichiwa, minna! I hope this is long enough for you! I know I took a little longer to write it, but I hope it's worth the wait! Remember…happy ending! Maybe some of you have spotted it already…Keep an eye out for the clues; they've appeared in the last few chapters. Whoever guesses it will get the chapter that reveals my happy ending dedicated to them! Yay! Anyway, on to the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Really, I don't!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The days were much quieter now that only Sango, Kirara, Kagome, and Inuyasha were left. They passed by without either of the girls really noticing. Inuyasha was the only one with any semblance of alertness left. He kept watch at night and led the way during the day. Nobody took much notice to the difference between the sun and the moon, except Inuyasha, who, as well as everything else, spared one eye for the cycle of the moon. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara constantly kept their noses in the air for any trail of Naraku. Sango sat astride Kirara's back, following them obediently. She knew that if someone were to find Naraku, right now it would be those two. The thought comforted her. He had taken too much from them all. It was finally his time, and no matter what, the four of them would stand together and bring him down. There was no room for doubt as all their minds were taken up by the mass of grief and angry determination. They had reached such a point of absolution that there was only black and white. They would kill Naraku. No point in arguing. Sango lay her head on her neko's furry neck and closed her eyes. The sleep that had evaded her during the nights captured her at last and the tajiya embraced it with open arms.

**&&&**

Kagome's eyes were drooping. She had also been caught in the web of sleep. It held on but did not engulf them completely, so they never had the rest the needed. The hanyou smiled at her best friend. She needed the sleep. Kagome turned back ahead and sniffed around. The smell of Naraku was faint, but there all the same. Inuyasha was pushing ahead with the same fervor. Kirara struggled to keep up and stop her mistress from falling off her back. They moved forward with great speed. By dusk, their energy levels had dropped. Sango woke up halfway through, but now was teetering on the brink of sleep again. They landed in a clumb of trees and Kagome immediately turned to Sango with a yawn. "Come on, we need our rest for tomorrow. We can sleep here. Inuyasha, you should sleep, too." He just grunted in response. Kagome smoothed down a patch of grass and lay down, curling up in a fetal position. Sango did the same, but she did not have the advantage of Kagome's demon blood. Kirara remained in her transformed state to keep her mistress warm through the night. Inuyasha sat across from them in the lower branches of a tree. One eye stayed with the two women and one surveyed the area. His nose and ears were awake and alert, though his eyes eventually closed in slumber.

The sun broke the cover of night with its bright morning rays. Kagome squinted in the change of light and looked over at Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha hopped down from his tree and walked over to Kagome. "Let's get breakfast together."

"Let her sleep," Kagome ordered as Inuyasha bent to shake the tajiya awake.

He sighed and let her be. "Fine, but she better be awake by breakfast time."

"She will be, don't worry. What do you want for breakfast?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "What is there?"

"Uh…" Kagome looked through her bag quickly, "Some rice, leftover fish, and vegetables."

Inuyasha nodded, "Cook everything. We'll hunt today."

Kagome nodded, "We have lots of rice, so we can have that for a while."

"Good."

The clump fell silent and Kagome filled a pan with water to boil the rice. The fire sent out heat waves that relaxed the tension in the air. Kagome smiled slightly as she basked in the warmth the fire offered.

Soon, the fish and vegetables were warm and the rice was cooked. Kagome dribbled soy sauce over the food, though there wasn't much left, and served the portions out. Inuyasha immediately began to wolf his down. Kagome set hers down and shook Sango awake. "Sango," she called, "Breakfast is ready."

Sango moaned quietly and blinked her eyes open. "Huh?"

"Breakfast, Sango. We need to get going soon."

Sango sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "Oh! Thanks, Kagome."

"Good morning," Kagome chuckled.

"Good morning to you, too."

Everybody finished the food quickly and Kagome washed the plates before putting them away in her bag. "Let's go," she said, standing up. They set off in silence, though most of the tension was gone.

This was pretty much how most days passed by. The faint trace of Naraku's scent hanging in the air was all that kept the group going forward. It kept up their spirits and forced down any doubts or second thoughts. Sleep and food became necessities that were done without thought or attention and served simply as pauses is their journey. Their losses were the fire behind them that pushed them ahead. A month slipped by without anybody noticing, except Sango.

Kagome looked over as the sound of scratching filled her ears. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched Sango repeatedly scratch a line into a piece of wood.

"Keeping track of the days. I just thought we should know the date."

Kagome nodded with a smile, "I see. What day is it then?"

"March 9. You know White Day is in five days," she remarked sadly.

Kagome lowered her head, "I see. What will we do?"

"Why don't we stop that day?"

Kagome nodded, "Good idea. We'll rest for that whole day. Whatever Inuyasha says, he would like a break. I know I would."

Sango put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Me too."

"Sango?" Kagome asked, suddenly a little tense. "I want to ask you something. How come you aren't afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you?"

"That I'll transform."

Sango laughed unexpectedly. "Kagome, why would I be afraid of you transforming? Am I afraid of Inuyasha transforming? No. Besides, you're my best friend. I would never be afraid of you."

Kagome grinned and embraced her friend. "Thank you, Sango."

"No problem."

**&&&**

Now Kagome and Sango were aware of the date. They waited for the upcoming holiday was barely suppressed negative anticipation. Sango was plagued even more often by the face of her fiancée and Kagome watched her beloved dream of another woman as well as remember the loss of her almost son.

**&&&**

Three days before the awaited day, Inuyasha bent over and looked curiously at Sango's wooden board. His words matched Kagome's previous ones, though much cruder. "Whassat?"

Sango looked up as she finished the line. "I'm keeping track of the date."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"What day is it then?"

"March 11."

"Alright." Silence set in as they began breakfast. When they finished, Inuyasha helped Kagome wash up and they all left together maybe half an hour later.

The day passed by quickly and they covered a good amount of ground. Naraku's scent was finally getting stronger. In their excitement, Kirara, Kagome, and Inuyasha didn't stop until late at night. Sango fought to keep her eyes open, but as soon as they landed, both girls feel right asleep.

Inuyasha watched over them, fatigue pulling at his vision. His thoughts kept him awake. _What will I do for White Day? Both of them are really down. I should do something to cheer them up. We can't fight Naraku if they're depressed._ Of course, Inuyasha did not let the whole message travel from his heart to his mind, so only part of him knew the truth of who he wanted to give a gift to and why. Inuyasha sniffed the air and found no trace of demons, just Naraku, so he allowed his eyes to drift closed.

**&&&**

Morning dawned and brought all four inu-gumi members out of their sleep. They ate breakfast quietly and set off. Nobody really wanted to speak. Kagome and Sango were thinking about the upcoming White Day, and Inuyasha was never one to really start a conversation. Kirara just followed along with the silence. The day seemed much longer when nobody was talking. The forest beneath them looked the same everywhere they went, and when they finally reached he edge of it, the farmland stretched identically to the horizon. It was midday at this time, and Kagome and Sango looked tiredly out across the expanse of fields. "This is so boring," Kagome muttered.

"I know," Sango agreed, "But I think we're getting closer. Kirara's on edge."

Inuyasha, who had heard, nodded, "Definitely. His stench is getting stronger."

Nobody said anything for a while, and the afternoon wore on. Evening approached and the group stopped in the shadow of a large cliff. It was darker here on account of the shade, and considerably cooler, but it seemed peaceful and undisturbed by demons. A small river ran through it and it washed against the soft grassy banks with a cheerful 'shush'ing sound. Everybody agreed it would be a good place to stop. Kagome lit a fire next to the river and Sango helped her prepare a simple meal.

Inuyasha and Kagome went into the river to catch fish while Sango tended to the rice. They caught a substantial amount of fish and cooked it all, leaving some for meals over the next few days. The smell of cooked fish and rice wafted about the air on the cold March air. They had finished the vegetables, but nobody minded too much. Dinner was another quiet affair and they all fell asleep on the hard ground before night had completely fallen.

Their early night meant that they all woke early and hence had an early start. "Happy White Day," Sango remarked neutrally.

"Happy White Day," Kagome repeated in reply.

Inuyasha said nothing, so the girls figured he had not heard. The day was still quiet, but it was a graver quiet than the silent comfort they had experienced the past few days. By midmorning, Kagome sped up until she was in line with Inuyasha. "Hey," she began, "Shouldn't we stop soon? We agreed we would rest today."

Inuyasha nodded, "I know. I just wanna find a good spot. I didn't feel safe back there."

Kagome nodded back, "Ok." She looked ahead and smiled, "How about there?"

Inuyasha grinned, "You read my mind."

"Hey Sango!" Kagome called back, "We're gonna stop around here in about a minute. We found a good spot."

Sango called back cheerfully, "Oh good. Then can we take the rest of the day off?"

Kagome laughed, "Of course."

Not very long after, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped and hopped down from their trees. Kirara and Sango landed. It was a fairly large open glade surrounded by dark forest. Sunlight streamed down so it was warm and bright. A very thin layer of snow blanketed the ground, but it was melting slowly. Tufts of young grass could be seen pushing their heads through the shallow slush. Kagome sat down on a flat boulder and let her bag fall to the ground.

Sango sat down next to her best friend and leaned against her. "I miss Miroku," she confessed suddenly.

Kagome turned her head and smiled sadly, "I know. I miss Shippou."

Sango closed her eyes. "I wonder what he would've given me today."

Kagome shrugged, "Who knows. I just know he would've surprised you with something wonderful. Shippou would've brought me flowers. A bouquet of steadily dying just-opened buds that managed to brave the winter. And they would've wilted before he even got to me."

Sango giggled, "I know. He would've given me one too. He was very adorable."

"He was…" Kagome agreed vaguely. She looked around and found Inuyasha missing. "Where'd he go?"

Sango looked around, too, and immediately knew whom she was talking about. "Maybe he's off to get you something for White Day!" She nudged her friend in the ribs suggestively.

Kagome shook her head, "Yea, right. He's probably gone off to make sure there are no demons around."

"Whatever you say," Sango shrugged teasingly.

**&&&**

Kagome and Sango sat and talked until lunchtime when Kagome's stomach growled fearsomely. "Guess it's lunchtime," she chuckled. "Fish and rice again?"

Sango made a face, "Can't we change it a little?"

Kagome agreed. "Why don't we try to catch a couple birds and cook them? I'll look around for some leaves we can cook, too. I'm sick of just rice and fish, too."

Sango nodded, "Good idea. I'll get three birds, you get one and some leaves."

The two set off while Kirara guarded Kagome's bag.

**&&&**

Sango slipped through the silent woods, carefully maneuvering around object that touched would cause a disturbance. She kept her ears trained for any sound of an animal. The chirping of birds quickly filled them, and Sango followed it slowly. Identical trees passed her, and Sango began to worry where she was and if she'd be able to get back when she spotted a large brown nest. Standing around it were three birds. Two were brightly colored with dark blue backs and red breasts. They faced each other, looking ready to fight. The third stood in the nest. She was a soft brown with a brownish-red breast. Sango smiled and approached the tree. None noticed her as their chirping covered the sound of her footsteps. Sango inched up the tree until she reached the lowest branch where they all stood. She reached out whacked the two closest with the flat of her sword. They fell to the ground, unconscious. The third, the female, froze in fear, which allowed Sango to do the same to her. The tajiya jumped down and picked up the three birds and prepared to find her way back to the glade.

**&&&**

Kagome silently made her way through the other side of the forest. The twittering of birds also filled her ears and she followed it hungrily. A tree of birds arrived much earlier for Kagome than it did for Sango. Two birds were hopping about on a branch. Kagome smiled sadly and stood underneath, getting ready to strike. They were of the same species as the ones Sango found. The male had the same dark blue back and red breast and the female had a similar brown back and clay-colored breast. Kagome reached up and aimed at the male. She swiped at him lightly and he fell straight into her waiting hand. The female twittered crazily as she hopped about in agony. Her mate was gone. Kagome turned away. _Just like Sango._ She stuck her nose in the air and sniffed. To her left, she caught the scent of leaves. Turning around, the hanyou went to investigate. The scent led her to a cluster of small bushes with wide, sweet-smelling leaves. Kagome plucked one and nibbled on it tentatively. It had a strong taste that resembled a light mixture of cloves and brown sugar. Kagome smiled and picked an armful to carry back for lunch.

Kagome and Sango met by the boulder they were sitting on before and set up a fire. Kagome went back into the forest to gather sticks while Kirara lit the fire. When the hanyou came back, the fire was burning brightly. Kagome used her claws to slash the feathers and feet off. "I didn't know I could do that!" she marveled as Sango laughed in the background. Sango helped Kagome skewer the newly plucked birds on the sticks and held them over the fire. The smell of cooked meat floated outward. Kagome stuck her stick in the ground at an angle and took out the grill and the pan, placing the leaves inside. She poured a little water on top and it sizzled, burning the leaves. Kagome picked one up with a claw and nibbled the edge. "It tastes kind of like caramel!" she exclaimed.

Sango frowned, "What's caramel?"

Kagome smiled, "I can't describe it, but it's sweet and tastes good. Here, try it."

Sango nibbled the other side of the leave and her face lit up. "Mmm! It's good!"

Kagome trickled a little more water in the pan and watched it all sizzle into condensation before she took the pan off and shared out the leaves.

The smell of lunch brought Inuyasha back to the glade. He sat down next to Kagome. "Smells good."

"It's bird and leaf," Kagome chuckled.

Sango laughed with her. "It tastes good, though."

Kagome handed Inuyasha a small plate of the strange leaves and a stick of roasted bird. It wasn't much, but it tasted good and the meal was quiet save for the sounds of the four chewing away.

Lunch was over quickly and Kagome moved to start putting things away when Sango put her hand over Kagome's wrist. "Let me do it. You do it everyday."

"I don't mind. I'll do it."

Sango shook her head, "Really, I don't mind doing it. Take a break."

Kagome shrugged and smiled, "Thanks."

**&&&**

Inuyasha leaned over. "Come on. I want to check out the area to make sure there aren't any demons."

"Alright."

"It'll be faster with two of us."

Kagome nodded, "Yep. I'm coming." She stood up and followed him into the forest.

Once inside and out of earshot, Inuyasha stopped and turned to her. "I want to show you something." Kagome followed him curiously deeper into the forest. They had been walking for a couple minutes when Inuyasha stopped. "Here."

Kagome walked up so she was standing next to him and gasped. It was another glade with a small stream running through it. The tops of the trees closed over it except for a small circle in the center, so that it was bathed in a green light with a white ring in the middle. Three beds of soft green grass were laid out in long rectangles in a triangle with a fire pit in the center. The area was peacefully quiet and had an almost unearthly feel to it. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a smile. "Did you do this?"

He nodded, "I was scouting the area and found this. I just did the beds."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. This will be perfect for tonight."

He smiled, "Happy White Day." Turning around, he reached behind a bush and picked something up which he quickly hid behind his back.

"What are you holding?" She attempted to peer behind his back, but to no avail.

"Nu uh, no looking."

"What is it?"

"You'll see in a minute." They walked back to the glade and Kagome stopped herself from looking.

Once at the glade, Sango stood up and greeted them.

"Now can I see?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled out a bouquet of flowers that he had managed to find alive. "Happy White Day, Kagome."

He handed a similar one to Sango. "Happy White Day, Sango."

Both girls noticed that Kagome's was bigger. "Thank you, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Inuyasha nodded, "You're welcome."

Kagome made a show of smelling it and held it close. "Thank you," she repeated.

Inuyasha nodded again. "They're just flowers."

Kagome chuckled, "Not to me."

Inuyasha shrugged and smiled gently at her.

Sango bent and whispered in her friend's ear, "Told you so."

Kagome blushed. "Yea," she acknowledged happily. "Oh!" she remember, "Inuyasha found this great place to sleep tonight! Let's go now!"

Sango raised her eyebrows, "Alright. Come on." She put out the fire and picked up the grill and pan while Kagome picked up the sticks and her bag. The four of them made their way through the woods until they came upon the glade. Kagome walked beside Inuyasha and after a few seconds of hesitation, took his hand. Inuyasha did nothing and then squeezed it back, bringing a smile to Kagome's face.

Sango was pleasantly surprised. "Wow, Inuyasha, you did a good job here."

"Thanks."

**&&&**

The day drifted lazily by, but nobody complained. It was a very nice change to rest all day. Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Sango and they conversed quietly. After a dinner of bird, leaves, and rice, Kagome and Sango curled up to sleep next to Kirara. Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and her image pulled at his heart.

**&&&**

Kagome woke up first and stretched, looking around. Inuyasha was dozing on one side and Sango and curled up against Kirara on the other. Kagome smiled amd silently went about preparing breakfast. "We'll have those leaves and some of the leftover rice," she muttered to herself as she lit the fire and went out to get some more leaves. Luckily, that species of bushed seemed particularly hardy and pestilent, so they were everywhere. Kagome soon found that nothing else grew where the bushes grew. "Talk about good weeds," she chuckled. After picking another armful, she dumped them unceremoniously into the now-hot pan and poured some water on. The smell roused the other two and soon they were all seated around the fire with cold rice balls wrapped in hot leaves. "I made it up myself," Kagome stated proudly when Sango complimented on the tasty combination. They all drank a cup of cold water and set off. It was to be a long day because they had to make up the distance they lost on White Day. Sango got comfortable on Kirara and their journey began.

**&&&**

By noon, they had made good progress, so Inuyasha allowed them to stop shortly for lunch. They ate on the sunny side of a large tree, trying to catch the warmth the sun's rays offered. The weather was getting better, and most of the white that covered the trees and ground was slush or ice. It was still cold and windy, but they found inside the forests was much more protected. Sunset found them still traveling, though miles and miles from the glade Inuyasha had prepared. Naraku's stench was getting stronger by the hour, and this only made them speed up more. Inuyasha's blood rushed and Kagome's pulse raced. Sango was tense and clutched the fur on Kirara's neck excitedly. It was already dark when Kagome's kitsune eyes found a grassy spot in the middle of a field. Inuyasha was reluctant to let them stay the night there, but finally he relented. Long grass that stood even taller than Inuyasha's six foot three frame hid them well, so Kagome could only catch glimpses of the stars once in a while when the grass swayed in the night breeze. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed as the sweet smell of grass and crisp night air lulled her to sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Naraku turned away from Kanna's mirror with a smirk. "I can see the cracks." He heard a knock and walked over to open the door. "Kagura," he greeted coldly.

Kagura nodded silently. "Is it time yet?"

"Be patient. It is easier to break a pot if you hit it on a crack than on a solid area."

Kagura nodded, "But there should be plenty of cracks at this point."

"But if we wait, more will form."

"When will we strike, then?"

"Tomorrow night. Be ready."

"I'm always ready."

"Good. For now, we will simply obstruct them."

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to send out some demons."

"That won't stop them."

"Of course not, but it will slow them down."

"I see."

"Send out the third horde."

"Yes," Kagura bowed and walked out of the room.

Naraku smirked and sat back down, waving Kanna out to follow her sister. He looked out the window and leaned against the wall comfortably.

**&&&**

Kagura heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder to find Kanna. She was becoming a regular presence. Soon, she'd be on missions, too. Kagura held in a groan and counted the doors. Soon, she found the one that held the third horde. She slid open the front door and then opened the door that held the demons inside. A small horde rushed out and into the night air. "Find Inuyasha," she called out to them. They did not respond or show in any way that they heard her, but the wind sorceress knew they would do the job. That was all they were created for. To die on any whim Naraku had at the moment. Kagura almost felt sorry for them. Almost. With her not-quite-pity, Kagura turned about and walked back down to the hall to her quarters, Kanna with her mirror held in her tiny hands in tow.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

The next morning, a combination of the sun and a suspicious ruckus woke the inu-gumi. The rustling of grass very nearby made them fall silent and freeze. Kagome and Inuyasha whispered at the same time anxiously, "Demons."

"They're really close," Kagome muttered carefully.

Sango quietly put out the fire and Kirara transformed. They prepared to move when they were attacked. Demons crawled through the grass and a clump dived from the sky. Inuyasha jumped up and slashed the flying demons, easily getting rid of them. Kagome took one side of the crawling ones and Sango took the other. Kirara flew into the air to help Inuyasha. Kagome slashed the small demons trying to get at them. They were much easier to kill when they were ground-ridden. Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu and swung it in low arcs repeatedly. Nothing got past any of them, as if a barrier had been put up. They just kept coming, however.

Finally, they stopped coming. Sango fell against Kiara's soft fur with a sigh and Kagome sat down, exhausted. Even Inuyasha was breathing hard. He looked up and groaned angrily. "We've lost so much time. I know Naraku was behind that."

Kagome nodded, "Can we rest first, though? I know it's getting late, but we're too tired to travel. At least give up a few minutes."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No. We need to get going. Don't you want to kill Naraku?"

Sango answered for her, "Inuyasha, we need to rest, whether we want to or not. Give us at least ten minutes. The more we rest, the faster we'll be able to go when we go."

Inuyasha relented half-heartedly and sat back down cross-legged, though Kagome could see he was grateful for a rest. They sat quietly for almost fifteen minutes before everybody's breathing and pulses had restored to their normal rates. Kagome was the first to get up. "Let's get going. We're losing time. Everybody ready to leave?"

Sango nodded and stood up. Inuyasha hopped through he grass and called back impatiently. "Come on! I'm sick of waitin' around all day!"

"Calm down, we're coming!" Sango answered amusedly.

**&&&**

They made their way through the field, none being able to see the others until the end was reached. They stepped out of the high grass to find theselves in yet another field, though this one did not have such high grass. The inu-gumi looked out across it and groaned in unison. "Just more fields," Sango sighed.

"We'll be nicely hidden here," Kagome agreed sarcastically.

Inuyasha turned to the two. "We'll just have to chance it through here. See over there?" he said, pointing to the left, "That black splotch is a forest. Let's try and make it there. We can eat lunch there."

The two women and the neko nodded. They all set off at as fast and quiet a pace as they could manage.

They were halfway through the massive expanse of farmland, having encountered nothing, when the distant sound of a demon's cry found them. Sango looked back, "Demon approaching. It's pretty far behind, though, we should be able to easily outrun it."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Let's pick up the pace anyway," Kagome suggested.

"Good idea," Inuyasha agreed.

They picked up their speed, this time disregarding conspicuity. The forest edged closer and closer until Kagome could almost make out the outline of the trees. She looked back just in case and was horrified to find the demon much close behind than it was at first. "He's closing in on us!"

Inuyasha cursed and stopped in his tracks. Kagome tried to do the same but she ended up twisting and falling on her behind. Sango giggled as she slid off Kirara, who had gracefully landed next to Kagome. "Oww," Kagome moaned, rubbing her sore butt.

"Get ready," Inuyasha warned and Kagome and Sango immediately got into fighting positions.

The demon turned out to be of the eagle species. It had great sharp talons and a long curved beak below a pair of menacing black eyes. Its wingspan was easily thrity-five feet. The bird towered over the trio, reaching six foot seven. It flapped its wings and screeched into the air.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and jumped into the air. "I don't have time to mess around with you!" he cried, bring his weapon crashing down on the bird's head.

The bird managed to move so that its head was out of the line of damage, but the sword did catch the joint that connected its wing to its body. It cried out in pain as Inuyasha dropped to the ground. "Take that!"

The bird flapped about, its wing gravely wounded beyond repair. Sango stepped forward. "My turn," she announced, stopping Inuyasha from attacking again. The tajiya flung her Hiraikotsu at the demon's neck. However, the bird was moving around so much, that it hit the bird's wing again. The wing fell off with a steady stream of blood.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Gross." The bird fell over backward and convulsed for a moment before laying still. Kagome walked over and quickly sliced its head off. "That's done. Let's go."

Inuyasha and Sango nodded. Sango climbed onto Kirara and they were off once more. Minutes later, they had reached the forest. Inuyasha stopped.

"We're still stopping for lunch?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "We probably won't find another place to stop for a while."

Kagome grinned. "Thanks, Inuyasha!"

Sango nodded with her friend, "This will be good for us. By the time we're finished, we'll have enough energy to go into the night."

**&&&**

Kagome set up a fire and put some rice on to boil. "I swear, I'll never eat rice again after this," Kagome laughed.

"You won't have to," Sango remarked dryly. "There isn't much left."

Kagome looked over into the bag. "You're right. That should last us four more days, maybe a week if we're careful."

Inuyasha's mouth was set in a grim line, "We're going to have to ration."

"We'll be fine," Kagome patted his arm, sending sparks up his spine. "You and I are hanyous and Sango's used to this sort of thing."

Inuyasha nodded, "You're right."

Kagome muttered, "Good thing I'm a hanyou, or we'd be screwed by now…"

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing."

When lunch was finished, Sango put out the fire and they set off again into the forest.

**&&&**

The scent of Naraku grew a little stronger every hour. Kagome's hackles rose. She hated being near that hanyou. Just the smell was enough to turn her away. She smiled ironically. They hadn't even seen the castle yet. The smell would be unbearable there. There were still just in the vicinity. She looked over at Sango. "You ok?" she asked conversationally.

Sango smiled, "I'm fine, though I hate the feeling of this place. It gives me the chills."

Kagome nodded, "Same here. And the smell. Sometimes I wish I still had my human nose."

Sango laughed, "Poor you. I bet Kirara and Inuyasha feel the same."

"Yea," Kagome agreed.

**&&&**

The day continued on, and as the sun set, it grew very dark. "I guess the sun is the only real source of light around here," Sango noted.

"I bet it doesn't even reach where Naraku lives. I'd hate that." She shuddered.

"Me too."

Soon it became too dark for Sango to see, so she just trusted her three demon friends. Kagome was glad for her demon eyes; running in the dark would be a frightening experience. She looked around and found the edge of a huge forest. Looking up, she saw a snowy peak that adorned the top of a dark and menaing mountain. Clouds swirled about the tip. Kagome pointed down, "Let's sleep in the forest. I don't want to try the mountain at night."

Inuyasha nodded, "We'll save that for the next two days." They swooped down toward the ground and landed just inside the forest. Sango hopped off Kirara's back and sat against a tree. "Let's just skip dinner," she offered.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to chance a fire here and now." She leaned against her own tree, which just happened to be the one Inuyasha chose to sleep in. Kagome looked up and felt all the more safe. She closed her eyes with a smile.

**&&&**

Morning dawned darkly. Thick clouds obscured the light that normally roused the trio. By the time it reached them, it was a thin sparse ray here and there, providing just enough light to wake up comfortably in. Breakfast was a simple fast affair, and as soon as it concluded, the trio set off. It was to be a long day. The air was even colder here and the light did not brighten much as the day grew. Kagome soon found herself shivering and looked over to see Sango trying to immerse her body in Kirara's warm fur. Inuyasha slowed down so he was next to Kagome and shrugged off his outer haori. "Here," he grunted, placing it over Kagome's shoulders. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and smiled as warmth immediately engulfed her.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!"

He smiled gently, "No problem. I was getting hot anyway."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Naraku bent his hand slightly, motioning for Kagura to enter the room. Without turning around, he began to speak. "It is time. This afternoon will be the second to last step in my plan. The cracks are lengthening, and they will run even deeper and longer by the time your job is done. By the end of your next job, she will shatter. Go now. You should catch the by their noonday meal."

Kagura nodded and bowed. "The tajiya, right?"

"Yes. Now, go."

Kagura swept out of the room and stalked down the hall excitedly. Once she reached the front door, she slid it open and stepped outside. The door slid shut behind her of its own accord and she whipped out her feather. Climbing onto it, the wind sorceress flew out of the castle and into the outside world.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Sango looked down and pointed at a small patch of about six trees. "Let's eat lunch there."

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright. Come on."

They descended into the clump and landed within the ring of trees. "Looks like someone's used this before," Kagome noted. A small makeshift firepit had already been created. Some old burnt wood and ashes were still inside, though it had obviously been a few months since it was last used. Snow was piled inside. Sango brushed all the snow out and Kagome placed some dry wood on so that Kirara could light it. Kagome pulled out her pot. "Do you mind getting some water, Sango? I saw a stream down that way not too far."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Sango got up with the pot and walked out of the circle of trees. The sound of a stream could already be heard to her right, so she followed it amiably.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagura landed in the middle of a field and began walking. She could smell a stream nearby. She had not even taken ten steps when the smell of that tajiya entered the scene and became intertwined with the scent of the water. "Perfect timing," she smiled. It only took a few minutes to reach the stream. The sound of Sango's footsteps could be heard not far off, so Kagura concealed herself behind a particularly large bush. She peeked through a hole in the leaves and saw Sango reach the stream and dip her pot into the water, filling it with the rushing cold water. When the pot was three-quarters filled, Sango set the pot down on the bank beside her and cupped her hands with water, splashing it on her face. "Ahhh," she sighed contentedly.

Kagura smirked and stood up, fan at the ready. "Good afternoon, Sango."

Sango looked up, startled. "Kagura?" she asked incredulously.

"How are you? Ready to die?"

"Why?"

"You know, you're the first one to ask that," she noted conversationally. "Oh, and because Naraku said so. Well, ready? I need to make this quick before Inuyasha comes."

Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu and was horrified to find she had left it back at camp. _Oh no…I don't even have Kirara…_ She crouched into a fighting position.

"Like you'll be able to do anything to me," Kagura laughed.

"Maybe not, but I might as well try."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Kirara lifted her head and sniffed. "Meow," she noted and trotted off after Sango.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and they both shrugged. Kirara trotted faster and faster. She missed her mistress, and something told her she needed her. The stream was not too far; it only took the neko a few minutes to reach it. What she found was not a pretty sight. Kagura faced Sango, who was badly injured on her arm. "Meow!" she cried to get Sango's attention.

Sango looked back with a mixture of relief and surprise. "Kirara!"

"Meow," she answered and transformed into her larger form.

Sango grinned and petted her friend's neck. "I'm glad you're here. Now we may have a chance. Are Kagome and Inuyasha coming?"

Kirara shook her head.

"Oh well, I suppose they don't know what's going on. I just hope a wind picks up in their direction." Kirara nodded and turned to growl at Kagura.

"Two birds with one stone," Kagura smirked. "I doubt your kitty friend will be able to do much."

"She can do more than you think," Sango answered confidently.

"We'll see," Kagura taunted, releasing a strong wind that pushed both partners back not a small amount of feet. Kagura slashed her fan downward and blue crescents of energy materialized above them and crashed down upon them. One hit Kirara in the side and she roared in pain. The other hit Sango on her leg so that blood dripped from the knee down. _She's stronger than I remember…_

Kagura sighed and lifted her fan again. "You should be honored that I'm pretty much going full force on you. Time is against me, and I have to kill you quickly."

"Oh yeah," Sango replied, sarcasm thick in her voice, "I'm sooo honored to be killed by you and that filthy mutt you call your master."

"I'm sure you are. Goodbye." Just as she prepared to wave her fan arm across her body, there was a rustling sound in the bushes next to her. "Who's there?" She kicked the bush, but found nothing. "Just an animal," she concluded. Looking back at Sango, she sent out her energy-charged wind. Three huge blue crescents of pure energy raced toward them. "You can't avoid them," Kagura chuckled evilly. The sound of footsteps caught her ears and she whipped out her feather. "I have to go, but it was nice knowing you."

Sango was too busy worrying about the huge amount of energy rushing toward her. Suddenly, her world went black and she fell back onto Kirara's soft stomach.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome sniffed the air and jumped up in alarm. "Kagura!"

"Sango!" Inuyasha answered immediately, putting two and two together effectively. Right away, both bounded off at top speed to the stream, following the scents of water and Sango and the stench of Naraku. They heard a crash and ran faster. When they reached the scene at last, all they found was an impossibly fresh scent of Kagura and the body of Sango on the ground with Kirara's a couple feet away. Sango was on her front, her head turned to the side. Her hands were spread out in front of her. Kirara was on her side, her two tails spread out and her body bent into a U-shape, as if trying to protect herself from some unknown force. However, Kagome had an idea what that force was. She bent down and touched Sango's cold cheek. "Oh my god… We were right here, too. If I had just come with her. Or just gone myself to get the water. This is all my fault…"

Inuyasha took her shoulder and shook her hard, "No! Don't ever say that again. It wasn't you fault. It was Naraku's!"

Kagome shook her head and the tears started falling. "If I had just got the water… I can't believe she's dead!" she wailed suddenly.

Inuyasha took her elbows and forced her to look into his eyes. "It was Naraku's fault. Naraku is to blame."

She nodded tearfully. "Naraku's fault," she repeated.

"It's Naraku's fault."

"Naraku's fault…Naraku's fault…Naraku's fault!" Her eyes glowed a brighter red with each 'Naraku's fault' she cried. Inuyasha watched in horror as her pupils lengthened and squished into slits. He looked down at her hands, which were hanging by her sides. The claws on the ends of her fingers became long and sharp, as did her teeth. Inuyasha quickly let go of her arms and stepped back as her transformation completed. She once again became that mindless monster, but this time, there was nobody to help him.

"Kagome!" he cried out in desperation.

"Naraku's fault!" she answered furiously.

"Kagome! Stop it! Kagome!"

"Naraku's fault! My Shippou, Sango, all Naraku's fault! I'll kill him!" She yelled into the sky, "Show yourself, you filthy coward! I'll rip you to pieces, you bastard!"

Inuyasha tried one last time, "Kagome! KAGOME!" But, she was too far-gone to register his voice. Inuyasha began to panic.

Kagome spun around and spotted Inuyasha. She gave a feral snarl and leapt after him. Inuyasha, in alarm sidestepped her, easily, but the idea that she wanted to attack him left him cold. She caught her balance and turned to attack him again. Raising her hand, she jumped and slashed downward. Inuyasha just made it out of the way. Her arm slammed into the ground, leaving a small crater. _Where is all this energy coming from?_ He dodged yet another attack and ran around behind her, sliding his arms under her armpits and pulling them up, locking her against him. She froze. "Kagome," he called into her ear. She looked torn between her human and demon blood. Something told him what he had to do and he bent his head to nuzzle her ear. The contact broke the spell completely. Kagome sagged against him. "Kagome?"

She turned her head with a weary smile, "Hi, Inuyasha. What happened?"

"Uh, nothing." He moved to drop her, but as she slid to the ground, he caught her again, shifting her into a more comfortable position.

She looked confused, but said nothing as she was just grateful for the support. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. Turning to the source of the smell, she found Sango and Kirara on the ground. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Inuyasha turned her eyes away from the sight. "Let's go. We'll bury them later. You need a rest."

"I…do?"

"Trust me. I'll tell you why later."

Taking the hint from his grave tone, Kagome didn't argue and just followed obediently. After a few steps, she stopped. "Wait, can we bury them now? Then, we can rest. Please? I want to do it now. It just seems disrespectful to leave it until later."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he answered dubiously.

"Why? Please, can we? It just doesn't feel right."

Inuyasha sighed and finally nodded. "Alright. I see that it really means a lot to you. Come on."

Kagome smiled, "I want to bury them next to Miroku's grave. They were engaged, so I think it's fitting that they're buried next to each other."

Inuyasha nodded again, "Good idea. You get Sango and I'll get Kirara."

"Ok." Kagome ran back to the camp and picked up Hiraikotsu. Oh my god! It's so heavy! She ran back to Inuyasha and gratefully dropped the weapon. She then went over and lifted Sango's upper body onto her back. She pushed her up so that only her feet were dragging. Then, she picked up Hiraikotsu. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and set off. Inuyasha was not far behind, but Kirara's weight slowed him down.

It took them the rest of the day and the night to reach Miroku's shrine. They were closer than they had thought. "That's good, at least," Kagome offered optimistically. She chose not to voice her concern. The whole time, Kagome had had a strange feeling that someone was following them. She had ignored it, though, and focused instead on the journey.

Inuyasha nodded, "Let's bury them now." They walked over to the graves behind the shrine and found Miroku's. Inuyasha set Kirara down and knelt to begin digging. A hole soon formed and when it was done, it was about four feet deep. Kagome laid Sango down inside. She then laid Sango's Hiraikotsu on top. "I don't know how she carries that thing. It's so heavy!"

Inuyasha smiled slightly, "She was one of the strongest humans I ever knew, both in body and in spirit."

Kagome bowed her head in respect. "You were the best friend I ever had," she started to cry, "and like a sister to me. I'm going to…to miss you." She choked on her tears. "I love you, Sango, my sister and best friend. Goodbye." Kagome stepped back and wiped her eyes futiley.

Inuyasha nodded, "You were a strong woman. I respected you very much. I'll miss you, too. I'll never forget all your help, or you."

Inuyasha then knelt down and began to dig another hole next to Sango's grave, where her other best friend would lie. Soon another four-foot hole had been formed. Kagome pulled Kirara's body into the hole and helped Inuyasha cover it with the mound of dirt next to him. "You were a great friend and helped us out so much, Kirara. I'll miss you. You were so cute. Goodbye."

Inuyasha was silent for a second. "Yeah, you helped us a lot. We wouldn't have been able to do so much without you. Thanks."

The two turned away and Kagome started crying again. Inuyasha, in a moment of courage and decision, took the hanyou into his arms. She grabbed the front of his haori and cried into his chest. They remained like this for any minutes. Finally, Kagome pulled away, drying her eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He smiled kindly down at her. "You're welcome. Come on, let's go. We need to get going again. Kagome nodded and yawned. Inuyasha's smile broadened just a little. "Here," he offered his back. "I'll carry you back."

"No!" she cried sleepily, "I couldn't make you do that! Especially now that I'm a hanyou. It wouldn't be fair. I need to be able to take care of myself."

Inuyasha shook his head amusedly. "We can make an exception this time. Climb on."

Kagome sighed and nodded, climbing on into her familiar position. She clutched his shoulder and laid her head on his back, closing her eyes contentedly.

Inuyasha grasped her legs, a faint blush staining his cheeks, and jumped off into the distance.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Sango opened her eyes with a quiet moan. Her head ached and she felt disorientated. Sitting up slowly, it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. _Where am I?_ She was in a meadow full of long soft grass up to about her ankles, though she was lying down. The light was white and sharp, though it softened around the edges where trees bordered the edges of the grass. A dark forest extended from there onward, but it was not scary, in fact, it looked almost welcoming. Sango heard the sounds of movement and voices and she looked around. There, maybe fifty feet from her were a group of very familiar people bounding around in a lively game of tag. _Who's that?_ She could make out three adults and one child. One adult was sitting on the side, while the others were running with the child. Sango squinted and their fuzzy shapes began to sharpen. The one sitting on the side was an old woman. One of the adults running around was a young man and the other was a woman, though she had two tails. The child also had a bushy tail. Sango wracked her memory, but she couldn't figure out why they looked familiar. She struggled to her feet and swayed slightly, her head spinning. "Ow…" The man spotted her and ran over, a look of concern across his handsome features.

"Sango? Are you alright?" He caught her in his strong arms and smiled down at her. "How are you feeling?"

Sango blinked and her eyes widened in recognition. "Miroku? What are you doing here?" _Am I dead?_

He laughed, "For a second there, I thought you didn't recognize me." He didn't answer her question, but instead pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Miroku?" Sango questioned. "What's the matter?" To her utter surprise, she felt a teardrop on the top of her head. "Miroku?" she repeated.

He sniffed and answered, choking, "Sorry. It's just…I thought I'd never see you again."

Sango smiled and held him back, resting her head on his chest. "So did I, honestly. It's such a relief to see you." _Heaven is wonderful._ She released him and, still in his embrace, leaned back to get a better look at him. "Are you ok?" Her eyes searched him.

"I'm just fine. Really. What about you? Are you hurt at all?"

She shook her head, relieved. "No, I'm good." She suddenly seized his hand and held it up to inspect his palm.

"What?" he asked her.

"Your hand, " she answered in wonder, "It was mangled when you…" she swallowed back tears from the painful memory, "…but now it's healed."

"Yep," he smiled. His smile faded and he slowly began to bend his head down to hers.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you so much, Miroku. I didn't know what to do." She took the initiative and pressed her lips to his. He grinned and kissed her back even harder. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I'm glad you missed me. I missed you too."

Sango smirked, "Me or my butt?"

Miroku looked hurt, "That's so unfair! You, of course."

Sango immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

He smiled, "Good." His eyes softened. "I love you, Sango."

"I love you, too, Miroku."

"So, is our engagement still on?"

"What do you think?" she teased.

"It better be." His voice turned wistful, "I better make the most of it. I can't do it anymore once we're married."

"Do what?" Sango asked curiously.

"This." Miroku reached around and rubbed Sango's butt. She tensed and scowled.

"Miroku!" Pulling her hand back, she gave him a huge hand-shaped welt across his cheek. The sound of the slap resounded through the clearing.

"Sango, dear…"

"Don't 'Sango, dear' me!"

The other three looked up to see Sango chasing lividly after Miroku.

"Good to see you're feeling better," the old woman chuckled.

Sango froze and turned. "Kaede?"

Kaede nodded, still chuckling. "Good afternoon, Sango."

"You're here, too?"

The young woman smiled at her, "We're all here."

"Kyoko?" Sango asked.

She nodded, "You bet."

Something small and furry nearly knocked her over. "I'm glad you're better!" it cried happily.

Sango looked down. "Shippou? You're here, too?"

"Yup!" he chirped.

Sango grinned, "Great!" _I guess it isn't so bad. I miss Kagome, though._ "Where's Kirara, then?" she realized suddenly. Just as she finished her question, a huge shape bounded out of the woods and knocked her over for real. Sango laughed as she petted the transformed Kirara's neck. "Hey, Kirara!" She sat up and hugged her friend around the neck. Kirara purred and nuzzled her mistress joyfully. _Nope, this definitely isn't so bad. I get to be with most of my friends._

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome curled her body into Inuyasha's body and clutched the front of his inner haori. Her smiled widened and she sighed contentedly in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled amusedly at her and landed in the circle of trees they had stayed in before. Everything was surprisingly as they had left it, though there was nothing of real importance, so it didn't matter too much to him. He bent to put Kagome on the floor, but she refused to let go. _She always does this._ "Come on, Kagome, let go." She didn't, though. Inuyasha set her legs on the ground and used his now-free hand to attempt to pry her fingers from his shirt. With her recently acquired demon strength, though, it was much more difficult than when she was a human. Finally, Inuyasha gave up. "Just don't 'sit' me when you wake up," he muttered down at her. The hanyou hopped up into a tree and nestled himself on a thick branch with his back against the trunk. He shifted Kagome's body so she wouldn't fall off and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Kagome."

To his surprise, Kagome answered him. "G'night, 'Yasha," she murmured in a voice slurred by dreams.

A smile crept onto his features and he allowed himself to fall into a slumber.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

So…what did you think? I enjoyed writing this chapter…most of it anyway.

Just so you know, I start school September 8, and during the school year, updates may be very delayed. I'm starting my first year of boarding high school, and considering how busy they manage to keep you; I don't know how much free time I'll actually have. I'm trying to get as many updates out as I can before I go, but I won't be able to finish it. Just a warning. I'll do my best, though, not to keep you guys waiting too long. I just don't know how my schedule will be.

Also, I wanted to ask you guys a favor. Me and one of my friends (who also happens to be the author LadySword04) have begun a co-authored Inuyasha fic under the penname of Midorikos NeverEnding Spirit. Please check it out. We posted it a few weeks ago and we've not had one review yet. We just want to know what you guys think of it. Please R&R it. It's called 'The Case of the Missing Sandwich Bags' and it's a humor fic. We'll see how I fare in that area… Please give it a chance. Thanks for listening!

Personal Reviews:

Lord of the Blades – Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciated your comments. I'm glad that you were honest enough to tell me what you thought of the chapter. It's a shame that it only a got a 6.5, but I hope this one's a little better. I'm glad you liked my Christmas one! I hope you stick with me to tell me if my chapters are becoming too uneventful. Yes, it's nice to know who it was who emailed me. I hope I cleared up your question…

BeccaPatty – I know, I know…it's sad, but remember: Happy Ending. I liked the idea of Kagome transforming, and I thought Shippou was probably the best one to bring it out first, you know? Thanks for reviewing!

Imperial Angel – Thanks for reviewing! Aww, yea, ruining that sucks… Can I have my strudel now?

Inquz – Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Did you get all my reviews? You've got some talent, you know that? Thank you for your compliments, I really appreciate them!

TaintedInuShemeeko – Yeah…that sort of thing is always a shock… Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked Kagome's transformation. I wanted it to be realistic.

Mikkasura – Of course I can't blame you. And I don't. I know what it's like to have your internet gone… Isn't it awful? Weird is good! Yay! You trust me! There WILL be a happy ending… Don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!


	16. Scroll Sixteen: Bloodstained

Konnichiwa, minna! I've worked very hard on this one. 32 pages in 4 days…that's good and y'all know it! We're nearing the final climax! Isn't it exciting!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I? I wouldn't really be considered a fan… I mean, I would be the creator. And I'd have no need to write fanfiction. I could just make all my ideas into episodes and sagas and movies! Yay!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next day, Inuyasha shook Kagome awake. "Come on. We need an early start if we're gonna get over the mountain by nightfall."

Kagome nodded with a yawn and froze as she realized where she was. Her head was tucked into his chest and her hands were clutching the fabric of his gi tightly. "Inuyasha?" she started slowly, "Why am I here on your lap?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Don't 'sit' me. You fell asleep and you wouldn't let go of my shirt, so I figured I might as well just let you sleep."

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

Inuyasha looked surprised. "You're not gonna 'sit' me?" he asked incredulously.

Kagome smiled, embarrassed. "No. It wasn't your fault. Anyway," she cleared her throat. "Let's get going."

**&&&**

The pair made their way to the foot of the mountain. It towered above them and cast a gigantic shadow across the surrounding land. Most of it was lush forest, so it didn't affect the farmland. The trees were bare now, though, and Kagome had the feeling she was walking through a graveyard: all the trees looked like spiny skeletons. She shuddered in the cool air and looked up. The mountain was not the biggest in Japan by any means, but it was the biggest in the area, and most mountains tend to look pretty big when looked at from the bottom up. Inuyasha touched her shoulder, bringing her out of her daze, and hopped up onto the narrow winding road that spiraled up to the peak. Kagome blinked and followed him. They made fairly good progress for a while, but the slope became steeper and steeper until they couldn't just hope from ledge to ledge. They walked quickly along the winding path, looking for a ledge they could jump, when they found a cave. "Inuyasha!" she called to get his attention.

Inuyasha, who was further ahead, stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can we stop just for a second?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Alright. Only for a second, though."

Kagome nodded, "Ok." She let her backpack drop and pulled out a bottle of water. She screwed open the top and took a long sip. "Ah," she sighed, smacking her lips. "My mouth was getting dry. Want some?"

Inuyasha took the bottle gratefully and gulped a little down. Half the bottle was gone now. Kagome put the bottle back in her bag and shouldered it once more. She took a step outside and all at once, a familiar scent filled her nostrils.

"What?" Inuyasha asked when she had stopped.

A whirlwind answered him. It stopped and disappeared before Kagome, revealing the wolf demon within. "Kouga!" Kagome said happily. "How are you?"

Kouga grinned, "I'm great! How's my favorite kitsune hanyou?"

Kagome giggled, "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," he answered.

"Well, it's none of your business anyway," Inuyasha growled from the background.

Kagome frowned at him. "Inuyasha! You don't need to be so mean." She turned back to Kouga. "We're on our way to find Naraku."

"Me too!" Kouga exclaimed. "A branch of our wolf demon tribe moved out here years ago and we keep contact, so I come visit them once in a while. I was passing through here, so I decided to stop by." He peered into the cave. "Where's the rest of your group?" Kagome looked away sadly. Kouga looked confused. A tear slipped out of Kagome's eye, though she tried to hide it. The wound was still very fresh. "Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes. "They're…um…not here right now."

Inuyasha gave her a pitying look and his hand brushed hers. The contact gave her strength.

"Really?" Kouga asked.

"No. They're…they all died." She sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

"Dead?" Kouga repeated incredulously. "How?"

"Kagura…" she growled.

Kouga nodded with a grim expression. "She's a heartless murderer. She's the one who killed my tribe."

Kagome nodded, "I know." Her voice suddenly had an edge to it. "I'm gonna kill her. I swear I will."

Kouga looked surprised at her sudden change of voice. "We can do it together."

Inuyasha smirked, "Sounds good. And I'll kill Naraku."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but she closed it as she saw the teasing glint in Inuyasha's eye. "Ok, fine," she agreed humoredly.

Kouga looked slightly sadder as he watched them, but brightened when Kagome turned back to him. "Why don't we travel together for a while?"

Inuyasha's answer was immediate. "No way."

Kagome ignored him. "Sure! We're going over the mountain."

"Me too. Sounds good. I'll only stay for a few days, or dog turd over here will explode."

Kagome put a hand to his mouth. "Don't call him that! His name's Inuyasha!"

Kouga dropped his shoulders apologetically. "Sorry."

Inuyasha smirked at him victoriously, but Kouga paid no attention. Kagome smiled at him and started walking up the path with him.

Inuyasha followed them sulkily. He would have interfered but for the look on Kagome's face at the thought of having Kouga walk with her._ What does she see in him anyway?_

The inner voice that he hated so much spoke out from the confines of his mind. _**Nothing. She refused his offer to be his mate. They're just friends.**_

_Sure looks like it_, he snorted mentally.

_**Stop being so jealous.**_

_I'm not jealous!_ He pushed the voice from his mind and just watched them, brooding silently.

**&&&**

They made their way down the road wore down to a smooth surface from decades of travelers' feet. The strip of walking space grew smaller and smaller. Finally, the path widened. When she reached it, she realized it was because the path split into a fork. One path led to the left and went on a straight line and then turned on a corner. Kouga looked down it and shook his head when Kagome hopefully took a step down. "That just leads back down the mountain to a different part of the base."

Kagome sighed, disappointed. "So I guess we take the narrow uphill path, right?"

Kouga smiled dryly, "You bet."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Come on. I don't want to walk up that at night."

Kagome nodded, "Me neither."

They continued on up. The path slowly thinned. At one point, Kagome had to place one foot directly in front of the other. She let out the breath she's been holding when the path widened again. Once in a while, a couple small rocks would crumble down the slope where she stepped and she'd freeze in fear. Kouga would stop and look over his shoulder at her in encouragement. Inuyasha would place his hand comfortingly on the small of her back to push her gently into action again and she's start moving once more. Despite her demon balance and reflexes, she retained a human fear of heights and falling. They climbed at a steady pace so as not to waste too much energy. One time, Kagome paused and pulled three riceballs out of her bag, passing one to each of her friends. They munched heartily, and for a moment or two, Kagome was distracted from her anxiety. It was a long hike that never seemed to end. The path wound around and around, so all they could see ahead was yet another turn. On the left was a solid wall of rock and on their right was a drop that made Kagome dizzy just thinking about it.

Kagome puffed up a particularly steep part. Part of the path had fallen away, so there were about five feet of very narrow rock to walk on. Kouga jumped nimbly over it. Kagome hesitated at the edge and tried not to look down. "I'm scared," she confessed softly.

Kouga smiled at her. "It's not hard. Come on. It's really not far. I promise. You can do it! I'm right here to catch you."

Kagome shut her eyes tight and nodded, swallowing.

Inuyasha touched her elbow and whispered in her ear, "It's only five feet. You can do it."

Kagome nodded again and prepared to jump. She let her legs bend and spring up and forward, but her human side pulled back, afraid, and she found herself flung into the air. Because of her human side's hesitation, she did not jump far enough to reach the other side. Kagome realized all this in the split second that she hung in midair. She screamed as she began to fall. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha, in horror, saw it all even before her body passed over he edge of the ledge. "Kagome!" He lunged forward and grabbed for her hand, but it was an inch too far. Inuyasha groaned and jumped off the rock down the side of the mountain. He heard Kouga's shout of surprise, but ignored it, instead focusing on trying to find a handhole to seize. He found on and snagged it with his claws, wincing as they made a scratching sound on the rock. His plunge ended abruptly and he held on tight. Looking up, Inuyasha saw Kagome almost on top of him. She fell next to him and as her head passed his hand, he reached down and caught her hand with precision.

Kagome's eyes were shut and she opened them tentatively when she felt herself stop diving. She looked up to find the whatever had caught her and smiled in relief. "Inuyasha!"

"Are you ok?"

"I think so…"

Inuyasha pulled her up slowly. His arm muscles strained with the effort. "Climb on my back quickly," he ordered when he had pulled her up some. She nodded without speaking and climbed on. He checked to make sure she was on securely and leapt upwards. Inuyasha's hand found another handhole and grabbed it eagerly. Now he could see Kouga's face bending over above him. He took a deep breath and leapt again. This time, his hand got the ledge Kouga was standing on. "Kouga!" he called, "Take Kagome!"

Kouga reached his hand down and grasped Kagome's wrist. She gripped his wrist in return and Kouga pulled her up. Inuyasha let her stand on his shoulders. When she had successfully sat on the ledge, Inuyasha pushed himself up. Kouga surprisingly offered the hanyou his hand. Inuyasha, tired and mentally exhausted from the shock of Kagome's near-death, took it after a moment. Kouga helped him up and Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome.

"Are you ok?" Kouga asked worriedly.

Kagome nodded and swallowed, "Yeah… I just need to sit for a minute…" She gulped in air and slumped against the rock wall behind her.

Inuyasha smiled in relief. "Thank Kami you're ok," he murmured. However, everybody heard him.

Kouga cleared his throat. "Thanks for saving my…I mean Kagome."

Inuyasha gave him a small smile. "If it hadn't been for me, she would've been dead."

"No!" Kouga protested. "I would've caught her! I just thought you had her!"

"Yeah right."

Kagome put her hand up, still breathing harder than normal. "Guys, please." She closed her eyes. A tear leaked out.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked immediately.

Kagome sucked in a breath through her nose. "I was so scared. I thought…I thought I was gonna die…"

Inuyasha scoffed, "That's silly. Like I'd ever let you die?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "I know. I was just too scared to think straight. I knew you'd never let me die. You'll always be there for me." She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up into Kouga's eyes. "I know neither of you would ever let me die."

**&&&**

The day was spent walking much more cautiously than they had been previously on account of Kagome's fall. Inuyasha never looked anywhere but at Kagome, making sure she wouldn't fall prey to the same situation again. Kouga carefully tested every step he took to make sure it was safe for her to walk on. Still, their progress remained good, though the pace had slowed down. The sun began to set, though at this point, it was difficult to tell through the swirling mass of clouds. The temperature dropped with the sun, and by the time evening had began, it was very cold. Snow fell softly upon them and further they climbed, the harder it snowed. Kagome shivered and hugged herself to keep warm. "I'm not climbing this at night, you guys."

Kouga nodded without turning around. "We won't be. It's too dangerous if you don't know the area, and none of us really do."

Inuyasha spoke from behind, and from his tone of voice, Kagome got the impression he was nodding. "We need to find somewhere to spend the night fast. It's getting darker by the minute."

Kagome looked around nervously, searching for a cave or a snowdrift. The air was thinner up here, so she figured they were near the top. The snow was falling faster and thicker, and winds were picking up. "I have a feeling it snows up here all the time," Kouga commented loudly in conversation. The winds were loud enough that they couldn't hear each in normal speaking voices.

Inuyasha's tone was wary, "Yeah, but I can smell a storm coming on. It isn't just gonna be snow tonight."

"Oh no. We need to find somewhere soon…" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha smiled at her, though she couldn't see. "We'll find a place. Don't worry."

Kagome looked back and smiled at him. "I know. I just hope we find it sooner rather than later."

Kouga called out to them over the howling winds. "I found a cave!"

Kagome's head snapped back forward and she saw the gaping black hole he was pointing at. "Great! Good job, Kouga!" She walked up beside him and Inuyasha followed to stand on her other side. Icicles were hanging menacingly over the entrance, as if guarding it. Inuyasha took a swipe at a couple of them, creating a space big enough for them to crawl through into the cave. One by one, the three demons clambered in and sighed as the humid warmth contained inside washed over them. Kagome sat down against a wall. "We've hit the jackpot this time!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Definitely. This is a perfect to wait out the storm."

Kouga, however, gave Kagome a puzzled look. "Jack…pot? What's that?"

Kagome laughed. "In my time, people write numbers on pieces of paper and give them in to what's called a lottery. Then, the people at the lottery randomly choose a set of numbers and if it matches the numbers on your card, you win a whole lot of money. Like millions. And when you win, it's called hitting the jackpot. So, when you get lucky and find something really good, you can say you've hit the jackpot."

Kouga nodded, only half-understanding. "Strange world."

Kagome giggled, "That's what Inuyasha said, though not quite as cutely."

Kouga blushed red and Inuyasha growled. "I can't see how that sorry excuse for a wolf can be cute, but whatever."

Kagome shrugged, "That's ok."

Inuyasha looked away, a little put out. He focused instead on listening to the howling winds outside. They whistled higher and higher as the night wore on and all three fell asleep to its cold lullaby.

**&&&**

Kagome woke up at midmorning to find both her friends still asleep. She reached into her backpack and took out some cold riceballs. They didn't have much food left. She sighed. They would deal somehow, but if they had to deal with another night like the one that just passed, then she wasn't too sure how. Kagome set her backpack down against the wall and looked over at the sound of Inuyasha's yawn. "Good morning," she smiled.

Inuyasha nodded, "What's that?"

Kagome looked down at the riceballs in her hand. "Breakfast. And some of the last food we've got."

"Save it."

Kagome shook her head; "We didn't eat dinner last night. We need at least one meal a day, you know that."

"Then don't feed the wolf."

"Don't be silly. And his name's Kouga. I really wish you two would stop calling each other names."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Only if he stops first."

Kagome sighed like a mother listening her child blame the spilt milk on his imaginary canary. "Don't be so childish."

Kouga yawned at that point, so Inuyasha chose not to respond. "G'morning, Kagome, Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled at him. "Good morning, Kouga." She nodded at Inuyasha. "See?"

Inuyasha grunted. "'Morning, Kouga."

Kagome's smile widened. "Alright! Breakfast! It's only riceballs, but better than nothing."

Both men took a riceball each with a smile and a nod and they all dug in hungrily. Once all the food had disappeared from sight, Kagome licked her lips. "I'm so thirsty." She reached into her backpack for her water flask, but Kouga put a hand on her wrist to stop her.

"Don't waste your water." He walked over and picked off an icicle. "See?" he demonstrated, sucking the tip.

Kagome beamed, "Good idea!" Both she and Inuyasha, the latter slightly grudgingly, grabbed an icicle each and sucked on it for the needed hydration. They stepped out of the cave and into the cold air. Kagome gasped in delight as she felt the snowflakes softly drifting upon her, but it soon turned to dismay. "The path's gone," she noticed despairingly.

Kouga grasped her shoulder, "Well make it down; don't worry. I have an idea the direction it takes. Same order?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. He knows the area better than we do, which isn't saying much, but we'll have to do. I'll be right behind you."

Kagome nodded grimly and the trio started up the path in single file.

**&&&**

It only took them an hour to reach the top of the peak. Kagome looked out across the landscape in wonder. "Wow," she breathed. The sun glinted off the snow on the slope and icicles winked at her. White clouds swirled mysteriously, and through gaps she could see wet green under a thin blanket of white frost. A multi-colored patchwork of farmers' fields spread out across the terrain. A small house dotted the scene here and there. Kouga smiled at her fondly and his voice shook her out of her trance. "Let's get going."

Kagome nodded, a smile decorating her own face. "Coming."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but Kagome brushed his fingers with her hand. "You'll catch me if I fall, right?"

He snorted cockily. "Of course. I did last time, didn't I?"

She shook her head. "I know. You'll always catch me. I'm just making sure."

"No need."

She giggled and looked back to the front.

**&&&**

Going down was easier than going up, but the fear of falling increased tenfold, especially for Kagome, who did not ever want to go through the experience of falling over a four-thousand-plus-foot-high cliff again anytime soon. Because of this, their pace slowed down even more, but speed was not quite as important on this side of the mountain. Hence, Kagome took her time creeping down, never daring to look over to her right where the height of the drop was decreasing slowly. At one point, the air became slightly damper than normal and once they had passed through it, Kagome looked to up realize they were just passing through the layer of clouds that blurred the sharp peak. Suddenly, everything seemed brighter. She picked up her pace, feeling safer on the path now. They could see that they had covered half of the journey down and the path widened slightly. This made Kagome feel a little more secure and their speed increased. The trio skipped lunch in favor of time and continued on empty stomachs, sometimes scooping up a handful of fresh snow to sustain their thirst. By nighttime, they were three-quarters down the slope.

Kouga groaned. There hadn't been a cave for hours and hours. It would soon be too dark to keep going. "I don't know what we're gonna do," he confessed.

Inuyasha grunted, "We'll find something."

Kagome nodded, "There are some huge rocks and ledges down her. We're bound to find at least a ledge to camp underneath for the night. In the meantime, keep walking."

Kouga chuckled, "Yes, leader."

Kagome turned pink. "Sorry…I was just-"

"Don't apologize," Inuyasha gritted.

Kagome looked back in surprise. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Keh. I just don't want you apologizing unnecessarily to that wolf."

Kagome smiled slightly and sighed humoredly. "Alright. Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

Silence settled upon them once more, but nobody minded. It had rested comfortably on their shoulders nearly the entire journey, so the sound of it bothered none of them.

**&&&**

Hardly an hour and a half had passed and their sights were darkened by the lack of sunlight. Their companions became blurry black silhouettes against the dark grey of the air and the sharp black masses that were so obviously the mountain they were traveling over. Demons eyes provided the tool needed to continue on the path, but even Kouga had slowed down in caution. "Time to stop for the night."

They agreed without words and silently looked about for shelter. It didn't come for twenty minutes, and when it appeared, it was a disappointing excuse. "It'll have to do," Inuyasha frowned at it with a scrutinizing gaze. "Come on."

The wall on the left jutted out on a sideways slope, but stopped abruptly where a large chunk had fallen off. This end was where they planned to spend the night. Kouga and Inuyasha cleared out the snow piled inside. There was just enough space for two people to sit, so with three, they were squeezed together. Kouga climbed under first and inched over to the far end. Kagome stepped back to allow Inuyasha to go in next, but he pointed commandingly. "You go."

"I'm fine. Really."

Inuyasha scowled, but made sure she could see the winking glint in his eye. "I don't wanna sit next to that mangy…" he paused, "Kouga."

Kagome smiled and relented. "Alright." She crawled in and sat next to Kouga, their shoulder and arms touching.

Inuyasha went in last and just managed to get in the space left between Kagome and the end where the shelter tapered off. Kagome set her bag in between her legs and pulled out three riceballs. "These are the last ones. There's one more, but I'll save that for later." She handed one to Kouga on her left and one to Inuyasha on her right. They munched quietly. No words were spoken until Kagome, who was the last finish as she ate hers in more than two bites, swallowed her last bite. She yawned and blushed.

Kouga smiled. "Tired?"

"I guess," she shrugged. She paused. "How are we gonna manage this?"

"Manage what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sleeping…"

The two men realized their situation at last. "Ah…um…" Kouga began intelligently.

"I'll sleep outside," Kagome offered. "We could switch every couple hours…"

Kouga shook his head. "No way. We'd freeze. And besides, nobody would get any sleep."

Kagome nodded, "You're right. I guess the only option is to sleep sitting like we are now."

Inuyasha and Kouga shrugged. "I don't have a problem," they said in unison.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Me neither. Guess that's the plan." She drew her legs up so they were bent at the knee and, hugging them, leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes and preparing to sleep.

Kouga did the same, but didn't hug his knees. Inuyasha drew one knee up and tucked his sword under his arm in his usual sleeping position. The only one who had the full body warmth of her companions was Kagome, and this helped lull her to sleep quickly. Luckily, a storm did not rage past them that night, or they would have faced a much greater problem than sleeping arrangements.

Soon, all three were fast asleep. Kouga and Inuyasha kept their ears tuned for danger, both ready to protect the woman they loved that was squeezed between them. They all shifted slightly in their sleep so that their bodies fit together perfectly, keeping the body warmth contained inside.

Morning dawned sharply upon them and blinding light glinted off the surrounding snow. It softly bathed the trio, though as the harsh glare bounced off the meager semblance of protection they had slept underneath. It shone equally into all three pairs of slumbering eyes and they each awoke within seconds of each other. Kagome blinked and froze with a pink blush. Her head was nested comfortably on Inuyasha's shoulder, while her right hand was wrapped around the wrist of her other, which was clasped in Kouga's. All three remained still for a second. Kagome was the first to move as the other two were caught in a trance at the contact. She slipped her hand out of Kouga's and regretfully pulled her head from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Sorry…" she mumbled looking down.

Kouga took a deep breath and patted her hand nervously. "It's ok. Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha didn't speak and Kagome tried not to look hurt. He seemed mad at her. She moved to crawl out when Inuyasha pulled her back. "Let me get out first. It'll be easier." She nodded, confused, but let him crawl out before following her. It **was** easier, but she was sure he had a reason for his actions. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

She smiled shyly, "Yeah… You're shoulder's comfortable."

He shifted his weight, embarrassed. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind as closed it again. _I love Kikyou! Why didn't I want her to leave me?_ He stared at her thoughtfully. Kouga came out behind them. Inuyasha started forward. "Come on." He grabbed her hand in his and led her on.

Kagome pulled it out and stopped. "Um…" she stuttered when he turned around curiously, a hint of hurt in his gaze. "Could you…walk behind me? I just…feel better that way."

Inuyasha smirked as he passed her, whispered, "Because you know I'll catch you."

Kagome blushed, "I won't fall again! It's just that…"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure. Whatever you say."

Kouga moved to the front. "Ready?" He flashed Kagome a cheery smile and began walking down the slope.

Kagome smiled back and followed. Inuyasha took up the rear and they continued on the same fashion as they had for the past two and a half days.

**&&&**

The path widened very slowly, and it became easier to walk. Their speed increased with the width of the path. By the time two hours had passed, the path was wide enough for two of them to walk astride. Nobody took this luxury, but it gave a clue as to how far it was to the bottom. Half an hour more passed and Inuyasha stopped to look over the edge.

Kouga also stopped and peered over. The two men looked up at each other and nodded eagerly.

Kagome was confused. She looked back and forth between the, trying to decipher the new plan. It all became clear when Kouga leapt off the edge. Kagome held in a scream and nervously looked over the edge. To her relief, the drop was only about twenty feet. That was short enough that they could start jumping. Inuyasha put a hand on her back. "Your turn."

Kagome looked at him and swallowed anxiously. "Ok…"

"Come on, we did this on the way up. It wasn't any more than this."

"Yeah…but we were going up, not down."

Kouga looked up with a wide grin. "Hey, Kagome! Just jump! I'll catch you!"

She laughed. "Alright. Fine then. Here goes…" She bent her knees and propelled her body over the edge and down to the path below. Her landing became a mix of the two options available to her. Kagome landed by herself on her feet. She crouched to cushion her fall and then straightened with a triumphant smile. "I did it!" she called out happily. But, ther landing was too far out and her balance was lost over the edge. She began to topple forward. "Woah!"

Kouga immediately jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back onto safe ground. She let out a long sigh in his arms. "Guess I still need to practice," she commented dryly.

Kouga's eyebrow rose and he released her. "Looks like it. You'll get it soon."

Kagome turned to face him. "Thanks, Kouga." She hugged her friend briefly before turning again at the sound of Inuyasha's feet hitting the ground nearby.

"Are you ok?" he asked immediately.

Kagome's face split into an extremely pleased smile. Inuyasha was confused. "I'm just great! It was kinda fun jumping, but when I started to fall." She shuddered at the memory of her last fall. "Thank goodness for Kouga…" She sent him a grateful smile.

Inuyasha kept his jealousy in check. _I'm not jealous!_ "What was that smile for?" he asked casually.

Kagome turned pink and smiled again. "I'll tell you later."

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose this time, but just nodded without a word.

Kouga cleared his throat to get their attention. "Come on. If we hurry, we can get down before lunch and grab something to eat in the village."

Kagome nodded. "Ok, then let's move. I'm hungry and we don't have any more food left."

**&&&**

Kouga looked over the edge and jumped again. The drop was about the same, so Kagome flung herself over before her thoughts and fears could catch up to her. The thrill of the air rushing past her left her blissfully numb for a brief moment. The ground rushed up to her and she readied her feet for the sting of the earth as she hit it. She landed further from the edge this time. Her balance wavered for a moment, but then she found her equilibrium again and straightened with another smile. "I did it for real this time!"

Inuyasha dropped down beside her and both gave winning smiles. "Good job," Kouga congratulated. "Toldja you'd get the hang of it." He winked and jumped over the edge again.

Kagome jumped right after him. This drop was much shorter, so she had no difficulty. Inuyasha landed not a second after her.

**&&&**

They continued on like this for the remainder of the journey down. The drops shortened until they were hopping down without stopping in between like a trio of excited grasshoppers. Kagome did indeed get the hang of jumping high distances and when she did, their speed suddenly surged. She found herself enjoying jumping down mountains and was disappointed when her feet found the rocky ground surrounding the base of the mountain. Kouga was in front of her and, as always, Inuyasha landed right behind her.

Kouga turned around with a smile, "Let's go eat!"

Kagome shook her head with a grin and started walking next to him. "Always hungry, you two. Maybe it's a guy thing."

Inuyasha, who had walked up to her other side, shrugged. "Maybe."

**&&&**

The village could be seen as a fairly large black dot about the size of a soccer ball, though the houses had not yet taken shape. Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out the last riceball. "The last one." She put her hands on either side to break it.

"No," Kouga said, putting his hand on her wrist. "You have it."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest. "But-"

Inuyasha did the same with his other hand. "Go on. You have it."

She shook her head and held the riceball out as an offering to the air in front of her. "I'll split it into thirds. It'll be fine."

Kouga's eyes softened. "You have it, Kagome. I'm just fine. You can split it with Inuyasha if you're that desperate to break it."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the wolf. "You just have the whole thing. We're not hungry."

Kagome looked hurt. "You don't like my riceballs?"

Kouga immediately wave his hand before him. "No, no! That's not it! I love your riceballs! It's just chivalrous to let the lady have it."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, but chivalry is a human thing. I don't mind sharing."

Kouga laughed. "Actually, chivalry is also a demon thing. Only us noble demons use it, yes, but it's still there."

Inuyasha nodded, "The court uses it too."

Kagome looked surprised, but prepared to break the riceball anyay.

Kouga sighed. "You really want to share that thing, don't you?"

Kagome turned pink. "I'd feel so bad if I ate it by myself. Please? Just a bite?"

Kouga sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll take a small bit if it'll make you feel better."

Kagome's face brightened. "Ok! Here, just take a bite."

Kouga bit off a third of the riceball in order to please his friend. "Mmm…and to think I didn't want to take a bite…"

Kagome laughed, "Thanks."

"Welcome," he smiled.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Your turn!" she exclaimed brightly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's ok. You can have it."

Kagome shrugged. "Fine." She reached up and stuck part of the riceball in his mouth. She laughed. "You look funny."

Inuyasha bit the piece off and gave the rest back to Kagome. When he finished swallowing, he gave her giggles a funny look. "Was it really that funny?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep!" But she said nothing else as Inuyasha stuffed her riceball into her own mouth. For a moment, it stayed there and Kouga and Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome chewed it into pieces and swallowed. They laughed together for a minute. It died down and they focused again on the village, which held the promise of a full and hot meal.

**&&&**

The dot was bigger this time, and no longer round, but irregular. The shape morphed and remorphed the closer they got, until it was a strange many-humped creature on which the only distinct feature were the sharp angles of the roofs on the houses. The smells of food wafted out to greet them and more than one stomach growled appreciatively at the idea of a meal.

**&&&**

Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha entered he village just around noontime. Immediately, everybody stopped and stared. Kagome sighed sadly and hugged herself, hoping to protect herself from the piercing stares. She had forgotten their pain and didn't ever want to remember again. Inuyasha and Kouga moved closer to her. They found a couple of food stalls in the middle of the town circle and walked up to one man selling riceballs and assorted meats. Kagome took her bag and pulled out her small drawstring purse. Opening it, she pulled out three gold coins and placed them on the counter. "Can we have three riceballs, three fish, three beef bowls, and three vegetable plates?"

The man turned white with fear and nodded, scrambling to get the ingredients out.

Kagome put her hand up. "Woah, slow down there. Take your time. We don't mind waiting." She gave him a kind smile.

The man relaxed slightly, but his shoulders remained tense with fear.

"We're not gonna hurt you, you know," Inuyasha commented dryly. "If we were here to hurt people, we would've done so already."

Kouga nodded, "Honestly. I don't know why people are so afraid of us."

Kagome answered him sadly. "That's because not all demons are so nice. And we pay for it…"

Kouga flung his arm around her shoulders and offered her a comforting smile. "Yeah… But we deal with it, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. Though, it's not as bad for you…"

He withdrew his arm and nodded grimly. "Unfortunately."

"I don't know how Inuyasha puts up with this…"

The hanyou looked surprised at the mentioning of his name and shrugged. "You get used to it. We have to."

Kagome sighed sadly again and reached for Inuyasha's hand. He squeezed hers and she felt that much better.

The man finished cooking and held the plates out to them. "Here! Take them! Just don't eat me!"

All three sweatdropped. "We weren't gonna eat you in the first place. We were gonna eat this food… That's why we asked you to cook it." They all sat down and dug in. It was their first real food in days, and for Kagome and Inuyasha, a week.

When they finished, they stood up and turned to leave. Kagome complimented the man as they passed the stall. "That was really good food. Thank you."

He swallowed and nodded, clearly eager for the trio to leave.

**&&&**

Kagome was also glad to be leaving. She hated the mistrusting stares of the people around her. They paused again at another stall to buy some rice and spices. They paid quickly and stalked out of the village. Although her bag was now heavy again, it was nice to know that they had food for a bit. However, they were not to get off so easily. Just as they reached the outskirts of the tiny farming village, a group of large farmers barred their way.

"Whaddya want?" Inuyasha asked, already on guard.

The farmers bristled their pitchforks. "Your heads. We're sick and tired of demons ruining our crops around here. Time to die, demons!"

Inuyasha frowned and sidestepped the charging man. "We haven't touched your crops, old man!"

"Yeah right!" a thinner man called out bravely from the back. "You're all alike, you demons!"

Inuyasha and Kouga growled. "We just want to leave in peace," Kouga said.

"You can _rest_ in peace!"

Kagome opened her mouth. "Please, we're just leaving. You won't see us come back anytime soon, I promise!"

The thin mean scowled at her. "Shut up, you filthy mutt! I don't want to hear your lies, bitch!" That was, of course, absolutely the wrong thing to say.

Immediately, the air turned chilly. Inuyasha and Kouga stepped forward menacingly and snarled.

"Don't you **ever** again…" Kouga began.

"How dare you…" Inuyasha growled furiously.

"…call Kagome that!" they finished in unison.

The men all moved back, but the thin man refused to budge, so he was now in the front. He sneered at Kagome. "Looks like they're both your mates, huh? Stupid whore…"

That was the last straw. With feral snarls, Inuyasha and Kouga lunged for the man's neck. Inuyasha got his throat first and Kouga wrapped his hand around the other side and they both held him up. "I swear I'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga smirked, "Ready to die?"

**&&&**

The group of men pulled their heads into a huddle and quickly constructed a crude plan to save their friend as well as their village. Equipped with pitchforks and foolishness, two men quietly snuck around and grabbed Kagome from behind. The first man was strong and he plastered his hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. The second man, who was much smaller, placed the pitchfork under her chin. Kagome gulped and the tip of one of the prongs scratched her throat.

The larger man who had originally spoken stepped forward now and grinned maliciously. "We've got your mate. If you don't let him go, we'll stick a pitchfork up her throat."

At this, Kouga and Inuyasha turned their heads to find that Kagome was indeed being held hostage. They dropped the man flat on his bottom and dashed for Kagome. The two men holding Kagome set her free and stood far back.

The first thing Inuyasha noticed was the small trickle of blood dripping down her throat. It was merely a scratch, but it served to boil the blood of the two men.

"You!" Kouga growled. "You dared hurt Kagome?"

Inuyasha said nothing but snarled at them so fearsomely that they huddled together.

Kagome felt her throat. "It hurts," she noticed in surprise, not meaning for either of her friends to hear, but unfortunately for the two humans, they did.

"We'll be right back," Kouga said in a tight voice.

"Where are you going?" she asked, pulling on both of their arms.

"To kill them," Inuyasha growled.

"No! It's ok. I'm fine."

Both shook their heads. "Sorry, but it's their own fault."

"They've disrespected you," Kouga explained in a tense voice.

Kagome was surprised. "It's alright. Come on. Please, I just wanna go."

"Sorry, Kagome," Kouga apologized and moved forward with Inuyasha. They advanced on the group of men. Kouga showed his fangs and Inuyasha flashed his claws. The men were frozen in utter fear. "Cowards," Inuyasha scoffed in a guttural voice.

_That voice!_ Kagome was now scared herself. "Inuyasha! Look at me!" she called hurredly. The hanyou looked back and Kagome was horrified to find they were flashing red. _Why's he so mad? They were just calling me names and scratching me._ She ran forward to him and reached up to put her hands on his shoulders. "Inuyasha. Calm down." That did the trick. His eyes became molten gold once more and she sighed in relief. By the expression on his face, Kagome figured he had an idea what had just happened.

Suddenly, Kagome screamed and Kouga yelled simultaneously as a brave farmer stuck his pitchfork into Inuyasha's back. In surprise, the hanyou fell forward onto Kagome. "Inuyasha!" she cried out, shaking him.

Kouga shook him and pulled out the pitchfork. Blood dripped from the wound. "He's in shock because it hit him in his spinal chord," the wolf demon concluded.

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. "But he'll be ok, right?"

Kouga nodded, "Yeah, no worries about that. He'll just be paralyzed for an hour or two. With a good night's rest, he'll be back to normal in the morning. But for now, we need to get him out of here."

"Paralyzed?" Kagome repeated, quietly.

Kouga nodded sadly, "Unfortunately."

**&&&**

The huddled men shivered. A few of the braver ones whispered for an attack. "If we keep letting them walk over us, then soon they'll come in the villages and hunt us down. They'll hunt down you and your wives and your children!" one man warned.

Another agreed heartily. "We need to kill them now. Let's start with the unconscious one. With the silver hair."

Some others nodded. "I'll stick 'im!" a younger man announced proudly.

The big man nodded at him. "Ok, you go now and we'll cover you if they attack."

The young man crept around them all and silently tiptoed to the trio of demons. He raised his pitchfork and threw it at the silver-haired demon on the ground. It hit his leg, sticking up at an angle. The demon twitched in obvious pain, but could not do anything. The young man proudly started to creep away again, but his escape was not to be.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in despair. She turned and stared at the young man walking away. She narrowed her eyes and started forward. Kagome's demon blood, which was already on edge from her last two transformations, roared and took control. Her eyes turned red and her claws and fangs lengthened. "I'll kill you!" she yelled, her voice rougher than normal.

Kouga was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't speak for a moment. Kagome, his sweet gentle Kagome, was now a bloodthirsty demon prepared to spring on a rampage. It was almost impossible to believe, but there it was. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and Kouga's voice registered in her memory as familiar, though she couldn't place why.

Kouga stepped back. "Calm down, Kagome. Inuyasha's ok. He's just fine."

Kagome roared, "I'm going to kill them!" She turned and dashed toward the man. The young man broke into a feverish run at a speed one only reaches at the last few desperate minutes before his premature death. Kagome, however, was still faster, and she caught up easily. "You can run, but it won't do you any good."

"Help!" the boy cried out.

Kagome smirked and lifted a hand. It swiped down, slicing the man in two, ending his twenty years. The body fell forward onto its stomach and lay there, blood pooling about. The stench drove Kagome further over the edge. She bellowed into the sky, the village ringing with the frightening sound. Kouga was horrified. He could not believe what had just transpired not thirty feet away. It was unreal. Kagome bellowed again and the awful noise snapped him into action. He ran over to one of the farmer, who dropped his pitchfork and screamed, running. Kouga picked it up and sprinted over to Kagome, who was moving on another man. She reached his trembling form and raised her bloodstained hand once more, but did nothing more. Kouga lifted the pitchfork and slammed the flat end onto her head. Kagome crumpled like a piece of paper. Kouga caught her shoulders and set her gently onto the ground. "If you ouch either of them…" he left the threat hanging. _Now I have to carry both of them away. How do I get into these messes?_ "I'm going to carry them away and we won't be coming back here ever. But if you touch them, we will back and I won't be slamming pitchforks on anybody to save you." He scowled at them and picked Kagome up, holding her bridal style, and ran off, a whirlwind gathering around him.

**&&&**

Five minutes later, Kouga stopped, feeling far enough away to be safe. He set Kagome's body down under a tree and ran back to get Inuyasha. Obviously the villagers took his threat to heart as they had all scattered and Inuyasha was lying on the ground alone, shallow pitchfork wounds in his calf and back. Kouga lifted his upper body up and draped it over his shoulder. Once again, he ran off with his whirlwind to hide him. He reached the tree Kagome was under and laid Inuyasha next to the hanyou. _Now to wait._

**&&&**

Day pressed on and the sun rose higher and higher. Once at its peak, it began falling again. Kouga was reminded thoughtfully of their journey over the mountain. The sky slowly turned pink, spreading out to a deep blue. Behind him, Kouga could hear Kagome toss and turn, half in and half out of consciousness. He wanted to wake her, but she needed the rest. Her blood was probably still adjusting.

**&&&**

Kagome, however, would have gratefully kissed Kouga for waking her. She wanted nothing more. Her mind was filled with all sorts of strange images.

_Kagome stood in the middle of a dark room. Two spotlights turned on. The light was sharp and white, like the ones you find in a hospital. It was a cold light that made her shiver. She looked down and found the floor to be concrete. It was just as cold and hard as the light above her. The second light lit a small empty circle in front of her, not three feet away. A man materialized. He had light brown hair to his ears and a warm youthful smile. He didn't look a year over twenty, and could've passed for years younger had he wanted to. Kagome smiled at him, but as soon as he realized her presence, his mouth opened in a silent scream. His voice was gone. It was all very curious. Kagome took a step toward him and the spotlight followed. The boy took a step back, waving his arms frantically in front of him. Kagome had the queer feeling of being on a stage at some sort of realistic play. She stretched her arm out. 'It's ok. I' not going to hurt you,' she wanted to say, but her voice had also fled. She took a step closer and suddenly he was rooted to the spot. His eyes widened in terror and Kagome stopped, confused. She tentatively took another step forward, trying to appear friendly, but the proximity just scared the man more. Suddenly, it was as if something possessed her legs, and she jumped forward. Not of her own will, she raised her arm and extended her claws. Kagome tried to pull her arm back to her side, but she had lost control over it. The arm slashed downward. A smirked split her face. Kagome stared at the young man's sliced body in horror and fear. Blood spilled out and made a crimson ring around him. It spread outward, trying to grab her. Kagome jumped back in surprise. Finger of the blood slid across to floor, attempting to touch her, to consume her in its syrupy consistency. Its promise of death called out to her, and somewhere deep inside, Kagome wanted to jump right in. A passionate desire to sink into the puddle brought Kagome a step closer. Another part desperately tried to pull back, but it slowly became muffled. Kagome peered over into the puddle and gasped in mortification. Her face had red eye with dark brown slitted pupils like a cat's. Her teeth were longer and sharper, as were her claws. Lime green stripes were slashed across her cheeks and her forehead. 'Oh my god!'_

_A voice called out behind her in a plea for life. "Help!" Somehow, she knew it was the man._

_'But he's dead…'_

_A calculating voice sneered somewhere around her. It filled the room and spoke from the walls. "Yes. He's dead. And it's all…your…fault! You killed him in cold blood! You're a beast…a monster…a MURDERER!"_

_Kagome put her hands over her ears and moaned. "No! No! I'm not! I'm not!" She looked around and the walls vibrated with the voice within._

_"Yes, you are! You know you are! Murderer! Killer! Monster! Beast! Savage!"_

_"No! No! No!" Kagome looked up to find the walls dripping with the same blood on the floor. She spun quickly. All the walls were drenched with the crimson substance. The puddle reached out for her and Kagome tried to run backwards, tripping over herself. She sat on the cold floor, her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. The blood came closer and closer. "No!"_

Kagome sat up abruptly. "No!" Her eyes adjusted to this new world and she gasped at the blood red sunset. She hid her eyes in fear. "No!" she sobbed, rocking back and forth.

Kouga looked over in surprise and moved to her. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked over, startled, and it took her a moment for everything to rush back. "Oh Kouga! I had this awful dream and I don't remember what happened and it was so awful and I woke up and it was the same color and I got scared-"

"Slow down," Kouga chuckled. "Start from the beginning, and slower."

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled, embarrassed. "Well, to start it off, I don't remember what happened. The last I can recall is that young man putting a pitchfork in Inuyasha's…leg…" She trailed off in horrific realization.

"Kagome?" he asked worriedly.

"That was the man in my dreams."

Kouga ignored this part for now. "Alright. Well, you to that boy because you were mad and another man came up behind you and whacked you over the head with his own pitchfork."

Kagome nodded, confused at Kouga's nervous tone. She chose not to question anything yet. "Ok. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm just fine. I wasn't hurt at all. Now what's this about a dream and that boy being in it?" His tone became suspiciously jealous.

Kagome giggled quietly. "Not like that. Not at all…" She looked away for a second in unwilling reminiscence. "I had this dream. I was in a dark room and there was a bright light shining on me and one shining right in front of me. Then that boy, the one that hit Inuyasha in the leg, like materialized. It was weird. And he looked terrified of me. But neither of us had voices, so he couldn't scream and I couldn't tell him I wasn't going to hurt him. I tried to step closer, but he kept moving back. Then, he froze in fear and suddenly, something took control of my body and I jumped and…and…"

Kouga had a horrible feeling he knew what she did. He asked anyway in the interest of compassion. "What did you do?" he asked kindly.

"I…I…" she swallowed, trying to say the words. "I killed him. I sliced him in two." She began to cry again. "And then there was all this blood around him and it kept trying to get me. And part of me **wanted** to touch it and jump in it and kill. And then I heard that boy called out for help. And this voice started talking from the walls. And it said I was a monster and beast and a…a murderer. And I tried to tell it no, but it wouldn't stop. And then the walls started dripping in blood and the whole room was red. Then, I woke up and I saw the sunset and it was red and I freaked." Kagome hugged her knees and sobbed.

Kouga put his arms around her and hugged her, shushing her softly. "Shh. It's ok. It was just a dream. Nothing more. Just a dream," he said kindly.

Kagome nodded into his chest. "Just a dream," she whispered to herself.

Kouga mentally grimaced. He couldn't let her know what she'd done. He just couldn't.

They remained in this position for a few minutes. Eventually, Kagome quieted and her tears stopped. She breathed in deeply one last time, reveling in the comfort the arms of a friend could bring her. Then, Kouga released her and she wiped her eyes dry, the spell between them broken. Suddenly, the atmosphere turned awkward and Kagome instinctively turned to look at Inuyasha. "How-" she cleard her throat of the lump from her tears and tried again. "How is he?"

Kouga shrugged. "He's breathing and his pulse is normal. His back is almost completely healed and there's only a light scar on his leg now. He wasn't woken up yet if that's what you mean."

Kagome nodded. "He will soon, though, right?"

Kouga nodded. "He's had a good six or so hours of rest by now. I think he'll be just fine. In fact, he should be waking up soon."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thanks for taking care of us."

He flashed her a smile. "Anything for a friend."

She smiled back and sighed. "What an eventful day. I assume you won't be with us for too much longer, huh?"

Kouga shook his head regretfully. "Sorry. I'm supposed to meet up with Ginta and Hakkaku somewhere around here. I'll probably leave in two days or so."

Kagome nodded sadly. "Yeah. We'll see you again, though, I'm sure. But, Kouga, why only Ginta and Hakkaku? Don't you have a tribe now?"

Kouga chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose I do. See, they're actually one of the smaller wolf tribes on my mountain and we've been great allies for years. They're actually part of our original tribe, but about three generations ago, we split up, and they're one of the groups the tribe split into. Apparently, half the tribe was killed in a big battle with the Birds of Paradise. They were wandering around and I found them. They recognized me, told me the story, and said that their leader was killed. Then, before I knew it, they voted me leader. So I guess I do have a tribe again." He smiled at the idea.

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully. "You miss your first tribe, though, don't you?"

Kouga nodded in mild surprise. "Yeah…they were my family."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I know how that feels. They were my family here."

Kouga knew whom she was talking about, so he didn't need to ask who 'they' was. "Well, it's nice to have a common goal with your friends."

Kagome smiled. "Definitely." A sound caused both to turn their heads to the tree. Inuyasha was stirring. His head moved slightly and his eyes flickered open. Then, he attempted to sit up. Kagome rushed over. "Inuyasha! You're awake."

He looked at her strangely. "How long was I out for?"

"Kouga says six hours."

"Six hours!" His hand shot for his back as he sat up.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just have one helluva backache."

Kagome smiled in relief. "That's good. I can deal with a backache."

"You?"

Kagome hurriedly corrected herself. "I mean **you** can deal with a backache." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

Kouga shook his head and bent down on one knee next to Inuyasha. "You ok to stand up?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah." He stood up slowly and cracked his back. "My back still hurts a bit, but otherwise I'm good to go."

Kouga held up his hands. "Woah, we're not leaving yet."

"Tired?" Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, be nice. You and I both need to rest."

"I don't need to. Why do you?"

"I got hit over the head with a pitchfork," she shrugged.

Inuyasha frowned this time. "What?" he growled at Kouga. "You let her get hit?"

Kouga clenched his jaw and tried to signal to Inuyasha with his eyes. "We need to talk," he muttered quietly.

Inuyasha scowled. "About what?"

Kouga flicked his eyes to Kagome and back. Inuyasha understood. "What's wrong with here?"

Kouga sighed impatiently. "Just come on."

Kagome looked at them curiously, but decided to let them talk. _Wonder what Kouga wanted to tell Inuyasha that he couldn't tell me…_

**&&&**

Kouga dragged Inuyasha out of earshot by the arm. Once he was sure Kagome couldn't hear, he turned to Inuyasha with a grim look. "You must never tell Kagome what really happened today."

"What happened?"

Kouga took a deep breath, ready to face the hanyou's rage. "Do you remember when the pitchfork hit your leg?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, a young man threw it. He was probably about twenty or so."

"And…?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Kagome got really mad. Really really mad."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Oh no. She didn't turn into a full demon, did she?"

Kouga looked at him strangely. "How did you know?

"This isn't the first time," he said grimly.

"It's not?" This was news to Kouga.

"Yeah. She's a hanyou, remember? So when we feel threatened or very angry, we turn into full-fledged demons to protect ourselves or whoever is in danger." Inuyasha smirked, "Which means you better watch out if I get really angry."

Kouga scoffed. "I could take you down anyday."

"You wish you could."

Kouga held up a hand. "Is this really the time?"

"What else is there?"

"It gets worse…"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "Whaddya mean?"

"That boy that got you in the leg… She went after him with this bloodthirsty rage in her eyes. And she killed him," he finished bluntly.

Inuyasha was shocked. "What? She killed him?"

"Slashed him into two pieces. And then she turned on the others and was gonna kill another guy, so I hit her on the head with a pitchfork."

"You what!"

Kouga protested angrily in his defense. "She was going to kill the others, too. Do you really think Kagome should have that on her record?"

Inuyasha fell silent. He remembered the feeling he had when he had done it to a whole village. Of course it made sense to stop her. "So… if we're not supposed to tell her, then that means she doesn't know, right?"

Kouga pressed his lips together. "She hasn't seen anything, but she had a dream about it. With the boy and everything. Obviously a part of her was conscious then. I told her it was just a dream, but if she catches wind of anything… We can't mention the fight at all, just to be safe."

Inuyasha nodded, "Right. I just can't believe…"

"Shh! I don't want her knowing. She was crying when she woke up. Sobbing about some voice in her dream calling her a murderer. That really upset her."

Inuyasha nodded and didn't mention the fight again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naraku stared into Kanna's mirror and laughed maliciously. "This is perfect!" he exclaimed in glee.

"What is perfect?" Kagura asked.

"Kagome killed a boy while on her demonic rampage." He laughed again.

"Why is that so great?" Naraku was obviously in a good mood, so she dared to continue pressing for answers to his delight.

"Murder darkens the soul. Her soul is now slightly tainted. That makes things all the greater! This will make the outcome of my plan even more wonderful!"

"And…what is the outcome of this plan? I really see to point to it." Kagura's voice was bored. She hadn't anything to do for a while.

"Power!" Naraku smirked widely. "I will gain an immense pool of power!"

"How? Where is this great power you're suddenly going to get?"

Naraku laid his cold eyes on her and chuckled darkly. "You'll see. You'll see very soon, in fact."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga walked down the dirt road that led away from the village and the mountain. The air was still and quiet. Kagome's voice reverberated in the bubble around her. The serenity of the area was contradicted by the violence they faced in the mountain village. But nobody thought about that. The breeze that flowed through their hair was sharp and cool. The bright sun shone dilutedly upon them. It was a relaxing walk. For the first time in days, they were just walking on a smooth, flat surface. They walked all three astride, Kagome in the middle, and converse quietly and amiably. Kagome was pleased that Kouga and Inuyasha were getting on civilly. They were making such good time that it was decided they would stop for the night as soon as it became dark. This did not take too long, and the three found a tree to rest under. They had just sat down when Kagome clutched her chest. She fought for air.

Inuyasha and Kouga were by her side in an instant. "Kagome?"

Kagome shut her eyes tightly. "I can't…breathe…" she gasped.

Neither man knew what to do. It wasn't an ailment they could just defeat physically and be done with. The biggest trouble of all was of course than even they could help her, it wouldn't matter as they had no idea what was causing her sudden spasm.

Three minutes passed and Kagome let out a long breath, panting. She leaned back against the trunk, her hand fisted against her sternum.

"What happened, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked immediately.

Kagome finally got her breath back. "I don't know. Suddenly, my chest was on fire and I couldn't breathe anymore."

Kouga swallowed. "Are you alright now?"

"I think so…" She turned then to Inuyasha. "The pain felt like the pain I had when I was under the curse the first time, remember? When I chose Hojo?"

Inuyasha nodded with a grim frown. "Then it's the curse. But why?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know." She racked her brain for any reason for the curse to act up again. In order to complete the curse, she had to choose a person to fall in love with. _I chose Inuyasha and I'm in love with him. Unless…he has to fall in love with me…_ Her face fell in dismay.

"Kagome? Did you think of something?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yeah…I think I know why it's acting up."

"Why?"

"Um," she blushed, "Just because. It doesn't concern you."

"You can tell me."

"Well, I don't know for sure," she excused, "I'll tell you when I know for sure."

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "Ok… Fine."

Kagome mentally sighed. _I just hope it doesn't get worse. Inuyasha's never gonna fall in love with me… What will happen to me if we don't fall in love? _ She looked at Kouga. _It won't hurt to tell…_ "Inuyasha? Do you mind getting some firewood? Please?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Sure. No problem." He left Kagome and Kouga alone.

"I know what you're gonna ask. I was put under a curse and I had to choose between three people, one was a human, one was a hanyou, and one was a demon. The one I picked I would become and then I would have to fall in love with that person. I originally picked the human, but I didn't love him, so my soul started to rip. I was on the brink of my death when Sango saved me. She got the priestess who cursed me to re-curse me and I picked Inuyasha. In order to complete the curse, I have to fall in love with that person. Obviously if I don't, I experience great pain. So, because Inuyasha doesn't love me, I'm destined to die."

Kouga smiled at first. "You've pretty much admitted that you love Inuyasha."

"I don't!"

"Don't try to deny it. Now, about Inuyasha. He loves you."

"How do you know?"

Kouga rolled his eyes and looked at her with a mixture of humor and sadness. "It's so obvious. I'm surprised you haven't seen it, smart girl that you are."

Kagome's cheeks were stained pink. "He sure hides it well, then."

"Trust me. Now, we need to figure out a way to get him to admit he loves you."

"Which he doesn't. He loves Kikyou. I've heard him say it himself."

"Whatever you say," Kouga replied dismissively.

Kagome sighed and smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Kouga. Thanks."

"Anything for a friend, remember?" He winked at her.

She giggled. "You're the best."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

What didja think? Good, not good? I personally loved writing this chapter, but that's mostly because of the mild fluff I got to put in. Yay for fluff! I can't wait to get to the cotton candy at the end!

Personal Reviews:

Lord of the Blades – Yay! -celebrates- 9/10 is an awesome score! Hehe it seems I'm doing my job. Well, if you don't know, then that makes it all the more suspenseful and surprising, rite? I'm glad I cleared up your question. I realize that that area could be a little fuzzy until you pointed it out. Thanks for reviewing! I'm eager to see what score this chapter gets!

Raithya – A lot of questions! Questions are cool. It shows you're reading hehe. I don't mind telling you now. No, Kagome and Inuyasha are not going to die. As for the weapon…I wasn't counting on one, so probably not. Thanks for the review!

TaintedInuShemeeko – Thanks for reviewing! I can always count on you to r&r! You're the best! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think you'll like the ending. –looks all mysterious-

LadySword04 – Thanks for reviewing! Well, you'll have to see what kind of happy ending I'm going to put out there. Thanks! I'm so excited to start! I hope I do well… It's gonna be fun, I just know it!


	17. Scroll Seventeen: Guilt

Konnichiwa, minna! I know it's been a little longer than what's become usual, but boarding school is sooo busy! I won't have another chapter up for a little while again. I'm sorry. I hope this is enough to keep you going until then, though. The action starts next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't care. If I owned it, I wouldn't be able to write fanfiction.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next day, it was time for Kouga to leave Inuyasha and Kagome. They had neared the meeting place at which the wolf demon had arranged to convene with Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome was sorry to see her friend leave. "It was really nice to see you, Kouga. I know we'll bump into each other again."

Kouga smiled kindly down at her. "It was great to see you, too. I'm sure we will, whether Inuyasha likes it or not."

"I won't like it, you mangy wolf."

Kagome admonished him irritably. "Inuyasha! Even Kouga is managing to be civil. Why can't you?"

"Even me?" Kouga teased her lightheartedly. "Are you saying I'm not normally civil?"

Kagome blushed and stuttered. "N-No! I didn't say that! I mean…what I mean is…"

Kouga placed his finger on her lips. "Shh, I was just kidding."

She laughed sheepishly, "I knew that…" She reached up and hugged her friend around the neck. "Thanks, Kouga, for everything. I hope we meet up before Naraku dies."

Kouga shook his head sadly. "Most likely not. Naraku will be dead by the time Inuyasha gets there."

Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha's not the one you're going to have to worry about for competition."

Kouga scoffed, "Like you'd be competition for me."

Kagome winked, "You may be surprised."

Kouga nodded, "Alright. We'll see. I'll see you later. Bye!" he called, waving as he ran off.

**&&&**

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, who was sulking again. "What's the matter with you? You're not jealous again, are you?" She sighed hopelessly.

"I'm **not** jealous!" he protested. "What would I be jealous of?"

Kagome smiled, "That I was hugging Kouga."

"No! I don't care if you hug that mangy wolf."

"His name's Kouga, and I know you don't care. I'm just teasing you."

"Keh."

Kagome smiled and the two continued walking down the dirt road. The day was just as beautiful as the day before, and Kagome breathed in the fresh air. It was such a nice change to the smog of Tokyo.

**&&&**

Two hours passed in comfortable silence. Kagome looked back. The mountain looked much smaller and tamer from far away. Farmland surrounded them on all sides. The smells of the crops sailed their way on the crisp March breeze. Kagome breathed it in happily. "You know what?"

"What?"

"This reminds me of when we first started looking for the Shikon jewel shards. When it was just the two of us. I was kinda starting to miss those times."

"You were?" Inuyasha asked, turned to look at her.

"Yeah… I like traveling with you." She looked into the sky. "I love traveling with everybody, but sometimes I used to wish it could be just the two of us again."

"Why me? What about Sango? Or Shippou?"

Kagome looked back down at him with a smile. "Because you were my first friend here. You're the one I've known the longest and the most familiar face I'll ever see around here. Besides, I like being with you."

Inuyasha looked at her in wonder. "But…why? I'm not even that nice to you."

"I don't mind. I know you don't mean half the stuff you say." She flashed him a wide smile that left him dazzled.

Slowly, his face relaxed into a smile. _Kagome…_

**&&&**

The next few days were peaceful, disturbed only by the ever-growing proximity of the evil hanyou, Naraku. His stench permeated the air thickly, strengthening as Kagome and Inuyasha pushed forward. They were much closer; both could feel the cold that darkened the surrounding atmosphere. Kagome soon became accustomed to the feeling of her raised hackles and eventually paid no more mind to it than to the chills that ran up and down her spine. She had never been so close to Naraku before with her heightened demonic senses, and she hoped she would never have to again.

They did not stop often, in the interest of time, and kept a steady but quick pace. Many miles were covered in the space of a full day, which ran from sunrise to well past sunset. Meals were simple affairs. Kagome only bothered to cook once or twice a day: breakfast and dinner, though she would often produce a couple riceballs halfway through the day as a snack.

Soon, they spotted a plateau in the distance. They could see the long cliff in the front. The top was flat and extended back far enough that they couldn't see the end from their current position. There was a big black mass atop the plateau, but neither could distiunguish what exactly it was. However, the smell was coming from that general direction. "You think it's behind that plateau?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Guess we'll have to wait and see, right?"

Kagome nodded. "I hope not. That looks like it'll take forever to get over."

Inuyasha smirked, "Maybe for you. I could get over that thing in a couple hours."

"Yeah right," Kagome retorted.

"I could!"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, whatever you say. Anyway, I hope we don't have to go over it at all."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. I wanna get this done. We're so close; I can smell it."

Kagome laughed out loud.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"We've been able to smell it for almost ten days now."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Feh. Whatever."

**&&&**

That night, they camped under a solitary tree that towered high above the field stretching out adjacent to their campfire. Dinner was quieter that night than it had been the past few evenings. Finally, Kagome spoke up as they neared the end of the simple meal of riceballs and fish. "The smell around here is disgusting. We could camp in the middle of a rice paddy and not have to worry about demons. It's a wonder I didn't smell it when I was human…"

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. You never get used to it either. I've smelled from even before our beginning… And I hate it."

Kagome's face lit up and she felt warm. _Our beginning… I just hope we don't have an end…_ Her face fell slightly.

"What?" he asked. "You've been doing that lately. You did it on the mountain, too."

Kagome looked just as confused as Inuyasha. "Doing what?"

"Smiling. Randomly, when I say things."

Kagome turned pink. "Oh. Uh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" Inuyasha inquired.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, you said 'our beginning'."

Inuyasha frowned, "So? It was our beginning."

"Never mind. It's just…forget it."

"No, tell me." Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes and Kagome could see something in them that made her want to tell him. She opened her mouth against her will.

"Just that 'our beginning'… It sounds so…" she struggled to find appropriate words for her emotions. "Like all this time is important to you."

"It is." He still looked confused. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Kagome shook her head slightly. "I don't know. But I'm really glad it's important to you."

Inuyasha's mind whirred. Normally, he'd never have a conversation like this. But for some reason, his lips had loosened. They always did around her, but never in a good way. _What does all this mean?_ His lips parted once more, this time with a question. "Has it been important to you?"

She smiled coyly at him with bright doe-like eyes. "I've never been happier in my entire life." Or more miserable… How ironic.

Inuyasha's mind raced again. _I hope it's because of me…but why? I love Kikyou… I think…_ He delved unwilling into a self-absorbed moment of utter confusion and doubt. _What do I do now? I don't know what to think anymore!_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out his name softly to get his attention without scaring him.

He was startled all the same and flashed his eyes up at her. "Huh?"

"Just wondering if you were ok. You looked a little lost in though for a second there."

"Like you a minute ago?" he joked. He had no idea why he felt so relaxed with her. When everybody else was around, he just couldn't say the right thing, but now, when they were alone, he was just fine. _It doesn't make any sense. I never had this problem with Kikyou. That's my proof._ But only his pride was convinced. Unfortunately, it seemed to be the irrantional ruler of his mouth when nerves hit.

Kagome just smiled.

**&&&**

The next day was raining. It fell gently upon the frozen ground so that well past midday, the top layer of earth had finally thawed to mud. Kagome groaned as her shoes squelched in the mud. "Eww… Mud is the only thing I dislike about rain."

"You like rain?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome nodded with a dreamy smile. "It's so beautiful. It's like the sky's crying, and you have to look into your own heart to figure out whether it's in joy or sorrow."

Inuyasha looked impressed.

Kagome giggled quietly. "My mom used to tell me that."

"What is it then?"

Kagome stared at him strangely for a moment. "Both," she answered enigmatically.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment. "Why both?"

Kagome looked away before answering. "I'll tell you some other time. Not now."

Inuyasha's face screwed up in puzzlement. "What's wrong with now?"

Kagome looked back, "You'll understand when I tell you." She turned her face to the sky. "I love the rain." She laughed and spun in a circle, still watching the clouds.

Inuyasha stopped and raised his eyebrow.

Kagome finally stood still and dizzily laughed again. "I haven't done that in a while. Though, now the world's all tilty…" She giggled girlishly at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha smiled slightly at her. "Ready to go?"

Kagome blinked and nodded. "Now I am."

The grey sky hung over them for the rest of the night, though the rain had long stopped.

Kagome sighed. "Guess I won't be watching the stars tonight."

"You like to watch the sky, don't you?"

Kagome turned to look at him. "I suppose. Don't you?"

"Just the stars," he admitted.

"Me too."

**&&&**

The next day was no longer cloudy, though slightly cooler than normal on account of the rain the day before. Neither hanyou minded, though. The plateau was very close. They would probably reach the foot of the front cliff by that evening if they walked at a relaxed pace. "Let's take our time today," Kagome suggested. "We won't be able to start climbing that cliff until tomorrow anyway, so there's really no point in rushing."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. This'll be our break."

Kagome smiled, "We'll need one for the cliff."

"**You** will. I won't," Inuyasha smirked arrogantly.

Kagome sighed. "If I entered an ego contest, I would so have you on my team."

"What?"

"Never mind," Kagome smiled. She sighed, annoyed at the weather. She hated it like this: caught in between the beautifully falling rain and the blissfully warming sunshine. It held none of the beauty found in the sad rain, and none of the smile the sun seemed to carry when looking down. To be frank, it was gross. "It's all grey and muddy. No rain and no sun," Kagome scowled.

Inuyasha's voice was noncommitted. "Yeah… I don't really care. I guess it is a little boring."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, boring's a good word for it."

The familiar silence overtook them again, leaving both to their tumultous thoughts.

_Why is he suddenly so nice?_ This had been bothering her for weeks. _He's never this nice to me when everyone else is around, so why now?_

_**Maybe because he loves you…?**_

Kagome mentally shook her head at the voice. _No way. He loves Kikyou, remember? He said so himself. He kissed her; he embraced her; he said he'd go to hell with her; he promised to protect her forever._ Tears threatened to form at the corners of her eyes at the painful memories. _The list goes on. It's so obvious. Who am I to tear them apart? They've loved each other since before I was born._

_**So? He doesn't love her now. He hasn't loved her for real ever since before she pinned him to Goshinboku. He just thinks he loves her, but deep down, he can't. Would you love him if he was a clay pot?**_

Kagome nodded defiantly. _I will always love him, no matter what happens to him!_

The voice sighed irritably. _**You're hopeless; you know that? They didn't even love each other that much before anyway. If they loved each other that much, then why did they throw away their trust in each other so quickly?**_

_I did when Kyoko first turned be into a demon._

_**But you didn't put any power into your arrows. Kikyou put power into her arrows. There's your proof.**_ The voice settled into a victorious silence.

Kagome could find no good argument for that. _How does that mean that Inuyasha loves me?_

_**That part didn't. I was just proving you wrong. Now you realize you are not like Kikyou. Inuyasha will realize that, too. He's already starting to. He's being nicer to you and willingly telling you his thoughts. Doesn't that mean anything?**_

_It does. It means that he's feeling more comfortable with me and that he trusts me. Trust can be between friends, too, you know._

_**Does he do all that with Miroku, or Sango, or Shippou? They're his friends. He's admitted it himself.**_

_I guess I'm just a closer friend to him. That's all._

Then, the voice played its trump card. _**He doesn't even do all that for Kikyou.**_

Kagome fell silent. She was beaten. And it felt so good. She didn't say so, though.

**&&&**

Inuyasha was having the same argument. _I don't love her! I love Kikyou!_

_**Keep thinking that. Prove to me that you love Kikyou and not Kagome.**_

_Why should I have to prove anything to you?_ Inuyasha asked angrily.

_**Because you know I'm right, and I'm giving you a chance to find out without embarrassing yourself…in front of yourself.**_

_I don't love her. I know what my heart says._

_**Do you?**_

_Of course, I do! It's my heart!_

_**Then why don't you leave? Kagome can't sense the jewel shards anymore, so now you're free to find Kikyou on your own.**_

_I can't leave her now. She hasn't got anywhere to go and she can't really go back home, I mean she's a hanyou now. She's my friend, and I'm not gonna do that to a friend._

_**Just a friend, ok, sure. Do you know if she loves you?**_

_Of course not. She can't love me; I'm a hanyou._

_**So is she, you dork.**_

_Because of that curse. She wasn't born one… _ It was a feeble argument, but Inuyasha's pride kept at it. _Besides, she loves that mangy wolf._

_**Jealousy! That's something that comes only with love.**_

_I'm not jealous!_

The voice smirked at him. _**Alright, she doesn't love you. So why not go and find Kikyou with her? Sango and Miroku got engaged, even though they stayed with everybody else. So why can't you and Kikyou just be together? And Kagome can go with Kouga or stay with you; it'll be her choice.**_

The idea was tempting and made perfect sense, but something held him back. Through all his ego and arrogance and confusion, Inuyasha knew exactly what it was. The thought of going back to Kikyou was recently becoming more an obligation than a desire.

The voice, being a part of him, answered his thoughts. _**Because she's a clay pot and you're finally beginning to see that. Wish her back to life with the jewel.**_

Inuyasha frowned. That had been his dream for so long. But now he didn't really want to. _But why!_

_**Because you don't love Kikyou anymore.**_

The thought held some validity. It could be true. Maybe. He just wasn't sure of anything anymore.

**&&&**

The sun set and the star came out under a bright moon. Kagome pointed to a rocky outcrop at the foot of the mountain. "How about over there?"

"That's good. We don't have to worry about demons here."

"'Cause of this awful stench." Kagome pinched her nose for effect.

"Uh huh," Inuyasha agreed.

Kagome started a fire and took out her pot. "Inuyasha, will you go get some water? If you can't, just grab some snow."

Inuyasha nodded, "Be right back." He sniffed the air and found no trace of water. Looking up, he found a pile of snow a little way up. Inuyasha jumped up three ledges and reached the pile. Shoveling in a few handfuls, he jumped back down. "Here."

Kagome smiled as she took the pot from him. "Thanks, Inuyasha." She put it on the grill and let it melt and then boil. An hour later, it finally began to bubble and Kagome poured the rice. The bubbling stopped, but steam continued to rise in thin white swirls. She surrounded the pot with four small fish and let it all cook. After what seemed like hours and hours, the rice and the fish were both completely cooked. Kagome spooned half of the rice and two of the fish on one plate for Inuyasha and took the rest for herself. "Inuyasha…"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"I just wanna say 'thank you' for at least trying to be civil with Kouga. Neither of you fought the whole time."

Inuyasha responded with a careless "Feh," but he wondered why she cared.

As if sensing his question, Kagome spoke again. "Both of you are my good friends, and I hate it when my friends fight with each other. I know Kouga doesn't particularly like you, but he has his own reasons, and I appreciate that both of you behaved well."

"What reasons?"

"Those are his own."

"Then how come you know them?"

"Because he trusted me with them."

Inuyasha grunted. For some reason, it hurt to talk about Kouga's trust in Kagome; maybe because it was so much more than his in her.

"Inuyasha?"

He blinked. "Yeah?"

"Nothing."

**&&&**

The next morning, Kagome blinked her eyes open to meet the glaring sun. "At least it's sunny today," she grumbled jokingly as she shielded her eyes.

Inuyasha raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly. "Good morning."

Kagome yawned, covering her mouth while nodding and set about preparing breakfast. She took the rice from the night before a made a few riceballs, saving some for later. "Here," she offered absentmindedly.

Inuyasha took the three riceballs and bit into them hungrily.

Kagome put the others into a plastic bag and then began on her own breakfast. It didn't take long for either to finish their food and the day began.

Kagome lifted her bag and looked up. She took a deep breath and hopped up to the first rock. Inuyasha, by then, was ledges above her. "Come on! It's not hard!"

"I know," Kagome answered. "Just scary," she muttered to herself.

Inuyasha paused long enough for Kagome to catch up and bounced up again. Kagome had the hang of jumping again and followed close behind. It became steeper and steeper. The ledges shortened and became scarcer. The noonday sun beat down upon them. Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped for a breather on a rare ledge wide enough to stand on. Kagome looked up. "We're only halfway there."

"Looks like it's time to start climbing."

Kagome groaned.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…I'm a little scared of heights," she admitted with a blush.

Inuyasha smiled, "Just don't look down. Keep your eyes on me."

Kagome shook her head frantically. "No! You go behind me."

"To catch you," Inuyasha grinned. "I remember."

Kagome protested weakly, "That's not it! It's just that, um, well…"

"Start climbing," Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome swallowed and nodded. She reached up for the tiny ledge six feet over her head. It served as a sturdy handhold. Her foot came up to rest on a small indent in the rock. She stood up on the one foot and her other hand reached for the next possible handhold. The climb had begun. Kagome trained her eyes on looking up for the next handhold. All her energy went into it. Inuyasha occasionally brushed her foot with his hand by mistake, but each time, his touch gave her a surge of strength, knowing that she had a protective net below, so to speak.

Thus the rest of the day passed, Kagome tense with fear and anxiety and Inuyasha alert and ready to catch her should she fall. The sun began to set and Kagome nearly panicked at the thought of climbing the vertical wall in the dark. She could probably do it with her demon reflexes, but her human side was terrified. Thankfully, though, she could make out the top. It hung tantalizingly above her. The last leg was longer than it looked. Kagome held the edge and pulled herself over the edge. "Thank god for horizontal ground," she murmured, her face in the earth.

Inuyasha clambered over a minute later and sat down, just as exhausted as Kagome. He looked over the edge. They weren't that far up, but climbing vertically took time. He looked back at Kagome's flat body. "Come on. We'll start out tomorrow morning."

Kagome lifted her head and nodded. "Coming." She wearily stood up and walked next to him to the edge of the forest, which turned out to be part of the black lump they saw from below. Kagome set her bag down under a slightly larger tree and sighed. "I'm so tired."

Inuyasha smirked, "That's 'cause your body ain't used to this kind of work."

"And yours is?"

"Obviously." To prove his point, he leapt up onto one of the thicker branches.

Kagome shook her head and pulled out her sleeping bag. She laid it out on the ground and slipped inside its warmth. "Ah," she sighed happily. Sleep overtook her quickly.

Inuyasha found himself smiling down at her. _Guess I'll go to sleep, too. We have the biggest battle of our lives tomorrow._ His pulse quickened at the thought and he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes. His ears continued to twitch alertly, though less often.

Kagome clutched the top of her sleeping bag tightly and curled her body into a fetal position, sweating rolling down her forehead.

**&&&**

_"Kagome…" a voice called. It was the voice from the bloody room. "Kagome…turn around…"_

_Kagome could not stop herself from turning. She held her breath, not knowing what she was expected to see. She sighed; it was just a boy. It took her a full minute to realize which boy. "Oh god no…" she murmured._

_The boys moved backward slowly, that same terrified look on his face. Luckily, this time, she didn't move forward and slash him. He covered his face with his hands. Suddenly, the scene went black. Kagome found her hands over her face and pulled them away, curious as to what had happened. What she saw shocked her. The demon from the bloody room stood there. It was the reflection she had seen in the puddle of blood. The same red eyes and slitted pupils, the same long claws and fangs, and those same lime green stripes all brought the memory crashing back to Kagome in lifelike vividness. She looked down at her hands and gasped to find them to be man's hands. "I'm that boy!" she realized aloud. "Then who are you?" she asked the demon._

_The demon smirked and in a much lower gutteral voice that resembled her own, replied slowly. "I am you. You are me. I am the demon within you."_

_Kagome's brow furrowed. "I don't understand…how can you be me?"_

_"I am the demon within you," she repeated._

_"What's going on?"_

_The demon walked forward and slashed Kagome's man's body in two. For a split second, Kagome could feel the boy's immense pain. Her soul continued to float bodilessly, though. "Remember this?"_

_Kagome's frown deepened. "What do you mean? It was in my dream, that was all."_

_The demon erupted into laughter. "It was more than a dream, Kagome. You killed that boy. You murdered him in cold blood! Murderer!"_

_Kagome's hands flew to her ears. "I'm not a murderer!" she screamed._

_"Murderer! You're a murderer, Kagome!"_

_"NOOOOO!"_

**&&&**

The scene vanished and Kagome woke up with a start, breathing deeply. Inuyasha was beside her with a concerned look in his eyes. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I had another nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I was in a room and that voice was calling my name. I turned around and saw that boy. He looked terrified and put his hands over his face. Then the room went black and I realized it was because my hands were over my face, which was weird because I didn't remember putting them there. I took them down and saw that demon and she looked like me. I had somehow been transported into the boy's body. Then, the demon slashed me in two and killed me. It hurt a lot but then it stopped. I was just a floating soul. The demon started talking to me. She called me a murderer and she said that everything that happened was true. Why do I keep having these dreams? I didn't do anything!"

Inuyasha tried his utmost not to let Kagome see the crack in his careful lie, but she knew him too well. He moved to bite his lip and stopped himself.

"Did I? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head quickly, "No! Not at all!"

"Inuyasha? Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

"No, it's not. Inuyasha, please."

Inuyasha looked away. _I can't tell her the truth. I just can't._ He looked back into her eyes and was captured. Her gaze held him close and he couldn't stop himself from blurting out the honest truth. "Yes…yes, you did."

"What?"

"You turned demon and went after the young guy you keep seeing in your dreams. And you killed him. You slashed him right in two. Kouga took a pitchfork and whacked you over the head and then carried you so you could turn back hanyou."

"So he hit me…" she mumbled absentmindedly. "I can't believe I murdered somebody. The voice was right."

Inuyasha grasped her shoulders tightly. "No, Kagome, it's wrong. You didn't kill him, your demon side did. You couldn't control it. It isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not! Can't you understand that? It isn't your fault and you can't go around thinking that."

"How did it feel when you did it?"

Inuyasha froze. "Horrified and guilty. I realized, though, that it was my demon side's fault. It's still a part of me, but I don't let it stop me from saving more people."

Kagome nodded. "Ok. I'll try and do the same thing then."

Inuyasha smiled in relief and then did something that surprised Kagome. He took his hands off of her shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome opened her mouth to ask him why, but she changed her mind and just leaned into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he murmured into her hair.

"For what?" she asked confused, not moving.

"For not protecting you and for not stopping you."

"You were unconscious, Inuyasha. Don't blame yourself. Please."

Inuyasha looked over her head and said nothing.

Kagome finally pulled away. "We need to make a plan. Rushing in with Tetsusaiga isn't going to work."

Inuyasha frowned and nodded. "I know."

Kagome sat down cross-legged and motioned for Inuyasha sit down, too. He did so and Kagome opened her mouth. "We're going to have to fight Kagura and Naraku…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Probably at the same time."

"Kagura will probably come out to meet us. Let's try this: I'll go and distract Kagura while you run in and get Naraku."

"No way! You can't take Kagura on your own!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's stronger than you!"

"I can take her!" Kagome looked annoyed. "How will we win if someone isn't taking care of Kagura? I'll come and help you as soon as I'm done! I'm a lot stronger now!"

"But not strong enough! I won't let you get hurt!"

Kagome quieted and smiled at him suddenly. "I'll be careful. I promise. I can do this."

"I don't think you can," Inuyasha confessed sincerely. "I really don't think you can. Please, we'll just stick together and we'll win, I know we will."

This was the closest thing to an emotional heartfelt moment Kagome had ever seen from Inuyasha. She sighed. "Please, I really think I can do this. How will I know unless I try? You won't be far away. You'll be able to tell if I'm losing."

"How?"

"When you smell a lot of my blood, then I'll try and run, ok? Hopefully, by then, though, she'll be badly hurt."

"So I just have to wait until you're actually dying?" he yelled.

"No," Kagome soothed, "I mean, I'm just saying that I'm not going to die or anything because you'll be able to come and save me if it looks bad. That's all."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I won't let you do it."

"How about this. I'll fight her and lure her into the castle. By then they'll both be wounded and you can kill them in one big blow."

Inuyasha's frown loosened slightly.

"I won't be too far from the gates."

"Maybe…"

"And it won't take me long to bring her in and then you can kill them and we'll be done. Please? Just give me a chance!"

Inuyasha sighed irritably. "Fine!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air, "That's our plan! Are you happy now? You can go off and throw away your life and then I'll have to go and save you in the process and Naraku and Kagura will get away. But obviously, that's what you want to do!"

Kagome shrank back. "No…that's not what I want." She looked away. "I just want to show you that I can actually do something on my own because it's like everytime I try to help, I mess up and you have to drop everything to save me."

Inuyasha's body sagged. "Kagome…" Tentatively, he reached out a hand and put it on her arm. "I…I didn't mean…"

Kagome nodded, "I know, it's ok. I just really want to do this…for you and for me."

Inuyasha dropped his hand, but Kagome grabbed it again in her own. "We won't go until tomorrow morning and then I'll see you latest tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry."

Inuyasha nodded, "I won't," he said gruffly.

Kagome giggled. "I know you won't. Let's rest for now; we're gonna need our energy for tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Naraku smiled. "They're all here."

Kagura nodded, "Yes. It will be a big battle. But I'll kill them all before they even get into the castle."

Naraku raised an eyebrow, "I don't know about that. You won't be able to fight them all at the same time."

"Yes, I will."

Naraku shrugged, "If you think so. I'll prepare myself all the same."

Kagura frowned, "Now that everyone is here, what is the point of staying?"

"Because this is where the plan finishes."

"What do you gain from this battle?" Kagura asked.

"Absolute power," Naraku smirked.

"How?"

Naraku's smirk widened. "From Kagome. She has a great pool of power hidden deep inside of her. This battle will bring it out. All the other deaths have weakened the barrier containing it more and more and this battle will break the seal altogether. I will then gain all that power and become the most powerful demon of all time!"

Kagura looked confused. "I don't understand. What power? Kagome is not powerful."

"You'll see," Naraku answered mysteriously.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Kouga splashed a handful of water over his face. "Aah, that feels much better. The stench here is killing me."

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded. "I know," Ginta agreed verbally.

Hakkaku wrinkled his nose, "It's so much worse than when it's just Naraku."

Kouga nodded, "That's because it's all over this place and has been for a while." He jumped over the small stream and kept walking, not bothering to check and see if his two companions were behind him or not. The three wolf demons trekked through the small expanse of forest. After a while, they finally stepped into open land. Kouga, without speaking, followed the line of trees that created the edge of the forest. They walked along it quietly for the rest of the day. My dusk, they were far from where they had come out of the forest. Kouga looked up. "There it is. You can see the top over the trees."

Hakkaku's voice was low in wonder. "I can't believe we're so close. Do you remember the last time we were this close?"

Ginta hushed him quickly. "Shhh. Don't talk about that," he hissed. Hakkaku nodded.

Kouga's jaw hardened. "Come on. We need to rest tonight." Suddenly, his body stiffened and his eyes shined. "Kagome!" All Ginta and Hakkaku could see for the next few seconds was a cloud of dust. Kouga followed his nose and two minutes later, he reached the source.

"Kouga!" Kagome called out as she saw him.

Kouga grinned and stopped abruptly. "Hi, Kagome!"

Kagome's face was smiling just as widely as his own. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

Kouga shrugged, "Same as you I would guess. Naraku?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. So how are you?"

Kouga smiled, "Good. How are you? How's dog-face treating you?"

"Don't call him that. And I'm good. You know he's treating me just fine."

Kouga chuckled, "You know I was kidding."

"I know," she smiled.

Inuyasha growled, "What do you want, wolf-head?"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, please."

"Fine, Kouga," he mumbled.

Kouga smirked, "I smelled Kagome's scent and thought I'd come over to say hello."

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright, you've said hello. Now you can go."

Kagome put a hand on his arm. "Inuyasha."

He quieted, but did not cease his glaring. Kagoem smiled apologetically at her friend. "Sorry, Kouga. I don't think it would work if you stayed too long this time."

Kouga nodded, "Ok, I'll leave in a few minutes."

"Thanks. Sorry about this."

Kouga shrugged, "It's ok. It's just a shame I can't come see my friend." He stared pointedly at her.

"Thank you, Kouga." Her voice was soft.

Inuyasha frowned but decided to speak once the wolf demon was gone.

Kagome suddenly looked to Inuyasha. "Hey! Kouga can help me fight Kagura! Then, you don't have to worry about me!"

Inuyasha frowned, "What?"

"Kouga can help me. He's a lot stronger than I am."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "No way."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, then I'll go alone."

"No!"

Kagome let a smile spread across her face. "You have to choose one."

Inuyasha scowled, "I don't have to."

"Yes, you do. Otherwise I'll go with Kouga now and we'll make up own plan to defeat Kagura and Naraku."

Inuyasha sighed angrily. "Fine, he can fight with you. That way he can save you when you get hurt."

Kagome made a face at him and turned back to Kouga. "At dusk tomorrow, I'm going out to that field over there to distract Kagura so Inuyasha can get in. You can help me because you want to kill Kagura, right?"

Kouga nodded, "Yeah. Dusk, right?"

Kagome nodded, "In that field way over there. Do you see it? We have to try to lure her into the castle again and then one of us can bar the gate so she can't get out easily."

Kouga nodded again, "Ok. I'll meet you there tomorrow at dusk."

Kagome smiled, "See you then. Goodnight, Kouga."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

**&&&**

As soon as he was out of earshot, Inuyasha spoke up. "What was the whole look thing?"

"What look thing?"

"When Kouga looked at you and said it was a shame he couldn't come see you and then you looked at him back and said thank you."

Kagome looked confused for a moment and then her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, I see. Kouga doesn't consider me his woman anymore. That's why he said friend. He knows you don't like it when he comes, so he was just saying that it was a shame that he couldn't come visit me. That's all."

"Why doesn't he consider you his woman anymore?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Because we've decided to just be friends. I love somebody else and I told him that. He understood and we said we'd still be good friends."

"You love somebody else? Who?"

"Somebody…"

"Who?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"What's wrong with now?"

"You'll see when I tell you."

"You say that a lot."

"That's because it's all connected."

"Fine. Tell me after the battle."

"Ok."

Silence fell over them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sooo…wadja think? Was it worth the wait? I hope it was. I can't have an incredibly long author's note this time because I have to go to dinner. If I wait, then I'll have to post this next week…

LadySword04 – Thank you! Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Who knows? You'll find out soon! Thank you; I love high school!

TaintedDarkInuSheeeko – Wow, it's hard to keep up with all your names! Haha. I bet you are interested, and you'll find out what it is pretty soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Lord of the Blades – Thanks for reviewing! Hehe surprises! Yay! I know haha, but it's only because of Kagome. And to answer your question, no, Kagome is not developing feelings for Kouga. It just looks a little bit like that right now. She is a little flirty. –winks- Action is awesome, and the next few chapters will be full of it. I know this chapter was boring… But it was kinda like the calm before big exciting song haha. I just hope the storm is good enough…

paju13 – I know it's sad… But it has a happy ending…I promise! And you'll find out what very soon haha…well chapter-wise…lol Thanks for reviewing!

Raithya – Yea, I don't either… Yes, Inuyasha loves her, but remember, the curse revolves around the soul, and Kagome's heart, and hence her soul, don't know that Inuyasha loves her. You see? Thanks for reviewing!

Taeniaea – I'm glad you loved it, but what about the rest of the story? Hehe. I know this isn't really soon… Thanks for reviewing!

xiDOREyoux – Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter was good, too!


	18. Scroll Eighteen: Kikyou

Konnichiwa, minna! I know it's been a long, long while, but school really is difficult. Boarding school is a lot more work than I thought, but I love it all the same! Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter, the first part of the battle. I should think there are maybe 3 more chapters left plus an epilogue. Sound good? I'm just estimating at this point.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…but maybe someone will be giving out the rights to Inuyasha when I go trick-or-treating next week! -crosses fingers-

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early to find Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping side by side peacefully. It drew back its rays so as not to wake them and the clouds turned a soft pink, morphing slowly into the sunny yellow that would remain for the rest of the day. The plateau brightened from the cover of night and animals began waking up. The forest was alive with anticipation, as if it could sense the importance of the day. Despite the tension and light, the two hanyous continued to sleep. The day wore on into midmorning. The sun switched her gaze to the three wolf demons, and found them also fast asleep. What kind of day will it be when demons sleep so late? The sun wondered passively. Soon, it was noon, and the sun was high in the sky. She stared down at the two hanyous, but their slumber was uninterrupted. She heard a noise and looked over at the wolf demons, not too far away. The largest was stirring. Kouga blinked his eyes open and looked around. He shook his two companions awake. "Wake up; it's past noon." Ginta and Hakkaku murmured.

"Five minutes, boss," Ginta pleaded.

"You've slept for hours already, sleepyhead."

Hakkaku sat up groggily. "Izzit really past noon?" he asked sleepily, his words slurred.

"Yeah. That means we'll have had lots of rest for the battle tonight."

Hakkaku nodded, "Yeah. Ginta?" He looked over at his friend to find him asleep again. "Wake up, Ginta." Hakkaku shook his shoulder.

Ginta opened his eyes, "I'm getting up…"

Kouga smirked, "It's about time."

The sun smiled. They were finally awake. It was time to check on the hanyous and sure enough, they were finally waking.

Inuyasha awoke first. He opened his eyes and shut them again immediately to protect them from the unexpectedly bright light. The reason for the brightness registered through his sleep-hazed mind. He opened his again just past a squint and realized it was just past noontime. "Wow, it's late," he muttered to himself. Time to get up. Inuyasha turned on his side and saw Kagome no more than five feet away from him. He smiled and shook her gently. "Kagome," he called.

Kagome moaned and turned over. "Kagome, wake up," he called again.

"Mmm?" she murmured in response.

"It's lunchtime, get up."

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him. "Is it really?"

Inuyasha nodded with a small smile, "Yeah."

Kagome looked up and covered her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Stupid sun…"

Inuyasha got to his feet. "I'm gonna go take a bath in the river. Stay here and watch out."

"I'll be fine. Just don't take too long."

Inuyasha nodded, "I won't." He walked off toward the sound of water.

Kagome sighed and leaned back on her elbows. A good night's sleep was just was she needed. It would help her in the battle that night. She smiled. "I like it when it's just me and Inuyasha," she spoke to herself. "I miss everyone else, though, especially Sango." Her face turned sad. "I wish they were here now."

------

Not long after, Inuyasha came back and nodded at Kagome. "Your turn."

Kagome stood up. "No peeking," she warned over her shoulder.

"No problems with that rule…" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Kagome scowled at him and he chuckled quietly. Kagome made her way over to the river.

Inuyasha sat down and closed his eyes. There was still time for a little more rest. He remained like that for a while before opening his eyes again. _I should go get some firewood. _ Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the woods. His eyes searched for stray pices of dry wood and before long, his arms were full of branches. Satisfied with his find, the hanyou trotted back to the firepit and dumped the pile unceremoniously into the small ring of stones. They lay every which way, criss-crossing over each other. Inuyasha sat down again and looked up right away at the sound of Kagome's footsteps.

"You found firewood," she noted. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"No problem," he muttered, still unused to her praise.

------

Kouga bounded back to their encampment with a large grin splitting his face. "I caught some!" he called excitedly out to his two friends. Ginta and Hakkaku looked up to find three small rabbits hanging from Kouga's arms.

"Yeah!" they cheered appreciatively.

Kouga set the rabbits down and produced three long sticks. "I found these, too."

"You're the best, boss!" they cried.

Kouga handed each of them one stick and started up the fire. He tossed one rabbit to Ginta, one to Hakkaku, and kept one for himself. Each demon jammed the stick through the rabbit and held the animal over the fire. Soon, the smell of roasting meat filled the air. Kouga's stomach rumbled. How long had it been since they had a good meal? He couldn't even remember. Dismissing such thoughts, Kouga bit hungrily into the lean rodent.

------

Kagome, meanwhile, was also cooking some lunch. She set the pot on the grill and let it boil. It was going to take a while. _I'll make ramen for Inuyasha. I know it's his favorite._ She smiled to herself and sat back to wait. Inuyasha was off Kami-knows-where. Inuyasha had not yet returned when the water began to boil. Kagome shrugged off her concerns for the time being and dumped in the ramen, splashing small droplets outward. She managed to avoid burning herself and poured in the packets of seasoning. _Ah, the wonders of instant ramen._

------

Inuyasha sat on a branch in a tall tree just inside the forest. He had decided to take a quiet moment before the battle. He needed to sort some things out first. The most important being what he was going to do once Naraku was defeated. He would have the jewel, or most of it, and the time to choose his wish was drawing ever closer. A part of him shouted out the word 'demon', but Inuyasha had been having serious doubts about his original choice. _Being a demon just doesn't appeal so much anymore…especially after the village incident._ He sighed. If only life were not so complicated. And then, whatever he chose, what would he do about Kagome and Kikyou? He hoped the choice was not so urgent as his wish. He loved Kikyou, but what would Kagome mind being with Kikyou? Kagome and Kikyou did not cooperate well in past experiences, and Inuyasha was sure it would not change with the defeat of Naraku. And the final question that had been bugging him the most: what about Kagome? What would she do once the jewel was complete? Wasn't the completion of the jewel the only reason she stuck around? She would probably go home for good. Inuyasha closed his eyes. He would be miserable. She couldn't go home; she just couldn't. He would miss her. _Only as a friend_, he assured himself. Of course he didn't love her. Where did that idea come from? Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk again. Stupid women; they were so confusing. A familiar scent wafted to his nose and he sat up straight happily. Ramen! Inuyasha jumped down and ran to where Kagome was sitting with two big bowls of instant ramen.

"Dinner's ready," she told him amusedly.

Inuyasha grinned, "Ramen!"

"I thought I'd make it because…well…never mind." She turned away and Inuyasha fell silent. The air became somber with the meaning hidden in Kagome's words.

------

Before any of the demons knew it, the sun was halfway through its descent and dusk was fast approaching. Kagome picked up her bow and her sword. She knew her bow was useful, but its presence calmed her. She slid her sword into its sheath hanging at her waist. Inuyasha did the same with Tetsusaiga. Kagome looked up at the sky and turned sad eyes down to her friend. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'll see you later tonight, ok? I promise." After a brief moment of awkward hesitation, she stepped forward and embraced Inuyasha. He wrapped his strong arms around her body and pulled her close.

"Just be careful," he whispered into her hair.

Kagome nodded against his chest. They pulled apart, both slightly pink, and Kagome sent him a last comforting smile. She began walking toward the place of meeting she and Kouga had decided upon.

Inuyasha did not his eyes off of her until she could not be seen anymore.

------

Kouga stood up and stretched. "Time to go, guys."

Ginta and Hakkaku sprung up. "We're ready, boss."

Kouga smiled, "Good. Come on."

They set off for the clearing. It was closer to them than it was to Kagome, so it did not take long to find it. When they found it, Kagome was already there. "Sister Kagome!" Ginta and Hakkaku greeted her excitedly.

"I told you not to call her Sister anymore," Kouga admonished them.

Kagome shrugged with a smile, "It's ok. You can still call me sister."

The two wolf demons grinned and Kouga raised his eyebrows. "You ok, Kagome?"

She nodded, "Just fine and well-rested."

He beamed, "Perfect. It'll be a good fight."

Kagome scoffed, "She doesn't stand a chance."

"I almost pity her," he agreed.

Kagome chuckled. "I just hope it turns out so well."

"It will," he assured her, "We're all strong enough. Ok, ready?"

Kagome nodded, "Let's go."

Kagome, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku started walking purposefully toward the front gate of the castle. About three hundred feet from the entrance, the four demons felt themselves pass through a barrier. Immediately, they were all on guard.

* * *

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror. "When they step through the barrier, kill them," he instructed Kagura.

Kagura looked into the mirror and saw how close they were. "Here I come, little miko," she muttered to the girl in the mirror. "You will pay for the scratch you gave me." She turned and stalked out of the door.

* * *

The foursome had not walked far when Kagura landed before them, smirking. "Well, well, well," she noted mockingly, "Three dogs and a half-breed."

Kouga growled, "Shut up, witch!"

Kagome stepped forward, "I'm going to kill you, Kagura."

"Oh, you are, are you? I'm so scared!"

Kagome smirked, "I'm much stronger than I was last time we fought."

Kouga stepped up next to her, "You killed all my comrades. For that, you will die. I'm going to rip you to shreds."

Kagura laughed, "So which one is going to kill me?"

"Both of us," Kagome smirked. She turned to Kouga, "Wait! Two on one isn't fair! We should take turns."

Kouga gave her an incredulous look before understanding what she was doing. "Why should we go easy on her?"

"Because we won't stoop to her level. This way, when she dies, she won't feel like it was an unfair fight."

Kouga made of show of giving in. "Fine, fine. But who's going to go first?"

Kagome bit her lip, "Hmm…how about rocks, paper, scissors? Wait, you won't know that one. Umm, Ginta think of a number. Whoever guesses it wins and gets the first turn."

Kouga nodded "Sounds good."

Ginta closed his eyes and then opened her again. "Got the number."

"Two!" Kouga called.

"Seven!" Kagome said.

Ginta smiled, "It was six."

Kagome grinned, "I get to go first because I called the number closest to it."

Kouga nodded, "Fine. But don't hurt her too badly. I wanna fight her a bit, too."

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry about that."

------

Kagura's face turned livid. "Don't mock me! I could kill you both in one stroke! Stop this ridiculous nonsense! Fight me or I'll have to kill you right now."

Kagome turned to face her. "Ready! I'm fighting you first!"

Kagura scowled, "Prepare to die. Nobody mocks Kagura the wind sorceress!" Kagura raised her arm and swiped her fan in a strong downward stroke. Immediately, two giant blades of energy came hurtling at Kagome and Kouga. Both jumped out of the way just in time and looked back as twin trails of destruction were carved out through the forest behind them. Kagome looked at Kagura, amazed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Kagura smirked, "There are a lot of things about me that you don't know." Kagura sent another set of blades at them. Kagome leapt out of the way again and ran forward. "That's enough, Kagura." Kagome pulled out her sword and dashed at the sorceress. Caught by surprise, Kagura escaped with a slice down her arm, the same one as last time. The scar opened up right down the middle.

Kagura clutched it in pain. "You bitch!"

Kagome shrugged and rushed at her again. This time, Kagura was ready, but slower, so she managed to get away without a scratch. Kagome scowled and took a step forward before swinging her sword across. Kagura leaned back, just avoiding the tip of the blade across her chest. Kagome did not stop; she grasped it with two hands and brought it crashing down, then slashed the weapon across Kagura's legs. Kagura could not get away this time and a long laceration decorated her thighs. The bottom of her kimono draped across her knees, damaged badly. Blood dripped down and stained the cloth crimson. Kagura gasped in pain. "How did you…?"

"I told you I was getting better. My demon blood doesn't hurt either." Kagome brought her sword up and slashed it across her thighs again. The sorceress fell to her knees. Kagome looked back. "Ok, your turn, Kouga." Kagome walked back to Ginta and Hakkaku, while Kouga went to stand in the spot Kagome was just in.

"Hello, Kagura."

Kagura looked with a glare, "I won't make the same mistake of underestimating you, so be glad the girl fought first."

Kouga shook his head, "No, you should be glad. I won't be as easy on you as she was." Kouga grabbed the front of Kagura's kimono. "Stand up and face me like a fighter."

Kagura threw his hand away. "Don't touch me, you filthy dog!"

"Shut up, witch!" Kouga yelled as he brought his fist back and slammed it into Kagura's face.

Kagura stumbled back, blood gushing from her nose. "Bastard!"

Kouga jumped forward and punched her in the stomach. Kagura, the wind knocked out of her, doubled over, gasping. _I will not be defeated this way. _ She forced herself to stand up straight and desperately slashed her fan across her, sending out a series of giant blades that caught both demons off guard. _Perfect._ She stepped backward far enough so they couldn't surprise her with an attack and caught her breath. She looked up to find Kouga feet away from her. "Dammnit!" she cried as he rammed his arm against her shoulder, tipping her completely off balance. Kagura quickly sprung up, her legs burning. She smirked, "I never go anywhere unprepared." Kagura waved her fan in the direction of the gates and a gust of wind blew them open. Kagome gasped; a whole battalion of soldier stood in formation, prepared to march. Kagura whipped her fan down and the soldiers began to march. Within yards of the demons, Kagura waved her fan again, crying, "Dance of the Dead!" The soldiers all jerked simultaneously and marched faster. Kagome and Kouga slashed at them, but they refused to back down. Ginta and Hakkaku jumped forward to help and the four did their best to fend off the oncoming onslaught of harmless corpses. Kagome forced her way through the soldiers to get closer to Kagura. "Having trouble?" Kagura mocked, "At least you're putting up a better fight than most of your friends. The way that little kitsune cub screamed…it was so annoying. He was probably the easiest."

Kagome let out a fierce growl, "Shut up, you bitch!" She jumped high into the air and pulled her out sword, driving it powerfully down onto the sorceress's head. Kagura jumped out of the way, but Kagome was ready and quickly slashed upward, catching Kagura's gut.

"Aaah," she groaned in agony.

Kagome brought her sword up again and swung it. Kagura avoided it by jumping backward. Kouga hopped forward and aimed punched at her damaged stomach. Kagura was hit a few times and she doubled over, jumping backward desperately to avoid the blows. Before any of them knew it, the fight was only one hundred feet from the gates. Ginta looked back and shuddered. The battalion was lying on the ground, spread-eagled across each other. It was a bloodbath of dead men.

------

As soon as Kagome was out of sight, Inuyasha walked through the barrier to the wall surrounding the castle and jumped over it. He landed inside and sniffed the air. It reeked of Naraku. He wrinkled it, disgusted, and made his way to the main part of the building. Sure enough, there was a large set of double doors that were probably the front doors. Inuyasha slid open one of the large shojis and stepped inside. "Naraku!" he called, "Come out!" When nobody answered, Inuyasha started further inside. 

A voice called softly out to him and he froze. "Inuyasha…look behind you."

Inuyasha whipped around to find Naraku standing outside in the front courtyard. Inuyasha scowled. "There you are. Ready to die?"

Naraku smiled, "I'm not, but I'm sure you are. Otherwise you wouldn't have come here."

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and ran at the hanyou. "Aaah! Windscar!" he cried angrily and whacked he sword into the ground. A crack formed from its tip and spread out to where Naraku was standing, a wall of energy running through it. Naraku easily stepped aside and let the power rush by him.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that all you can do?"

"Not at all," Inuyasha answered casually. He jumped up suddenly and slashed down at Naraku. This caught the hanyou off guard and Naraku stumbled backward slightly, clutching his chest. Inuyasha grinned as he watched the blood drip slowly from the shallow laceration.

Naraku simply smirked. "Lucky chance." He pushed his arm outward and a long brown tentacle shot from it, striking Inuyasha across the knees, knocking his off his feet. It whacked the ground, but each time Inuyasha rolled out of the way just in time. Naraku pulled his arm back and walked closer to the inu hanyou. "Not too bad. You've grown stronger. This may actually be interesting."

Inuyasha stood up. "Damn right I'm stronger." He held Tetsusaiga out in front of him. "Windscar!" he cried again, slamming the sword into the ground again.

This time, Naraku was closer, so the energy was stronger. He jumped out of the way, unscathed, but for a burn mark down his right arm, which was closest to the strike. Naraku looked at it in interest. "Getting better."

Inuyasha growled and swung the sword at him. Naraku sidestepped it effortlessly. "Try again."

Inuyasha was getting frustrated at this point, though he was comforted by the fact that his arm was burnt and his chest was cut. Inuyasha jumped into the air and attacked from above. As soon as he landed, he continued his onslaught and Naraku was constantly pushed backward. The continuous fight did not stop for a few more minutes, leaving both hanyous breathing hard. Inuyasha jumped back to catch his breath. _He's strong, but I can win. He's not invincible._ With new determination, Inuyasha crouched into a fighting stance. Naraku lashed out with his tentacles and Inuyasha had to hop over them quickly. When one landed, another would come swinging at him. Inuyasha made it through the onslaught and jumped back, out of their reach. He caught his breath and straightened with a smirk. "You still haven't got a hit on me yet."

Naraku shrugged. "Guess we'll have to change that."

"Try your best," Inuyasha answered cockily.

Naraku tried to strike him but Inuyasha leapt backwards. He looked back just in time to duck beneath the tentacle coming from behind. Inuyasha ran to the side and escaped without a scratch. Suddenly, something told him to look up and saw the arm right before it crashed into his shoulder. "Aah!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise and pain. He felt the bone crack and winced as he jumped back, clutching it. It was definitely fractured, and while it would heal fairly quickly, he would have a much harder time fighting with it. Inuyasha grit his teeth and prepared to jump back into the battle.

Naraku, however, did the job for him. He stepped forward and his arms shot forward. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, swinging at one with his sword. Half of it fell off from a clean strike of the Tetsusaiga. Naraku snapped it back with a yell of pain. "You'll pay for that, half-breed!"

"You should be talking. You're not even a real hanyou!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Shut up! I am stronger than you!"

"You wish," Inuyasha scowled cockily. He jumped up and slashed at Naraku again. The tip of another of Naraku's tentacles fell off. Immediately, Naraku whipped the same tentacle back at Inuyasha, flinging him against the back wall. Inuyasha hit it with a painful gasp and slid down the side, trying to catch his breath before the next attack. He struggled to his feet and took a couple of deep breaths. Feeling better, Inuyasha shifted his sword in front of him and ran at Naraku with a yell.

Naraku stepped aside, but Inuyasha caught him on the shoulder again. "Aah! Naraku cried as he whacked Inuyasha across the back. Inuyasha fell forward on his face and just lay for a few moments. Naraku clutched his shoulder. "Impudent dog."

Inuyasha slowly got to his knees and then stood up. This was going to be a long fight.

-------

Kouga kicked Kagura in the knee and she fell to one knee, clutching the other knee tightly. Kouga walked around and slammed his elbow down onto her spine. "Aaaaah!" she cried. Kagura arched her back in pain and her head shook as she tried to ignore the pain.

Kagome tapped Kouga on the shoulder. "My turn now."

Kouga nodded and stepped back. "Have fun," he grinned.

Kagome first turned to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Run and open the gates for us, okay? That way, we can walk right through."

Ginta nodded, "Sure thing, Sis. Let's go."

"Be careful," Hakkaku advised Kagome sincerely.

"I will," Kagome smiled. She turned back to Kagura and shook her arms and shoulders quickly. "Ok, ready?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, charged the woman with her claws outstretched. Kagome ducked quickly and scratched her thighs, leaving long bloody marks across them. Kagura bent down, her knee aching and the cuts stinging.

"Ah," she gasped angrily. Kagura scowled at the kitsune hanyou. "Lucky hit, bitch."

Kagome sneered, "Sure, whatever. You're too weak now to really fight." Kagome jumped forward at the sorceress and Kagura leapt back ten feet in self-defense. This game went on for a bit longer until they reached the gates.

Kouga followed the battle and stopped Kagome, as Kagura rested not far away. "Now what?"

Kagome smiled comfortingly at him. "We're all good. She's weakened and hopefully Inuyasha has done the same to Naraku. Then, the battle is much easier with three of us against two. I'm going to get her through the gate and then the three of us will fight both of them all together."

Kouga nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

Kagome nodded and turned to Kagura. "Get up," she ordered.

"I'm not going to listen to you, half-breed!"

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine. Have it your way." She walked over and pulled Kagura up. She then threw her down to the ground and kicked her. Kagura rolled over and struggled to stand up, her knee a little shaky. Kagura stepped backward a little ways to escape Kagome. She was now through the gates. Perfect. Kagome smiled and charged forward, slashing Kagura down her already injured arm. Her non-dominant hand was just fine, but streams of crimson blood dripped down Kagura's fan arm at this point, splashing quietly upon the hard ground. Kagura clutched at it and her fingers stained red. Kouga was right behind Kagome.

------

Ginta and Hakkaku hopped inside the castle grounds and let the gate doors swing shut. "That's done," Hakkaku noted.

"Yep," Ginta nodded, satisfied. The two wolf demons caught up to Kouga and Kagome.

------

Meanwhile, Kagome was attacking Kagura full force. Kagura was on her feet once more, so every time Kagome attempted a rush at her, the wind sorceress loosed forth a gust of wind just strong enough to push Kagome back. Kagome began to get frustrated. "Just fight me for real, you wussy!" Kagome shouted.

Kagura remained unfazed. "Why? This is my weapon, just as you have a sword."

"But I'm not using mine because I feel bad for you."

"Your loss," Kagura shrugged.

Kagome scowled and pulled out her sword. "Your life, not mine." Kagome stabbed the sword towards Kagura's gut, but the sorceress moved away just in time so the sword sliced her side shallowly.

"Ouch, that hurt. Your turn," Kagura retorted, waving her fan. A small whirlwind started up around Kagome. The hanyou shielded her face with her arms and walked through the side with much difficulty. She was breathing hard when Kouga could see her again. "That was one of the weakest whirlwinds. Wait until you see my big ones," Kagura smirked.

Kagome panted, "You'll be dead before then."

Kouga stepped forward and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "My turn; you've had her for a while now. Besides, you're tired."

Kagome did not argue and stepped back.

------

Kouga walked in front of Kagome. Kagura let her winds die down and suddenly the sounds of another battle filled the air. It took a couple minutes for the dust that had gathered about the three fighters to settle and then Kagome and Kouga could see Inuyasha locked in a fierce swordfight with Naraku and his many tentacles. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered anxiously.

"He'll be fine," Kouga assured her.

Kagome nodded. Suddenly, Inuyasha was thrown against a wall. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. He did not seem to hear her, but instead stood up and charged Naraku again. Kagome grinned when he got the demon's shoulder, but her hand flew to her mouth when Naraku knocked Inuyasha off-balance to the ground. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered again. She looked back at Kouga and he nodded gravely. Kagome ran forward to the hanyou. "Inuyasha!" she called.

This time, he did hear her and turned around in a mixture of surprise and relief. "Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are Kouga and Kagura?"

Kagome pointed behind her, "Over there. Kouga is fighting her now."

Inuyasha nodded. He sensed something coming toward them and jumped out of the way. Kagome looked in the same direction and followed him. Inuyasha resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and shield her. He knew that she wanted to fight by herself. "You okay?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, you?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Yeah. You better go. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome looked reluctant to leave, but finally turned to go when she spun around again. "I'm over there. I'll bring them over her and we can all fight together. She's weakened."

Inuyasha nodded. "Give me a few more and he'll be done, too. Bring them over here so I can keep an eye out for you."

"Sure, whatever." Kagome ran back to Kouga, just missing Naraku's tentacle. Inuyasha hopped out of the way and chopped at the arm. It writhed and then fell still.

Naraku roared. "Die, Inuyasha!"

------

Kagome ran back to Kouga and waited for him to finish kicking Kagura. "Let's walk back that way. She'll follow. I want to try and regroup."

"Alright," Kouga agreed. He stopped and walked away with Kagome. Kagome motioned for Ginta and Hakkaku to follow, leaving Kagura by herself.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"You obviously can't fight anymore. You can't even get up," Kagome answered.

At this, Kagura leapt up and half-hobbled, half-ran after the four fighters. "Come back! I'm not done yet!"

Kagome and Kouga turned around. "Oh, ok. Then let's get it done."

Now, they were much closer to Inuyasha and Naraku. Kagome and Kouga exchanged smirks and Kouga stepped forward to attack Kagura. Kagome led Ginta and Hakkaku over to a side. "Wait here. If we need to escape, I'm going to ask you to open the gates. Be ready to fight if necessary. You'll be guards. Make sure no one else comes in to help either Kagura or Naraku."

The two wolf demons nodded, feeling important, "We won't let you down, Sis!" they promised.

Kagome smiled at them, "I know you guys won't."

------

Kouga punched Kagura in the gut and pushed her good shoulder hard so she fell onto her bottom. Kagura leapt up again and sent a strong wind Kouga's way. He fought through it and unleashed a series of alternate punches and kicks to her legs, gut, and face. Kagura tried to block them all, but had more and more trouble keeping up. She stepped back, but Kouga simple followed her. Kagura could not even move to wave her fan. Kouga pushed her to the ground and stepped on her gut, pressing his foot down. "You are going to die today. But by me or Kagome, who knows, though I suspect it will be me." He looked over her shoulder. "Kagome, your turn. Don't kill her yet, though, I want to fight her a little longer."

Kagome grinned, "Sure thing. I'll try to not to kill her, though in the state she's in now, that may be a little difficult."

------

Inuyasha, on the other side, was desperately cleaving at Naraku's tentacles, but every time he cut one off, another seemed to replace it immediately. Naraku just had so many of the goddamned things. Naraku continued to whack Inuyasha on whatever part of the body he could reach. Naraku gritted his teeth. The loss of so many tentacles was causing him pain, but he forced himself to bear it for the sake of his life. He had to live. Inuyasha could never defeat him. Naraku jumped up and landed behind Inuyasha, whacking his across the back. Inuyasha was pushed into the wall face-first and groaned. Naraku smirked, "Is it just me, or are you weakening?"

Inuyasha dusted himself off and turned back to Naraku. "Just you." He hopped into the air and punched Naraku in the gut. Naraku doubled over and moved to hit Inuyasha in the back with a tentacle again. Inuyasha ducked and the tentacle soared over him, nearly hitting Naraku in the face. Inuyasha ran behind Naraku and sliced his sword across his back. Naraku arched his back in pain, the spider on his back split down the middle. Naraku placed his hand on his back and his fingers touched a long river of warm blood. He had trouble turning around, so he just scowled and prepared to strike as soon as Inuyasha came into his line of vision. He listened for the sound of the inu hanyou's footsteps. Inuyasha, light on his feet, managed to hop halfway around the evil demon before Naraku heard him and turned his head to the side, spotting him.

"Come here," he cooed gleefully. Naraku's arm shot out, but Inuyasha jumped over it. The second one swung overhead almost immediately after and Inuyasha barely managed to duck in time. A third tentacle caught Inuyasha unawares and wrapped around his neck. It lifted him off the ground. Inuyasha struggled to rip the tentacle off with his arms, but it was too tight around his throat. His feet kicked wildly and his breathing came in gasps now. The tentacle's grip refused to loosen, however, and Inuyasha felt the edges of a feeling that may eventually become fear. Inuyasha pushed it away and focused his remaining energy on escaping the choking arm. He scratched the tentacle fiercely, but to no avail.

-----

Kagome felt something tug at her heart and looked over to find Inuyasha dangling by his throat in the grip of one of Naraku's tentacles. She gasped. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Kouga pushed Kagome out of the way of a windblast from Kagura's fan and bent his face to her ear. "Go!" he urged.

Kagome gave him a curious look.

"I can take her for now. Go help him. I know you want to."

Kagome smiled gratefully at him and hugged his neck. "Thank you, Kouga."

He nodded and stood up to face Kagura.

Kagome stood up next to him, facing the opposite direction, deciding how best to free Inuyasha.

------

Suddenly, a familiar line of bright purple-pink light shot through the air, headed by an arrow. It struck the tentacle and the arm dissolved into air, releasing Inuyasha and leaving Naraku with one less tentacle. Inuyasha hit the ground hard and looked right away to his right where the arrow had come from. Standing directly before the gates was the priestess Kikyou. Everybody froze for a moment, staring in her direction. The first to break the silence was Inuyasha. "Kikyou…" he whispered.

Kagome looked away for a moment. Her heart was tearing. His open love for her hurt her in the deepest places. She took a deep breath and looked back at the couple.

Kikyou was looking right into Inuyasha's eyes. She seemed to be sending him a mental message. The priestess walked toward him, preparing to find out how he was.

Kagome blinked and ran to Inuyasha, purposefully cutting Kikyou off. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

He nodded vaguely. "Yeah…Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

Kagome sighed and stood up, backing away. It was clear where his mind was at the moment, and most likely where his heart was.

Kikyou did not answer for a moment. "Are you hurt?" she asked in response.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Again, Kikyou eluded the question. She looked around passively. "Where is my reincarnation, Kagome?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Why? What do you want with her?"

Kagome, feeling rebellious, spoke up. "Why do you care, Kikyou?"

Kikyou's gaze switched to Kagome and her eyes widened in true surprise, the first real emotion she had shown so far. "Kagome?"

"Yes."

"You are a demon," she stated.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Good job. Is that a problem?"

"I did not know of this."

"Apparently not. What do you want with me?"

"I simply noticed you were absent, as you seem to always trail Inuyasha wherever he goes."

Kagome scowled at her, "And you're any different? You try to bring him to Hell with you everytime you see him. I don't see much of a difference."

Kikyou ignored Kagome's comments. Naraku butted into the conversation right then. "Kikyou, what a pleasant surprise."

"Not for you," Kikyou answered.

Naraku smirked, "So sharp. And you gallant. If not for you, Inuyasha here would be dead."

Inuyasha scowled, "No! I could've gotten out. I just got out sooner because Kikyou freed me. I could've escaped myself."

Naraku nodded, "Sure."

Kikyou watched Inuyasha. "Today is your deathday, Naraku. If they are already fighting you, I might as well help. You are not helping me in this world."

Naraku shrugged, "Suit yourself. You cannot defeat me, but you are very welcome to try." Naraku shot an arm out at Kikyou.

The priestess dodged it and notched an arrow to her bow. Inuyasha jumped up, his sword poised to strike. This was the cue for the battle between Kouga and Kagura to continue. Kouga moved to punch Kagura.

Kagura quickly stepped aside, only to run into Kagome's foot. "Together," Kagome suggested to Kouga.

"Together," he nodded.

And the two-on-one battles began.

* * *

Sooo…wat did y'all think? I thought it was pretty good, considering I just cannot write battle scenes… The battle just gets more interesting from here onward. There'll be quite a few surprises. Y'all will totally love it; I just know it. I'm gonna love it, and I know what's gonna happen! Anyway, wait for the next chapter! Tell me what y'all think of this one! Also, remember to check out my other story co-authored with LadySword04, The Case Of The Missing Sandwich Bags. Yes, it is Naraku, and it's a humor story. Please check it out! We have one review and we really wanna know what people think of it!

Personal Reviews:

**Raithya** – Everybody's jealous over Inuyasha…even himself…haha. So…wadja think of the battle so far? You'll have to see what happens at the end… -mysterious laugh- Thanks for reviewing!

**Archerelf** – No, he's going to find out at a much more dramatic time hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mysisterthinksimasquijum** – Thanks for reviewing! Yay! I'm glad you loved it! Why she couldn't breathe…that'll be explained in the next chapter… I know this wasn't exactly soon… Gomen (sorry)…

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko** – Haha it's ok…it'll just be funny if it keeps getting longer and we'll look back in two years saying how short InuShemeeko used to be hahaha. I hope the battle was ok…as you can probably tell; I'm not much of a battle-scene-writer… Thanks for reviewing!

**none** – It WILL end happy, you'll see in like two or three chapters. I think you'll be happy. Oh yes! I'm not alone in my fear of scary movies! Haha. Eveyone's like 'You should watch The Ring!' And I'm like 'No Way!' -shudders- I'd have nightmares for the rest of my life, I'm sure haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Natalie** – It will be…fear not. Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!

**paju13** – Thanks for reviewing! I know this wasn't soon…but I tried my best. I hope the next update doesn't take so long. It shouldn't because I've finished my chapters so far of my co-authored story…so I can focus my attention on this story yay!

**Lord of the Blades** – Thanks for reviewing! Short is fine. 8/10 is good… Hopefully you thought a little more highly of this chapter…though I'm not sure you will. The next one will be a lot more interesting, though (I planned it that way) so keep your eye out for it! The curse (good job) burned her again because… -loud noise obstructs Valese's voice-. Did you get that? Haha.

**jeevesandwooster** – Thanks for all your reviews! You really made my day when I opened my mailbox to find like ten new reviews! I can't wait to find out what you thought of this chapter! Your compliments are all so sweet! I hope I can continue to live up to them…


	19. Scroll Nineteen: Death of the Dead

Konnichiwa, minna! I know, it's been ages and ages… I'm so sorry. Boarding school is HELL for writers…there's just no time. It was my birthday recently, so take it easy on my as my bday gift. Sound good? I have been writing a lot as well. I'm nearly done with the next chapter as well, so take heart in that. The story is in its final chapters. The next one is the last chapter, and then the epilogue, and then it'll be done for good. I know, I'm sad too, but all good things must come to an end at some point. I have two more long IY stories lined up, so fear not mes cheries (my dear in French, for those of you didn't understand). Well, tell me what you think of this chapter, the main part of the battle.

Disclaimer: I didn't get Inuyasha for my birthday. –tear-

* * *

Kagome and Kouga ran at Kagura from both sides, cutting off two paths of escape. Kagura looked from one to the other and attempted to jump back out of the way, but she was too late. Kagome planted her foot into Kagura's side, while Kouga jumped up and pushed his palm into the sorceress's forehead, knocking her completely off balance. Kagura stumbled backward, clutching her side for a moment, and then waved her arms wildly to regain her balance. She stood up straight and composed herself, willing herself to ignore her moment of embarrassment. Kagome jumped up and, her leg parallel to the ground, swung around so it hit the back of Kagura's head. Kagura fell forward. Kouga stepped forward and idly pushed Kagura over onto her front, then picked her up by the front of her kimono. "Ready to die?" 

"Not on your life," she sneered.

Kouga shrugged and threw her to the ground. "Too bad." He smirked at Kagome and the hanyou walked around behind Kagura, who was now sitting up.

Kagome placed her foot directly on Kagura's spine and pushed down slightly as a threat. "I will kill you. Do not move."

Kagura made to escape, but Kouga flashed his claws under her nose and smirked. "Just because I don't use these often, doesn't mean I don't know how to use them."

Kagura refused to acknowledge that he had even spoken, but Kouga knew she heard him loud and clear.

---

Inuyasha swung his sword at Naraku, and the demon leaned back, avoiding the blade gracefully. "Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku straightened and simply smirked.

This made Inuyasha even more annoyed. He swung Tetsusaiga across Naraku's chest, missing him by centimeters, and then swung it back again right away. Naraku clearly was not expecting this, and the sword slashed his abdomen lightly. "Argh!" he yelled in surprise.

"Take that, you bastard."

Naraku scowled at Inuyasha and stepped back a little to prepare himself for the next attack.

A dark purple light shot through the air as Kikyou's arrow pierced one of Naraku's tentacles. He cried out in pain again and glared at Kikyou. "I'll kill you, witch, after I destroy this half-breed once and for all!"

Kikyou stared at the evil demon passively. "You can try."

Her expressionless answer seemed to anger Naraku even more and he whipped one of his tentacles toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped over the tentacle and landed after it had passed beneath him. He cut his sword into the ground, "Wind Scar!" he yelled. A bright light filled the tiny ravine that split the ground underneath Naraku. Naraku screamed and moved as fast as he could to one side, his body covered in yellow light. Half of his body was slightly burnt, but otherwise he was perfectly unharmed. Inuyasha scowled at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naraku asked, keeping up a pretense of complete health.

Kikyou shot another powerful arrow into Naraku and the tentacle it hit dissolved into air. Naraku's eyes widened as he realized what happened and his face turned to stare at the priestess. "You dare try to hit me again? I'll kill you!" he threatened.

Inuyasha called out angrily, "Hey! You won't lay a finger on her! I'll never let you hurt her!"

Naraku's face suddenly split into a giant grin. "Oh, are you protecting her? Didn't she pin you to a tree for fifty years? Didn't she betray you? Have you simply just picked up where you left off fifty years ago?"

Inuyasha growled, "What does it matter to you? You started it all!"

Naraku shrugged, his eyebrow raised. "I just find it amusing that you two are so simplistic and naïve that you just forgive each other and move on."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I just wanna kill you and get it done with. This talk is getting boring."

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha," Naraku mocked.

Inuyasha jumped up to attack. Naraku sent out one of his tentacles to knock Inuyasha out of the air, but he slashed the tentacle with Tetsusaiga and landed neatly in front of the fallen arm. Naraku tried to hit Inuyasha with another tentacle, but Inuyasha sliced it quickly, smirking as it writhed on the ground for a moment before falling still.

Kikyou spoke up now, and Inuyasha froze to listen to her words. "Inuyasha, come here."

Inuyasha turned around with a curious frown and jumped back quickly before Naraku could harm him. "Yeah?"

"I have a plan," she explained simply.

"Ok," he answered with a nod. "Let's hear it."

"I will shoot Naraku with one of my arrows. That will immobilize him for a bit. Then, you can finish him off."

"It won't work," Inuyasha said shaking his head.

Kikyou stared at Naraku for a moment, then looked over at Kagome before speaking again. "I will shoot the arrow, immobilizing him long enough for you to defeat Kagura without any distractions. Then we can all launch an attack against Naraku."

Inuyasha nodded, "Good idea. I'll finish off Kagura in a second."

Kikyou nodded placidly and pulled an arrow from her bow. "Ready? Hit him at least once to weaken him."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. On the count of three, I'll run and you shoot."

Kikyou nodded, "One."

"Two."

"Three!" they cried at once. Kikyou notched the arrow to her bow and pulled it back, aiming the point at Naraku's heart. Inuyasha took off at a run, his sword at the ready. Kikyou let the arrow loose and it flew straight to its target. The line of bright purple light followed in a streak over Inuyasha's head. He watched it shoot over his head and prepared to jump and slash Naraku when a high-pitched and very familiar scream pierced the air. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out and skidded to a halt. Naraku looked over and missed the arrow heading toward him. The arrow thudded to a halt as it hit Naraku right below his heart. The evil hanyou gasped and slowly looked down at the weapon sticking out of his chest. For the first time, he was completely speechless. Very slowly, the purple light began to spread outward. Inuyasha, however, was not paying attention.

---

Kagome and Kouga double-teamed the weakened Kagura, slowly over powering her to the point of victory. Kagura was bleeding in many places all over her body and she was gasping for breath. Kouga and Kagome, though both also wounded slightly, were in better shape. Their combined strength was enough to bring Kagura to her knees. They attacked from both sides, cutting off all of the sorceress's escape routes, ensuring accurate hits. Kouga jumped up to kick Kagura across the face in midair. Kagome crouched; ready to spring as soon as she stumbled, prepared to trip her. Kouga's foot struck Kagura's cheek, pushing Kagura's head back and disrupting her balance, when suddenly he heard Kagome cry out in pain.

Kagome was ready to shoot her leg out and knock the wind sorceress off balance when suddenly her body was engulfed in flames of pain that she knew all too well. The pain she had reminisced from the curse descended down upon her, cutting off all memory of what she was about to do. All she could think about was how to stop the pain before it consumed her completely. She arched her back, falling backward to the ground, writhing about as screams issued forth from her lips. Her eyes shut tight and then opened wide, her pupils dangerously diluted. Kouga landed and hopped over to his companion, scared for her life. "Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me!"

"Make it stop!" she managed to gasp out, focusing on trying to live through her agony.

Kouga looked around, but could not find the source of her pain. He took Kagome's hand and squeezed it tightly. "What is going on? Talk to me, it'll help take your mind away."

But Kagome was too far-gone to dispel her problem with conversation. She managed to force out enough words to get her message across. "I…curse…so this happens…but I thought it was…gone…make it stop! Ahh!"

"But I don't know how!" Kouga cried desperately.

Kagome shook her head wildly. "I…do!"

"As do I," Naraku's voice slithered across the yards. He, too, sounded as he was in pain. "But I won't tell, and if that wench knows what's good for her, neither will she."

"How?" Kouga directed at the kitsune hanyou.

Kagome was gasping now; even her lungs were on fire. "I…can't."

"Why not?" Kouga exclaimed. He just had to save his friend, and love. Suddenly, rough hands threw him to a side, and he sat up, rubbing his shoulder.

---

Inuyasha froze for a moment, looking quickly back and forth between Naraku and Kagome. He stood still, undecided for precious minutes before, taking one last look at the readily laid out victory displayed for him to take, he sprinted over to Kagome, prepared to do anything to save her. He shoved Kouga out of the way and crouched next to Kagome. "Kagome! Say something!"

"Inu…yasha…" she whispered. Her voice was dying along with her body.

"What's happening to you? I thought the curse was gone!"

Kagome turned her head slightly so she could see him better, though he was fuzzy and swimming. "I guess…not all of it…too bad Sango can't…cure it this time." She tried to laugh nervously, but it came out as a half-cough that wracked her weak body. Kagome's body was stiff as a board, the pain hardening it into one position so she could not move, even if she wanted to. Kagome grinded the back of her teeth as she failed to ignore the waves of pain flying through her.

"But you know how to fix it! Don't you?"

"Yea…but it won't…work anyway…trust me."

"Why not?"

"It isn't…possible. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head, glaring at the girl. "Just tell me!"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut for a second and swallowed, her breathing laboured.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou called urgently. Inuyasha instinctively whipped his head around to seek out the priestess.

---

Naraku, after ten minutes of utter pain as the purification power of Kikyou's arrow spread through him, straightened up proudly. When Inuyasha left, his body had been given the sufficient time to heal itself and fight the arrow's power. The purple light receded back to the tip of the arrow and vanished, leaving a stick of black wood with tattered feathers sticking out of his chest. Naraku yanked the arrow out, followed by a stream of blood, but he heeded it not. Miasma filled the small wound and started to heal his body. Naraku smirked. The time had come for one of the final steps in his plan. Luckily for him, it was sitting obliviously in front of him. Naraku lifted a tentacle and shot it out to wrap suddenly around Kikyou's waist. She was distracted; too busy watching Inuyasha to notice Naraku's extension creeping up behind her. She wriggled to get loose, but to no avail. The tentacle tightened its hold on her and began to squeeze. Kikyou refused to show the sort of reaction Naraku wanted and clamped her mouth shut. The tentacle squeezed harder and harder, forcing the breath from her lungs. Finally, it reached a point when she could handle it no more. She opened her mouth to scream with her last remaining breath, but instinctively, Inuyasha's name came forth.

---

Naraku smirked and dropped her body to the floor, releasing her. Kikyou, on her hands and knees, attempted to get her breath back. Naraku drew his sword and held the cold blade against Kikyou's smooth neck. "Inuyasha," he called softly when he saw the hanyou was watching. "You **can** save Kagome, you know. Maybe she'll tell you. But then Kikyou dies. It's your choice. Kikyou or Kagome. Choose carefully and quickly. I'll give you ten seconds!"

---

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He was at a loss for words. Kagome moved and groaned behind him, while Kikyou struggled to find her breath in front of him. "Ten!" Inuyasha looked from one to the other, desperate to find a solution that would save them both. His mind whirred, but came up with nothing.

"Nine!"

Inuyasha wracked his brain for something, anything, that would help his situation. He had no idea how he could save both girls, or even which to choose if it came to that. His eyes flicked nervously between the two. There had to be a way; all he had to do was think of it. "Eight!" Fast.

---

Kagome let loose another cry of pain and reached for Kouga's hand. She held it tightly, knowing whom Inuyasha would pick. But why was he hesitating? "Kouga…" she whispered through dry lips. "I…can't take it anymore…"

"No!" Kouga answered, "Don't say that! Hold on, Kagome! We'll find a way to save you! We'll make it stop!"

Kagome shook her head slightly and cried out again. The hackles on the back of Kouga's neck rose at the sound. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. "Tell me how, Kagome! I know you know!"

"It…isn't…"

"I don't care!" Kouga interrupted. "Just tell me!" He squeezed Kagome's hard tightly and shut his eyes, cutting off the ready flow of tears. However, one slipped by his defenses and ran down his cheek, leaving a long wet trail that caught Kagome's gaze.

"Seven!" Naraku counted smoothly.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried.

"Kouga…" she said. She took a deep shuddering breath and tried to explain with what life she had left. "I…need Inu…yasha…to…to…" she swallowed back the lump in her throat as her tears fell like rain.

"To what?" Kouga nearly screamed. He was ready to pull his hair out. He just **had** to save her.

"To fall…in love with me…and…kiss me."

Kouga sat back in relief. "Oh thank god," he answered, nearly crying himself. "We can save you."

"How?" Kagome asked, confused.

Kouga simply smiled. "You stay put and hold on! Don't die on me. I'm going to save you, Kagome…my love." He said the last part quietly, but she heard him all the same. He gave her one last tender look before standing up to walk over to Inuyasha.

Kagome sent him a grateful and comforting smile, knowing how hard it must be for him to save her.

"Six!" came Naraku's voice again.

Kouga scowled at him and hurried over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I know how to save Kagome."

"You do?" Inuyasha asked excitedly. "How! Tell me now!" he demanded.

Kouga looked back at Kagome for a moment before answering. "She says you have to…" he lowered his voice, "fall in love with her and then kiss her, because that will obliterate the curse completely."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. This proved to be a brand new dilemma that he did not need at the moment. "I have to what?" he sputtered.

Kouga glared at the inu hanyou. "You know what I said, dog-breath. Now, answer me, will you save Kagome or Kikyou?"

Inuyasha's eyes flitted once more. "I…I don't know!" he yelled in frustration.

Naraku smirked. "Five. You might want to hurry up and decide soon, Inuyasha. You are running out of time."

Inuyasha moved to take a step toward Kikyou, then seemed to change his mind. "I…" he began.

Kouga stood before him, looking deep into Inuyasha's eyes sincerely. "What does your heart say, Inuyasha? Think about life without each of them and decide which you could deal with."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and looked deep within himself. His heart was murky and confused, but as he delved in further, somewhat unwilling, the answer became as clear as day. Inuyasha hesitated, wary of accepting it, but finally embraced the truth. Inuyasha opened his eyes just as Naraku said, "Four, Inuyasha!" and ran toward Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kikyou," he whispered across the air. "Know that I did love you, once."

Kouga smiled and sighed in relief. The hanyou had scared him for a second. He turned to watch his companion hurry to save the love of both their lives.

"Four!" Naraku began to chuckle to himself. He would never make it and they would all die. It was going to be a good day indeed.

---

Inuyasha crouched down beside Kagome and looked into her hopeless eyes. They were dimmed with pain and tears swam within their dark depths. Her face was grimy and wet, but to his eyes, she was still as beautiful as ever. "Kagome," he whispered urgently. "Please answer me. I'm going to save you."

Kagome turned her wide eyes onto him. "I…can't feel…my body…anymore, Inuyasha," she breathed, "I can't…move…"

Inuyasha offered her a comforting smile. "Shhh."

"Kikyou?" Kagome asked, putting her confusion about his abandonment of the priestess into a one-word question to save her breath and energy.

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyou for a moment, but snatched his gaze back to the dying hanyou at his feet when Naraku cried, "Three!"

"I can only save one of you two…and I chose you, Kagome."

"Why?" Kagome could only manage one-word sentences now in relative comfort.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Because…I love you."

Kagome choked. "Inu…yasha."

"Shhh," he shushed her and then leaned over her body and closed his eyes.

"Two!" Naraku began to laugh maniacally.

Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome's quivering ones and kissed her gently for a moment. He pulled away, his eyes heavily lidded and smiled slightly. "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome, whose eyes had closed in deep bliss, opened them and Inuyasha saw them to have brightened and filled with a life that they had not had moments before. She opened her mouth, but only a scream came out. Her body was split by the pain. Tears ran down her face once more. Then, as soon as it came, it disappeared and she was left feel shaken and exhausted.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome turned her head and smiled at him. "I'm ok. The curse is gone. I can feel it. Thank you, Inuyasha." She struggled to sit up, but did not have the required energy left within her broken body, so Inuyasha helped her up and supported her back as she took in deep breaths.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "It was nothing."

Kagome smiled at him and steadied herself with her hands, so she was not completely reliant on the inu hanyou behind her. She was just about ready to take on her own weight when a scream rent the air. Both heads, and Kouga's, whipped about to see Naraku's sword descend onto Kikyou's exposed neck.

---

Inuyasha cursed loudly and jumped up. Kouga leapt forward just in time to catch Kagome. Inuyasha sprinted as fast as he could toward Naraku. Knowing Kagome would be safe and alive had sent an adrenaline rush through him, the likes of which he had never felt before, and reached Naraku before the blade even touched the priestess. "Naraku! I swear, if you so much as touch her-!"

Kikyou's voice stopped him short. "Inuyasha, be still," she said sternly. "I have been far too long in a world I do not belong in. This is my chance to return once and for all to the land of the dead, where I should be."

"No! Don't do this, Kikyou!"

Kikyou gave him a hard look. "This is how things should be. A dead soul should never wander the living world, and could never find a balanced existence amongst the living. I would ask you to come with me to hell, but…"

"I would not go, and you know that, Kikyou. Regardless of whatever promise I made to you earlier, I am staying here with Kagome."

Kikyou nodded, "I understand. Do me one last favor, Inuyasha. Make sure the Shikon jewel does not fall into evil hands. I gave up my life to protect it and I would rather I did not do so in vain."

Inuyasha nodded, "I will keep it safe. Don't worry, Kikyou. That is one promise I will keep."

Kikyou gave him a small smile. "I know you will. I hope you are happy with Kagome."

Inuyasha took a step closer. "Thank you for understanding."

Kikyou braced herself and smiled one final time, a gesture filled with an honest carefree happiness that she had not allowed herself to feel since she was alive, at the red-clad man who had held her heart fifty years ago. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. I will miss you."

Inuyasha bent his head slightly. "I will miss you, too. Goodbye, Kikyou."

Naraku raised the sword higher. "Alright, no more talk. Time to die, Kikyou."

Kikyou nodded and exposed more of her neck to spite the hanyou.

"Filthy wench. It is best you are gone. Die, Kikyou!" He brought the sword crashing down onto Kikyou's neck, severing it cleanly. Kikyou's head fell off and rolled a little ways ahead. Her body crumpled forward onto her stomach and lay there. Inuyasha clenched his fists and fought back tears as he watched her soul rise up.

"She can truly rest in peace now. Be happy for her," Kouga said from behind him.

Inuyasha nodded without turning around. He felt another presence come up and a hand reached out to hold his. Inuyasha looked to the side to find Kagome, whose eyes were trained respectfully on Kikyou's corpse. She squeezed his hand and they all stood there in silence as Naraku's victorious laughter rang out across the courtyard.

---

Naraku ceased his pitiless mirth and shouted out so all could hear him, both those paying attention and those lost in thought, "Now it is the time for you to die, Inuyasha! Goodbye!"

Kagome turned around, "Him? What about me?"

Naraku smiled evilly, "Oh, I have much greater plans for you, Kagome."

"Like what?" she demanded.

Kagura spoke out this time, "Step aside, girl, and stop talking. Maybe we'll tell you after Inuyasha is dead."

Kagome began to get into a fighting position, but Kouga placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't exert yourself, Kagome. You need to rest."

"But, Inuyasha…" she protested.

Inuyasha looked around and spoke quietly, but firmly. "It's me he wants. I'll handle this. Kouga, you watch over Kagome until I'm done."

"Wait!" Kagome called.

"Stay back, both of you. This is my fight."

Kouga pulled Kagome back and held onto her arm to keep her from running to the inu hanyou. "Just stay. We'll intervene if anything happens, ok?"

Kagome nodded and bit her lip, worrying only as woman can when her love is in danger.

---

Naraku sent one of his tentacles streaming toward Inuyasha. "So, you step up to die alone. How honorable," he sneered.

Inuyasha merely scowled and sidestepped the arm, chopping it off with a quick movement of his Tetsusaiga.

Naraku growled and lashed out with three of his brown extensions this time. Inuyasha jumped over the first, cut at the second, and ducked under third, slicing it off as it passed him by. The one he had not touched swung around and came back at him. Inuyasha dodged it again, but it managed to drag its tip under his feet, effectively tripping him. Inuyasha landed on his rear and groaned. He stood up again, feeling slightly embarrassed, and prepared to spring into action again as Naraku readied himself for another onslaught.

---

Meanwhile, Kagura spied Kagome and Kouga distracted by the ongoing fight and took the opportunity to slip away from the scene, slowly making her way behind the pair of onlookers. She smirked as they failed to notice her presence. They would all be finished, and she would be rewarded for their demise, allowing for Naraku's final conquest of Japan and the completion of his master plan, whatever the details included. Kagura quietly pulled out her fan and snapped it open. She held her breath, hoping they had not heard. She sighed in relief when neither turned around, or even showed they had noticed she was there. Kagura held the fan back and prepared to sweep it across her body. Suddenly, Kagome's ears twitched. Kagura panicked and sent out a powerful burst of energy-charged wind. Kagome's ears distinctively twitched this time. Kagura smirked all the same. It would be too late this time.

---

Kagome heard something, and paid little attention to the distant snapping sound, but when she heard yet another small noise, she immediately put herself on guard. Her senses told her something was coming at them. She whipped around and her eyes widened. A giant boomerang of wind energy had crossed half of the thirty feet now separating herself and Kagura. _How did she get there?_ Kagome shook her head. Now was not the time. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Kouga, who had turned around by this time, and leapt to the side. The wind attack rolled off into the wall, creating a huge hole, but missing both the demon pair and battle between the two hanyous. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and felt herself fill with annoyance as Kagura's antics. She looked at Kouga and the two unanimously decided what to do. A simple nod passed between them and the second battle began. Kagura was much weaker than ever before, and a sense of horror overtook her body as the two demons charged. Kouga caught her from the left and Kagome from the right. Kouga reached her first and grabbed her in a lock, so her arms were twisted behind her. Kagome stood before her. "We'll make this quick this time. Neither of us want to waste our time with you."

Kagura sneered, "Like you could finish me off, little girl."

Kagome shrugged, "You'll see for yourself. You won't get away with killing all my friends."

Kagura did not answer. Instead, she was silent for a moment and then relaxed completely. Kouga's grip loosened and she slipped through his arms, running away from the pair. "Now, you will truly die!" she cried. Kagura waved her fan in a circular motion and a giant whirlwind stirred up. It sped toward Kagome and Kouga. The more it moved, the larger it became. Kagome and Kouga started to run out of its way in opposite directions, but they sprang into action moments too late and the twister caught both of them. The two demons flew into the air, spinning wildly in its trap. Kagome screamed, but to her ears it seemed to no avail, as the howling winds twirling her about were just too loud. Kagura called out something unintelligible and the skulls of the dead soldiers she had used on them earlier swooped down into the top of the vortex and began spinning around with the pair, grazing and smashing into their hapless bodies. Kagome groaned as multiple skulls banged into various parts of her body one after another. Kouga desperately attempted to find Kagome, but he could not see her. He hit the skulls as they approached him, watching their splintered shards fall uselessly to the ground. He caught flashes of her every once in a while, but none long enough to help him locate her. Kouga fought bravely through the barrage of skulls, his eyes peeled for the flash of green that signaled Kagome's appearance.

---

Inuyasha ears heard the commencement of the battle between Kouga, Kagome, and Kagura. Something within him told him to abandon Naraku and go help Kagome, but a voice said Kouga would protect her. He heard the gaint whirlwind start up and his insides clenched. Inuyasha chanced a glance back at the battle and was horrified to see Kagome get sucked into the swirling vortex of wind. He blocked Naraku's tentacle, parried his sword, and made the final decision to help Kagome. Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga and slashed down on the two tentacles heading toward him, not bothering to watch as both fell limply to the ground simultaneously. He turned tail and ran to the other battle.

Naraku called after him smugly, "Have you lost your nerve already? Need I kill you with your back turned, you coward?"

Inuyasha ignored him, his mind focused solely on Kagome. Her face swam before his eyes and he put a burst of energy into his legs. When he reached the whirlwind, he sniffed the air for any sign that could tell him where Kagome was.

---

Naraku smirked and lifted his sword, poised to strike. Two of his tentacles slid across the ground quietly, edging toward the hanyou. They came nearer and nearer, but Inuyasha paid neither any heed. This was all too easy.

---

Inuyasha's nose caught Kagome's scent and he prepared to dive in. The tentacles behind him prepared to strike. Kagura prepared to send away the whirlwind. Time seemed to pause for a moment; hanging with apprehension as each member on the scene waited for whatever new course of action ensued.

---

Kagura moved first, setting off the chain of events to follow. She waved her fan dismissively and the huge vortex spun once more and evaporated into the still miasma-thick air that permeated the courtyard. Kagome and Kouga, both of whom had been suspended in the air, immediately began to plummet dangerously fast toward the ground. Both had a look of confusion, obviously not quite over their vertigo. Kagome saw the ground and her insides clenched as she braced herself for the impact. Kouga turned himself over in the air and swallowed. He prepared himself for the ensuing pain, but assured himself he would rise again all the same.

---

Inuyasha watched Kagome drop and leapt forward to catch her in his waiting arms. He would be damned if she were hurt by a simple fall. Briefly, he considered catching Kouga, but decided Kagome was much more important. He positioned himself approximately where he assumed she would land and crouched to jump into the air.

---

Kouga took a deep breath, clearing his head, and managed to land somewhat gracefully on his feet. He stumbled and toppled over onto his rear, his feet stinging painfully. However, he was in one piece and, with a moment of rest, ready to fight again. Kouga smiled in relief as he quickly checked himself for injuries. He was lucky this time. He looked around immediately, searching for any sign of Kagome. His eyes were caught by the flash of red that shot into the air. He watched as the hanyou smoothly pulled Kagome into his arms.

---

Naraku's tentacles lifted their tips off the ground and snaked swiftly to wrap themselves around Inuyasha's feet to pin him to the ground. Another set of tentacles shot through the air to strike Inuyasha in the back, executing Naraku's plan to pierce a fatal wound through Inuyasha's body.

---

Everything happened in the space of a minute. Inuyasha jumped up and caught Kagome, pulling her body protectively close to his own. He looked down at the girl in his arms, making sure she was unharmed. Her dazed eyes filled with gratefulness as they met his.

---

Naraku's waiting tentacles rocketed to the sky and wrapped themselves tightly around Inuyasha's legs, pulling him down forcefully. Inuyasha looked down in horror as his body plummeted dangerously. A third tentacle wrapped around his lower waist, just below Kagome, and stopped his descent abruptly, suspending him. The last tentacle, poised thirty feet behind him, stiffened into a right angle, the vaguely pointed tip aimed right at the center of Inuyasha's back.

---

Naraku laughed cruelly. "And so you fall, Inuyasha. How does it feel to be defeated?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I don't know. You'll have to tell me when I finish with you," he retorted with a wit he did not know he possessed.

Naraku shrugged, "Have it your way. But before I kill you, I must relieve your arms of the girl."

Inuyasha clutched Kagome closer to him. "You're not taking her anywhere."

Naraku smiled, "Oh yes I am. I cannot have her harmed."

"What do you need her for, anyway?" Inuyasha demanded.

Naraku responded with a mysterious smile. "Should I tell you? I'll be a merciful opponent and let you die with the knowledge of what I am going to do with your woman. It will make your suffering all the worse."

Inuyasha bit back his protest of Kagome being his woman and merely repeated his question. "What do you need her for?"

"Kagome is the most powerful priestess in history, save for Midoriko. Her power exceeds even that of Kikyou. I want that power so I can take over Japan."

"So you are going to absorb her?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

Naraku shook his head and chuckled darkly. "No, that would purify and hence destroy me. No, I am going to extract her power. Her power has already been partially awakened through her anger of the death of her friends. When I kill you, she will go over the edge and her power will take control. I will connect one of my tentacles to her body and essentially pump out her raw energy into myself. Then, weakened and dying, I will finish her off, as she will be of no more use to me. Then, I will be strong enough to take Japan for myself! Mwahahaha!"

Inuyasha roared, "No! I will never let you touch her! My death will not stop me!"

"And how is that so?" Naraku asked nonchalantly.

Inuyasha glared, but said no more, as he had no answer. His grip on Kagome tightened. One of Naraku's tentacles reached up and plucked Kagome from his grasp with a force he had not anticipated. "Kagome!" he called in desperation.

The tentacle held Kagome around the waist so she hung limply. The sudden loss of warmth brought her closer to reality and she made an attempt to sit up.

The tentacle shifted itself so she was suspended in an upright position. "Hello, Kagome," Naraku greeted coldly.

Kagome scowled at him. "You can't take my power!" she yelled.

"Ah, I'm pleased that you've been conscious for our conversation."

"Damn straight I have been," she replied, unconsciously mimicking Inuyasha,

The said hanyou allowed a small smile to creep on his features at her words.

Naraku nodded, "Well, then, let's get on with the show. Ready to die, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha spat, "Never! You'll die before I do!" He struggled to free himself, but to no avail.

---

Kouga, meanwhile, after watching Kagome with baited breath and an extremely anxious expression, decided to help out and snuck around behind the giant hanyou. He made his way around to the back of Naraku, where he would not be expecting an attack.

---

Kagura did not notice Kouga's absence, but watched excitedly as Naraku set up Inuyasha's execution.

---

Naraku smirked, "Goodbye, Inuyasha." His tentacle shot through the air, aimed straight and true at Inuyasha's back.

Kagome struggled fiercely, now fully awake. She would not, could not, allow Inuyasha to die. Not while she was alive. Kagome wrestled her arms free and tried to push herself out of the tentacle's grasp, but its grip was too strong. She struck at the tentacle and it quivered. She smirked. She slashed down hard at the wounded part of the tentacle and it easily fell apart. She began to fall. Naraku had not been holding her so high, so she landed gracefully on the ground. Naraku stared at her in surprise.

At the same time, Kouga jumped up and kicked Naraku in the small of the back. He stumbled forward.

The tentacle aimed at Inuyasha had nearly reached its mark when Naraku moved and the tentacle missed, swerving off and slicing Inuyasha's side. He doubled over sideways, clutching the wound. Naraku quickly regained his composure and the tentacle came back to strike again. Another tentacle wrapped around Kagome's neck this time, and although it did not lift her off the ground, it tightened enough to warn her not to move.

The tentacle was almost at its desired target. Kagome panicked. What could she do to save him? _Think, Kagome, think!_ Her pulse quickened in anger as she thought of Inuyasha lying dead on the ground. Her eyes flashed and turned into slits. The rest of her eyes changed to a frightening shade of red, making her dark brown slit-like pupils seem all the more unnatural. Her claws lengthened and her fangs grew and grew until they were long, sharp points. Lime green strips appeared in pairs on her cheeks and forehead. A sadistic smile crossed her features. "Touch him and you die, Naraku. I swear it."

Naraku's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and greed. Here was the power he sought after. "Never! Keep awakening your power until it is all available to me!"

The tentacle continued its path to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wriggled and struggled ever more violently, horrified of what this enraged youkai Kagome could do. "Kagome!" he called desperately, "Kagome, can you hear me?"

"Oh yes," she answered with a smirk.

"Kagome, you need to calm your blood!"

Kagome glared at him. "No! This power is so incredible! Why would I seal it away again?" She turned back to Naraku and sprung up into the air, her claws flashing. She slashed across Naraku's chest and a gaping wound opened up. "You are going to die today, Naraku, not Inuyasha." She began an assault on Naraku, attacking him with inhuman speed and agility, hitting him accurately in every possible place on his body. Naraku was at half his strength in minutes. His outlook suddenly darkened and he reached franticly for some sort of hope or light. Blood dripped from his body in streams.

Kagura stepped forward to help her master, but Kagome turned on her. "Do not attempt to help him. Today is also your deathday, Kagura."

"Try me," she retorted, masking her fear behind confidence.

Kagura said nothing, but sped to her and slashed her across the chest. Kagura crumpled, gasping for air. Kagome smirked at the sight of Kagura on her knees. "Goodbye, Kagura." She raised her arm and slashed it sideways. Kagura's head toppled to the ground and rolled away. Inuyasha and Kouga looked on it utter horror. Kagome laughed viciously. She spun around and headed toward Naraku again. As she passed Inuyasha, she jumped up and cut off the tentacles holding him hostage.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and grabbed for Kagome's arm. "Stop it," he ordered.

"No," Kagome answered bluntly.

"Kagome!"

"Let go of me," she said coolly.

"Kagome, please."

"Let go."

Inuyasha released her in something akin to fear. He did not know what this new Kagome was capable of doing, and the prospect worried him greatly.

Kagome dug her claws into the fabric of Naraku's gi and pulled his emotionless face toward her. "I will kill you slowly and painfully, enjoying the sound of your screams. I will show you no mercy, bastard."

Inside, Naraku was trembling. "Think fast, Kagome," he answered smugly.

However, the look of victory vanished when his tentacle, touching her back and ready to take in her power, was slashed away so it fell uselessly to the ground. "Maybe you should, Naraku." She wrapped her clawed fingers around his neck and squeezed it painfully. Naraku gasped for breath, but did not lose face. "This is only a sample of the pain I will put you through." She released him just as his face began to turn a tint of blue and he coughed for air. She stepped back and slowly began to slash away every one of his tentacles. Soon, most of them were gone. Naraku grinded his back teeth, not allowing any of his pain to show. She grabbed his wrist and sliced off his hand with a claw. Naraku howled in pain this time. Blood spurted to the ground, staining it red. "Do you want more? I should cut off something for every person close to me you killed. That one was for Kyoko." She sliced off his arm up to his elbow. Naraku cried out some more. "That was for Kaede." Inuyasha headed toward her, ready to restrain her at any costs. Kouga ran around to help the red-clad hanyou.

Kagome sliced off his arm to his shoulder. "That one was for Miroku." She smirked at his one-armed figure. Walking carefully to his other arm, she sliced off his other hand. "That was for Shippou!" Her voice began to rise in both volume and pitch. Her already red eyes took on a crazed look. She craved more of his blood, though so much of it was already spilt. She raised her arm to slice off his left ear, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. Kagome struggled, but was overpowered when Kouga grabbed her other arm.

"Kagome, stop this! I beg you!" Kouga called.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly into her ear. "Do it for me. Calm down."

Kagome was too far-gone for even Inuyasha's voice to bring her back. "Never! He will pay for what he did to them!" She ripped her arms free and dug her claws into Naraku's abdomen and twisted. A gaping, bloody wound opened up and blood flowed freely. His whitish-grey intestines were shredded and parts hung from the edges of the hole. Naraku let out a cry of absolute agony unlike any other in the history of the world. Kouga and Inuyasha were sickened by the sight, but did not let it show. It bothered them more that Kagome seemed to be enjoying the spectacle. She leapt forward and dug all ten of her claws into the top of his chest, making Naraku let out another great cry. She did not twist them, simply pulling them out, but this time, however, her claws were a dark purple. She inspected them curiously. The punctures in Naraku's chest were also stained that same deep purple.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other and nodded, each grabbing one of Kagome's arms and twisting it behind her back. "Kagome," Inuyasha groaned, "Take a deep breath and CALM THE HELL DOWN!" She snarled and struggled to get loose.

Inuyasha and Kouga fought with her, wrestling to keep her under their control.

Naraku was writhing, but his tentacles snaked out to the threesome all the same in self-defense. Inuyasha and Kouga looked up just in time to see them coming at them, but they could do nothing. Kagome howled, struggling even more. Suddenly, the tentacles fell to the ground in a dead heap. All three demons looked up to see a giant cream boomerang swing back towards the wall. Just getting over the wall was a giant neko youkai they all knew well. A very familiar figure sitting on the neko caught the boomerang and waved. Inuyasha and Kouga cheered loudly. Inuyasha put his mouth to Kagome's ear. "Kagome, they're here! I don't know how, but they're here!"

But Kagome could not comprehend the concept anymore. Her demon blood was on an unstoppable rampage. She growled ferociously and pulled against Inuyasha and Kouga's arms, but could not break free.

Another figure, carrying on old woman on her back, leapt over the wall and landed beside the neko. She let the woman down and straightened. Inuyasha and Kouga cheered again as the figures aligned themselves in full view.

* * *

So, what did you think? I hope it was worth the wait… Again, I apologize for the long wait.

Personal Reviews:

jeevesandwooster – I'm sorry! -cowers in corner- You're scary. So, how do you feel about it now? -nudge nudge- Haha you're reviews are so amusing. The sword…ok incongruency (yes it's a word) and the ramen…they were running out, but they weren't completely out yet. She had saved that one for that special night before they go to their deaths (or so they thought…like id kill off a character…wait…never mind haha)

mysisterthinksimasquijum – did that count as a long time? -looks hopeful-

Little Tormented Angel – love the name. Yea leaf, the image in my head was like a magnolia leaf or something…

A Tainted Rose – You're a very sweet reviewer hehe. I'm flattered that I am in you're top three at all! I hope this chapter kept up to your expectations.

Antilove006 – Thank you! You are also really sweet! Yeah, I agree. IY and Kagome go to the prom usually sucks. There are some good ones, but they're hard to find. My next story is actually an AU (Alternate Universe not according to the story line) but it's not set in the modern world at all, it's in like Rennaisance Europe or something. I hope it's still good… You can be my critic!

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Thanks! How was this part of the battle? Still good?

alaskagirl24 – Thanks!

laureney – Aww thanks! I'll have to check out Love Across Time.

iluvkougaandinuyasha – Thanks! Do you still love it? I hope so!

Bailey – Thank you! No one's ever wished me luck before…I DO feel special hehe. Did you get my email?


	20. Scroll Twenty: Victory

Konnichiwa, minna! Well, this one was out fast, doncha think? Tell me what you think of this ending. Not too bad, I hope. I'm worried it moved too fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even in my final days…er…chapters…

* * *

Kaede slid off of Kyoko's back. Miroku hopped off of Kirara, Shippou on his shoulder, to stand beside Sango. The inu-gang was back! New hope surged through Inuyasha and he held tighter to Kagome, a grin splitting his face. Immediately, all turned to the writhing maimed hanyou. Kirara roared and bit down on Naraku's tentacles. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him. Neither seemed to affect him much. He was in much more pain from the slowly spreading purple stain in his chest. Miroku ran around to the other side and let three ofudas fly, landing on three of his tentacles. Naraku howled as they burned his skin away. Kyoko and Shippou fired a jet of green flames into Naraku's face. He brushed it away, his stumpy arm blistering from the heat. Still, Naraku lived. A brown arrow surrounded by a faint pinkish light thudded into Naraku's side and he cried, yanking out the arrow and tossing it aside. Kaede, frozen in her shooting position, gasped. He was almost stronger now that he was half-dead. But he still clawed frantically at the purple light under his skin. It was causing him more pain than all the inu-gang's attacks together. Only the gaping wound in his stomach rivaled the pain.

Sango hurried over to Inuyasha. "Did you give him that wound in his stomach?" she asked in awe.

Inuyasha shook his head and indicated grimly to his hostage. "She did."

"Kagome?" Sango asked in surprise.

Inuyasha nodded. Her demon blood took control, but it seems her miko powers have resurfaced and mixed with her demon ones. Hence, the dark purple light in his chest."

Sango nodded, "I see." She looked at Kagome with pitiful eyes. "We'll be able to bring her back," she assured the hanyou. "For now, let's focus on Naraku."

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded.

Sango turned around to face Naraku once more. "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang whizzed through the air, striking Naraku across the face. His head snapped back, but he straightened it again. Sangos' eyes widened as the hanyou clawed at his chest punctures. "Nothing affects him!" she called out.

"We know!" Miroku answered.

---

Kaede made her way over to the congregation. "Inuyasha," she spoke sincerely and quickly. "Do you see that light in his chest? That is a mix of Kagome's-"

"Demon power and miko power. I know, I've already figured that out," Inuyasja interrupted.

Kaede looked mildly surprised. "Oh good. Well, it is more of her demon power, which is dark. Her power is great, but not enough. It needs more of her miko power. Bring her back and let her shoot an arrow at him. It is the only way."

"Are you sure?"

Kaede nodded, "Yes."

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright. Here goes nothing." He looked at Kouga. "We need to bring her further away from the battle. Maybe that will calm her a bit."

Kouga nodded and began to walk backwards. "Good idea. Come on."

Inuyasha matched his pace and together they pulled Kagome away, despite her incessant struggling. "Kagome," he spoke to her calmly, "You need to come back. Find your human blood and hold on to it. You're demon blood has already done its part. If you want to defeat Naraku, your human side needs to come out."

Kagome shook her head like an animal, not understanding a word.

"Kagome," Kouga tried. "Listen to Inuyasha. You have to listen to him! Do it for me, for him, for everyone you want to avenge."

"Sango and Shippou and everyone else are alive, Kagome!"

Kagome only struggled more.

Kouga sighed finally and looked at Inuyasha. "There's only one way she's going to hear us."

"How?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kouga reluctantly explained. "You've got to kiss her." He swallowed painfully. "She'll be able to understand that."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga with something akin to respect. "I'll try it," he said almost kindly.

Kouga nodded. "Do you still need me to hold her?"

Inuyasha shook his head, at last understanding how Kouga must feel. "You can go."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Kagome's other arm. He loosened his grip and repositioned her arms so they were in front of her body instead. He tightened his grip again on her elbows. "Kagome," he began. "Please listen to me. You need to come back if we're going to win, and you need to come back because I need you. Don't let go; you have to hold on! Because…because, I love you!" Even though he had already said it, it was still an uncomfortable set of words for his mouth to form. They had caused him pain before, but he knew in his heart of hearts these were the final ones. Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kagome's, gently at first. She instantly calmed and ceased to struggle. Inuyasha took a step closer. Kagome's red eyes closed and she sighed contentedly against his lips. Inuyasha could feel her fangs retracting and pulled her even closer, kissing her harder. Kagome responded, opening her mouth as an invitation. Inuyasha dove right in and their passion was ignited. Everything else dissolved away, leaving only two people in an empty world. Their tongues mingled and danced amongst the heat building in their mouths and their bodies. Inuyasha's hands reached for her hair and tangled themselves within it. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck, doing her best to pull him in. They remained this way for another minute, when finally, both lost too much air and had to pull away from each other. They gasped for breath. Inuyasha's hand still in her hair, pulled her close again and they leaned their foreheads against each other, still breathing deeply.

---

Kouga watched them from a distance; his eyes swimming with unshed tears. He wiped his arm across them and wiped them away, the same way he vowed to wipe away his unrequited devotion to Kagome. He could never have her heart; he knew that a long time ago, but the least he could do was try to move on. Maybe he could find some semblance of love in another. Kouga sighed and faced the battle against Naraku. Life would go on, regardless, and he would move with it.

---

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "I love you, too, Inuyasha. I always have, even while you were…when you loved…"

"I never loved Kikyou," Inuyasha interrupted. "I realize that now. It was always you. I just didn't want to accept it."

Kagome smiled nervously and embraced him tightly. He held her close and then they both let go at the same time. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

Kagome smiled, "For everything. For bringing me back, for always protecting me, and for loving me."

Inuyasha turned slightly pink and Kagome giggled. "Alright," he replied gruffly, "We have things to do."

"Right. So Naraku hasn't been defeated yet? I can't remember a thing from the past hour, though I have no idea why."

Inuyasha's eyes darted away. "I'll tell you why later. For now, we have a battle to win. You've already wounded Naraku very badly. All you need to do now is shoot an arrow at him."

Kagome's face sobered. "I don't have my miko powers anymore."

Inuyasha lifted her chin with his fingers. "Just trust in yourself. You can do it."

Kagome looked dubious. "How can it possibly work?"

"There's no time now," Inuyasha answered impatiently. "Do you trust me?"

Kagome nodded immediately. "Of course."

"Then just do as I say, dammnit!"

Kagome sighed, "Fine, but if it doesn't work, it's your fault."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever."

Kagome began to walk forward and then stopped. "Wait, I don't have a bow or any arrows. I stopped carrying them when I lost my miko powers."

Inuyasha held out a bow and two arrows that seemed to have magically appeared. "This good?"

"How…?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Inuyasha smiled mysteriously.

Kagome huffed at his silence and took one of the arrows, positioning it on the bow. She pulled the string taut and aimed the arrow at Naraku. "Any particular place?"

"The purple puncture marks on his chest."

Kagome groaned. "I just hope I can hit it."

"Believe in yourself," Inuyasha offered.

Kagome nodded and lined the arrow up with Naraku's chest. "Hit the mark!" she prayed aloud and let the arrow loose. It flew straight and true, disproving all of Kagome's fears that she had lost her archery abilities through non-use.

---

The arrow struck Naraku right between the two sets of claw marks and a bright pinkish-purple light spread rapidly throughout his body, intermingling with the dark purple stain. Naraku roared in pure anguish. His body burned on the inside and he felt his skin peel away. He had never felt anything so intensely painful. It was so great, he felt himself teeter on the brink of consciousness, tipping slowly into oblivion. Stars spun before his eyes and imaginary lights blinked around him. He couldn't think or speak. The center of his torso burst open and dissolved into a black mist. The purple light continued to spread. Naraku's voice was gone and his eyes widened in horror as he saw his body disappear. He gave one last great wail of distress and torment, sounding to the world like a suffering animal. Everybody's hairs stood on end at the blood-curdling cry. He clutched the empty air within himself. Suddenly, with a burst of bright pink light, his entire body exploded, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. They seemed to melt into thin air before any actually touched the ground. And so the evil reign of Naraku ended. Kagome smiled as she, Inuyasha, and Kouga cheered. She stopped in surprise as five more familiar voices joined in. Five familiar figures walked toward her and Kagome rubbed her eyes to make sure they were not deceiving her. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled at her, but she was too distracted by the scene before her.

---

Sango reached her first, throwing her arms around her best friend. "Kagome!"

Kagome stood stock-still and then relaxed into her friend's embrace. Tears ran down her face. "Sango… Oh, Sango, I thought you were dead!"

Sango shook her head, also crying. "I thought I would never see you again, Kagome. Oh, I missed you so much!"

They stepped back from each other and laughed at the other's tears, though neither stopped crying.

Miroku was right behind his fiancée. "Kagome!" He hugged her; this time not allowing his hands anywhere near the lecherous area.

"Miroku! Are you okay?"

Miroku nodded as he held her forearms. "Just fine. And you?"

"Perfectly unhurt."

"Wonderful. Not for long, though," he said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but her question was answered when a ball of fur barreled into her. "Kagooomee!"

Kagome laughed, "Shippou! I missed you!"

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

Kagome smiled at him, "I'm just fine." She hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you." She looked at the whole group. "It's so good to see all of you."

Shippou sat comfortably on Kagome's shoulder when Kaede came. Kagome gave Kaede a big hug. Her mind was overwhelmed by how they could all be alive. Then, the biggest shock of all stepped forward. Kagome gasped as Kyoko stood before her. Inuyasha also looked slightly surprised, though he had seen her briefly during the fight. Kagome hugged Kyoko quickly and the two women smiled at each other. "How are you here?" Kagome asked, slightly frazzled. "I saw you die!"

The group all stopped and looked to Kyoko for an answer. Kyoko turned slightly pink and smiled shyly. "Well…"

"She saved us all!" Shippou piped up.

"How?" Inuyasha asked this time.

Kyoko took a deep breath. "Well, when Kagura first attacked me, before you came, I fought her back, but she was very strong. Then, she caught me by surprise and I knew I was done for. I suddenly had this great idea and faked my own death to fool her. I hid in the bushes and cast my illusion. Kagura fought my illusion, and then you saw my illusion die. If you look in my grave, it'll be empty. I couldn't reveal myself, in case Naraku noticed. I'm sorry."

Kagome's eyes widened in understanding, "Your last words! Now I understand!"

Kyoko chuckled, "Well, not really my last ones, but, yes, you're right. Then, I followed you guys around. I didn't really have anywhere else to go, and I wanted to keep an eye on my Shippou. Then, everytime someone was in a battle, right before it looked like they were going to die, or sometimes before that, I saved them and cast their illusion. That's how everyone is alive. I could only save Kaede near the end, so she's in the worst condition."

Kagome smiled, "You are brilliant! I can't believe this! It's like a dream come true."

Kyoko corrected, "Or an illusion come true."

They all laughed at that.

Kagome turned to Kaede. "I have a question for you, Kaede. How are my miko powers back?"

"You are a hanyou," she replied, "meaning half-demon and half-human. You're human side is a miko; it is in your blood. However, when you were turned into a hanyou, your miko powers were suppressed and sealed away. It needed some coaxing to come out of its shell. Naraku realized this and set off these events to make you so furious, hey would be awakened, not unlike your youkai powers."

Kagome nodded, "I see." She turned to Inuyasha, "And why don't I remember hitting Naraku, except with my arrow?"

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable for a second. "Y'see…you sorta…turned youkai."

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no."

"You were really…insane. You fought Naraku all by yourself, cutting off his hand and arm and stuff like that. That's why he's got no hands."

"Oh my god," she gasped in a quiet voice.

"You made that gaping wound in his stomach, and then sliced off Kagura's head."

"What!" she shrieked. "Me?"

"Yes," Kouga answered.

"Oh god. I'm a murderer…"

Kouga took her hand, "No, you're not. We've already been over this."

"There's more," Inuyasha added. "You then clawed his chest, but your nails turned purple. I thought it was poison at first, like Sesshomaru's claws, but actually is a mix of your youkai and miko powers flowing into Naraku through the claw marks. That was what weakened him the most."

Kagome nodded numbly. "I can't believe I did all that…"

Kouga smiled at her, "You saved all of Japan from Naraku. You're a hero, Kagome."

"Heroine," Sango corrected good-humoredly.

Kagome smiled weakly, "Thanks, guys."

Inuyasha offered her a smile, but made no move toward her. The two were content to simply be near each other.

The group had been moving slowly toward Naraku, and they finally stopped before the mutilated body. Kagome took a deep breath and reached into the carnage with her hands, poking about for the jewel shards. Now that her miko powers had been awakened, this was a much easier job. She picked up all the small shards Naraku had placed in his body, and then quickly located the large chunk of the jewel he already owned. Kagome placed the pieces in her hand along with her own shards and they melded together. She gasped. "It's almost complete!" she smiled. "Only three more pieces."

"Great!" Miroku answered. "That shouldn't be too hard. We know where they are." The monk eyed Kouga meaningfully.

Kouga sighed and pulled his own two shards from his legs. "Alright, alright. Here." He passed them to Kagome and she gave him a grateful smile. Now the jewel was almost whole again. A small indent remained; the final shard awaited them in Kohaku's back.

Kagome suddenly turned away and her face grew solemn.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked her, but Inuyasha immediately understood.

"Naraku," she swallowed, "killed Kikyou. We need to give her a proper burial."

The atmosphere grew somber. The inu-gumi followed Kagome and Inuyasha to site of Kikyou's lifeless body. "I don't suppose this is also an illusion, is it?"

Kyoko shook her head sadly. "No. I didn't even know her and yet I feel her loss all the same."

Kagome patted her elbow. "She was not so kind to me, but in life she was a good woman. Death took its toll on her."

Inuyasha just watched Kikyou's body silently.

Kagome bent down and began to dig. Her claws raked the ground, throwing a small pile of dirt to the side. Inuyasha crouched down alongside her and also began to dig. The hole slowly began to take shape, though it was not deep enough yet. Kyoko knelt beside Kagome and also helped. Miroku followed with his hands, and Sango followed his lead. Finally, Shippou went to try and assist his mother. Only Kaede, who was too hurt to bend over, watched. The inu-gumi worked together, all showing their condolences for the dead miko. It was a quiet moment of community unlike one any had felt for months.

Soon, the pit had been dug deep enough to be satisfactory. Around them, the last of Naraku's castle faded away as if it had been only a mirage. They were left with a dreary rocky flatland with dark forests around. Everyone stood up, dusted their hands off, and stepped back, while Inuyasha picked up Kikyou's body and placed her reverently in the hole. He bent down and kissed her gently on her cold forehead and stood up, stepping back. Kagome came forward this time, covering her corpse with the knee-high pile of dirt they had accumulated. Every single member bent his or her head in prayer and the moment ended.

---

Inuyasha wiped his eyes and they all turned to their new surroundings. Sango exclaimed all of a sudden and began to run away. Kagome and Miroku were the first to follow, the others close behind. Sango fell to her knees, sobbing over the body of a small boy. The others saw it was Kohaku, her beloved younger brother.

"Why?" she wailed.

Kaede answered her question. "When Naraku died, his minions must have followed him."

Kagome put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "He can rest in peace now. He was gone when Naraku first found him."

Sango nodded, still crying, but clutched the boy tighter to her.

Miroku came over and hugged his fiancée. "Oh my Sango. Do not be sad over his death, but happy over the fact his miserable life is finished. He is now truly free of Naraku."

Sango finally let Kohaku's head fall to her lap and embraced her fiancée. Miroku held her tightly for a moment, stroking her hair, and then released her. She grabbed Miroku's arm and tore off the purple cloth and blue prayer beads.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked her worriedly.

Sango smiled slightly as there appeared a normal human hand, devoid of any wind tunnel.

"It's gone!" Miroku exclaimed. He hugged Sango again in joy. Sango, happy for her love, grinned for him, but it soon left her face as she remember Kohaku. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes again. Sango turned to her other side and hugged Kagome, seeking comfort from her as well. The others clustered about, offering their strength.

At last, Sango dried her eyes and, laying Kohaku gently on the ground, stood up. "I want to bury him with the rest of my village," she announced.

Miroku nodded, "I'd be happy to accompany you now if you wish to go."

Sango smiled at him. "Thank you, Miroku."

Miroku put an arm around her shoulders. "Anything for you. Why don't we go now?"

Sango nodded, still choked up, and bent down. First, she put her hand on his back and pulled out a small pink shard, and then picked Kohaku's body up in her arms, holding him as if he were an oversized baby. She set the shard down in Kagome's palm. "I'll see you later," she said with a sad smile and left with Miroku and Kirara to fly to the site of her home village.

"Thank you!" Kagome answered softly.

---

Kagome looked to the side and spotted Kanna's body. "Look, it's that little girl, Kanna," Kagome pointed out. "The one with the mirror."

Inuyasha shrugged. "And?"

Kagome huffed, "She's dead and she's just lying there. We should at least place her beside her sister."

"No. I'm not going to bury any of Naraku's minions," he answered adamantly.

Kagome sighed; she knew he would not relent on this. "Fine. May I simply lay her next to Kagura, then? Above ground?"

Inuyasha scowled. "If you must."

Kagome went over and carried Kanna's small body over to Kagura's decapitated one. Kanna's was starkly white against the ground, while Kagura's, though adorned with a colorful kimono, was covered in black dried blood and not so noticeable.

Kagome returned to Inuyasha. She placed the shard into its spot on the jewel and it seemed to melt together. The jewel was finally complete. It glowed a brilliant pink in her hand. Kagome gasped. "I never thought I would see this day," she exclaimed.

"Me neither," Inuyasha agreed.

Kagome faced Inuyasha. "Here. Do what you want." She held the small sphere out to him.

Inuyasha stared at it. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Giving you the jewel," she replied, slightly confused.

Inuyasha waited a moment and then shook his head, closing her fingers around the jewel with his hand. "I don't want it."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Are you serious?" Shippou interjected.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sure. I've thought about it, and I don't want it anymore. I don't want to be a youkai."

Kagome smiled in relief. "But you still deserve it. You can make a wish, Inuyasha. Really, it's ok."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say he did not want anything when a tall white figure strode regally seemingly out of nowhere. "Inuyasha," its voice boomed.

The remaining six turned and stared. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

The figure made no reply, but stalked silently over to the group. "I felt Naraku's presence leave and another huge power take his place," he explained monotonously.

Kagome nodded. "I see. Naraku is dead, and the jewel is complete."

"I see," Sesshomaru said this time. "I shall be going, then." He stopped. "Who was it that defeated Naraku in the end? Not Inuyasha, I'm assuming."

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome put a hand on his arm. "I did," she said clearly.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised and he looked surprised for a moment before quickly masking the emotion.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a young girl's voice called.

Sesshomaru spared the group, especially Kagome, one last look, and turned his back on them, gliding mysteriously to the waving girl, Rin, and the toad demon, Jakken, panting next to her. The three disappeared off into the dark expanse of trees.

---

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "That was interesting," she commented.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

Shippou, on his mother's shoulder, changed the subject. "So, what are you going to wish for, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, I already told you that!" he answered, annoyed.

Kagome looked at the jewel. "Is there anything we all want? Naraku is dead, you don't want Kikyou back, you want to stay a hanyou, what else is there?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I don't want anything."

Shippou nodded, "Me neither."

Kaede said the same. "It is better Kikyou rests in peace now. I would advise against bringing her back to life."

Kagome looked at Kouga. He spread his arms wide. "I don't want anything either."

Kagome looked to the sky. "I can think of three things."

Inuyasha gave her a quetioning look. "Like what?"

"Well, she answered, I could wish that Kohaku comes back to life, for Sango's sake."

"Don't raise the dead," Kaede warned.

Kagome nodded, "Ok, that one's out. I could wish that…" she lowered her voice, "that Kouga falls in love with someone else. He is in enough pain as it is."

Again, Kaede shook her head. "Ye of all people should know from experience. Do not tamper with love, Kagome."

Kagome nodded with a sigh, "Alright. I won't then. Or, I could wish that all my friends could pass through the well with me."

Inuyasha smiled, "I like that one."

"Me too!" Shippou cried.

"So do I," Kouga grinned.

Kagome smiled. "It's settled, then." She squeezed the jewel tightly in her fist and closed her eyes. "Shikon jewel, I wish that any and all that I deem to be my friend can pass through the well to my time period and back here to this time period." The jewel glowed intensely and they all had to shield their eyes. The area was bathed in a pinkish-purple light. Finally, it dimmed and faded away. Kagome looked at the dulled jewel in her hand. Her fingers closed over it again, hiding it from view. "Now you all can see my time period!"

They all cheered and laughed.

Then, the group moved away from the site, ready to return home, wherever home was. As they walked toward the forest, Kouga held Kagome back. Inuyasha sensed this and watched them from a distance. "Thank you, Kagome."

"For what?" she asked.

"For trying to help me. Maybe I'll find another, I hope so, but know that no matter what, we will always be friends, if nothing else."

Kagome smiled at him. "I know. I'm glad our friendship hasn't been compensated." She reached up and gave her friend a big hug. Kouga returned it willingly.

---

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was boiling with jealousy.

---

The two pulled apart and hurried to catch up with the others. One look from Kagome told Inuyasha not to say anything, so he brooded in silence. Kagome smiled amusedly at his mood and took his hand comfortingly, squeezing it. Finally, the battle was over and the victory had truly been won.

* * *

So…was it as bad as I thought it was? The epilogue is coming up! I'll try and get it out as a Holiday gift.

Personal Reviews:

Mizuumi13 – Wow, so observant! Personally, I never would have recognized them (actually I don't know if I would or wouldn't…), so I applaud you hehe. In case it wasn't clear, yes, I did. But aren't such cool names?

Lord of the Blades – 9/10! I'm so proud! I put Sesshy in there just for you! Hope his appearance was sufficient… Yes this is the last chapter save for the epilogue.

Bailey – Hehe, so am I assuming that you are, in fact, not a blonde? Thank you! I hope we can keep emailing! I'm sure it'll be interesting haha.

iluvkougaandinuyasha – Thanks! I tried my hardest on that battle scene…I'm so relieved it came out well after all. Yay! You're so sweet!

Little Tormented Angel – Thanks! I know this one's shorter…but I hope it was still good…

jeevesandwooster – To my no longer scary fan…haha Woah, long review! And I'm not about to complain! I LOVE long reviews haha. Thanks. Yes, stupid cartoon network…Of course I understand. Me too. I decided to end it "happy" with her haha. (See the quotes?) You're a poet and you didn't even know it! (unless you did, but I hope you didn't, because then it wouldn't rhyme!) Haha, well, I thought cliché Naraku was hilarious. If there isn't a club like that, we should totally start one for them. Haha like the members. I'll think about that sword. –rubs imaginary beard…(because I am, in fact, a girl, so I can't have a beard, and if I did, I wouldn't be writing, I'd be in a circus…- Of course I brought them back. I'm happy you had faith in me! Aww thank you! -pauses and looks over response- Jeez louise, I really loaded you down with comments this time, didn't I? (hehehe)


	21. Scroll TwentyOne: Epilogue

Konnichiwa, minna! I finally finished the epilogue! Yay! I'm on break now, so I'll be starting my new fic. Again, Yay! It's going to be my first ever AU! I'm so excited. Be on the lookout for its first chapter. I'm very sad to see this story go, but all things must come to an end at some point or another. I hope y'all liked it.

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll say this for this story. –sob- I don't Inuyasha…though maybe I'll get it for Christmas. –crosses fingers-

* * *

---Two Months Later--- 

Mushin made the finishing touches to his array of necessities and sat back on his heels. "I'm ready," he called. He was dressed in a traditional monk's clothing.

Kagome nodded. "We're done, too." She and Kaede went over to stay behind Mushin. They were dressed in the traditional robes of a miko. The two had matching white gis and long, wide red hakama pants that covered reed-sandaled feet. Both had their hair tied back in a low ponytail with a thin white ribbon. The final touch was a necklace of beige prayer beads.

Inuyasha stood with Kirara. Kirara transformed into her larger form and carefully touched the eight-foot pile of sticks Inuyasha had built. The tower immediately caught fire. Kirara growled, satisfied, and the two walked over to the group. Inuyasha still kept his fire-rat outfit on, but it was been cleaned up considerably and looked brand-new. His hair had actually been combed and tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, much like Kagome's and Kaede's. He tucked his hands into his baggy sleeves and waited patiently.

Kirara had been washed and her fur brushed so it gleamed.

Shippou was wearing his new outfit. The small gi was white and the wide hakama pants were navy blue. His hair was tied up with a navy bow. Overall, he looked very smart. Kagome and Sango had spent ages cooing over his new look.

Kyoko also had a new set of clothes. She wore a green silk tunic that reached just past her belly button. She donned a dark green skirt to her knees. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, which she had then braided.

---

Miroku stood on a side, waiting for his fiancée to appear. Miroku was also dressed for the occasion. He had navy hakama pants, a white gi, and a matching navy kimono shirt on top of the gi so only the collar could be seen beneath. His hair was brushed and tied back as usual, and his gold earrings gleamed in the bright sunlight. He clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels impatiently.

Finally, Sango appeared. Miroku's jaw dropped. She looked beautiful. Sango blushed at his stare. She wore a thin white inner kimono. Its collar could just be seen, like Miroku's. Over it, she wore an intricately embroidered outer kimono. It was mint green silk. Embroidered upon it were soaring red and orange phoenixes, making their way into the purple and dark blue clouds. The hem, cuffs, and collar were all a drrp crimson, darker even than the shadows on the phoenixes. The kimono fell to her feet so only her toes peeked out underneath the fabric. The obi was the purple in the clouds with red and green embroidered patterns splayed across it. A small red silk purse hung at her side, held up by a red string that wrapped across her chest and over the opposite shoulder. She slid a small black sheath holding a short sword into the simple obi. Finally, a wooden fan with painted paper was tucked into her obi. Her face was white and red slip color had been smeared across her lips. Her eyes were outlined in kohl and painted a soft green. She was a sight to behold.

Miroku picked up his jaw and held out his arm. Sango took it with a smile and they proceeded to the stand before the priest, Mushin.

---

First, Mushin took a vat of water and purified both Miroku and Sango as well as the onlookers. He finished with himself and then began the ceremony. He spoke some words, proclaiming the two husband and wife. When his speech was done, he turned around and requested the blessings of the couple's friends, and the only elder present, Kaede. Everyone gave it whole-heartedly, and the priest smiled. He turned back to the couple and everybody knelt. Miroku turned to his wife-to-be. It was time for his oath. "Sango, dear, I hereby swear I will never hurt you in any way. I will always provide for you as best I can and love you faithfully until the day I die. I will protect you and support you. In return, all I ask is your unwavering love. I love you."

Sango blushed and smiled gratefully at the monk.

Mushin set out three cups of sake and filled each with sake, just below the brim. Then, he stacked them in a small pyramid. He sat back on his heels and nodded. Miroku took the first cup and took a sip. He then passed it to Sango. They did this twice more until they had both taken three sips from the cup. Miroku set the cup on a side and picked up the next cup. Again, he took a sip and passed it to Sango, who also took a sip. They each took three sips. Miroku picked up the last cup and they each took three sips. When that was finished, Mushin nodded at them. The San-San-Kudo ritual had been completed. The priest handed one twig of Sukaki wood to Miroku and one to Sango. They walked together over to the huge blaze Inuyasha and Kirara had created and threw the sticks into the fire. They burned immediately. Mushin handed each a cup of sake and they downed it in a gulp. The audience clapped happily. The ceremony was complete, and Miroku and Sango were now officially married.

"I love you, too, Miroku!" was the first thing Sango said to Miroku as a married woman.

Miroku grinned, "I know."

Sango slapped him lightly on his arm and pulled him close for a short, but sweet, kiss.

---

Shippou sat on his mother's shoulder. "Finally, they're married. It took them ages!"

"I know. It was so easy to see they loved each other."

Shippou shook his head, "Imagine having to live with that for years. Both couples." He indicated Kagome and Inuyasha, who were standing next to each other on a side, arguing, as usual. He sighed. "At least life is back to normal now."

"Normal?" Kyoko asked.

"Well…as close to normal as we can get," Shippou amended.

"True," Kyoko agreed.

Shippou nuzzled her neck. "I'm glad you're back, Mommy," he said softly.

"I'm glad to be with you, my son."

Shippou smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shippou."

---

"You need to get over her!" Kagome yelled.

"I **am** over her! I just don't like you in that outfit!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I look like Kikyou, and that annoys you. Just admit it. You don't like it when I remind you of Kikyou." Her tails twitched angrily.

Inuyasha scowled, "Why would I care if you reminded me of Kikyou? She has nothing to do with this!"

"Then why did you tell me to change out of this outfit an back into my uniform?" Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha answered honestly, "Because you look better in your other clothes!"

"Why?"

Inuyasha stopped and thought quickly how to reply. "Because…uh…green suits you better."

Miroku popped up behind Kagome. "Allow me to translate. He likes your short skirt."

Kagome's eyes widened, and then she burst out laughing, catching both men by surprise. "You boys are all alike, even five hundred years in the past."

Inuyasha face turned bright red. "N-No! That's not why!"

Kagome patted his arm, "Sure, sure."

Inuyasha scowled, "Why do you believe him and not me?"

Kagome grinned because then it wouldn't be fair. But if you'd rather I believed you, then I'll have to kiss Miroku instead." Kagome leaned over to her friend.

"What kind of sense does that make?" he cried. With a glare at Miroku, Inuyasha pulled Kagome and planted his lips on hers. "Believe him, then, stupid."

Kagome ignored the name. "Have it your way." She smiled.

---

Miroku watched them dreamily until Sango tapped him on the shoulder and he straightened sheepishly. "Are you staring at Inuyasha and Kagome or just Kagome?" she accused teasingly.

Miroku looked hurt. "The two of them together. I would never look at another woman but you, now that we're married."

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Wait!" he protested, "That didn't come out right!"

Sango simply smiled and planted a quick kiss on her husband's cheek. "I know what you meant."

Miroku's eyes glazed over in delight. "Oh good…"

---

Kaede watched everything from next to Mushin. It was so nice to see everybody together at last in the inu-gumi. Her smiled turned slightly sad. The elderly priestess still missed her sister, Kikyou, but she knew things were as they were meant to be. That was her best consolation. She needed to focus on the life of her new family now, not the death of her old one.

---

Kouga leaned against the back wall of his old tribe's cave. Kagome's face swam before his eyes. He missed her, and still loved her, but now at least he knew exactly where he stood with her. He didn't like it, but at least it was clear and true. His eyes closed and he daydreamed about his favorite kitsune hanyou. A commotion at the front of the cave caused his eyes to open. A beautiful redheaded wolf demon was making her way purposefully toward him. "Ayame?" he asked, somewhat incredulously.

She stopped in front of him, "Kouga," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I heard what happened. I thought I should come and cheer you up." She was holding something behind her back.

Kouga tried to peer around her body, but she would not allow him to see whatever it was.

Ayame pulled the thing in front of her and presented it with a flourish of her free hand. "Tada! I brought you food! Every guy likes food, and I figured you guys would be having a hard time without your tribe." She laid the ball of cloth onto the ground and opened it so the corners fell to the floor, revealing a huge pile of goodies. There was meat and fruits and nuts and greens and a tall pitcher of ice, half of which had melted into water. "Enjoy."

Kouga grinned. He, Ginta, and Hakkaku were actually running a little bit low on food. This was enough to last the three of them comfortably for at least two weeks. "Thanks, Ayame! But why are you doing this for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked in response with a wink. "Feel better." She turned to leave, but Kouga grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you eat some lunch with us?"

Ayame beamed. "Sure!" She eagerly sat down and started to set out the food to cook.

Kouga sat up straighter and began to help. "Thanks, Ayame," he said sincerely.

Ayame simply smiled at him and said nothing.

Kagome was happy, and maybe he could be happy too. It would just take a little bit of time, and he was willing to give that time. "Ayame, you should travel with us for a while," he suggested.

"Sure!" Ayame beamed again. This was getting to be the best day ever.

Kouga nodded to himself. Yes, he would give that time, and maybe he could be happy, just like Kagome.

* * *

Wadja think? Good ending, bad ending? I hope it was satisfactory. I've loved writing for you guys! You were great r&r-ers! Watch out for my next story! Happy Holidays!

Personal Reviews:

Lord of the Blades – Thanks! I sorry… -tear- I just felt that because Sesshy wasn't in the rest of the story too much, it would be weird to have him appear a lot in the ending, you know what I mean? Oo I'm so nervous! What are you going to rate it? Happy Holidays!

jeevesandwooster – Thanks hehe. Yay! I'm glad you loved it. Yeah, I mean how many fics have you read where Kagome makes the final wish and she worded it badly? Seriously. So I wanted to make sure it didn't turn into one of those haha. Yeah, Kouga/Inuyasha rivalry is perpetual; I couldn't just end it. –cowers- -says in weird freaky Igor-like voice- Did I update fast enough, Master? Hehehe. Aww now I want a sword, too! Wadja think of the story overall? -starts to cry- It's so sad to ask a question like that. My (yes MY) story is ooooover! –wails- Happy Holidays!

TaintedDarkInushemeeko – I'm glad you liked it! Haha the comments on the battle scene were a relief…I was so sure I didn't write it well enough. Looking back, I'm actually quite happy with it. Me too, I'll miss this story… Happy Holidays!

mysisterthinksimasquijum – Yes, Kagome is really scary in her demon form… -shudders- Of course I brought them back! Happy endings all around! Yay! Happy Holidays!

Bailey – Actually writing this story (and reading another) have helped me realize maybe Kikyou isn't so bad after all…which makes for an interesting plotline in my next story. I'm still not a fan of her, but out of the context of Inukag, she's not so bad… With a bit of luck, my new story will be out soon, so keep a lookout. I'll email you, too, when I get to posting it. Happy Holidays!

anonymous – Happy endings are fun! I'm so glad you liked my story! How was the epilogue? Happy Holidays!


End file.
